Inked
by Sewrtyuiop
Summary: Born without a quirk, Izuku has faced much prejudice in life and has fell into despair. He reached the breaking point after his idol tells the young boy he can't be a hero without a quirk. He now sees his life as useless and tries to end it. Rescued from death and gifted a quirk by a villain, Izuku strives for his dream of being a hero with the help of three eccentric blondes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own My Hero Academia**

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

A masked man in a black suit walked to the only chair, no throne, in the dimly lit room. The man stared at the many monitors hanging on the wall as he sat down. Each one showed people of interest in Japan. Powerful politicians, scientists, doctors, heroes, and military leaders. But only one caught his attention now.

The image on this monitor was of a young green haired boy curled up into a ball in an alleyway. He was about fourteen years old, in his last years of middle school. And why was he curled up in the fetal position? The boy had just received his daily beating from his bullies.

Why would such a weak boy catch the attention of this man over all the other powerful figures he was watching? The boy was quirkless, a rare commodity for the man. Quirk less humans only made about twenty percent of the total population of Earth.

This minority of humans were looked down upon by many of their super powered peers. Being quirkless was seen the same way as having a type of disability. Yes, fully functional, and healthy people were seen as disabled because they didn't have a genetic mutation that gave them a unique ability.

During their childhood, the Quirkless were primes targets for bullies and the teachers tended to overlook the bullying at many schools. Finding a teacher that protected their quirkless students was as rare as being quirk less itself.

The education for these children received was subpar at best, since most courses focused on proper quirk use and teachers were preoccupied with handling the other children's quirks. Only the fundamentals of math, grammar, and reading were the only subjects that the children receive the same level of education as their peers. Science, art, and history were taught, but most would have to find outside sources to learn the advanced subjects or wait until college.

Things only got worse after finishing school, whether it be the mandatory high school or some form of higher learning, since most quirkless adults had difficulty finding a job. No matter how qualified they were. Employers did not see the use of an employee who did not have a quirk, a special skill only unique to that person. No matter how insignificant that skill was, it was preferable over having no quirk.

Most quirkless adults found themselves working minimum wage jobs, when they should have something better with the skills and education they gained. Or at worst, resorting to criminal acts to survive. They normally had to work alone, since other villains considered them useless. Yes, even villains condemned the quirkless. Not even considering the quirkless in the same league as them, giving them the title of _criminals_ because no quirkless was powerful as a quirk user nor could a quirkless last as long a true villain. The longest a quirkless _criminal_ went uncaptured was a week!

The quirkless criminals didn't last long since all of them were easily overpowered by a Pro Hero, with the Hero's quirk giving them a major advantage. And to add insult to injury, a quirkless criminal was usually given a slap on the wrist for their _laughable_ attempt. Followed by them getting laughed out of the police station. The only time they were taken seriously was when they actually hurt someone, which was extremely rare.

Social outcasts they were to everyone, besides to this one powerful man. He had found a use for the belittled minority. The masked man turned his attention to another monitor that showed images of large humanoid creatures with their brains exposed. Nomus, he had called them. Humans that were gifted by him with the ability to use multiple quirks.

They were his super soldiers. Dim witted ones at best, since they typically lost most of their higher level mental functions after receiving their gifts. But they didn't need to think, just follow orders.

The Quirkless made the best Nomus because they typically could hold as many as twice as many quirks as a Nomu with an innate quirk. This made these Nomus much more versatile and powerful.

And Quirkless children were even better since their bodies hadn't fully developed yet. They could still adapt their bodies to the multitude of quirks easier and faster than the adults. And with less deformities, like having less of their brain exposed.

The masked man had only half a dozen Nomus that didn't have their weak point so obviously exposed. Maybe this child could be number seven. The man smiled at the thought beneath his mask. He already had the quirks he wanted to place inside this boy.

He looked back at the boy to see the child had reached the top of building he had went into. After his beating, the child had walked home, only to get attacked by sludge villain. The villain was attempting to take over his body, but that failed since the number one hero, All Might, had saved the boy. The masked man had lost sight of the boy because the child had foolishly latched onto All Might's leg when the hero had jumped into the air.

The boy had popped up again after an hour, looking devasted. The masked man didn't know why, but he had a nagging suspicion of what happened.

On his way home, the boy had encountered the sludge villain that somehow escaped All Might. The villain had a captive, a young blonde boy with red eyes, one of the child's bullies. After a moment of no one doing anything, the boy ran right towards the villain in a vain attempt to rescue his tormentor. The child was going to be killed, but he was saved by All Might once again.

The boy had walked home solemnly after getting reprimanded by the heroes there. The masked man found it funny how a weak child had the gall to try and save the hostage, but not one of the heroes. Not even All Might himself did anything until the boy had acted. Hypocrites they were.

The child went back to his middle school after that. He had hidden inside one of the bathrooms until the school was completely empty. That's when he had gone up to the roof. The child had dropped his backpack and gotten dangerously close to the railing.

This cause the masked man to contact one of his minions quickly because he had a good idea of what was going to happen. Quirkless children did have a high suicide rate and he had to stop this. Not because he cared about the boy, but he didn't want to lose a rare commodity. He didn't want to wait another three years until the next subject finished puberty. That was the best time to harvest a quirkless child.

"I have received the coordinates," his minion told him.

"Good Kurogiri. Get the boy before he kills himself," he told his minion.

"It will be done, All for One," Kurogiri said.

All for One watched as a dark mist, similar to a black hole, enveloped the now falling boy. The powerful villain got up to prepare what he needed for his new Nomu. Had he stayed a moment longer, he would have saw the same young blonde from before had just witnessed his new subject jump off the roof.

* * *

 **(Days Later)**

All for One looked down at his recent experiment, Izuku Midoriya. The boy had not been quirkless like everyone thought. His quirk had been inactive all these years. An extremely rare case, but it did happen here and there.

At first, All for One was annoyed. All that time he had wasted monitoring the boy, only to end up with something he didn't want. The quirk the boy had made him unsuitable to be a Nomu, for his quirk required human level intelligence for it to work. Nomus didn't have that.

This wasn't the first setback he ever had in his unnaturally long life, nor would it be the last. After the first day and contemplating what he could do with the boy, he found an amusing project.

All for One had went through the memories of the boy, getting a firsthand account of what Izuku had been through all of his life. Sure, he had monitored the boy for the last few years, but this provided much more insight.

The boy's foolish dream to become a hero without a quirk brought a chuckle to the old villain. After all of the years of bullying and being belittled, the boy still wanted to be a hero. The boy had the heart and spirit of one, just not the power.

But now Izuku had the potential to become a powerful hero, thanks to All for One. The villain had forcibly activated the green haired child's quirk and had countless experiments done by his scientists to find the limits of the boy's power. The quirk would require much training to be used at its peak for maximum power and versatility. Time neither Izuku or All for One had.

While more and more experiments were being done on the boy, All for One had the boy's physical body enhanced with supplements. For the boy was physically weak and that was a detriment to anybody's quirk. The boy gotten slightly taller and a little muscle mass over the last few days. Nothing outrageous though, just something subtle for when he was returned to his mother.

All for One had plans for the boy. Izuku wouldn't be something he invested heavily in, like his successor or even a Nomu. Just something on the backburner for All for One to observe and manipulate at his leisure. Izuku wouldn't be the first person to be unknowingly one of All for One's pawn. The old villain had many pawns in Japan, from a simple policeman to a powerful general of the Japanese military.

The villain would have loved to groom Izuku into a powerful villain to fight his hated foe, All Might. The surprise and devastation that would be on the Hero's face would rare joy to the Villain's heart. But he couldn't be greedy, for he had Tomura for that. The grandson of All Might's mentor and previous holder of One for All.

Plus, corrupting Izuku would not be easy, as he clung to his hero worship of All Might still. The boy would not be swayed and even if his ideals were changed, Izuku could easily be brought back to side of heroes. The green haired child would be a temporary ally at best.

No, Izuku Midoriya would be a rival for his successor. Someone always near his level to challenge Tomura. An opponent to keep the next leader of All for One's criminal empire on his toes. The masked villain did not want his successor he spent so much time into to become complacent when he was gone.

A few more days and Izuku will be released back to the safety of his home. Another pawn released unto the world. One for society's view of the greater good, but not too much good. All for One did have some safety protocol's programmed instilled in the boy if Izuku became too much trouble.

'Just a few more days, little Midoriya, and you'll be home,' All for One thought, _'Then we can see what type of entertainment you will give me.'_

* * *

 **(A week since Izuku's disappearance)**

Izuku rubbed his eyes as he woke up. He expected to be in his bed, not slumped against the wall in a dirty alleyway. The boy didn't know how or when he got here, but he knew he wasn't supposed to be here!

When the child tried to remember how he got here, he got an immense headache and everything he could remember was foggy. A few things stood out, but the main one was a memory of someone repeatedly poking him with a needle at a furious pace on the back of his left hand. And an image of a black snake with yellow eyes.

"Weird," Izuku muttered to himself, "Wonder what that means."

He stood up and dusted himself. He went out to the alleyway and looked at the street signs. He could tell that he wasn't far away from home.

But then he noticed something very peculiar. Attached to the pole of the street sign was a missing person poster. And Izuku himself was on it! He ripped the paper off. The green haired boy was shaking nervously and reading the poster over and over.

"Excuse me, sir! What is today's date?" Izuku asked a random passerby. The person was a sloppily dressed delinquent wannabe.

"March tenth, fucker," the teenage boy answered, before walking off.

"Thank you, sir!" Izuku yelling, getting the middle finger salute in respond. Most would be either angered or bothered by that type of response, but the quirkless boy was used to it. Especially from an explosive throwing blonde.

"It's been two weeks since I somehow disappeared. My mom must be worried sick! I have to get home and apologize!' Izuku thought frantically, before breaking off into a sprint.

After a minute of running, Izuku decided to take a shortcut home. One he had used many times when he was running away from his bullies. He could always escape them in this dim alleyway. It was between two warehouses that were long since abandoned.

Not really paying attention to where he was going, Izuku ran into somebody. The person was knocked to the ground, with the boy on top of them. The paper he was previously holding fell out of his hands. The boy looked at the person he fell on.

It was a petite blonde girl around his age, with two messy buns on each side on her head. She had straight unevenly cut bangs, with two long strands on opposite ends. Her yellow eyes where slit vertically and she had cat like canines. She was wearing a school uniform from one of the neighborhood schools.

' _She's kind of cute,'_ Izuku thought as he stared at the girl. And she stared back. Then the young boy noticed where his hand was. The boy instinctively grabbed the mound where his hand was.

"Stranger Danger!" she yelled suddenly.

A glint of polished metal shone in the corner of his eyes, before he attempted to roll out the way. The metal nicked his cheeks before he could get out the way.

"I'm sorry!" Izuku yelled as he got up and backed away, his arms up in a disarming manner, "I didn't mean to bump into you."

The girl was already up, approaching upon him, swinging the butterfly knife she had dangerously. "What are you doing in this alleyway anyway?"

Izuku backed into a wall. "I was just trying to get home."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't believe you. You shall pay the fine."

The girl then leapt towards him, "In blood!"

 _ **'Young Master, summon me and I will protect you,'**_ a voice whispered in Izuku's head, causing the boy to freeze up, _**'Summon me!'**_

Izuku's mind was assaulted by images of a large snake that was a strange fusion of an anaconda and cobra. Pain emitted from the back of Izuku's left hand as a surge black matter erupted from origin of pain.

A serpentine monster blocked the path of the blonde girl, her knife harmlessly bouncing off its scales and out of her hands. The knife slid towards Izuku's foot. It then wrapped around the young girl, constricting her body, and stopping her from moving.

"Hey! This isn't fair!" the girl yelled, "We were going to have a one on one battle!"

"You tried to stab me!" Izuku yelled back.

"But you sexually assaulted me!"

Izuku got quiet and blushed. "That was a mistake. I don't know what came over me."

"You're a dirty little pervert and now you got your snake here to hold me down so you can further take advantage of me," she said.

Izuku protested that he would even think of doing that.

"So, I'm not pretty enough? You're saying I'm ugly?"

"No! You're very cute! I don't force myself on people."

The blonde stared at him once again, silent for a few moments. Her seemingly permanent blush went away for a moment as her irises became smaller. "Could've fooled me. How about we discuss like civilized people? Call off your snake."

"That might be a problem," Izuku mumbled.

"Why?"

"I don't know exactly how to, uh, control it," Izuku admitted, his face burning up in embarrassment.

"Huh? Aren't you about the same age as me?" She asked, getting a nodded from Izuku, "Shouldn't you know how to use your quirk by now?"

"I just got it today."

The blonde just blankly stared at the boy. "Well, you better learn how to use it soon because I have to use the bathroom!"

Izuku walked over to the snake and captured girl. "Um, mister snake? Could you let go of her?"

The snake turned its head to Izuku, its bright yellow eyes focusing on him. **"I do not believe that is a wise decision, young master. This one might try to attack you again."**

Both children stared at the snake, for they did not expect it to be able to speak

"Talking snake? That's pretty cool!" the blonde said, the first to recover form shock, "Can it do tricks?"

 **"I do not do tricks! I am Koda, protector of my master, Izuku Midoriya!"** the snake proudly proclaimed.

"I don't think giving my name to strangers is a good idea, Koda," Izuku said, just getting over his shock.

"I'm Himiko Toga! Not that you know my name, I'm not a stranger anymore."

Izuku ignored Himiko. "Koda, could you please let Toga go?"

 **"Only because you requested this master, but I will be on guard,"** the large snake said.

Koda unwrapped himself from Toga and slithered beside its master. Izuku took a good look at Koda.

 _'With its size, it could easily be an anaconda or python, but strangely enough it has the hood part of a cobra too,'_ Izuku thought as he looked at his snake ally. Koda had raised its head threateningly, showing off its menacing hood.

Boy and snake watched the Toga get up and dust herself off. "So we know each other's name and got past our misunderstandings, can I have my knife back?"

Izuku and Koda looked at the knife and then at the grinning and blushing Toga. "No/ **No."**

The blonde's bottom lip protruded outwards as she pouted, "Pretty please?"

"No/ **No."**

"You two are so mean! First, you knock me over, and then grab my boobs. Then you wrapped your slimy body all over me because I was just defending myself!" Toga yelled as she started to throw a tantrum.

 **"Master Midoriya, I think we should we leave,"** Koda told Izuku, **"She is clearly not stable and the longer we stay, the more worried your mother will be."**

"Good point Koda," Izuku said, trying to ignore the fact he was agreeing with a giant snake that came out of his hand minutes ago, "Toga, I'm going to leave now. I'm going to leave the knife and you can get it after I leave, okay?"

"Okey dokey."

 **"If you try to attack us, you will find yourself in the same position as before,"** Koda added.

The pair backed away from the blonde girl, eyes glued on her in case she tried to attack them again. Once the two disappeared from sight, Toga went to pick up her knife.

"The blood hasn't dried yet. Good," Toga said excitedly, before licking the blood off the blade. Her pupils widen as her knees buckled and she fell to her knees.

"This is the sweetest blood I've ever had! I must have more!" she yelled, "But how am I going to find him again?"

Toga noticed the piece of paper that Izuku had dropped earlier. She picked it up and saw it had a picture of Izuku. And a number to call if anyone had seen him.

 _'Seems like we will be meeting again soon, Izu-kun,'_ Toga thought dreamily, as she fondly stared at the picture of her new obsession.

* * *

 **AN: My first MHA fic. I recently got into this show last month and watched the entirety of it in two weeks. Then I devoured the manga in another two weeks, so I'm actually caught up. I love this anime and wanted to try my own hand on this fandom.**

 **Read and Review Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **(Midoriya Household)**

Katsuki Bakugo was helping Inko Midoriya, his surrogate aunt, with household chores. Why was the normally arrogant, explosive, and obnoxious quirk user doing such mundane tasks?

Firstly, his mother, Mitsuki, told him to. she was worried about her best friend's health. Normally, Mituski would be at the apartment to keep Inko company, but there were nights the blonde mother had to work late shifts. Those nights her son would be her replacement.

Secondly, Katsuki felt guilty about Izuku's disappearance. He had saw his former best friend jump off the school roof. Just like he told Izuku earlier that day to do, if the quirkless nobody wanted to get a quirk.

The blonde had gone back down to ground level to find the body and hope Izuku was still alive and could be saved. But there was no body nor blood. The only proof that Izuku was even there was the backpack the green haired boy had left behind.

 _'Why the fuck would I say something so stupid?'_ Katsuki mentally berated himself, _'What kind of person says that? What kind of Hero says that to someone? That's something a villain would say! Now Izuku is probably been captured by villains and your too much of a little pussy to even report it. You can't be hero, you dumb blonde piece of shit!'_

Oblivious to the self-torment her helper was inflicting on himself, Inko Midoriya was busy cooking Katsudon, her son's favorite meal. She had been cooking it every day, just in case her baby boy came home.

Mitsuki and her family had been a great help these last few weeks. Especially Katsuki. Even though the boy was ordered by his mother to be here, he had finished all of the chores with feverish vigor. She just chalked up his behavior to him always putting his all into anything he does. The boy had so much ambition, wanting to be the next number one Pro Hero. To be better than All Might, just like her son.

Inko paused in her cooking, trying to hold back the incoming tears. She couldn't cry, not in front of Katsuki. She had to be strong, for herself and him. For Izuku's disappearance had been affecting the blonde also.

Mitsuki said her son didn't eat as much nor was he sleeping well. Inko could tell, because Katsuki's normally toned body didn't have the same definition as before and he was thinner. He also had the same bags under his eyes like her.

Once the mother had finished the food, she had asked for Katsuki to set the table. He had prepared for the table for three guest, the third seat for Izuku. Inko had never told Katsuki to do that, but she didn't tell him to stop. For she did the same thing when Mitsuki was over, which really worried the blonde mother.

Inko eyed Katsuki as he slowly ate his food, playing with it between bites. She decided today she would try to talk to him about Izuku being missing. They needed to talk.

"Katsuki-kun," She said, getting the boy to look up at her, "You know you can talk about anything with me. You're like a second son to me."

Instead of relieving whatever pressure she believed was crushing Katsuki, the last sentence seemed to only to magnify his problems. The boy slumped down in his chair even more with his head bowed, hiding his eyes.

Inko reached over the table and grabbed one of his hands. She gently squeezed. "Talk to me Katsuki-kun, please."

The boy stayed silent and stopped eating. Inko knew her son and Katsuki weren't best friends anymore like they were when they were just toddlers, but she still believed they were on good terms. She could always find her son around the blond almost every day, especially before and after school.

 _'If only you knew the truth, Auntie Inko,'_ Katsuki thought to himself, as he scoffed and pulled his hand away, _'You wouldn't think so highly of me anymore.'  
_ All the bullying he did to her son, how Izuku was basically ostracized because of him. Katsuki made everyone afraid to go near her son, in fear of Katsuki turning his ire on them too. He had repeatedly insulted Izuku's dream of being a hero and saying the boy would amount to nothing in life.

Katsuki wanted to tell her this and apologize to Inko for his actions. He wanted to tell her that he came to the realization that Izuku was still trying to be his friend, not looking down on the explosive teen like Katsuki used to think. He just wished he could have his only real friend back.

But he couldn't. Because he knew it would break her. To know the truth of how terrible her son had been treated. She already knew Izuku got bullied at school, but not by who. She would devastated to know her best friend's child, the one she had looked over for so many years, did the bullying. Katsuki was afraid of how she would respond. How she would treat his own mother and him.

But most importantly, he was afraid to face the possible consequences. His dream of becoming a hero would be gone. UA had zero tolerance for bullies. And Katsuki wasn't going to some second rate school. It was UA or bust. In short, Katsuki was a coward.

Bothered by his bout of silence, Inko decided to speak again. "Katsuki-kun, I spoke to the police yesterday. They told me that either Izuku had to be kidnapped or…"

Katsuki looked at Inko again, to find her solemnly looking at her bowl. She seemed about to cry. And the way she had finished her sentence made a wave of nausea flow through him.

"Or what?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"Izuku committed suicide," Inko said, "They said a few special investigation units that contained people with quirks suited for tracking found the last location for him to be at was on top of your two's school roof. Right near the railing, as if he jumped off. And from there, he just disappears."

Katsuki felt the need to vomit, but he held it down. "B-but if that happened there would have been a body or something! He can't just disappear from thin air."

 _'But he did. You saw it,_ ' a voice said from within Katsuki's mind, _'And you made him jump. And now he's gone. It's all your fault!'_

 _'Fuck off!'_ Katsuki wasn't going to listen that voice. He heard enough of it in his dreams during the few times he would sleep.

"Katsuki-kun, it's a possibility I have to consider," the mother said.

Katsuki stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "No! He's not weak like that! He's too damn stubborn to give up his dream, not matter how hard it seems to accomplish. He doesn't spend all his time chasing heroes around the city for nothing. He's always trying to learn from those fights on how to be a great hero!"

Inko was shocked by the boy's behavior. This was the most emotion he had shown in the last two weeks! She smiled sadly. "I'm glad Izuku had such a good friend like, Katsuki-kun."

Whatever else the explosive boy had left in him was gone. Inko's word was another punch to the gut for him. He slumped back into his chair. "I wasn't good enough."

Inko wanted to comfort the boy. She didn't want him to think he was the cause of Izuku's disappearance. "Whatever happened to Izuku isn't your fault."

"You don't understand! I told Izuku to…" Katsuki never got the chance to finish as loud pounding on the front door stopped him.

"Mrs. Midoriya, this is OfficerSansa Tamakawa of the Musutafu Police Department," A loud voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"You can tell me what you wanted to say later, Katsuki-kun," she said as she got up from her seat.

A cat that had a human's body or a man that had a cat's head was at the door. Inko could never really tell if these rare things were animals with mutation quirks or a person with a mutation quirk. Her son could though, somehow.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Inko looked to the side of the man and saw Izuku. Her Izuku! Her precious baby boy!

"Izuku!" she wailed, as she let out a waterfall of tears as she hugged her son.

* * *

 **(Hours Later: Izuku's Room)**

Today had been hectic for the young owner of the bedroom. First, he wakes up in a random alleyway, with no recollection of how he got there, and finds out he's been missing for about two weeks. He then gets attacked by some pyscho girl when he tried to take a shortcut! The last thing was kind of his fault though for being a little too handsy…

The final surprise was seeing Kaachan in his house. After his mother had finally let go of him and talked to the officer for a few minutes, Kaachan had dragged away from them to yell at the green haired boy for being such _freaking_ idiot and seemingly about to cry. The blonde had told Izuku that he had saw him on the roof. He even tried to stop Izuku, but he was too slow. Katsuki had spent hours looking for him afterwards. Days actually.

Then Izuku started crying and apologizing for what he almost accomplished. That only made Katsuki finally cry and yell at Izuku to stop apologizing. Of course, his mother had finished talking to the officer and joined in the cryfest. Luckily, she didn't hear anything about the roof part.

Inko had called Auntie Mitsuki and Mr. Bakugo, to tell them the good news, after everyone stopped crying. Katsuki was the first to stop, of course. He had violently pushed himself out of the group hug that happened and sat down in his chair. As to pretend his little emotional breakdown did not just happen.

While waiting on the pair to arrive, Izuku had his favorite meal with his mother and Kaachan. The two had asked the boy many questions. The who, what, when, why, and where.

Izuku could not answer any questions, his mind too foggy. He got worried glances form both his mother and best friend. But he distracted them by showing off his quirk.

His mother fainted when Koda appeared on the kitchen floor. Which wasn't too surprising for the worrywart mother since it wasn't every day that a large black cobra/anaconda hybrid appeared in your house from a tattoo on your child.

Kaachan, on the other hand, thought Koda was _freaking_ awesome. Koda had hissed at the blonde at first, but a stern scolding from Izuku stopped that. Koda didn't doing anything remotely threatening to the blonde again, besides glaring at the boy when his master wasn't looking.

When Inko woke up, due to Auntie Mitsuki banging on the door like a madwoman, she tiptoed around Koda. Even after her son told her that the snake wouldn't harm her. But Inko was an easily frightened woman.

Mitsuki and Mr. Bakugo didn't know how to respond to Koda. They just ended up shrugging and smothering Izuku with affection. After the hugging was done and one fight between blonde mother and son, everyone asked Izuku what he knew about his quirk.

The former quirkless boy told all he knew he was able to summon Koda from a tattoo on his left hand. He could command Koda for offensive and defensive purposes. He knew the snake could easily restrain any normal human sized person. And his scales were strong enough to deflect attacks from bladed weaponry. That last part slipped out by mistake.

Inko had immediately grabbed her son and placed him into a bone crushing hug as who attacked him and did he get hurt. Katsuki wanted to know who the person was so he could kill them. Mitsuki had smacked her son across the head, telling him not declare he was going to murder someone. She said he was supposed to say he was going to beat them up, then murder them and hide the body. Masaru just hid his face behind his hands, slightly embarrassed by his family's violent tendency.

After everyone calmed down and the Bakugo family left the household, Izuku was allowed into him room for peace and solitude. Well not peace, because as soon as the boy had turned off the lights, he felt as though someone would come out of the darkness and take him away. A swirling vortex of black with yellow eyes in the center came to mind.

Izuku shuddered at the thought and called out Koda on instinct. The boy had started stuttering when he asked for his strange request.

" **Master, I believe I am too heavy to be on your bed,'** Koda told the boy.

"We could just be on the floor," Izuku said, "I really don't want to be alone right now, but I don't want to worry my mother anymore."

Koda said nothing as the boy got out of the bed with his cover and lie down on the large snake. The summon wrapped his tail around his master protectively. Within in a few minutes, the boy had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **(Midoriya Household: Next Day)**

Inko Midoriya just cooked breakfast for her son. Izuku was going to need a lot of energy today. He had to go the police precinct to be questioned about his kidnapping and what happened to him during that period.

When questioned by her, Izuku did not remember his two-week absence. He was just as surprised as her that he was gone for that long.

That and his happy attitude worried her. Her baby boy was a victim, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it. Her son was too excited about his quirk. The ability to summon that monstrous snake form his tattoo.

A tattoo. Why did her son have to have one? She had spent a good majority of her night looking up criminal organizations that used snakes as their symbols. None uses the one Izuku had.

And why did his question have to be tattoo related? Knowing her son, he would somehow have gotten more knowledge on his quirk, if he hadn't already spent all night doing that already. The more tattoos he got, the more of a ruffian he would look like. And it would be harder for him to get into a nice private school!

Izuku's academics would allow him to easily allow him to ace any written exam. His grades would be even better if he didn't spend so much time in his notebooks and chasing heroes around all the time!

Didn't he know he had to be the best at everything he could realistically could be to get anywhere in life? He was quirkless!

"No no no, Inko," the mother muttered to herself, "Izuku isn't quirkless anymore. His future is much brighter now!"

Not wanting to enter a mumble storm like her son, Inko walked to Izuku's room to wake the boy up. She slowly opened the door to be greeted with a sight that caused her to scream and almost have a heart attack.

Koda unwrapped himself from Izuku, stood in front of the boy defensively and flared up, showing off his terrifying hood and gaze to the possible intruder. The snake quickly calmed down when he saw it was just his master's mother, shaking in fear.

"Young Master, it is only your mother. Do not be alarmed."

Mother and son calmed down for different reasons. Izuku thought he was under attack, bringing foggy memories to the surface. Inko was relieved that Koda wasn't trying to eat her son.

"Izuku honey, put Koda back," Inko ordered in a shaky voice, "I can't look at him right now."

Koda turned into streams of black liquid as he was put back in his rightful place on Izuku's arm. "Sorry mom, I just wanted to ask Koda if he knew anything about the last two weeks, but he didn't. I just started talking to him and I guess I just nodded off."

"That's okay honey. Just lock your door next time," Inko said, "Come to the kitchen after you wash up. Breakfast will be ready by then."

As Inko was returning to the kitchen, she heard knocking on the door. She glanced at the nearby clock to see it was seven 'o clock. That meant Katsuki was at the door. He always came right on the dot. Good thing she cooked for three this morning.

She let her best friend's son in and told him he could help with setting the table as Izuku finished getting ready. Izuku arrived just as the pair finished setting the table.

"Morning Kaachan!" Izuku greeted his childhood friend.

"Hey Izuku," the blonde mumbled out. Something about him addressing Izuku by his given name bothered the All Might fanboy for some reason.

' _ **Your tormentor is finally showing you some respect young master,'**_ Koda whispered in his mind, _**'It will take some getting used to.'**_

"Izuku, are you all right?" his mother asked, snapping the boy out of his daze, "You went into a trance for a moment."

"It's nothing Mom. I was just talking to Koda," Izuku answered, getting worrying gazes from both his mother and Katsuki, "I can speak to him in my mind when he's just a tattoo."

Breakfast would have been eerily quiet if Izuku had not asked Katsuki about everything he had missed up at school.

"You got a lot to make up," Katsuki answered, "But it won't take you long nerd. I'll even help."

Izuku blinked at the word nerd. Katsuki had not said it with contempt, disgust, or even anger. Maybe Izuku was being too hopeful, but the blonde seemed to be teasing him.

Izuku beamed. "Thanks, Kaachan!"

"So you ready to head back to school?" Katsuki asked, "Everyone is going to be bombard you with questions."

The smaller boy gulped. He was too used to being ignored to deal with a sudden increase of attention from his peers. He already felt like he was going to faint just from the thought of today.

"He's staying at home. Katsuki-kun," Inko told the blonde, who seem to visibly deflate from the statement. "He has to go the police precinct today and answers some questions about his absence."

"But that's not until noon, I could still go to some of my classes and catch up a bit," Izuku whined.

"What he said."

A dark aura enveloped the mother and she gave both boys a stern glance. "Izuku, you are staying here. You've been gone for two weeks and you are not leaving my sight so quickly. Understand?"

The young boys nodded their heads vigorously. Katsuki wasn't even being addressed, but he still responded. Out of fear. The few times Auntie Inko went into this _mood_ , she could scare anyone. Even Mitsuki was afraid when Inko got like this.

"Good," And just like that, the regular overprotective plump mother came back. "Now finish your breakfast."

Once the blonde finished his food, he told Izuku that he was going to be back in the afternoon. Izuku told his mother he was going to back to his room to ask Koda questions about his quirk.

"You better not be in the same position as you were this morning!" She yelled at him as he bolted to his room. She was still unnerved by earlier today and was going to take a while to warm up to Koda.

 _ **'I wish Egg Mother was not afraid of me,'**_ Koda said to his master, _**'I told her I would not let any harm come to you, young Master.'**_

 _'She'll eventually get used to you,'_ Izuku told him, _'Give her time. She's just really overprotective.'_

Izuku closed the door behind him when he entered his room. He sat down on his bed, preparing to summon his snake familiar. He had to concentrate because the only times he had summoned Koda was by instinct. He didn't really know how to summon the ever polite snake.

But he had a thought on how to do it. He had looked up people with quirks that could create and control creatures Like Pixie Bob of the Wild Wild Pussycats. Most had to focus on the origin of their power, usually a certain appendage or organ. From there they would focus on bringing that powers out

 _'Step one, focus on the point of origin for your quirk,'_ Izuku thought. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, visualizing the tattoo on his arm. He felt that portion of his arm heat up.

 _'Step two, attempt to manipulate the power you feel.'_ Izuku tried to move the heat he felt. After a few seconds, the heat was gone from his arm and had transferred onto the floor of his room. He opened his eyes to see Koda in his room.

"Yes, I did it!" Izuku yelled, "But I definitely need to train that aspect of my quirk until it becomes second nature to me."

Izuku went to his desk and jotted down some notes about his discovery and other things that needed to be tested. "Koda, what can you tell me about my quirk?"

 **"Not much Young Master,"** Koda answered, **"Other than I am bound to follow your will."**

"Oh. Guess I'll do some a few minor tests and just wait until I go to the quirk doctor," Izuku said.

 **"I'm sorry I couldn't provide more help."**

Izuku petted Koda's head. "It's okay. I can just practice summoning you until then."

* * *

 **(Later that Day: Mustafa Precinct)**

The police had just finished their questioning of Izuku Midoriya. They had gotten barely any answers from the boy. He had no memories of his absence, which set off alarms for the officers.

"Ms. Midoriya, we are going to have to do follow up investigations," Sansa, the police man cat, told the mother.

"Also, your son is going to need to go to therapy," Detective Naomasa added. He was tall man with short black hair. He was dressed in a tan buttoned up trench coat, matching hat, black slacks, and dress shoes.

"What! Why?" Inko asked.

The two police officers glanced at one another, wondering who was going to drop the bomb on the mother. If Detective Naomasa was a P.O.S. supervisor, he would make his man cat subordinate do it. But, he wasn't.

"Ms. Midoriya, this is a sensitive subject. Maybe we should go to my office and discuss this," the detective told the mother. He guided Inko towards his work area, leaving Sansa behind to finish some paperwork.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Inko asked as she sat down when the pair reached the detective's office.

Naomasa sighed. He knew the overprotective mother wasn't going to take this well. She had contacted him every day for any kind of update on the case. Hopefully, she wouldn't do anything drastic, like isolate the boy. That was the last thing Izuku needed.

"Ma'am, since your son has no recollection of the two weeks he was gone, we believe his mind was tempered with, either through the use of a quirk or drugs, or maybe a combination of both," Detective Naomasa told her.

"But what If he's just suppressing them?" she asked, paling slightly, "Don't trauma victims usually do that?"

"I can tell if someone's lying, even if the person doesn't know they are," Naomasa answered, "That's my quirk. Human Lie detector. So, trust me on this Mrs. Midoriya."

"I'll have to call my husband," she responded, "He works overseas and the health insurance he got us should cover the therapy."

Inko hated this had happened to her son, someone messing with her baby's mind. It was already fragile enough, due to the abuse he had suffered from his peers.

"No need to ma'am. All the expenses have been paid for and department has already chosen a reputable psychiatrist that has experience with theses types of cases. She has helped many victims of various ages."

 _'Who would be so charitable to us?'_ Inko thought. "The police are paying for all of this?"

"No. Just a very concerned individual. They wish to remain anonymous," the detective answered.

"Tell that person that I am very honored for them helping my family. Is that all Detective Naomasa?" Inko asked.

The detective took a deep breath and released. Here came the hard part. "No. I asked what the last thing was your son remembered before he disappeared. That was the only time he tried to lie me."

"We told the last place we had tracked your son and what could have possibly happened…" Detective Naomasa saw Inko had started to shudder and tears well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ma'am, but your son did try to commit suicide that night."

The detective was knocked out of his chair by a powerful jet of tears.

* * *

 **(Interrogation Room)**

Toshinori Yagi had just watched Izuku be questioned by the police for the last two hours. His number two fan had no memories of what happened or how he got his quirk. The worst part was when his friend Naomasa had finally got Izuku to tell the truth of what happened before he disappeared. Toshinori had gotten the cold shoulder from his longtime friend after that.

The boy had been found wandering the streets after someone had called the police and reported his last know location and his companion. The companion, a giant black snake, made him easy to find. Izuku had already been stopped by a patrolling officer for illegal public quirk use. From there, another officer had gotten to the boy, after a short detour to the precinct, and took the young child home.

While the number one hero had been elevated when his chosen successor had been found, now he felt guilt for driving the boy to the edge, literally. Toshinori had been informed of the boy's previous problems, like the bullying, but this was the final straw.

He was a hypocrite for crushing Izuku's dreams, especially since the blonde hero was in the same position once. Quirkless, the modern-day equivalency of being disabled. A ridiculous notion created by arrogance and prejudice.

Now the boy had his own quirk, one obtained through unknown means. All Might could only think of one person that gives quirks. But it couldn't be him, for he would never allow someone he _gifted_ to escape his grasp. For he considered anyone like Izuku to be one of his possessions.

A tool to be used for a single purpose and to be discarded when its purpose was fulfilled, or it failed at its purpose. To allow a tool to walk freely was not his way. Izuku must have gained his quirk another way. The quirk analysis in the next few days should be sufficient.

"Izuku Midoriya," Toshinori said as he entered the room, still in his skeletal form. The boy's eyes grew wide at the sight of him coming inside.

"All Might!"

"Dream Breaker!" the black snake hissed at the pro hero threateningly.

"Koda! Don't hiss at All might!" Izuku scolded his snake, "He's the number one hero!"

"He hurt you."

"He was giving me truthful advice!"

Toshinori watched in amusement as master and summon argued. After a lengthy reprimanding from Izuku, Koda turned into tendrils of a black liquid that centered around the boy's hand. The head of a snake was on the back on his left hand, with the body protruding further downwards his arm, hidden by his sleeve.

The pro hero really wanted to know the exact nature of Izuku's quirk and how well it could mesh with One for All. Creating large talking snakes was a strange one, but he felt Izuku's quirk was much more complicated than that.

"I'm here to apologize. I shouldn't have told you what I said," Toshinori said, "For you had the heart of a hero. You were the only one to try and save your friend, while we so called heroes did nothing."

"While you risked your life to save someone, we stood there, not helping. You, a quirkless child, ran head first into danger knowing there was barely anything you could do. But you tried, because someone needed help. To meddle in something you had no business in. to move without thinking now That is the mark of a true hero. You can be a hero, Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku's heart fluttered at the praise he just received. His idol believed in his dream, even though no else had! He rubbed away the tears he could feel trying to escape. "Y-you're not j-just saying that because I have a quirk now, are you?"

"No my boy. Like I've stated before, you had the heart of a hero, but not the power. After the villain and I escaped the media, I looked for you. I went to your neighborhood to apologize and tell you what I saw in you," the number hero explained, before buffing up into his muscles form, **"But most importantly, to offer to train you so you become strong enough, tough enough and fast enough to be a hero!"**

"But I still wouldn't have a quirk then! What would happen when I had to fight a villain with a strong quirk?" Izuku asked.

 **"Don't worry my boy, for you would have all the power you needed when I was done with you,"** All Might said, as he felt the torch of One for All burn inside of him. _**'With this power, you would be nearly unstoppable, Young Midoriya.'**_

Izuku thought on his idol's word, for something seemed off. Like the man was hiding something from him.

 _ **"Accept his offer young master, for this is a golden opportunity,'**_ Izuku heard Koda whisper.

 _'Wait! Didn't you just want the guy to go away?'_

 _ **'I still do, but this is the number one hero, correct? How many chances are you going to get trained as someone as powerful and influential as him?**_ Koda asked the young boy.

 _'Are saying I should just use him? That's not very heroic Koda. That's something a villain would do,'_ Izuku said, slight disappointment as his familiar's devious behavior.

 _ **'Is it really? He wants to train you and to refuse will be extremely rude. Especially after he explained himself and apologized,'**_ Koda retorted, _**'And you have years of catching up compared to anyone else with a quirk. You need this young master if you even have chance of getting into UA!'**_

 _'You make a convincing argument Koda,'_ Izuku responded, _'You're a devious and conniving character, aren't you?'_

 _ **'I'm a snake…'**_

All Might stared at the blank look on Izuku's face. The boy must have blanked out, due to shock or surprise. Or both. He was about to shake the green haired child, but the boy blinked right before he decided to.

Izuku stood up from his chair and bowed to the number one hero. "All Might, I humbly accept your offer and thank you for this opportunity."

 **"Stop bowing, Young Midoriya. I was never one for formalities. We will begin your training after your quirk assessment,'** All might told the boy.

The child gave him a questioning stare, even though his eyes were leaking like faucets with the amount of tears being produced. **"It's unheard of someone to gain a quirk at your age. We have to determine if its natural or not."**

 **"Come on Young Midoriya, I'm sure your mother is anxiously waiting for you,"** All Might said as he guided his new protégé outside the room. All the boy could think about was the comment his idol said about his quirk being natural. Or not.

* * *

 **(Midoriya Household)**

When the Midoriya's got home, after Inko finally released her son form the death grip of her bone crushing hug, Katsuki and Mitsuki was waiting by their door. The blondes wordlessly followed the green haired pair inside the house.

Each Midoriya gave their respective best friend a brief summary of what happened at the precinct when mother and son separated.

"So you get to get poked with fucking needles and see a damn quack for the foreseeable future? That kind of sucks," Katsuki stated, as the teenage boy sat in Izuku's room.

The owner was sitting on his bed, while Katsuki was in the computer desk's chair. Izuku noticed how clean his room was, it seemed like someone had been cleaning it every day. He guessed his mother did it, but in reality it was the blonde boy nearby.

"It's just to make sure there no lingering effects on me," Izuku said, "They want to make sure I'm physically and mentally healthy. I'm sure it won't be for long."

Katsuki glared at Izuku, causing the timid boy to squeak fearfully out of habit. "You know it won't. You'll probably be there for years."

"W-why do you sat that?" Izuku asked, some of his normal stuttering coming back.

"Because y-y-you fucking tried to…" Katsuki was attempting to get out his words, but couldn't. His head lowered and he started to mutter something Izuku couldn't hear.

Izuku tentatively reached out to his childhood friend, "Kaachan?"

The blonde smacked his hand away. "Don't act like everything is going to be fucking sunshine and gay ass rainbows."

"K-kaachan, why are you so upset?"

Katsuki looked up at Izuku, his eyes filled to the brim with hatred. But for once, that hatred was directed at Izuku.

"Because you know I saw what happened before you disappeared. What your tried to do because I told you to do it!"

"Kaachan…"

"Don't interrupt me! You just come back home one night, like nothing ever happened! You weren't even angry at me! I was expecting something, not nothing!"

"I could barely sleep or eat these last two weeks. I thought when you came back, you would yell, curse, or even fight!"

"But this acceptance of me with no retribution is worse. I can't fucking stand this shit! It makes me feel like I worried for no reason. Like I'm insignificant. Like I'm nothing to you! Beneath you!"

Katsuki was silent for a minute as tears rolled down his face. He felt so weak for being an emotional bitch over this. He was better than this!

"Kaachan, listen to me. You didn't make do it. I just lost hope when a pro hero told me I couldn't be a hero without a quirk. Sure, a bunch of other people said it before, but it was just much worse coming from one of the people I looked up to." Izuku explained to the blonde.

 _'What fucker think he had the right to tell Izuku that?'_ Katsuki fumed internally. He was going to beat the shit of that guy!

"Also Kaachan, don't ever think so lowly of yourself again. You're one of the smartest and strongest people I know. You never give up. You didn't even give up on me when I disappeared. You got such a powerful quirk and so much ambition to reach the top. You basically tailored made to be a hero."

Izuku smiled brightly. "Whenever I imagine a victorious champion, I don't see All Might, I see you Kaachan! You will always go above and beyond to achieve your dreams. To me, you are the living embodiment of Plus Ultra!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Katsuki asked shakily.

"Because I forgive you, Kaachan!"

"No! You can't just let me off the hook so easily. I don't deserve it!"

Izuku sighed. His childhood friend was also the most stubborn person he knew. "Then earn it. Help me become the best hero I can be. I got a lot of catching up to do to anywhere near your level!"

"Katsuki! Get your ass out here right fucking now! Your father just finished making dinner!" Mitsuki yelled form somewhere in the house.

"I'm coming you damn old hag!" the son yelled back before returning his attention to Izuku, "I-I think I can do that, Izuku."

"One more thing, Kaachan," Izuku said before Katsuki left his room, "Call me Deku."

The blonde just stared at him, confused, "Why the fuck should I do that?"

"Everything is changing so fast for me. My quirk came out of nowhere, my mother is going to be even more protective, and I've got to go to a therapist," Izuku explained, "I just want some sense of normalcy, no matter how small it is."

Katsuki nodded in understanding. "You got it…Deku."

Izuku beamed as the blonde left his room. Things were looking up for him. He would be getting his best friend back, he got a quirk, and his idol would be training him soon! His day couldn't be ruined.

After day dreaming for half an hour about all the cool training he would be doing with All Might, Inko called her son into the living room. For he had a special visitor, someone that helped the police locate him.

 _'Wonder who that could be?'_ Izuku thought to himself. When he entered the living, his skin turned white and his blood ran cold at the sight of person in his house.

"Izu-kun!"

* * *

 **Thank you all for your reviews!**

 **Grislyfrostbrite: Glad you liked the first chapter!**

 **LaMistikov: I'm going to follow your advice on All for One. You were right, can't reveal his plans, spoils the suspense later.**

 **HankFlamion18: All Might is still deciding. He's find another potential candidate during the two weeks Izuku was gone.**

 **Tortured to Insanity: Hope this chapter was enjoyable too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own MHA.**

* * *

 **(Midoriya Household)**

Izuku's heart was beating so fast, he felt like it might burst. His tattoo burned, Koda wanting to get out and attack the young girl in his home. He had to use all his willpower to stop the snake familiar.

 _ **'Let me free, master!'**_ Koda yelled from within Izuku's mind, _**'She is dangerous!'**_

 _'I can't! My mom already doesn't trust you. Attacking Toga will only make her question my sanity,'_ Izuku replied. He kept staring at Toga as he argued with his familiar. He noticed she wasn't wearing that cardigan like before. Toga's sailor school girl uniform was on fully display, with certain _assets_ more noticeable now.

"Izuku, stop being staring! Greet her back," his mother lightly scolded her son, "I'm sorry Toga-chan, but I taught him better than this. He's usually such a polite boy, never rude."

"It's okay. I'm sure he's just surprised to see me here. We didn't really get a chance to get acquainted," Toga told Inko, "He just enoughup an ran off after bumping into me rushing to get home. I only called the police because he dropped this poster."

Toga then pulled out a poster out of her backpack. Izuku remembered ripping that off the street pole after he woke up in the alleyway. And everything else that happened.

Especially one incident. _'What if she told my mother about that? I couldn't look in my mother in the eye anymore!'_

 _ **'You worry about the wrong things, young master. Remember she has tried to stab you.'**_

"Izuku, why don't you sit here with Toga-chan for a while . I have to call your father about today's events."

From the look his mother was giving him, that wasn't suggestion, it was an order.

"Okay Mom," he let out nervously as he sat a good distance away from the blonde girl. For his own safety.

As soon as his mother left the room, Toga scooted besidecloser to Izuku. She was going to jump in his lap, but decided not to. He was already nervous and would probably summon that slimy snake again.

"I'm glad you got home safely, Izu-kun," she stated, as she started to lean on the increasingly nervous boy.

"Toga, d-don't lean on me," Izuku said. He didn't need an increase to his paranoia right now.

"Let a girl get comfortable. You've coapped a feel on the first day, so this nothing compared to that," Toga replied as she 'comfortable'got in a good position, "And call me, Toga-chan like your mom does. I think we've gotten close enough for that. I'm sure your mom would love to hear that story."

"A-are you b-blackmailing me?" a shocked Izuku asked.

Toga just grinned at her obsession, "Only if you make it blackmail! You could just go with the flow, you know?"

"I d-do not k-know. W-Why are y-you really h-here?" Izuku asked.

"I wanted to check on you," Toga answered, her face getting extremely close to his face, "Personally."

Izuku's face had gone from just being a large blush and to being a crimson red tomato. He never had experienced a girl this close to him. His social ineptness was working against him. And his fear of getting stabbed. Plus, Toga wouldn't stop staring at one side of his face.

"Your cut is gone," she said, her finger gliding over his cheek, "Pity."

He didn't even want to know why she was disappointed about that. He was more concerned about her sharp nails cutting him. He swore he could feel his skin about to break open.

"As y-you can s-see, I'm p-perfectly fine," Izuku told the blonde girl, "S-so there's no r-reason for you to be here anymore."

Toga's eyes widen, seemingly hurt. "You don't want me here, Izu-kun?"

 _ **'No, we don't,'**_ Izuku heard Koda say.

Izuku looked at the girl, straight into her eyes. She looked genuinely hurt to him.

 _ **'She's faking it young master. Do not fall for her lies,'**_ Koda hissed, but Izuku ignored him. The green haired boy didn't have much or any experience with girls his age, but the tone of her voice differed from what Koda believed. It sounded like Izuku's when he was younger and Kaachan told Izuku to stop following him.

"It's not that. It's because of what happened the other day," Izuku answered, "With the whole trying to stab me thing. I'm just n-nervous."

Toga seemed to brighten up a bit. "I never apologized for that! I wasn't in the right mindset at the time. So sorry about that, Izu-kun!"

Izuku accepted her apology, even with Koda begging him not to. The snake kept going on about some nonsense that about himhe was being fooled by her womanly wiles. He ignored Koda, opting to focus on something Toga said that caught his attention.

"W-what do you m-mean by being in t-the right mind s-state? Izuku asked, hoping he wasn't asking something personal.

"I said that? Oops. Mom and Dad told me never to talk about that to strangers!"

Izuku started to sweat. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude."

Toga grinned, finding his reaction funny and cute. "It's okay, because you're not a stranger Izu-kun!"

The blonde girl explained how she needed to take medicine so she wouldn't randomly lash out violently. All because of her quirk, which allowed her to take the appearance of other by ingesting their blood. A combination of her mother's and father's quirk. Her father used blood to strengthen his physical strength, while her mother could take the appearance of others by touching their skin.

Somehow her quirk had a degenerative mutation that made her mental state to be dependent on the consumption of blood. If she didn't consume blood every few days, her sanity would deteriorate and only the medication she was given could stop that.

"But I hate taking those pills. They make me all dopey and forgetful. I'm not usually aware of what's going on and they taste terrible," Toga finished, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Izuku looked at Toga sadly. For her, it was either be a crazy bloodthirsty villain or be a vegetable for the rest of her life, not being to be able to experience life.

"Drinking blood would be so much easier, but no one is going to willingly let me drink their blood."

"What about your parents?" Izuku asked, "Wouldn't they do it?"

"The doctors told my parents that anyone related to me will make me crazy faster," she told him, "Plus finding a good donator is hard because I normally need a larger amount to keep me normal. Unless someone has really good blood."

"How do you know if someone has good blood? Does it depend on blood type?"

Toga shrugged. "I can't tell until take it from someone."

A chill ran up the boy's spine. "Take?"

"There's a reason I carry knife, Izu-kun. And it's not for self-defense."

Izuku bolted off the couch, making Toga's head fall on the arm of the last statement made him too wary to be near her.

He was standing a good distance away now from her. "Toga, you can't go around stabbing people!"

"But I only nick them," Toga responded as she sat up. Good thing it was padded and soft, or the girl might have gotten hurt and she might have attacked the boy.

"That doesn't matter! You could be arrested for assault. Don't you care how much stress you would be causing for your parents?"

"Been there, done that. I got off easily due to mental instability and my parent's money. They're loaded," Toga waved off his concerns. She didn't like it when someone brought up her behavior and how it affected her family. Kind of pissed her off.

"That excuse isn't going to work forever, Toga!" Izuku said, raising his voice slightly. He always tried to keep his parents' worries about him to a minimum. His previous quirkless nature and how he was treated was enough worry for them. "You're going to end up in a mental institution if you don't stop! And then your parents won't be able to help you anymore."

"Well, what should I do then, Mr. Smarty Pants?" Toga yelled at him.

"I don't know, but what you are doing now isn't going to work!" Izuku yelled back.

"Izuku?" he heard his mother from behind him, causing the boy to turn around, "What's going on here?"

"Izu-kun is being mean to me!" he heard Toga say.

He looked back at the girl, who was now somehow teary eyed and sniffling. His head turned back to his mother. "What?"

Inko walked over to her son and smacked him on the top of the head. "Izuku Midoriya, you apologize to Toga-chan right now! And when I come back, she better be smiling and happy like she was when she first got here!"

"But!" He tried to protest, but his mother wasn't listening to of any of it.

"No buts. This young girl not only gave information to the police to help find you, but she also came to see if you were okay. All of her own will," Inko said, "And you madecause her to cry. I raised you better than that. I'm disappointed in you, Izuku."

With those words, she left a shocked Izuku behind with a giggling Toga. She had gone back to her room to finish her talk with her husband, while muttering about Izuku spending too much time with Katsuki.

Izuku walked back over to couch and sagged into it. He had never disappointed his mother, even when the doctors told her that he was quirkless.

His rational side and Koda told him he didn't actually disappoint his mother. His mother only said that because of Toga's manipulations. But still, the words hurt.

Izuku felt Toga jump into his lap. "Please get off me." Izuku sighed not have the energy to care about the intimacy of the act.

"Nope!" Toga chirped, "It's comfy here. And you don't want to upset your mother again, do you?"

Izuku wanted to say something, but he didn't trust his mouth at the moment. He had never raised his voice at anyone before. Why was this happening to him of all people? Hadn't he been messed with enough before this?

Toga had moved around in Izuku's lap to get more comfortable, causing the boy to go back to his tomato red face. Her body leaned against Izuku's chest, while her head rested on his shoulder.

Izuku saw Toga had closed her eyes, still smiling, giving her a peaceful expression. This only amplified her cuteness factor. His eyes traveled downwards and he noticed something that made his eyes go right back up.

 _'When did she unbutton some her shirt? Why did she even though do that?'_ Izuku thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling. He caught a delightful eyeful that he believed he shouldn't have saw, even if the majority was covered up by the proper garments.

"Izu-kun, you would make a good bed," Toga said, "We should go to your room and take a small nap."

"N-no!" Izuku quickly denied that request, "I-don't trust you to be alone with me in my room. I-I don't even trust you to be in my house."

"Why, Izu-kun?" Toga sked, putting on sad puppy eyes and hurt voice. Izuku had to look elsewhere from her cute face, to not believe she was actually hurt. He wanted to believe she was manipulating him, again.

"You're too unpredictable," Izuku answered, "I don't want to get stabbed."

"I wouldn't stab my Izu-kun."

He was going to ignore how she just made him some type of possession. "You might not want to, but you still might. You obviously haven't taken your medicine and I don't know how long you are going stay sane."

"I'll be fine, you worrywart. The blood I had recently is the best blood ever. Just an itsy bitsy drop has sated me since the day we met!" Toga told Izuku excitedly, "I can't wait to get more…"

Her eyes were filled with primal hunger and she gazed intently at Izuku, causing him to gulp. She moved around in his lap until she was straddling him.

"Izu-kun," she whispered his name, her hands tracing lines on his neck, "With your face so red, it makes the veins on your neck so much easier to locate."

Fear came back with a vengeance, causing Izuku to sweat a little. He was reminded this girl was extremely dangerous in her current mental state.

"B-but I thought you said were sated!"

Toga licked her lips. "I am, but I'm just being a glutton. I need more of yours, Izu-kun. It was just so good! The small cut I made on your face the other day let me taste your blood."

 _ **'Master! Let me handle her!"**_ Koda yelled.

 _"No! My mom is already upset at me!'_ Izuku told him, _'I have to calm her down, somehow.'_

"Toga-chan, let's not be h-hasty," Izuku said to the blonde girl in his lap, as she approached his neck, fangs bared.

Toga squealed, "Izu-kun called me, Toga-chan! Maybe you can call me Himiko-chan? Better yet, Himi-hime! Call me that Izu-kun!"

Izuku let out a breath of relief. "Okay Himi-hime. You know it's kind of weird to call you that, because I barely know you. You should tell me about yourself. The things you like and your favorite hobbies."

"You want to know about me?" Toga asked shyly, "No one ever asks about me. Most people think I'm too weird."

Izuku nodded. He felt some sort of kinship from what little he knew about her. How it felt to be an outcast. To be dealt an unlucky hand at life. He knew her pain.

Izuku smiled a little as Toga let out another squeal of delight before she ranted about herself. It was easy for Izuku to pay attention, for no one ever talked to him at this length before, and he made sure he caught every little detail. He did so because he was genuinely interested and the fear of being attacked also helped.

 _ **'Or sucking you dry of your blood, like the vampire she is,'**_ Koda commented.

 _'Quiet you. Don't distract me!'_ Izuku ordered, before he got poked pretty hard in the face.

"Izu-kun, are you listening to me?" the amount of hostility he heard in toga's voice made him shudder. His attention had only slipped for a mere second!

"Yes."

"How old am I?"

"14, like me."

"What's my favorite color?"

"Red."

"How do I like my steaks?"

"Rare."

"How many cats do I own and what are their names?"

"Zero, but two if you could. Vlad and Alucard would be their names."

Toga sighed deeply and ran her hand through Izuku's messy soft hair. "Izu-kun, you were listening! You're going to be the best boyfriend ever!"

"Boyfriend? We're not dating!"

Toga put a finger on her chin with her free hand, as if deep in thought with her other hand still going through the boy's hair. "You're right. We should go on one tomorrow."

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and I'm going to be busy for a while with my mom, Himi-hime," Izuku said, remembering to use her desired pet name to keep her calm.

"That sucks," Toga whined, "I know! Give me your phone!"

Izuku stared at her suspiciously. "Why?"

Toga narrowed her yeseyes at him. She wasn't going to take no for an answer. She placed out her hand expectantly. "Phone now, Izu-kun. And unlock it."

"Tell me what you want first."

Toga started to pout, bottom lip quivering. "Wouldn't you hate for you mom to see me like this again, right Izu-kun?"

The boy sighed, finally relenting to her demands. He pulled out the cellular device, unlocked it, and placed in her eager hands.

She immediately started to type furiously for a moment. She stopped, seemingly done with whatever she was doing. She gave Izuku a suspicious glance, baffling the young boy, and went back to his phone.

"Himi-hime, what are you doing?" Izuku asked after a moment of silence.

"About to delete any skanks in your contacts, like this Kaa-chan," She answered.

"Kaa-chan is my best friend and is a male. Not a female." That stopped the possessive female.

"For supposedly best friends, you two barely text one another. And he replies only with insults and for you to leave him alone."

"We were at odds for a while," Izuku told her., "We recently just got on better terms."

 _ **'You mean like he used to bully you and you did nothing about that,'**_ Koda commented, _**'I hope you don't allow anyone else to treat you like that.'**_

 _'I won't.'_

Toga nodded and gave Izuku back his phone. "Acceptable."

Toga put both of her hands on his cheeks, pinching them softly. "Now I can talk to you whenever I want! I've got so much to say!"

"Toga-chan, it's getting late. I'll drive you back home," Inko said, as she finally returned back to the living room to the scene of her son being straddled.

Her eyes widen and she met her son's eyes, her eyes filled with shock and many questions. "I think I'll be back in a few minutes, let you two have your privacy."

Inko walked back to her room and Izuku could swear her crying about him growing up too fast. He pushed the blonde girl out of his lap, surprised at how easy it was to do.

 _'She is pretty petite, so she should be pretty light,'_ Izuku thought as he stared at the surprised girl on the couch beside him. His eyes ran down to her legs. _'Wow! She got some toned legs. Maybe she's a track star or a gymnast! She has to be in some type of sport.'_

She began to smile as the boy continued to stare. "See something you like, Izu-kun?"

She began to raise her legs, allowing the teen boy a glimpse elsewhere. She giggled as he looked the other way. Toga loved teasing her Izu-kun.

"Himi-hime, please stop. I don't want my mother to get anymore wrong ideas about us," He pleaded. He was definitely going to have an uncomfortable talk with his father soon. All about pleasing a girl correctly and using the necessary protection.

"So there's a us now? Thought we weren't dating?"

Izuku cheeks puffed up in annoyance. "You know what I mean."

"What if I want her to think that way? Cause it's what I want."

"Toga, you can't just claim me as your boyfriend. We both have to come to an agreement first."

Toga sat up and went back to leaning on his arm. "And what do I have to convince my Izu-kun that I'm good enough to date him?"

"I-I got to learn more about you and see if w-we are even compatible," Izuku answered, "We could just be just friends for now."

"You would be my friend? Really? Like a real friend?" She asked, "I've never had a real friend before."

' _Neither have I,'_ Izuku thought to himself sadly. Sure Kaa-chan was coming around, but the only reason they even had spent time around each other before was because of their mothers.

Izuku was at first getting freaked out by her excitement about just being friends, but he understood why. He was always so desperate for friendship, that's why he had followed Kaa-chan for so long.

Izuku nodded. "Yes, Himi-hime. I'll be your friend."

Toga yelled excitedly, gaining the attention of Inko again. She walked into the sight of her unconscious son being smothered by kisses from the girl in his lap.

' _Young love,'_ the mother thought happily as she waited for her son to wake up so she could take Toga home.

* * *

 **(Midoriya Household)**

Today was Saturday. The weekdays had passed peacefully, even with all of Izuku's appointments. The boy had to deal with constant teasing from his mom about Toga and the many unwanted talks with his father about girls.

Izuku swear his mother was already trying to plan a wedding and his father must have thought he didn't remember the _talk_ Izuku had with him a year ago. Izuku didn't forget about that one and how to do _that._ He had done enough _research_ on that subject.

Izuku's therapist had the Quirk, Memory Walker. This allowed her to view memories of her target as if she was watching television and flipping through channels.

Most of the memories she had saw were like a channel whose transmission signal was faulty, leaving a static screen. The ones she could view gave great insight of the nature of her patient's quirk. For these were all some type of training session the boy had forced to do.

She found it strange that these memories were the only ones not affected. Like someone deliberately left them intact to be seen. The more she thought on it, the more disturbing the theory became.

And that's not even including the snippets she had come across. The ones filled with only pain and a fear of a towering man's silhouette. This must be his kidnapper, the one who put the boy through trauma and possible torture. Something to try to find out later, for the memories should be unlocked somehow.

The therapist had filed everything away, the files to be accessed by those on a need to know basis. Inko and Hisashi Midoriya, Detective Naomasa, All Might, and the quirk doctor assigned to Izuku.

With the reveal of Izuku's quirk being one long dormant, Inko's fear of her son looking like a ruffian was confirmed. She had saw the look on her son's face during the explanation. He was going to beg for more.

The doctor told Izuku he could only practice his quirk when he had the correct supervision. Unless the boy was just using Koda. So when Katsuki had came over this morning and asked Izuku more about his quirk, Inko had to stop the two boys form rushing into her son's room.

She couldn't let Izuku experiment with Katsuki around, if she or Mitsuki wasn't around. She didn't want to be rushing to the hospital where she worked anytime some. She wasn't even going to let her son show off his quirk, but those pleading eyes of his destroyed her resolve. She had seen that look form someone else before, he must have learned it from them for he had never made that expression before.

"Izuku! You are going too fast!" She yelled, "You're going to cut yourself too deep."

This was the third time she had interrupted. She just started to freak out every time the knife her son was holding came close to her baby boy's thumb. She didn't like the thought of Izuku harming himself to use his quirk. She was worried he might develop some self-destructive tendencies. Especially if he was secretly a masochist, like his father.

 _'There had to be a better way to extract his blood,'_ Inko thought before an idea popped into her head, _'You're a freaking nurse, Inko! You got some spare syringes in the house somewhere!'_

"Boys, don't do anything while I'm gone! I have to get something real quick," she said, as she ran to her room.

The two boys stared at the hallway in confusion before looking at each other. Katsuki told Izuku to hurry up because his mother was probably going to take a while anyway. He was sick of waiting.

Izuku nodded before making a light cut on his thumb. A very small amount of blood came out and Izuku hovered his thumb over the page of one of his notebooks. The page had an elaborate illustration of All Might on it. A drop of blood fell from his thumb onto the page.

A second later, am intricately drawn foot tall chibi version of All Might popped out of the page.

 **"Never fear, for I am here!"** an exact copy of the number one hero's loud and boisterous voice yelled.

"See Kaachan, my blood can bring anything created from ink to become life like," Izuku told the blonde, "From there, I have complete control over its action."

"Then why is he doing his own thing right now?" Katsuki asked, pointing at the flexing Chibi Might."

"The creations tend to act what they are based off when I'm not controlling them," Izuku answered.

"How strong is he?"

Izuku shrugged. "I don't know. I know not that much since the physical prowess of my creations depends on how much blood I give them."

"So I could easily destroy him, unless you gave it a shit ton of blood," Katsuki stated.

"You could, but he would just reform after a second."

"What! You're telling me you have immortal summons?" Katsuki asked, before smirking, "That's fucking cool, Deku. You can kick some serious ass with that."

"They're not immortal, K-Kaachan! If you can v-vaporize the ink that composes it or destroy medium, the summons will be d-destroyed," Izuku muttered, not used to receiving praise from childhood friend.

"The fuck's a medium? Isn't that a size?"

"It's the material used to create a piece of art," Izuku answered, "For this All Might, his medium would be the paper of the notebook."

"So big ass explosions and destroy source. Got it," the blonde said, "So what about your snake? What would be his source?"

"Me."

"How?"

Izuku rolled up his left sleeve to show the blonde his tattoo on his forearm. "Since a tattoo is ink or dye inserted into the dermis layer of the skin, someone would have to remove the skin the tattoo located. He's part of me now."

Katsuki's mind was assaulted with unsettling images of a monstrous villain slowly sawing off Izuku's skin. He shook his head to remove it. "What if you were knocked out?"

Izuku blinked. "That would make Koda retreat back into my body, but he wouldn't be destroyed."

"Better than what I just imagined," Katsuki muttered, "How do you know all this shit? I thought your mother wasn't allowing you to use your quirk that much."

"The quirk doctor."

Katsuki's eye twitched. "Don't lie me to, Deku. That explanation was too detailed for you to get from a simple Quirk test."

Izuku looked away nervously. "I'm not allowed to talk about it."

"Why the fuck not?"

"It has to do with the time I was missing," Izuku answered, still looking away.

Katsuki let out a frustrated groan. "Come the fuck on Deku, you can tell me."

Katsuki saw Izuku start to fidget nervously, showing how uncomfortable. If the blonde had been more of a sensitive fellow, he would have stopped at this point. But unfortunately for Izuku, Katsuki never did gentle.

Resisting the urge to use his quirk in frustration or flip the table out of rage, the blonde gritted his teeth. Taking a deep breath to lower his anger, for Katsuki could never be calmed, he grabbed Izuku's hand.

"Listen here! I've been worried like the hell the last two weeks about you and you can't even tell me how you know so much about your quirk. That's fucking unfair, Deku."

Katsuki knew he was being a tad manipulative, something he believed that was beneath him, but he couldn't stand not knowing everything he could about Izuku's quirk. Sure he knew how it worked and some of the limitations Izuku knew at the moment, the most important part. For Katsuki couldn't stand the thought of the green haired boy having a leg up on him, when Izuku knew almost everything about his explosion quirk.

But he needed to know why the boy knew so much suddenly. He felt his stomach quake violently, as if he knew the reason behind it was something he rather not hear.

There was also the fact the blonde was concerned for Izuku. But that feeling was not going to be acknowledged. For the meantime, at least.

Izuku relented, telling Katsuki about his therapist and her quirk. He told the blonde about the memories she saw about the test that put Izuku through.

"And what else did she find?" asked the explosive boy. For he could tell Izuku was holding back on information. Did this nerd seriously think Katsuki couldn't tell? They had known each other for basically as long as the other could remember.

"There was this man that I feared and every memory associated closely with him had only pain involved," Izuku answered, "She said I had possibly been tortured at the time."

Katsuki tasted vomit. _'This is your fault! He wouldn't had to experience this if had you stopped being such an egotistical asshole for once."_

Katsuki drowned in the voice with a set of explosions, scaring Izuku. "You were comfortable with some fucking quack snooping in your memories?"

"S-She's trying to help me, Kaachan!"

Katsuki snorted. "I would have said no. She's probably going to use any more shit she finds to try to hold you back from becoming a hero."

"No, she wouldn't! She's a very nice lady and trying to help me!"

"Yeah. Help you right into an insane asylum," Katsuki said, "She's going to say that you would unfit for hero duty because what you experienced and get you placed in a strait jacket."

Katsuki ignored the protest from Izuku. "Whatever, Deku. Just know they are going to try to use your memories against you. That means you are going to have to be put in extra work for their plans to fail."

"Huh?"

"Use that bloated brain of yours Deku. I'm saying you are must be twice as strong, twice as fast, twice as tough, and twice as smart as one of the extras for anyone to take you seriously," Katsuki explained, "That means you are going to have to work your ass off. You're going to bleeding sweat, crying blooding, and sweating tears when I'm done with you."

"Twice as strong," Izuku muttered, "You mean like you, Kaachan?"

"What?" Katsuki yelled, letting off some more explosion, "I'm like ten times stronger than any fucking extra around here!"

Izuku smiled. He remembered all the times Katsuki placed first any event or the times he defeated any older kids that made the terrible choice of picking on the blonde. "You're right, Kaachan."

"Eh? Stop staring at me like some kind of fan boy!" the blonde yelled. Izuku just laughed at him.

"You boys seems to be having fun," a voice from behind the two said. They both turned around to Inko, her face blank and a dangerous black aura around her.

"Didn't I tell you two wait?" she asked, taking a step towards the boys, who looked ready to run out the door.

"M-mom, when d-did you get h-here?" the son asked fearfully. Kaachan and him were so screwed!

" **She was there the whole time you two were having your male bonding moment about the strength to be a splendid hero!"** the still flexing chibi All Might answered, somehow producing tears, **"Such a beautiful moment."**

"Izuku, you should put away All Might. He doesn't need to see this," Inko said, as she pulled out multiple syringes, "I found a safe way to help you with your quirk, Izuku."

Chibi All Might disappeared into his page before he could hear the terrified screams of the two young boys that looked up the real All Might.

* * *

 **(Sunday Morning)**

Izuku was nervous. Well, more nervous than normal. Katsuki was visiting his grandparents and his mother would be working today. He was going to be all alone at home. With _her._

' _ **I am here, Young Master,'**_ Koda whispered, _**'She will not harm you.'**_

' _Maybe she won't be crazy today,'_ the boy silently hoped.

A few gentle knocks on the door let him know it was time to face his destiny. The boy took slows steps as the knocking became progressively louder.

"Give me your blood!" Toga yelled as soon as the door opened the door a crack. She had pushed the rest opened. She had her maniac grin and was holding a knife.

Izuku screeched as the knife was aimed at his neck. Toga was too fast for the boy to summon Koda.

' _This is how it ends.'_ Izuku thought sadly, as the knife was centimeters form the base of his neck, _'I finally get my chance to become a hero and within a week, I'm dead. Pathetic.'_

The knife bent inwards and bounced harmlessly off his skin. It didn't feel like metal. It was soft and cushy.

Toga had dropped the knife and was laughing. "You should have seen your face, Izu-kun! And that scream was so girly!"

Izuku frowned. He didn't think his fear was funny. "That wasn't funny, Toga-chan. You could have given me a heart attack."

Toga wiped away a stray tear. "Don't need that to happen. Got to keep you alive so you can produce some more of your yummy blood."

"Toga-chan…"

"Himi-hime!" Toga corrected, "It's much cuter."

"Himi-hime, it's not nice to scare someone."

"Especially your boyfriend!"

' _She's still on this dating thing.'_ Izuku thought. "Himi-hime, we aren't dating."

"Yet," she replied, "Going to let me in?"

Izuku sighed. "I feel like I should search you for weapons first."

"It isiIs it going to be a strip search?" Toga sked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

The boy finally took note of what she was wearing today. She had on a form fitting pink shirt that had a cat's face on it and a low cut. She was wearing a pair of tight black cargo shorts that reached only down to the middle of thighs.

Izuku's face was going red once again. The shirt was tight around her chest and the cut showed off a little too much skin for the boy too be comfortable. The shorts showed off her toned legs he gotten somewhat fond of looking at. Not that he would tell her that.

"You can come in," he told her, when he saw her looking at him smugly.

Toga immediately latched onto the boy, hugging his tattooed arm.

' _So soft,'_ Izuku thought as he closed the door. The chest against his arm felt so nice to him. Did that make him a pervert or just a normal hormonal boy?

"Izu-kun, let's go to your room!"

That sounds like miles of bad road waiting to happen. "I d-don't think that's a g-good idea, Himi-hime."

Toga pouted. "Why not? It's just going to be you and me."

"T-that's exactly why!"

"You're acting like we are going to do something inappropriate…" Toga gave Izuku a sly smile, "Unless you were planning to…So forward Izu-kun."

' _Why me? Does she have to make everything sexual?'_ The boy cried to himself. "N-no! I had nothing like that planned!"

"It's okay, Izu-kun," she said as she placed her hand on his chest, her hand quickly heading downwards.

"It's not okay!" Izuku yelled as slapped her hand away and he pulled himself out her grasp. His back was facing her and he was slightly trembling.

She hugged him from behind. "I'm really really really sorry, Izu-kun!"

"…I would believe that if you weren't humping me right now."

"You don't like it?" Toga asked innocently, "Do you want to be the one doing the humping instead?"

"Himi-hime, please stop."

"Not until you are in a better mood, mister!" She started to speed up.

"I-I'm better!" he squeaked out, as she continued, "I swear on All Might!"

That stopped her. "Why All Might of all people?"

Izuku let out a grateful sigh. Something to distract her. "He's my favorite hero. He's been my favorite hero since I was four."

"Sounds like my Izu-kun is fanboy!" she said excitedly, "How cute…"

She started to hump him again and Izuku desperately thought of something else to talk about. Another distraction was desperately needed!

"H-himi-hime, I w-want to s-show you my All Might collection! It's all i-in my room!"

Toga released he prisoner from her embrace. "That sounds like fun Izu-kun! Lead the way!"

Glad that the molestation was finally over, Izuku lead the girl to his room. His sanctuary. The only people who had been in there, other than himself, was his parents and Kaachan. Now, he was bringing a pretty girl in there!

Yes. Izuku was a normal hormone filled teenage boy. He could easily admit that Himiko was a pretty girl. With her petite body, nice sized chest, and toned slender legs.

 _'Bad thoughts, Midoriya! You can't have impure thoughts about her! You're going to be a hero. You can't gawk at while on or off duty,'_ the boy mentally scolded himself, while leading Toga to his room, _'Get your act together!'_

Izuku nervously opened the door and headed in Himiko squealed when it was fully opened. She rushed past him to get in the room and gawked at all the items in there.

"My Izu-kun isn't just a fanboy…He's an otaku!" She yelled, gushing about everything in there. She moved towards her obsession and hugged him again. "It fits you so much."

"Thank you?"

Izuku was relieved that she wasn't freaked out like she was going to be. But he thought about how she was.

' _She might have been if she was normal person,'_ Izuku thought.

"You're such an adorable dork!" she told him as she latched onto him more, "Adorkable! That's what I'll call you from now on!"

She planted a kiss on his cheek and Izuku found himself barely affected this time. _'Maybe I'm just getting used to her…forwardness."_

Toga jumped on Izuku's bed and patted a spot beside her. The boy somewhat reluctantly sat down in the designated in the spot. It was either do what she wanted or go back to getting molested. He was slightly contemplating to just go back to getting molested, his nerves couldn't handle all take all this stress of keeping her satisfied. She couldn't keep up her erratic behavior forever, right?

Toga asked him a bunch of questions about All Might. To test his fanboy knowledge, she says. Izuku eagerly answered those questions and went off into a rant about everything he knew about All Might. Toga placed her head in his lap as he rattled on. The boy was so into his rant, he didn't even notice Toga's actions.

' _He's such a cutie pie,'_ Toga thought to herself as she was grinning, _'A very tasty cutie pie!'_

Her grin only got bigger as her Izu-kun started to tell her about his favorite All Might moments. None of them where the number one hero had defeated a powerful villain, like everyone else she knew. The green haired boy's favorites were when All Might saved numerous people, even against impossible odds.

' _Is this love?'_ She asked herself as her heart started to beat faster from the enthusiasm Izuku had and the cuteness of his face.

She put a finger to his lip to silence him. She felt like her heart was going to burst from cuteness overload. "You're going to be a great hero, Izu-kun."

"You don't care about fame, money, or even popularity. You only want to save people because you have such a good heart," she explained, thinking of a certain man's views on what a hero truly was, "You are going to be on the of the best heroes."

"You really t-think s-so?" Izuku asked, whispering.

Toga put his hands in hers, kissing the top of one. "I know so. And I want to be right beside you when it happens."

Izuku stoppedheld the tears from falling. Finally, someone who believed in him because of who he was and not because he had a quirk or having to throw his life away to prove himself.

He felt Toga move from his lap and hug him from the side. She believed in him. Not like Kaachan did. Not like his parents did. Not even like All Might. She was different and weird, but she believed in him from the start. And that was all that mattered.

"Thank you, Himi-hime." He let the tears fall this time.

"No problem, Izu-kun."

The two stayed like that for a time and Izuku felt as though he could actually be friends with her. And he was going to help her with her problems. What kind of friend would he be if he didn't?

"Himi-hime, I want to give you something," he told the blonde, "Something special."

"Our first kiss?" she asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "No. Something better."

He gently released himself from her grasp and got off the bed. He went over to his desk, with Toga staring at him curiously. He opened a drawer and pulled a vial of red liquid. He handed to Toga.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked.

"Yes. Just don't drink it all in one sitting," Izuku answered, "I can't give you a lot or my mom will notice. And I don't want to get her upset again. I've already did that enough recently."

He saw the blonde about to open the vial, he put a hand on her arm. "Maybe wait until you are home. Himi-hime."

She gave him a big smile. "Anything you say, Izu-kun!"

* * *

 **AN: Done. I hope I didn't overdo Toga's affections. I wanted to show a more vulnerable side of her, but it felt to early to do so.**

 **HankFlamion18: All Might is considering it, but a certain someone is making considerable efforts for him to rethink his choice.**

 **Cringy Dude: I wish I could have made the transition more smooth between scenes. I'm glad you are finding something positive out of this.**

 **Tortured Insanity: Yes, Izuku will be getting more tattoos, but I won't spoil what he gets. I only got a few ideas.**

 **BladeTri: Glad you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **Deathwing676: DekuToga is one of my favorite ships too! I'm glad you find this different. I'm trying to differentiate myself from others, trying to be in the middle between the angst and the happy go lucky fics. Toga's 'sickness' is something I believe that can be treated and controlled, maybe not fully healed. And I think I might have read that fic too. But that was about a few months ago.**

 **Adislt: It would act like a wing, no intelligence. Any mythical creatures wouldn't have any supernatural powers. Just great physical prowess.**

 **Bp136714: I see some ideas being useful, but I don't won't to go overboard with the tattoes.**

 **HankFlamion18: This chapter has more Toga for you. He's still getting it, you get see the argument this chapter.**

 **LawKaynn: Your grandfather's story sounds very interesting. What culture does it come from? I'm always willing learning to learn about other's mythology and mythos.**

 **ShadowDragonDanny: Here's more and the next chapter should come faster next time.**

 **Bladetri: Glad you're still liking it. Thank you for your continued support!**

 **Midnight Angels Say Goodnight: You're right about that, but sadly I won't really be able to incorporate that until later. I'm going with no support items at the exam, unless it is required for your quirk to work. Like our favorite fabulous wannabe French boi.**

* * *

 **(Musutafu Park)**

Izuku and Toga were walking through the public park of his neighborhood. Izuku was carrying a large brown satchel, which contained the food, while Toga held a dark blue blanket.

Today was a warm day in Musutafu and the pair were going to enjoy it by having a simple picnic. Inko had gotten teary eyed about the idea, claiming her baby boy was growing up so fast by already having his first date.

Izuku vehemently denied that, saying he and Toga were just hanging out. He told her about how he was going to practice his drawing skills with the sketchbook he recently purchased. His mother just patted him on the head, disbelievingly agreeing with him, making Izuku grumble under his breath.

What Izuku had told his mother was true. He and Toga were just really hanging out! Over the last week, the green haired boy had become fast friends with the blonde girl. Toga might have wanted more out of her relationship with Izuku, but she could settle for friendship. For now.

She was still extremely affectionate towards her obsession. But Izuku was slowly getting used to her antics, not being so easily flustered anymore.

The two mostly had chatted by text during the weekdays, since Toga was only able to see him on the weekends. Her parents were still being extremely wary, hoping their daughter wasn't stalking someone again. She didn't tell Izuku their reasoning because she didn't want to scare him off since they only just started their friendship.

The pair had found a flat patch of land near the wooded area of the park, giving them a nice view of the local wildlife. Izuku was going to practice his sketching here, a skill he had been ignoring. Unless it pertained to drawing heroes and possible costumes for himself and Kaachan.

Toga placed down the blanket, making sure it was smooth and flat. She wanted to make sure her Izu-kun would be comfortable, with no lumps to harm his cute butt.

The blonde girl went to grab a handful, but her hand was swatted away, as Izuku caught the movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Himi-hime…"

She giggled. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself, Izu-kun. It looks nice, I think even better than mine."

"I assure you, it's not."

Toga gave him a faux glare. "You've been checking me out, Izu-kun?"

"I d-didn't mean t-too," he said, trying to control his stutter. _'Kaachan says I needed to stop this if I really wanted to be a hero.'_

She hugged the boy. "I don't mind if you look. It gives me a boost of confidence, Izu-kun!"

She wanted to add that he could touch too, but the unusual pair had come to an agreement. Toga would hold back on the teasing, so Izuku could adjust. Toga was going to uphold her promise! Even if she slipped up. A lot.

Izuku sat down beside Toga, unpacking the bento boxes his mother had made for the two and their 'not-date'. Each box contained an array of vegetables, white rice, and tempura. Toga was licking her lips as she eyed the food with voracious hunger.

"Deku! The fuck are you out here for?" the familiar raging voice of one Katsuki Bakugo shouted. The explosive quirk user noticed the scene in of Toga and Izuku, the food, and the close proximity of the two. "What is this shit? A fucking date?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Be quiet, you random bitch! I wasn't talking to you!"

"Kaachan…"

Toga jumped up and marched over to Katsuki. "I'm not a random bitch. I'm Izu-kun's bitch. Get it right asshole!"

Katsuki stood there in shock, while Izuku just had his face in his hands. The blonde boy didn't know what more to be surprised by. The fact that this random girl wasn't afraid of him or what she had said.

 _'Only Deku would attract the crazies and then try to date them. This better not be due to his low self-esteem,'_ Katsuki thought, turning his attention to the green haired boy. "I was just joking earlier, but you're actually on a fucking date! I don't know if I should congratulate you or be worried."

"Kaachan, it's not a date!" Izuku protested.

"Deku, don't be a dumbass. This is totally a fucking date."

Toga watched the two boys bicker for a minute for amusement, before getting Izuku's attention. "Izu-kun, is Kaachan in competition with me?"

Two things happened in the next minute. Izuku found himself trying to restrain Katsuki as the always angry boy let off a serious of explosions. Toga was just laughing at the sight of them.

"I'm not gay, even if I was, I wouldn't be attracted to a big ass nerd like Deku!" Katsuki yelled, slowly but surely escaping Izuku's grasp, "And don't fucking call me Kaachan!"

"But brains are sexy!"

"He's the plainest looking guy on this damn planet."

"How many people do you know with four asymmetrical freckles on both cheeks under each eye? That makes him unique!"

As the two blondes argued about the attractiveness of Izuku, they didn't notice two other people had just arrived at the scene.

"Bakugo, I thought we were going to the arcade!" a fat boy with wings said, with another boy tagging along beside him, stopping the two blondes from arguing, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No. Let's fucking go," Katsuki answered, walking away.

"Izuku? When are you coming back to school? We kind of miss you, dude," the boy with the extending finger asked.

Katsuki didn't let Izuku answer, letting off another explosion to gain his lackeys' attention. "Come on you damn extras. I've got to beat both of your asses in Road Rumble 5."

"Who were those two other guys?" Toga asked after the trio left. She just met Izuku's Kaachan. _'He isn't as great as Izu-kun says he's is. Seems like an overbearing butthole.'_

"Two guys who follow Kaachan around all the time since we were kids. They're not his friends," Izuku answered. He looked down at his phone. Kaachan wanted to talk about Toga.

"Why does he call them extras?"

"He doesn't know their names. He never calls people by their names, normally just given them insulting nicknames."

"Does he remember your name?" Izuku nodded. "Then why does he call you Deku then?"

"Childhood nicknames. Mine's Deku, his is Kaachan. He only allows me to call him that and he only gets to call me Deku," Izuku answered.

Toga was satisfied with that answer, content knowing Katsuki was not competition. She didn't care what way someone swung, as long as their preference didn't interfere with her chances with her Izu-kun. She was going to win him. No one else!

Ignoring Toga's sudden giggling, Izuku went back to eating his food. He had picked up some vegetables with his chopsticks, mouth open and ready to eat. He tasted the fried breading of the tempura instead, courtesy of Toga.

"I'll feed you, Izu-kun!" She yelled excitedly, as she picked up another piece of tempura, "Say ah!"

Izuku had weighed the pros and benefits of allowing her to feed him. The good was that Toga happy and a happy Toga was non frisky Toga. He didn't want to a repeat of the other times so soon, especially in public. The bad was this was going to be uncomfortable. But he could handle that, if she didn't feed him like he was a baby, making train and plane noises.

After a few minutes, Toga's bento was emptied and she placed herself in Izuku's lap. "Feed me, Izu-kun!"

The boy sighed. _'She just loves being here. Sure, I've gotten used to it. There wasn't really anything I can, or want, to do about it. Not like I will let her know. She will only more provocative.'_

As Izuku fed her, Toga took the time to point all the animals her obsession could potentially draw. "Izu-kun! There's a bunny! It's super cute and you should draw it!"

"You're going to have to get out of my lap first," Izuku told her.

Toga sat beside him, eagerly handing him his sketch book and pen. Izuku studied the bunny for a few seconds before trying to sketch it.

Izuku found drawing animals to be much more difficult from sketching people. Toga thought it was due to him having much more experience from drawing a bunch of heroes in his notebooks.

The blonde girl had seen Izuku's hero analysis notebooks on her second trip to his home. She was so fascinated by them that she had asked to take a few home with her. Izuku agreed, only after making Toga promise to bring them back undamaged.

Over the days she had them, Toga would text Izuku, complementing on his detailed notes of the heroes. She knew he was smart, but he could breakdown a quirk in just a few seconds. She had seen it in person only once, but she had been amazed.

Toga had told him he could have a side gig of being a quirk analyst. Telling people their quirks' strengths and weaknesses for a small fee.

"It only requires four steps, Izuk-kun! Step one, set up an anonymous online account. Step two, connect it to a MoneyGram account. Step three, have people send videos of their quirks being used. Step four, profit!"

"I'm going to have to say no, Himi-hime. I'd feel like one of those dirty black market dealers," Izuku told her, getting her to slightly pout, "Plus, I won't know what purpose those people are going to use their quirks for. Any number of them could be villains."

"You should extend your notetaking to villains too!" Toga suggested.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because with your brain capacity, you could store all that info on quirks," Toga started to explain, "Don't they say knowing your foe is half the battle or something like that? By only doing note taking on heroes, you only got half as much information you could have. Just think how much more efficient you would be with all that information!"

"Huh. That's a really good point, Himi-hime."

"Did you think your Himi-hime was stupid?"

"Of course not. I know you are very smart," Izuku said, petting Toga's head affectionately. This brought a smile to her face.

"You better not mister! I'm not a ditsy blonde like your Bomber Man friend," she said, waggling finger in his face.

Izuku refrained from rolling his eyes. He could tell the two blondes would not get along well. One too aggressive, another too happy, both too violent.

' _At least one is easier to control than the other,'_ Izuku thought, "Kaachan isn't stupid. He has the top scores at our middle school."

"But you're higher than him, right?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Only in academics. He outclasses me everything else by miles. He's super strong and very athletic to the point almost no one else can match up to him. Especially considering his quirk. It's versatile and powerful."

"…sounds like he is competition."

Izuku let out an exasperated sight as Toga giggled. "Please stop Toga-san. It's not funny."

The girl immediately ceased her laughter when she heard how formally she was addressed. "I'm sorry, Izu-kun."

"It's okay. There just used to be some really unsettling rumors about the friendship Kaachan and I used to have." Izuku shuddered at the memories.

Eager to change the subject and mood, Izuku went back to suggesting what other animals he should draw next. This got Toga back to animatedly pointing out several animals and some animal like people. Izuku found the people easier to draw.

* * *

 **(All Might's Apartment)**

In the plain, but spacious, apartment, the number one hero and his former sidekick sat across from one another in the dining room. Yagi was waiting for a response from his former sidekick, as the glass wearing man drunk tea.

"Are you sure you want this boy as your successor?" Sir Nighteye asked, as finished sipping his tea, "Your tea brewing skills have gotten remarkably better All Might."

"Thank you. I am sure about Young Midoriya," Yagi responded. The two had just watched the few training sessions between All Might and Izuku. The future precognition quirk user had already been informed of Izuku's situation.

"His powers don't harmonize well with yours."

"Nighteye, you forget all the previous holders of One for All had their own quirks and One for all enhanced their quirks," Yagi replied, "One for all will do the same for him."

"If so, you are the worst teacher for him," the number one was now confused, "All Might, you are the epitome of brute strength. Sure, you can control the amount of power you produce and how you produce it to a great degree, but it's still overwhelming force. "

"What do you suggest then?"

"Someone with a similar quirk, of course. But people with those types of emitter quirks are rare. The other option is a Pro Hero with vast experience in leadership and logistical support. A person used to commanding physically stronger allies, ones with more destructive quirks, can make split second decisions, genius level intelligence, and a great analytical mind."

"D-did you just nominate yourself?"

Nighteye face palmed. "No, you doofus. I was talking about Nezu. You know I have a whole agency to run and many sidekicks to mentor."

The skeleton man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You're right. You're too busy right now. Maybe Young Midoriya can intern under you later?"

"Maybe. But aren't you worried about what happened to the boy? No one knows what went on during that time," Nighteye said, "He could be some sort of sleeper agent."

Yagi picked up the suitcase beside him and opened it, taking a stack of papers out. He handed them to Sir Nighteye. "The boy's memories have been under intense scrutinization from the best mind walkers. We have found nothing of the sort that ties to any major villains. All his memories only gave insight to his Quirk. He's still going to be going to them for a while to kept under supervision. If they find anything, I'll know."

"There is still a chance…" Nighteye muttered, as he finished reading the reports.

Yagi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Is this about me not picking Young Mirio? The boy is a great candidate, but it felt wrong."

"You were still holding out hope to find Midoriya, that's why."

"You thrusted your protégé in my face only two days after the boy went missing."

"You had planned to see him anyway!"

"That was before I told you I had found the perfect successor."

The pair glared at one another. Nighteye broke eye contact. "I just believe you are making a rash decision, All Might. This boy just awakened his own quirk and has years to make up for."

"That's why I'm training him now. And I'm going to take your advice and ask Nezu if he would be willing to help."

"I'm sure that conniving creature would be delighted to have his own personal subject to play his mind games with."

The number one hero shivered from his former sidekick's comment. "You sure you're not too busy?"

"I'm not doing it." At least All Might tried. Izuku would just must suffer for the next few months. It was all part of being a Hero, right?

* * *

 **(Dagobah Municipal Beach)**

Izuku was laying down on the ground with Toga sprawled on top of him, her head resting on his chest. Both had labored breathing and bodies drenched in sweat.

"Izu-kun, I'm so sore!" Toga said. She rubbed her hands across the boy's chest, licking her lips. "But I think I can go another round with my Izu-kun…"

"Shut up, you horny motherfucker. You and Deku can fuck later. We still have an hour of training left," the overly aggressive blonde of the trio yelled form nearby.

A week after Izuku came back to school, Katsuki had asked if his childhood friend still planned to go to UA. When Izuku said yes, the red eyed teen suggested training everyday after-school because the two days out of the week wasn't going to cut it for Izuku to be admitted to UA. The green haired boy needed to improve by leaps and bounds if he wanted to get into UA.

"Get up Izu-kun! One more hour until sexy time!"

"We're not doing that Himi-hime," Izuku said, his face only slightly red this time as he pushed the girl off of him. He had slowly been building up some form of tolerance or resistance to Toga's lesser antics. He no longer stuttered every time, but he still got flustered.

The blonde girl pouted. "Pooh."

Toga had joined a few sessions later, to spend more time with Izuku, obviously. Annoying her fellow blonde was a just a plus.

Toga took the training as a chance to get all close and personal with her obsession's body during the combat training portions. Her hands could get grabby with whatever she wanted, unless Izuku dodged, which he usually couldn't. Toga had shown to be surprisingly faster than either of the boys, unless Katsuki used his Quirk for a short burst of speed.

During the combat training, Katsuki had been teaching Izuku how to punch and kick properly. Even a few simple combinations. Toga had taught Izuku some submissions and evasive maneuvers she had learned. Toga had more formal training than Katsuki, but the blonde boy had such good instincts that he could make up for the difference..

Izuku was unable to do what his best friend could do. He was used to planning all of his moves. So Toga mostly taught Izuku the hand to hand portion of combat. She helped improve his melee skills and evasion. The increase in speed and agility helped Izuku fit into his role in combat.

Due to his Quirk, Izuku was going to be a long range combatant and must depend on his creations to do the heavy lifting of fighting. That's why he got double lessons in close combat, as Katsuki was going to let his friend be a "wimpy motherfucker camping ass bitch", as the blonde had eloquently put it. He got an ass whooping first from Katsuki and then a pounding from Toga. Even though Toga wanted to do a different type of pounding.

The trio did another hour of physical training before they started to finally rest. Katsuki started to point out Izuku's and Toga's flaws. "Vampire Freak, you need more power behind your attacks. You don't hit hard enough to keep someone down. Any ideas?"

"I'm good with a knife, but Izu-kun won't let me use that," Toga answered, "So maybe something less intimidating, like a sledgehammer!"

"I think you wielding a sledgehammer is even more frightening, Himi-hime."

"Shut the fuck up Deku if you aren't going to add any positive input. She needs something! Plus bladed weaponry fits perfect with her quirk."

Izuku rubbed his chin, thinking of alternative weapons for the blonde girl. He started one of his famous mumble storms before Katsuki picked up a nearby pop can and threw it at the green haired boy. "Brainstorm later nerd. I got something important to tell you about the exams."

"Apparently, you cannot bring any type of items to support your quirk unless the item is what allows your quirk to function properly. So unless you can fucking explain why you need pen and paper like the Dungeon and Dragons you are, you are going to have to depend on Arbok to do the work."

"His name is Koda, not a damn pokemon," Izuku grumbled, "And I prefer Pathfinder…"

"I got a solution Izu-kun! Just get more tattoos!" Toga suggested.

"I don't think my mom would let me."

"Who said she had to know, Deku?"

"What he said! Don't you want to be stronger?"

Izuku squirmed under the thought of hiding this from his mother. He had hidden so much before and look what it led to. "Where would I even find a person to do that for someone my age? I'm too young."

"Just do it yourself, Deku. You already do all damn sketches in your fucking notebooks anyway," Katsuki said, "And I don't want to hear any whiny shit coming out your mouth about it being too hard. You fucking absorb anything like a sponge and can easily learn to do anything you put your nerd brain to."

This one of the few times the explosive boy ever compliments someone, so Izuku took the time to gawk, frustrating Katsuki. "Close your damn mouth before a bug flies in there and you choke to death, because I'm not fucking saving you. Use your big ass brain to think some ideas."

"Arbok is pretty versatile, being above average in everything."

"His scales can deflect bladed weaponry though, so his defense is actually his best attribute," Toga added, "He can also easily bind opponents that come too close. His grip is strong and can probably break someone's bones."

"Why does it sound like you have a fucking firsthand experience?"

"Izu-kun can tell you later. We got more important things to figure out!"

The two blondes constantly made up new ideas, all while ignoring the protesting green haired boy. There were many simple ideas, like animals such as wolves for speed and attack. And more outrageous ideas, like mythical creatures. Such as Katsuki's idea of a winged unicorn.

"The fuck you two are staring at?" he yelled, after Toga and Izuku looked at him questioningly for more than fifteen seconds.

"Why a flying unicorn? I expected something like a dragon or something badass from you," Toga answered, "Unicorns are kind of lame."

"Fuck you! Unicorns are totally badass! With their speed and powerful horn, they could pierce through almost anything!"

"A bull can do the same thing!" Toga argued.

"A bull would look stupid with wings," Katsuki deadpanned.

"At least they won't be all girly, surrounded by sparkles and be pink."

"Why would it have to be those bitch ass colors? It could be jet black, with dark wisps of energy coming off it, a velvet red mane and glowing red eyes."

"And it could shoot laser beams out of it eyes," Toga added, "Now we're going somewhere."

As the two blondes continued to add more ridiculous ideas to the proposed flying unicorn tattoo, such as flaming mane and ice breath, Izuku ignored them in favor of making something more practical. He need something powerful and could take some punishment.

It also needed to be fearsome in appearance, like his two blonde friends suggested. He wanted something that was known for punishing evil people and the wicked.

"I have an idea, guys!" Izuku shouted, stopping the other two form continuing their crazy list of unicorn powers, "How about an Oni."

And far off in a random café, Mitsuki was trying to calm down her best friend, who has suddenly burst into tears about her son turning into a delinquent.

* * *

 **(Movie Theater)**

After an hour long meticulous examination from his mother, Izuku had left home to meet up with Toga. The two were going to the movies together, no Katsuki this time. Inko had dubbed this event as Izuku's and Toga's first date, no matter how Izuku protested. It just made things worse actually.

When the two teens met up, they took note of the others attire. Izuku had a plain green short sleeve shirt, denim jeans, and his favorite red shoes on. That let his tattoo out in plain view for a passerby to see, getting him a few questioning looks. Toga had on a dark red hoodie on that had Blood King motif in the center, black cargo pants, and plain black shoes.

Izuku was glad to see her wearing the hoodie of one her favorite heroes, than something of that criminal she had spoken about a lot before. He didn't understand how that guy had merchandise about him. Luckily, there weren't many places that sold that stuff. Izuku didn't want to get another argument about him on a day that they were supposed to have fun together.

' _ **You did agree he have some good points about the heroes only chasing money and fame,'**_ Koda whispered in his mind. The summon had been fairly quiet lately, but when he spoke, it was usually about something dark. _**'You agreed with his definition of a true hero. You just don't agree with his methods.'**_

' _He only views All Might as a true hero. The man is the pinnacle of what it means to be a hero, but I don't think he's the only true hero in this world,'_ Izuku said before fully focusing on Toga, "Nice hoodie, Himi-hime."

"Thanks Izu-kun! It's limited edition!" Toga replied, "Come on, let's get tickets for Terror Lodge 3! It's the spiritual successor to the SAW movies! It's going to be great!"

Izuku gulped. He never really liked scary movies. "It's rated R. We can't see that without an adult."

Toga smirked. "No we don't. Just let me do everything."

Izuku followed behind her to the ticket booth. Toga ordered some tickets for a sappy love movie instead of Terror Lodge 3. The clerk, an older female, gave a knowing smile when Izuku walked up to pay for the tickets and hoped the pair actually took the time to enjoy the movie, instead of each other. Toga had to pull the blushing and flustered Izuku inside the theater.

"Do you want any snacks, Himi-hime?" Izuku asked, "I'm buying."

Toga patted her pockets and Izuku could hear the rustle of plastic. "Got everything I need in here."

"Himi-hime! That's illegal!" Izuku harshly whispered, glancing around to see if anybody was watching. No one was.

Toga just laughed at him before heading towards their movie. Toga passed right by the theater they were supposed to be in. She pointed down the hallway where Terror Lodge 3 was and kept on walking. Izuku followed.

When they got inside, Toga went all the way to the top, sitting right in the middle. Once a slightly nervous Izuku sat down beside her, she began to take out various foods out of her pants' pockets and hoodie's pockets. She handed her Izu-kun some candy, a bag of chips, and a small soda.

"How did you even fit this all in there?" Izuku asked lowly, "And what if someone comes in to ask for our tickets?"

Toga flicked the boy's nose. "You worry too much, Izu-kun. And don't you know a lady doesn't give her secrets out on the first night?"

A perplexed cinnamon roll was going to ask more questions, but the movie started and his home training kicked in. He was going to stay quiet.

The next hour and half was filled with an awestruck Toga and a frightened Izuku. Izuku had found himself clutching to Toga every time a gruesome depiction of murder was shown on the screen in order not to scream. He didn't want to embarrass himself anymore he had already done the whole time the movie went on.

' _I don't understand how she can watch this stuff and be fascinated with it. All this pain and blood. Oh wait, blood.'_ Izuku now felt stupid.

The pair got up and left the theater. When they got outside the building, Toga went on rant about how the great movie was and what her favorite scenes were. Izuku tried to not seem uncomfortable by her detailed recollection, but she had noticed.

"You can pick next, Izu-kun," she said, as they got near the train station, "Thanks for agreeing to see that movie with me."

"No problem, Himi-hime! I'm sure you don't want to see whatever nonsense I want to see," he said nervously. He looked up see what trains where coming and saw that Toga's was coming in about a minute.

Toga rolled her eyes at the last part of his comment. "Stop being silly! I'll watch whatever you want to watch, especially after seeing how uncomfortable you were during the movie."

Toga's train came into the station. "I guess this is good bye, Izu-kun. I really had a good time tonight. It was way much more exciting with you around."

Toga pressed her lips to his before the boy could respond. "That was a great first date!"

She hopped into the train, leaving behind a stunned Izuku, who just stared at the train in bewilderment. He awkwardly waved good bye to Toga, who had an ecstatic expression on her face, through the glass. His hands traced his lips as the train left in the distance. "That was my first kiss…"

* * *

 **AN: I just want to say this real quick. In a lot of other stories I have read and liked, people make Toga extremely early. Like a year or two before the story even starts. I don't believe that. I believe she got her first kill after the Stain Arc, when she was first revealed. I think the words Stain said before his arrest is what drove over the edge. Murder before Stain arc? No. Assault before Stain arc? Definitely.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own My hero Academia.**

* * *

 **Bp136714: I never thought about how different ink colors could affect Izuku's powers. Something to think on. Thank you for the idea.**

 **HankFlamion18: The pair will meet up in class again. And your other question will be answered in this chapter.**

 **Midnight Angels Say Goodnight: The idea on how she passes is something I saw another fanfiction. They used the explanation to tell how Tooru passed because she's just invisible. Wish I remembered the name of the fic now so I could give proper credit.**

 **EffectedNote312: That's a good quirk for a villainDeku or Vigilante Izuku fic. You should try one of those avenues for it.**

* * *

 **(Musutafu)**

Katsuki Bakugo, Himiko Toga, and Izuku Midoriya all stood outside the gates of UA, with various levels of fascination. Katsuki was seemingly unimpressed, hiding what he was feeling. Toga seem more fixated on Izuku, who was awestruck with stars in his eyes.

Katsuki was the first to start walking, ordering his two friends to follow. Toga skipped towards him, but Izuku stood still, not hearing his friend. The blonde boy made an irritated growl, setting of an explosion to snap Izuku out his dazing.

The green haired boy stumbled forward, tripping on his own two feet. Toga ran over to catch, not noticing someone had touched the boy and stopped him from falling with a simple tap.

"Izu-kun, have you been skipping meals again?" Toga asked, a dangerous edge to her voice.

"N-no! I swear." There had been a few incidents over the past couple of months of Izuku not eating because he would come home tired to the bone from his renewed training with All Might and go straight to sleep, skipping dinner. His mother had always placed his meal in the microwave so Izuku could heat it up and just eat.

When Inko had mentioned this around Toga once, the blonde girl made it her mission to make sure he ate on those days. After pestering Izuku for about an hour for the location of where he trained and threatening to find out herself, she would wait nearby for him and go home with him.

From there, she would sit at the dinner table with Izuku, making sure he ate. Even if she had to feed him herself, which happened numerous times. The only problem was it was pretty late when the pair made it to the Midoriya's household and Inko didn't want either teen to be out so late.

Toga then started to pack an overnight bag for the two times of the week that Izuku had training and just spend the night. Her parents had agreed, having met the Midoriya's previously and finding them trustworthy. That didn't mean Izuku got off Scot-free, as Toga's father still did the normal fatherly threatening if Izuku did anything inappropriate with his daughter.

Izuku had offered his bed to Toga and he would sleep on the couch. Of course, Toga told him that they both were going to sleep his bed. They were dating after all. Inko allowed this, if the door was kept opened. The pair kept everything tamed at night. The worst they did was make out and Toga's overly eager hands wandering places.

"Then why are you so light?"

"It's because of Round Face beside you," Katsuki answered.

Toga's head snapped to the side to see a nervous brunette about the same height as her, watching the group's interactions with interest.

Once the brunette noticed all eyes were on her, she became red in the face. "H-he's like that because of my quirk!"

She clasped her hands together, muttering a few words and Izuku slumped into Toga's arms.

As his girlfriend helped him up, Izuku's eye glanced over the girl's body that had helped him as his mind did a quick scan to find anything about her quirk. He found some strange pads on her fingers. None of this went unnoticed by Toga.

"Thank you for the save," Izuku said, performing a quick bow, "Izuku Midoriya. And you are?"

"Ochaco Uraraka," she answered.

Izuku was going to ask about the nature of the girl's quirk, but was pulled away by his childhood friend. "We don't have time for you to nerd out right now. We got a fucking test to take!"

 _'Scary.'_ Urakara thought as she watched the blonde boy drag his friend away. She then noticed Toga was still standing beside her. "Aren't you going to join them?"

Toga's previous expressionless face turned into an intense glare, making Uraraka squeak fearfully. Then she snarled at the brunette showing off her extended canines and gave her the I'm watching you gesture. "Izu-kun is mine!"

Toga then stormed off, leaving behind a terrified gravity user. _'I hope everyone else isn't as scary as those two blondes. I might not be able to function and complete the exam!'_

* * *

 **(UA Testing Ground)**

After an easy written exam, listening to bad jokes from Pro Hero Present Mic, and receiving an embarrassing lecture for muttering from one of his fellow examinees, Izuku stood by himself among the crowd.

 _'Katsuki has a different test site probably because we were in the same school. UA doesn't want to give anyone advantages,'_ Izuku thought, _'And Himi-hime being placed in another area was just due to chance.'_

 _ **'They do want to test the individual capabilities of a student, not teamwork,'**_ Koda added, _**'I'm sure Toga was placed elsewhere because someone tipped UA about you training with her.'**_

Izuku couldn't think of anyone. The only people who knew about his training was his parents, the Bakugo's, and he wasn't sure about the Toga's. There was also All Might.

 _'You don't think All Might told UA?' Izuku questioned._

 _ **'Of course he did! You are his successor. He wants to you to show off your capabilities and how strong you are with no help!'**_

Izuku agreed this was possible, but he wouldn't accept without undeniable proof. Something Koda praised him on. _**'To easily accept someone's word without any evidence show that you are weak minded and naïve. Neither will bare you well in life.'**_

 _'All right Izuku, you can do this! You've gotten a lot better at using your quirk. Even Kaachan and All Might are impressed by your progress!'_ Izuku thought as he began to hype himself up.

 _ **'Plus the physical training plan All Might gave made you achieve near peak human physical condition,'**_ Koda added, _**'And the mental puzzles with that fur ball has increased your analytical thinking immensely.'**_

Izuku repressed a shiver at the mention of that creature. _'Right Koda! I got the brains and the brawn. I'm going to ace this exam!'_

Izuku started to make vigorous arm movements as he and Koda kept the hype train going. He didn't notice the stares he was getting from the other examinees. Especially two in particular.

 _'Midoriya is in my test? I should go over there and wish him good luck!'_ Uraraka thought.

She took a few steps forward and was topped by the large arm of a blue haired glass wearing teen. "I wouldn't go near him. He's trying to prepare himself."

 _'Even if it is done in an uncouth manner.'_

The boy pushed his glasses up. "Plus he's a bit of a troublemaker and possible delinquent. Just look at that tattoo on his arm. Does he have no decency?"

"That's pretty judgmental," Uraraka mumbled, but the tall boy did not hear her.

He kept on complaining about Izuku, some strange theories about the green haired boy. Some were outrageous, like the boy being a former criminal that UA was using to disrupt the exams and test how the students react to an unexpected rise of foes.

Uraraka was saved from more ranting when Present Mic announced the exam had just started. She lost sight of Izuku blended into the horde of running students. She just prayed the boy did all right and stayed safe.

Izuku, on the other hand, had almost been knocked over by the horde, but had easily found his footing and place within the large body of examinees. Once he got into the exam area, he split from the main body and headed off in his own direction.

He had saw all the robots that everyone was heading to and decided he didn't want much competition. And with him being near the end of the horde, most of those robots would be destroyed by the time he even reached the center.

 _ **'You made the right decision, young master. While there might have been a feast in front of you, you knew would gain not but scraps,'**_ Koda said, _**'Plus this is a test of solidarity hunting.'**_

The first robot Izuku came across was a one pointer. It was humanoid in shape, with tracks for legs. It saw Izuku and rushed forward.

Izuku lifted his tattooed hand, summoned Koda. Instead of a mass of blank ink, Koda's head emerged first instead and then the rest of his body. A sign of the new mastery Izuku had. He no longer had to construct the snake from a glob of ink.

Koda easily outmaneuvered the robot, ensnaring the robot with his body. Izuku's first point was earned as the robot was crushed into a hunk of warped metal and wires.

Master and familiar trudged forward through the destroyed faux city, finding a group of three two pointers patrolling. The two pointers resembled scorpions, one large stinger, but only four legs for some reason.

The pair hid in a nearby alleyway, Izuku formulating a plan. He scanned nearby for some type of impromptu weapon to use. He didn't want to be defenseless while Koda fought. He found a pipe. Classic.

Once the robots had barely passed by, Koda launched out of the darkness, attacking the one in the rear. It was unprepared as the snake's body coiled around it and squeezed it to destruction. It took two seconds longer than the one pointer though.

The closest robot attempted to attack with its stinger, but it couldn't get passed Koda's scales. It was next to be crushed to destruction.

The last one had noticed Izuku and while the second robot was being crushed, it headed towards the boy. Izuku was prepared though, as the robot tried to attack, he rolled past the attack and used the pipe to attack one of the red eyes the robot had. He hit with enough force to crush the sensory device and slid between its legs to get away.

This made the robot pause to find Izuku again, as he ran off on the side with the destroyed eye, making the robot lose track of him. It didn't get the chance, since Koda had wrapped himself around the robot and then crushed it too.

The next robot that was found was a lone 3-pointer. It was large and imposing, standing about ten feet tall with four bulky legs. It was heavily armored almost everywhere and reminded Izuku of a beetle. A beetle with a large cannon on its back.

The pair was still out of sight and Izuku was searching for a weakness. He found that robot's joints were exposed and its head was not armored.

' _If Koda can crush the joints, it will topple over, making the head easy to reach,'_ Izuku thought, creeping towards the robot while behind some destroyed cars, _'But we are so far away and that cannon looks like it can do a lot of damage. If only I had some sort of distraction.'_

The gods must have fortunately been listening, for a dark shaggy haired boy appeared from behind the robot, letting out a war cry. His arm transformed into so type of drill as he launched himself at the robot. His attack was aimed at one the bulky legs.

It did nothing. The boy gulped nervously before being swatted of the robot's legs. The robot turned around, aiming its large glowing red cannon at the fallen boy.

The robot was hit by a thrown car, knocking it slightly off balance and causing its attack to miss. The unintended target was a nearby building that had a sizeable hole in it now.

The robot turned around to find its target to find an eight foot tall muscular red skinned being, strapped only in a loin cloth heading its way. It had two horns on its head, slightly hidden by the large mop of dark hair on its head. A row of razor sharp teeth adorned its mouth, making it look like blood hungry in conjunction with its bloodshot eyes. The monster was wielding a large black club, that it used to smash the head of the three pointer of the robot.

Izuku had used this time to run over the fallen boy and check on his injuries. With his small amount of medical knowledge, Izuku confirmed the boy was all right and sped off to find robots to destroy. He only had ten points and that definitely wasn't enough.

* * *

 **(Test Site of Katsuki)**

' _I'm having the time of my life!'_ Katsuki thought as he flew through the air, causing as much destruction as he wanted. He was destroying robots left and right and nothing was standing in his way. _'I'm the fucking best person here! All these shitty extras suck ass!'_

A group of one pointers did not see the blonde boy heading their way. Katsuki landed in the center of them, setting off an explosion to scatter them. The majority off the robots were knocked off balance and the two that weren't attempted to attack their foe from opposite directions.

Katsuki let off an explosion from each hand to destroying the rushing robots. He blasted towards a downed robot, destroying it with an overhead explosive strike. He then quickly spun around to set off a blast towards the robot that had gotten up and attempted to attack him from behind. The core was destroyed, sent flying away in two halves.

"Not fucking enough!" he yelled, before setting off into the air again to find more robots.

Katsuki found his next target to be a three pointer below him and the blonde used his quirk to propel himself downwards. He made some large explosions once he was right above the robot, destroying it.

Katsuki landed on the carcass of the robot, arms slightly tingling. _'Shit! Nearing my fucking limit. Got to get more points! Got to be number one!'_

"Thanks for the assist bro. I don't think I could take another hit from that thing." Katsuki turned around to see a guy with the sharpest set of teeth he ever seen and red hair walking up to him, "Guess that's what I get for taking all those hits for other people!"

"Don't talk to me, you extra! I got shit to kill and no time for your fucking yapping," Katsuki yelled before flying off by use of explosion fueled propulsion.

"You're so manly!" the red haired boy yelled, staring in admiration of the fleeting figure of Katsuki.

"Fuck off!"

* * *

 **(Test Site of Toga)**

Using her superior speed and agility, Toga flipped over the attack of her foe. The robot had attempted to use its large arm to squash the blonde. Toga landed on top of its head, eyes darting in every direction for the off the switch. Once she found it, she pressed it quickly before the machine could retaliate.

"I'm going to have to thank Hagakure-chan for that tip when I see her again," Toga said, as she jumped onto the ground. She let out a giggle, "See her."

The blonde blood sucker looked down at her hands, dried with blood and minor cuts. She had taken down a few robots by attacking the weakest points and pulling wires with her bare hands. It wasn't that effective, only gaining her seven points.

The invisible girl had saw how Toga had hurt her hands and told the blonde girl about the switches as an act of kindness. And there was the fact neither one of them had destructive quirks, both of theirs was suited for being sneaky. So, Hagakure had also found somewhat of a kindred spirit in this exam in Toga.

Toga had been worried a little when robots were announced for the exam. She found it heavily favor UA hopefuls with powerful combative quirks. Which was stupid to her since the majority of Pro Heroes didn't have quirks with such destructive power, like Katsuki's. Pro Heroes with so much firepower where in the minority and also usually the more popular heroes. Just look at any country's top ten heroes.

' _I guess this test isn't biased as it seemed at first,'_ Toga thought, _'I've got thirty-six points now! I should be able to get to about forty-two in these last few minutes.'_

Toga was able to rack up points easily after Hagakure's tip. The blonde had went exclusively for the one and three pointers, since they were always on land. She avoided the two pointers all together, for it was too difficult and time wasting to reach the agile robots. Especially the aerial ones.

' _This is exam is kind of like one of those RPG or MOBA games Izu-kun and Baku-bumu play. I'm one of those speedy characters that Izu-kun uses to take down those slower units he targets. The ones with high defense,'_ Toga thought, searching for more prey, _'I think they are called rogues or something.'_

As she walked through the area, she eventually found an immobilized three pointer. It was surrounded by purple balls and could not move.

' _It's back is turned to me. I know I really shouldn't steal the hard work of others, but this is just too tempting,'_ she thought before jumping on it back and finding the off switch. After turning it off, she heard Present Mic yell that there was only a few minutes left. _'Only one more!.'_

"You stole my kill!" Toga looked below the robot to see an extremely short and angry boy with the same purple balls on his head that were on the robot. And his head was slightly bleeding. "I demand rightful compensation!"

Toga tilted her head at all the commotion the short guy was making, "What would you like?"

He suddenly had lecherous grin on his face and a small amount of drool coming out of his mouth, creeping Toga out. "Maybe after this exam, we can meet up later and have some real fun. Heh heh…"

Toga jumped off the robot and foot dived on the boy's face. His head smacked the ground and he clutched the damaged part of his body when Toga got off, trying not to let tears fall.

"No way, you freaking creep," Toga said as she walked away, "I'm going to let you slide this once, but if there is a next time I'm telling my boyfriend. And he will feed you to his pet anaconda."

"B-boyfriend? Anacondas?

"Yep! He's going to place number one in this exam," she told the now quivering small boy, "His name is Izuku Midoriya!"

* * *

 **(With UA Teachers)**

"We've got a talented bunch this year," Pro Hero Vlad King said, "Don't we, Aizawa?"

"Eh, I guess," Pro Hero Eraser Head replied. The man was in his favorite sleeping bag while sitting in a chair to watch the exam.

Vlad King just shook his head. "No enthusiasm as always."

"Why can't you get hyped Shota?" Present Mic, "Just look at that blonde kid with explosives, he's already racked over eighty points! He might even pass All Might's score!"

"Doubtful. There's only about two minutes left, and he seems to be almost of energy," Aizawa simply stated. He was correct as Katsuki was breathing heavily and arms were twitching from overuse. "He's done."

"Such aggression. He needs to be tamed," the sultry voice of Midnight said, cracking her whip excitedly, "He needs the right type of woman to calm him down."

"Do you ever stop? It's a miracle we haven't gotten sued yet with you around," Vlad King said, "You're the living embodiment of public indecency and sexual harassment."

"Don't worry, Sekijirio. I have some special lessons for you," Midnight responded, eyeing the hero hungrily, "I'll change you from a king into a prince."

"Please shut up."

"Everybody calm down. I know this exam always gets everyone excited," Nezu said, eliciting a groan from Vlad king and a perverted giggle from Midnight, "The Bakugo boy does have the highest score and most villain points at the moment, but let's talk about some of the other examinees."

"Eijiro Kirishima is in second place, gaining the most rescue points. Then there is Ibara Siozaki, she's using her vines to not only pierce the robot's weak points, but also make shields for the more unfortunate students," Thirteen, the Rescue Hero Specialist, said, "Not many students this year are focused on saving others. Just bashing robots."

"Maybe if we actually changed the exam, we could see more students' potential and not just the meatheads," Eraserhead mumbled, getting a nod of agreement from Thirteen, but ignored by everyone, "We've got stealth specialist this year."

"Toru Hagakure, the invisible girl. Who's the other one, Shota?" Present Mic asked.

"Himiko Toga. She can apparently take the appearance of other people if she drinks their blood." This gained the attention of Vlad King. There weren't many quirks reliant on blood. Even less so that didn't negatively affect a person's psyche. Vlad King was on those few.

Blood using quirks tend to mess with one's mental state because repeated use of their quirk could lead to hypertension, or high blood pressure. High blood pressure had been reported as the root cognitive decline before even the famous glowing baby appeared on Earth.

' _I guess she either isn't affected by her quirk or has been cleared by her counselor as able minded enough to come here,'_ Vlad King thought to himself as he watched the girl.

"I like her! She almost stomped a hole in that pervert. Maybe she would be willing to learn some effective 'binding' techniques from me."

"Midnight, you of all people need to be kept far away from here," Vlad King said.

"I concur," Erasherhead agreed, "If anyone is going to be giving her extra lessons, it has to be Vlad King. Plus, we need to take a few points off her score for attacking another examinee."

"You two are no fun," The R-rated Hero pouted childishly, before turning her attention to Present Mic, "What about you, Hizashi-kun? Do you agree with them?"

"I think the decision is ultimately left up to the principal," Present Mic answered, not wanting to get involved in the argument. A wise decision he had made.

While Midnight and Vlad King continued their argument over Toga, Yagi was staring at the screen of Izuku. His protégé was good progress, destroying a good number of robots and even rescued two other examinees. The boy was definitely going to pass, but the number one hero still wanted his protégé to shine above all others. He wanted all the teachers to see how powerful his protégé was.

And the selfish part of him wanted to prove to Nezu and eventually all the other teachers that he was a competent teacher.

"We can discuss that at another time. Present Mic, it's time," Nezu said, causing Present Mic to overdramatically press one button that had 'BAMF Robot!' on it.

' _Young Midoriya this is the time to prove yourself.'_

* * *

 **(Back with Izuku)**

"Why do I suddenly feel the urge to squish some grapes beneath my feet?" Izuku asked himself, as the surge of anger passed through him.

' _ **Because you are a very strange boy, Young Master,'**_ Koda answered.

' _That was a rhetorical question…"_

The green haired boy recalled the amount of points he had. He was at forty-five now and believed he was a shoe-in for the Heroic Course. And from the yells of the other examinees about their scores, his belief was only strengthened. The only person with a higher score than him was that blue haired guy that scolded him earlier.

"All right kiddies, the real exam begins now!" Present Mic yelled, whether by using his quirk or some hidden microphones, Izuku couldn't tell.

"But there is only about a minute left, what else could UA have in store for us?" Izuku muttered. A loud crashing noise answered the boy's question, making Izuku notice the sudden appearance of a fifty foot tall tall one eyed robot stomping through the exam area. It had enormous hands that grasped the side of a nearby building, ripping off a chunk and throwing at a fleeing crowd of students.

"Well fuck this, I'm out!" Izuku said, about to run with all the other fleeing students. But he then noticed someone limping away from the robot. The familiar brown bob of Uraraka.

' _That robot is going to crush her,'_ Izuku thought, already running towards the girl.

' _ **But you're not strong enough. Just run, you have enough points to pass this exam. If you try to fight this thing, you could die! Think of how your best friend, your woman, and your parents would feel!'**_

 _'I couldn't face them If I left her behind. What kind of hero would I be?'_ Izuku argued, ripping off his shirt as he ran towards the girl, revealing his Oni tattoo on his shoulder, _'How could I possibly be All Might's successor if I did nothing?'_

The red bulky monster known as Oni appeared in front of Izuku as the boy summoned the power of One for All. He had used it only once before and it had shattered his arms. All Might had to take him to Recovery Girl for his arms to be healed and the boy had to spend the majority of his weekend in bed.

Izuku knew he couldn't handle this power and didn't want a repeat of that incident. He eyed his Oni. _'I bet he can handle it.'_

Izuku always had a mental link to his creations. He concentrated on this connection, while also focusing on One for All, attempting to merge the two links together. It was like trying to look in two different directions at once and he felt his brain about to explode from the effort.

' _Good thing I've gotten much better at multitasking these last few months.'_

Izuku felt One for All leave his body, getting hit by a wave of exhaustion that made him nearly fall to his knees, and felt the immense amount of energy pass through the link. He felt blood flow out of his nose and wiped it way, still heading towards Uraraka.

Oni had grown significantly, matching the zero pointer in height now. _'Knock him back Oni.'_

The monster used its large club to knock the robot backwards. The robot retaliated by trying to punch the Oni in the face, the red skinned creature blocking its foe attack with the club it held.

' _Keep defending until I get her to safe spot,'_ Izuku ordered.

Izuku had made it over to the brunette as the two colossuses fought. He picked her up bridal style, knowing she couldn't walk. "I got you know. You're going to be safe, okay?"

"O-okay," Uraraka said, face red as Oni's skin. _'Calm down girl, you're looking like a fool right now!_

' _But then again, you've never been rescued by a guy your age with such a great body,'_ Uraraka thought, as her eyes roved over the Izuku's toned chest and abs, _'He's like a knight in shining armor. Really hot one.'_

Izuku felt sudden pain in his face, like if Katsuki had gotten a cheap shot to his face during training, and the boy had nearly tripped. Uraraka had noticed and asked if he was okay. "I'm fine. Once we get somewhere safe, I'll let you down."

The pair made it behind some destroyed heaps of robots. Izuku then turned his attention back to the battle. Oni did not have its own intelligence like Koda, only doing anything when ordered by Izuku. The monster was still on the defense.

Izuku went back to controlling his creature, shoulder charging the robot before using the enlarge club to smack the robot across the head. The zero pointer fell to its side and Oni was preparing the final strike.

The zero pointer shot off one last desperate attack, a powerful laser beam from its eye. Oni raised its free arm to block the, before smashing the head of the robot with its club. The robot exploded afterwards, sending the towering monster to the ground. Neither attacks seemed to affect the creature and Oni seem unharmed. A large crater was now in place of where the Zero pointer should have been.

Izuku, on the other hand, was not okay. As soon as the laser beam hit Oni's left arm, the boy felt an unmeasurable pain emerge from his left arm. He had clutched instantly, only to find all feeling in his left arm was now gone. More blood flowed out his nose after the explosion and Izuku was falling, with his head about to smack the pavement.

Instead of the cold and painful feeling of the ground he anticipated, his head fell into a soft and cushy bundle of something. _'Reminds me of a pillow…'_

Izuku looked up to see a teary eyed Uraraka frantically asking him something he couldn't make out. "Cheer up, Uraraka. I'll be fine. I've been in worst positions before. Real heroes always put themselves at risk for others."

The girl never got to ask what he meant because Izuku was now unconscious. Uraraka just let him stay in the position he was in, too hurt herself to really move anymore.

' _I think I might have worsened my injury from making sure he didn't bust his head open,'_ The brunette thought as she clutched Izuku closer, _'But I'm sure you would have done the same thing in a heartbeat. Right, Izu-kun?'_

* * *

 **(Hours Later: UA Facility)**

"Calm your shit freak. Deku is going to be all right," Katsuki said, from bench he was sitting on, to the pacing Toga, "The dumbass probably overexerted himself being a fucking hero and shit. Saving some worthless extra."

"Why can't you act like a real best friend and be worried?"

The explosive shrugged in response. "The injury must not be too bad since Auntie Inko isn't here bawling out her eyes."

"You could show at least a little concern!" The blonde girl shouted angrily. She was getting sick of nonchalant attitude.

"Nah, you do enough for fucking both of us." The male blonde got comfortable on the bench, lying down on the bench on his side, using his arm as pillows.

Toga wanted to smack the boy upside the head, but knew Katsuki would do something loud and stupid that would draw attention of one the staff members. They would both get scolded, the incident would be noted, and their future teachers would be told of it. Toga did not want to deal with being on thin ice on the very first day.

She settled for sticking her tongue out at the boy. He responded by making a fist, using his free hand to act like he is winding up a lever as he slowly put up his middle finger.

Toga face wrinkled in disgust. "Ew, no thanks. Only Izu-kun gets to do that to me."

"Oh shut it. I didn't mean it literally," Katsuki replied grumpily, tired of her telling him about his best friend and her (nonexistent) sex life, "My girl would have much bigger boobs than yours!"

Toga turned her back to the boy as her arms went over her chest. "Are you calling my chest small?"

"Yes."

"I've got a B-cup! I'm not flat chested!"

"B is small in my eyes."

"Izu-kun likes them though!"

"That's too much fucking information, bitch!"

"U-um, excuse me," a meek voice said, stopping the two blondes from fighting anymore. The pair turned their heads to see a nervous Uraraka staring at them. "I've b-been trying to get you two's attention for the last minute."

"What the fuck do you want, Round Face?" Katsuki asked, slightly grateful for the interruption. Toga was about to give him some more explicit details he didn't need or want to know. _'I swear she only does this to me because she knows it makes me uncomfortable.'_

"I just want to know if Midoriya-kun is healed yet. He saved me during the exam," she answered, ignoring the demeaning nickname and not noticing the dark look Toga gave her when she added the affectionate honorific to Midoriya.

"I told you he saved some worthless extra," Katsuki said, "Now stop freaking the fuck out."

Toga got in the girl's face, making Uraraka jump back in surprise and fear. "Tell me everything that happened right now!"

"So you're telling me Deku can now make his summons into giant ass monsters?" Katsuki asked after Urakaka finished her explanation, getting a nod from the girl, "That's fucking awesome and he's a lucky piece of shit!"

None of the battle concerned Toga. Only the parts where Izuku got hurt somehow and one other part. "How were you holding Izu-kun, again?"

Uraraka turned a bright red as she answered the question and looked away from Toga. Toga was attempting to stop herself form choking the girl in front of her. _'No Toga, Izu-kun will get mad! Even if this floozy deserves it!'_

"Today, I've been a very generous and nice person," Toga said,after somewhat calming down, "First, I didn't beat up this pervert that was in my exam, after he solicited me for questionable activities. And now I'm going to let you get off the hook for putting your boobs all in my Izu-kun's face! But just know, if we ever have to fight, your ass is grass and I'm the lawnmower!"

The door that held the room Izuku was placed in, swung open with a wave of murderous intent that scared all the teens. An extremely pissed off Recovery Girl walked out, glaring at all three teens, waving her cane menacingly at them. "All three of you be quiet. I have a patient in here and silence is needed. I hear anymore yelling out of your three and I'm getting you kicked off the premises. Understand?"

The three teens nodded vigorously before the nurse went back into the room and closed the door behind her, muttering grumpily about young folks. Toga immediately went back to glaring at Uraraka.

"Why are you still here?" Toga hissed, "Shoo!"

"I just want to check on Midoriya-kun," the brunette whispered.

"Don't call him that!" Toga wanted to scream, but she didn't want to get kicked off the grounds. And she still needed to make sure her boyfriend was okay. That was much more important than teaching this Uraraka a lesson.

"Leave Round Face alone. You can't be freaking out anytime Deku catches the eye of some other girl," Katsuki said, "You're acting like the fucking nerd is going to cheat on you or something."

"I know he won't," Toga immediately said, _'It's just what happened was a little too much for me. If his head was just in her lap or something similar, I would be fine with it, but boobs? Boobs!? Boobs bigger than mine!?'_

"It was just a heat of moment of thing," Katsuki added, seeing Toga not calming down her glare, "Right, Round Face?"

"Yeah, I didn't really mean to," the brunette answered, "And could you stop calling me that?"

"Nope. You're now stuck as Round Face. I'll upgrade or downgrade it whenever it fits my fucking fancy."

The nurse's door opened again and all three teen tensed up, but calm down when they saw Izuku walk through. Toga ran up to him and check over his body for injuries.

"Himi-hime, I'm okay, just a little tired," Izuku told his concerned girlfriend, before letting out a yawn, "See? Just tired."

Toga gave him one more look over before giving him a tight hug, "Don't worry me again like that! I thought it was going be like last time, but this time you broke your arms and legs this time."

"Good thing you didn't. Last time something like this happened, I had to train only with your damn freak of a girlfriend," Katsuki said as he got up from the bench, "And she kept trying to crush my head with these random ass pipes she found."

"Stop acting like you were in some type of danger! You kept blinding me with that stupid move of yours and smacking my weapon!"

"Stun Grenade is not stupid! It's an awesome fucking move, right Deku?"

"You're not going to take his side over mine, right Izu-kun?" Toga asked sweetly, as her grip tightened.

Izuku looked around for an escape and saw the girl he saved during the exam. "Hey Uraraka-san, I didn't see you there!"

 _'You weren't supposed to!'_ Toga thought as she went back to glaring at the brunette. "She just wanted to see if you were okay and now that she can clearly tell that you are, we should leave!"

"I agree! I'm hungry and tired of listening to her bitching!" Katsuki said, walking off, "Get your asses moving already!"

Toga dragged her boyfriend towards the explosive boy, fully intent on not letting her new foe getting any more interaction time with her man. _'Izu-kun is all mine!'_

"Wait!" Uraraka shouted, causing the trio to stop, since she always had spoken in a hushed tone before, "Midoriya-kun, I just wanted to say thank you."

"No problem, Uraraka-san. It's what any hero would do," Izuku told her, with a big grin on his face. Katsuki rolled his eyes and Toga sent her nastiest glare at the girl.

Toga's glare went unnoticed by the brunette, as she smiled back as the trio walked away. _'So cool!'_

* * *

 **(One Week Later)**

Izuku was resting in his bed, with a sleeping Toga's head on his chest, going over today's event. He had received his acceptance letter today. He got accepted into UA's Heroic course, along with Katsuki and Toga.

Izuku smirked when he remembered Katsuki's reaction to Izuku having a higher score than the blonde boy. Furious, would have been an understatement since Katsuki had immediately attempted fight the green haired boy. Only to be stop by a punch to the head by Mitsuki.

After Katsuki had been subdued, Mitsuki and Inko started to plan some celebratory event. Both the mothers were so proud of their sons getting in the best hero school in Japan. But that was hard to do when everyone had different schedules. Hisashi was still overseas, as usual, and Masaru was out of town at some important board meeting. And Toga's parents were out of the country for business.

Katsuki had suggested just giving the him a wad of cash and the trio would just wander around and find something to do. He didn't want a stinking party with a bunch of extras. Plus, the blonde wanted no adult supervision.

Mitsuki said she didn't trust her son with a large amount of money, guessing the boy would buy a ridiculous amount of stupid stuff and said that Izuku would be the better choice. Inko argued, saying her son would just buy All Might merchandise, not getting anything argument from the boy.

While the mothers were still planning, Katsuki had walked away, with Izuku in tow. The blonde had told his friend to call Toga and tell her to meet up at the training beach.

When all three of them were present at the beach, Katsuki informed Izuku and Toga what they were going to do. He pulled out a pile of bills out of his back pocket, telling Izuku he had swiped it when his mother wasn't looking the other day. He said it was worth the extra three hours of her yelling while she fruitlessly searched for it.

The first thing the trio did was go to a buffet. The buffet was new and was popular among teenagers. It served all American food, something that caught Izuku's interest. He remembered all the times All Might would gush about that nation's food during training breaks.

When the three of them had entered the buffet, the overwhelming smell of grease and sizzling meat hit them. The concoction made their mouths slightly water and made them hungry. For the next hour, they all had stuffed their faces to the limit. Katsuki had found spicy chicken wings to be his favorite, while Izuku was going crazy over fried pork chop sandwiches. The sandwich only had a pork chop, cheese, mustard, and hot sauce, but Izuku couldn't get enough. Toga stuck with simple rare steaks.

At some point, Izuku and Katsuki had an eat off. Toga didn't let it go too far, dragging both boys out the restaurant after they both had their sixth serving. She didn't want them getting sick and ruining the rest of the day.

After walking off some of their fatness, they went to this arcade Katsuki had wanted to check out. The blonde said Fat Wings and Extendo fingers would never stop talking about how awesome it was the last few weeks. He had also alerted the two lackeys to come at a certain time so he could beat their asses in every game possible.

Once Fat Wings and Extendo fingers arrived, the domination began. The two unfortunate boys found their spirits crushed in under an hour, as they stood no chance of winning against Katsuki, Izuku, or Toga. Katsuki had started to gloat egoistically until some skinny boy with wavy brown hair interrupted him.

The boy asked why the blonde was acting like he was better than everyone else here just because he won some games. Katsuki answered with how he was going to be the next number one hero after he graduated from UA. At the mention of the prestigious high school, the skinny boy laughed, saying all the students there were pampered brats and Katsuki was going to become like them, insignificant in the end.

Katsuki then proceed to use his quirk to perform a powerful bitch slap on the boy's face. The boy was sent hurdling into another occupant of the arcade. It was some guy wearing a black hoodie and the only thing that could be seen was his chapped lips in a frown, giving off a murderous intent. He complained that the brown haired boy had messed up his game and he needed to pay for his mistake.

Katsuki and the other two didn't get to see the outcome of this encounter because Izuku had dragged away Toga and Katsuki from the scene. He had saw some other people coming to investigate the occurrence and he didn't want any of them to be noticed. No reason to risk getting kicked out UA before classes even began. He totally didn't run away because of the evil vibe that guy was giving off. Nope.

And they ditched Fat Wings and Pedo Fingers. Extendo Fingers named had been changed by Toga after he made a comment that his fingers could reach anywhere he wanted. Katsuki loved the new name, so it stuck.

Izuku had a great time and he was going to remember this night fondly. Nothing was going to ruin the rest of the night! Not even Koda starting one his rants.

' _ **Bakugo only became your friend out of guilt. When this guilt is gone, will he still be by your side? Will your relationship with him go back to days of him constantly rejecting your attempts of friendship?'**_

' _Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Koda, while I like that you have gotten over some your hate for Kaachan, you know he has changed for the better,'_ Izuku argued, _'He's still cocky as hell and treats weaker people like dirt, but he isn't going to up and leave.'_

' _ **So you agree that the other two boys are weaker?'**_

" _No! Where did you even get that from?'_

' _ **You don't even know their names. You just call them what Bakugo calls them,**_ Koda answered, _**'The boy has only toned down because of your influence, but be cautious because the effects of your friendships is a two-way street. He doesn't affect you as much as you affect him, but it has happened. You use profanity now and don't care to remember everyone's name. You're not as formal now."**_

' _ **Then there's your precious mate. You only have this relationship with her because of your quirk.'**_

' _Himi-hime actually likes me for who I am! Not for my quirk, like those posers at school!'_

' _ **What you say is true, young master, but your relationship wouldn't be healthy. She has told you of her illustrious past. Stalking people was only the beginning. Her mind was degrading and she refused to take her medication. Stalking would be the least of your worries, since she has already attacked the people she has stalked. Just think of what she would do from a year now, if she hadn't met you.'**_

Izuku looked at his girlfriend, still sleep. His hands slightly trembled as he ran them through her hair. She had let them down from the usual buns she had. Izuku liked her hair down.

' _ **Your blood is treating her condition, but not curing it. She has come to depend on you for her own sanity. Combined with her tad obsession and obvious love for you, she will do anything for you. She would die for you. She is the perfect pawn.'**_

Izuku felt suddenly colder at Koda's words. What he said was something a villain would think of, not a hero. And a hero Izuku planned to be. The boy used the arm around her to pull her closer, slightly waking the girl.

' _I would never treat Himi-hime like that. She is a person, not a pawn. She's someone very special to me.'_

' _ **Do you love her?'**_ the question caused Izuku to think.

' _I don't know. I really like her, but I can't say I do,'_ Izuku answered, _'Why are you even bringing all this up?'_

' _ **Because young master, you are going to be a leader, a commander of Pro Heroes. You must recognize how much and when certain things are influencing your decision making. You must choose what type of leader of you want to be by your own decisions!'**_

' _Basically, don't listen to you.'_

Koda made a harsh hiss. _**'I'm only giving you advice!'**_

' _Villain advice...'_

Toga had been watching Izuku the last minute or so, after she woke up. She was curious, and slightly worried, why her boyfriend's face kept changing expressions. One of sadness and one of anger.

' _ **As a leader, you will be expected to make the hard decisions. Decisions where you will have to decide who lives and who dies.'**_

' _ **For example, you had to choice between saving Bakugo or Toga. Which one would you choose?'**_

' _Both. When there's a will, there's a way.'_

' _ **I would ask how, but I can see the plans forming in your mind. You would rather inflict self harm for their safety. But say you could save one and the other could be saved by another Pro Hero. Could you ask this stranger to risk their life to save someone you cared about?'**_

' _A hero's job is to save people who need saving. They knew what they were signing up for.'_

' _ **Cold, but it's a choice many others would make. Choosing your favored people over someone you barely know is human. But could you handle the guilt of sending someone to their death for your selfish desires?'**_

Izuku was silent and his stomach felt queasy as he thought about Koda's word. The snake was supposedly born from his own subconscious after his quirk activated and reflected the darker thoughts Izuku never acknowledged.

Toga saw the distraught look on her Izuku's face. She gently cupped his face to gain his attention. "Izu-kun, what's wrong?"

"Just Koda being an ass," Izuku answered after seeing the worried expression on his girlfriend's face. He didn't want to worry her more, but he also didn't like hiding things from her. He knew she wouldn't judge, but he just couldn't talk about the strange conversation he just had.

"Himi-hime, you know I would never use you, right?"

The blonde girl was confused by the strange question, but the scared look on Izuku's face made her answer quickly and truthfully. "Of course, I trust you with my life Izu-kun!"

The boy smiled. "I needed to hear that. Did I ever tell you I like it when you have your hair down?"

"No, but I'll start wearing it like that," she answered, snuggling her head on his chest.

"Makes you look even cuter," he said, getting a grunt of agreement from Toga. He started to rub her back, as she always fell asleep quickly when he did that.

"Love you, Izu-kun," she whispered sleepy. The boy didn't say anything back, instead tightening his hold on her.

* * *

 **AN: My beta was holding this chapter hostage for about two weeks. Finally got it back. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long.**

 **I changed the zero pointer's height because I always thought the skyscraper sized robot was a little ridiculous. Fifty feet is as tall as five floor building.**

 **And I couldn't find out a way for Izuku to beat it with his Quirk without using the normal punch as hard as you can routine. He's not a front line fighter in this fic, so I don't want him to focus on his brawn. I want him to focus on his intellect and versatility instead.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **TheKursed: Don't worry, she's going to get some therapy soon.**

 **Blizzardfang: I'm glad you're liking it and you enjoy the character development.**

 **ThundahV: Here's your next helping.**

 **Er Kebbabaro: This chapter shows a little on how OFA and Izuku's quirk work together.**

* * *

 **(Midoriya Household)**

The sound of his alarm going off woke up the young Izuku Midoriya. He groggily reached over for his phone to turn the alarm off. He had it set for an hour later than usual since he wasn't training today and for Toga's sake. His girlfriend still hadn't gotten used to waking up so early.

Speaking of Toga, she was still sprawled on top of him, not even registering the alarm. She had in fact tightened her grip on Izuku.

"Himi-hime, time to wake up," Izuku whispered.

No response. "Himi-hime, at least allow me to get up. I know you're awake."

The blonde opened one eye, taking a quick peek before closing it again. "You stay."

"I've got to get ready and so do you."

"But I don't wanna let you go!" she whined, "You're my favorite pillow."

"Himiko…"

The blonde finally let go, got off her boyfriend, and had her back facing towards Izuku. The boy just shook his head as he got up and headed to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth before he got in the shower.

 _'Today is going to be so exciting! My first day of U.A. I wonder who is going to be my teacher? I know U.A. employees Pro Heroes. Maybe All Might will be teaching me!'_ Izuku thought excitedly.

 _ **'Calm yourself young Master. All your answers shall be answered soon.'**_

 _'Morning Koda! I just really hope All Might is my teacher!'_

 _ **'I'm sure he's going to mostly focus on the older students, giving you first years one class,'**_ Koda replied, _**'No more private lessons. Not like much teaching was going on at them.'**_

 _'Koda, All Might taught me well!'_

The snake hissed. _**'Taught you how to be a brute.'**_

 _'Knowing how to defend myself without you or Oni's aid is important.'_ Izuku argued.

 _ **'That is true, but never forget that your mind is your strongest tool.'**_

Izuku rolled his eyes as he turned off the shower. _'Yeah, yeah. Mind over matter. Blah Blah Blah.'_

 _ **'Hmph! You don't want to make Nezu think you forgot his lessons, do you?"**_ Koda asked.

Izuku shivered as he stepped out the shower, whether it is was from the cool air hitting his damp skin or fear was up for debate. _'I will never forget.'_

The pair's conversation was done and Izuku changed into his U.A. uniform after drying off. He went out the bathroom and into his to find Toga still asleep.

"Figures," the boy muttered. He walked over to the bed, raising his right hand above his head.

 **Smack!**

"Ow!" Toga yelled, "That hurt Izu-kun!"

"What's going on in there?" the unusually stern voice of Inko Midoriya yelled.

"Nothing Mom!" Izuku yelled back, placing his hand over Toga's mouth, silencing her. He felt his skin being pierced open.

"Do I need to come in there?"

"No!" Izuku could now feel her tongue. He tried to pull his hand away, but Toga had grabbed his wrist as she continued to lick his wounds.

"Let me have some more and I won't squeal," Toga said, "Did you think you could get away with that so easily, Izu-kun?"

He ignored her question, but complied with her request. "Ten seconds. I wouldn't have to do that if you just woke up on time. You would have been late."

Ten seconds pass. "It's the first day."

"It's U.A. You must take this more seriously. We're going to the best Hero school in Japan," Izuku chided her, "Others would do anything for this chance."

"They only would want to go to U.A. for fame and fortune. Not for true heroics," Toga muttered.

Izuku eyes narrowed. "We can at least give our classmates a chance to prove they are want to be true heroes, not false ones. Now get ready!"

"I love it when you get so dominating," Toga said lowly, her hands going across Izuku's chest.

 _'Time to stop this foolishness,'_ Izuku thought before he smacked her rear. Again.

Toga let out a yelp. "Izu-kun, it's still sore from a few minutes ago."

"And it's going to be tender if you don't get your cute butt a moving."

That got the girl to finally move. She hurriedly got her overnight bag and ran out the room. Izuku went over to their school bags to double check they had everything they needed. Once he was done, he sat on his bed and unlocked his phone. Izuku opened the chat between himself and his best friend.

 **Deku: You up?**

 **Kaachan: Of course I'm fucking up!**

 **Kaachan: What you want?**

 **Deku: Just checking on you…**

 **Kaachan: You think I'm nervous or some shit like that, Deku?**

 **Kaachan: I'm not a stuttering fuckward like you.**

 **Deku: I rarely stutter anymore.**

 **Kaachan: Good. That shit was mad annoying.**

 **Kaachan: Yo bitch up?**

 **Deku: I had to wake her up.**

 **Kaachan: So you threw her out the bed then?**

 **Deku: Yeah.**

 **Kaachan: Good. I wasn't about to be late for you two horny fucks.**

 **Deku: Kaachan, how many times do I must tell you we haven't did anything like that?**

 **Kaachan: Sure you fucking haven't**

 **Kaachan: Like I'm supposed to believe your lying ass after all the S &M comments that freak makes daily. **

**Kaachan: I'm not oblivious like Auntie, Deku.**

 **Deku: You're never going to believe me, are you?**

 **Kaachan: Fuck no**

 **Deku: We'll be ready in ten minutes**

 **Kaachan: A second later and I'm leaving you two fuckwards.**

Izuku closed his phone afterwards, just as Toga entered the room. "That was quick."

"I didn't do my usual buns. I just had to comb my hair a few times," Toga said, her hands flowing through her straight blonde hair, "You like it?"

"Very much so," Izuku answered as he got up and moved towards her. He put his hand through her hair, closing the distance between their lips. It was a chaste kiss, one of pure affection, leaving the young couple to stare into one's another eyes.

The two's eyes widened when a flash of light went off. They both turned their heads to see Inko holding her phone. "You two are so cute. I'm going to frame this one."

"Mom!"

"I'm sending this to your dad," she said as she left.

Izuku had his hands hiding his face, "This is so embarrassing! And it's going to get worse when Auntie Mitsuki learns about it."

"You can worry about that later. I'm hungry," Toga said, snapping the boy out of his embarrassed state.

The two went to the kitchen and ate the breakfast laid out for them at a quick pace, for they were overly excited about their first day at school. When they were done and got ready to leave, Inko made sure they had everything, even after being told by Izuku he had already checked earlier.

"Before you two go, I want to tell you I'm so proud of both of you," Inko said, becoming teary eyed, causing Izuku eyes to water also, "And take care of my boy, Himiko-chan."

Toga slung her arm over Izuku's shoulder. "I'm always watching this dork! Got to make sure he doesn't make friends with random people in alleyways or other dark areas of the city."

Izuku gave his girlfriend a pointed look and moved towards leaving the house. "We've got to go Mom or we're going to be late!"

The two exited the house and walked down to the end of the street to see Katsuki waiting for them.

"Kaachan!"

"Baku-bumu!"

"You two fuckers were almost late," the blonde boy said as he turned around to face Izuku and Toga.

Toga looked at her phone. "We still had two minutes left though."

"Still almost late."

Izuku noticed the slightly unkempt state of his best friend's uniform. There was no tie and the first few buttons of his shirt was undone. His pants were not pulled up all the way, making his pants seem very baggy. "Um Kaachan, you should fix your uniform."

"No, but you should," Katsuki said that as Izuku felt Toga hug him from behind.

* * *

 **(U.A.)**

"Deku, shut your mouth already! You've been bitching the whole trip here," Katsuki yelled.

"I wouldn't have to complain if you didn't mess up my uniform!" Izuku yelled back.

"You looked like a meek little nerd bitch! People would have ran over you if you kept that look," Katsuki argued, "I'm not going to be associated with a wimp!"

"Izu-kun, you look much better like this," Toga added, "Get to show off…"

"Hush you! I'm still mad at you for assisting Kaachan with this silliness," Izuku interrupted his girlfriend, "But thanks."

Toga had held Izuku still as Katsuki "fixed" Izuku's uniform. The green haired boy's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off his tattoo of Koda. The top two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, similar to Katsuki, and his shirt was untucked. It made Izuku have a much more casual look, one befitting if he was going to go out and meet up with some friends in the afternoon instead of going to the most prestigious Hero School in Japan.

"Freak, cheer up this dumbass. I can't listen to anymore of his bitching. We still got about ten minutes till class," Katsuki said as they came to the 1-A door, "Must be engineered for fat asses."

Before Izuku could reprimand his best friend, Toga dragged him away. "Izu-kun, I found this nice secluded corner to make out at!"

"I don't know want to know what you assholes are going to do," Katsuki muttered as Izuku was pulled away, "Fucking horny cunts."

Katsuki opned the door and walked inside. He gave quick glances to his classmates to find good insults to call them all the time. He came up with a few good ones and was going to wait until later to name some others.

In seat one, there was Sparkle Fuck, since the blonde boy would not stop sparkling. _'What kind of shitty quirk makes you fucking sparkling and how did he get into the hero course.'_

In seat two, an all pink girl with horns with yellow eyes and black sclera was called Racoon eyes. For obvious reasons.

Seat three had Frog Face, a girl with clearly frog like features, like her tongue hanging out her mouth. Seat Four had that annoying guy from the exam, now named Four Eyes. Seat five was empty. Seat six was Monkey boy, for the large protruding extra appendage near the blonde's boy rear.

Seat seven had another blonde with one stray black streak of hair shaped like a lightning bolt. _'Electabuzz? Maybe, depending on how strong he is.'_

Seat eight had that red hairded guy from the exam, whose ass Katsuki had to save. _'Shitty Hair, because his hair looks like total shit.'_

Luckily the guy didn't notice Katsuki, too busy on his phone. Which the blonde was happy for since he didn't want to hear some stupid shit about manliness again. Seat nine had a guy with a rock-like head and Katsuki couldn't think of a good name for him.

The brown haired guy in seat ten had the biggest set of lips Katsuki ever seen and seat eleven was equally weird with that mask the tall white haired guy wore. _'The fuck is he hiding under that mask, buck teeth or even bigger lips than the guy before?'_

The blonde would wait to figure out names for them.

Seat twelve was occupied by a girl with earphone jacks, with the jacks being three point five millimeters. _'Bet she has a shitty android, I should wear my Airpods to fuck with her.'_

Soy Face was the name Katsuki decided on the plain faced boy in seat thirteen. It just fit too well to something else. Just like Bird Brain for seat fourteen, who had bird's head for a face.

Seat fifteen had a boy with red and white hair that was perfectly split down the middle of his head. _'Half and Half.'_

A set of U.A.'s female uniform was in seat sixteen. _'Must be that extra that helped Toga.'_

He stopped in front of the desk. "Thanks for helping Toga."

He walked off before the girl could pester him. His seat was next, number seventeen, and Izuku was after his and Toga was after her boyfriend's. _'This is oddly convenient. We can fuck with a lot of people back here.'_

The last seat was held a girl with the longest ponytail Katsuki had ever seen and some very generous assets that the blonde found himself appreciating. _'I can't wait until Freak comes in and sees Ponytail Bitch. The amount of fuckery I can deal to her is huge.'_

Katsuki finally sat down in his seat and threw his feet on top of the desk, a habit from middle school. He closed his eyes to rest for a few valuable minutes, but he only got a few seconds as he felt someone's overbearing presence near him. He peeked through one eye to see blue hair and glasses.

"You're that asswipe from the exam," Katsuki said, "The one who can't stay out of other people's fucking business. What you want, you nosey fuck?"

 _'Such vulgar language,'_ Iida thought, "I implore you to take your feet off this desk. You are not only disrespecting the crafters of the furniture, but also the past and future students of this fine institution!"

Iida finished his mini rant with a dramatic air chop, leaving a bewildered Katsuki to stare at the boy. _'This guy is actually fucking serious!'_

"What fucking school did you go to, you damn extra?"

"Somei Private School!" Iida said, his chest puffed up in pride.

"A place filled of stuck up elitist with ten feet poles stuck up their asses!" Katsuki yelled, "Now get fuck out my face or die!"

"Die? Do you truly want to be a hero?" Katsuki was trying his best to reign in his bloodlust.

"Of course! I'm here to kick villain ass and save extras so I can be the next fucking number one hero," Katsuki said.

 _'Don't explode him Katsuki. You'll get suspended, then Mom will bitch. Dad and Auntie will give you that disgusting disappointed look. Deku will trythat fuck shit of cheering you up and Freak will hold this over your head forever,'_ Katsuki thought, using these negatives to not go over the edge he had one foot already hanging over.

The classroom door opened, gaining Katsuki's attention and saving Iida from spontaneous combustion. Toga and Izuku had entered, one with a super grin and the other with dopey smile. Katsuki got out his seat as he saw Iida speed walking over to them. He wasn't about to let his friends deal with this prick.

"You, with the curly hair! I apologize for how I treated you at the exam. You were the only to know the true purpose of the exam!" Iida said with Katsuki right behind him.

Being somewhat used to Katsuki's and Toga's all in your face behavior, Izuku wasn't freaked out by Iida's sudden appearance. "Don't worry about it. I was just doing a hero's duty."

"Deku, stop talking to this elitist piece of shit," Katsuki said he shouldered checked Iida, "We don't associate with people like him."

He got behind his two friends and pushed them towards the back. "We got lucky and got all seats beside one another."

"That's awfully convenient," Toga remarked as she got Katsuki to stop pushing her and walked herself.

"Same thing I said," Katsuki muttered, who also stopped pushing Izuku, "And Deku, stop overanalyzing it. It's just coincidence!"

That stopped the tattooed boy form his muttering as that got near the back, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, just sit down," Katsuki said as he sat down, the other two sat down shortly afterward.

"I think Baku-bumu is scared we might make new friends," Toga fake whispered to her boyfriend, getting a tic mark to appear on Katsuki's head.

"You two can make friends with whoever you fucking want," he said, "Just don't fall for the first ass kisser that comes your way."

The class door opened once again, with Uraraka out of breath as she entered. She bent over a little to catch her breath, as a being with a human head with black shaggy and a yellow caterpillar body emerged from the corner. The class stared in bewilderment at the strange being, beside Urarak, who hadn't noticed it yet.

"Uraraka, I hope you are taking this course seriously. I do not take tardiness lightly. This is your only warning," the creature said.

Uraraka nodded her vigorously, too afraid of and creeped out by the thing talking to her. _'I wasn't even late. I still had a minute.'_

A full human body holding a slushy came out it's yellow exterior, revealing the previous believed caterpillar body to be just a sleeping bag. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa. Now get your gym uniforms and meet me at P.E. ground."

* * *

 **(Minutes Later)**

After much rushing and questioning of older students, Class 1-A were able to find the training ground they were told to meet at. They all wondered why the teacher just slipped away like some ninja when he walked out the class and not lead them to the area.

The students of class 1-A stood in a small huddle, some squirming and fidgeting under the intense gaze of their teacher. _'Haven't even said anything yet and some of they are already nervous. They must be the weak links.'_

He saw the three students he felt like that were going to be his biggest headaches: Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku Midoriya, and Himiko Toga.

 _'Bakugo has shown he is extremely aggressive, arrogant, and look downs upon others,'_ Aizawa had saw all the demeaning looks he gave his classmates when the boy entered the classroom.

 _'Midoriya has All Might's attention on him for some reason. He seems to be a good natured boy,'_ Aizawa thought, _'With a penchant to harm himself for the sake of others. For example, the sludge villain last year, where he ran in when his quirk hadn't even awakened yet. And that stunt at the exam.'_

 _'Toga should be in Class 1-b with Vlad King, but Nezu said no. I got an inkling it has to deal with the familiarity she shares with Bakugo and Midoriya,'_ Aizawa concluded, as he watched the trio, _'And now Midoriya and Toga are holding hands. They better keep their PDA down.'_

With that new information revealed to him, Aizawa could already feel a headache coming. He had three out of the four most problematic students in his class. The underground hero was just happy he didn't get the narcissistic one also.

 _'I would have quit in less than two months then. I know you're throwing all this shit at me Nezu because I expelled my class last year. Which isn't fair since Vlad made his whole class drop out from the treatment he gave them. It's not our faults that last year's crops were a bunch of entitled brats with no potential.'_

"Alright class, we are about to do the standard gym tests you all have done in middle school," Aizawa said finally, making a some of the more nervous students release a breath they did not know they were holding.

"What about the entrance ceremony or guidance sessions?" Uraraka asked suddenly.

Aizawa gave her a light glare for interrupting him, making the girl try to hide behind one of her classmates, which was Iida. "This is the Hero course, not General Education. If you want to enjoy such frivolities, go submit a transfer request."

"Midoriya, since you scored the highest in the exam so you will be the one to demonstrate," Aizawa said, "Stand in the middle of the circle."

As Izuku walked forward, some of his classmates whispered about their disbelief on him scoring first place. Toga and Katsuki were about to defend Izuku, but Aizawa beat them to the punch. "Midoriya scored forty-five villain points and forty-five rescue points. He also took the zero pointer, which Uraraka and Iida can attest to since they were there."

The teacher then threw a ball at Midoriya, at such speed that boy barely caught it. _'Thanks for the training Himi-hime. And you too Kaachan.'_

 _ **'Be very thankful, because otherwise you would be flat on your ass and looking like a fool in front of these weaklings.'**_

"You know how the softball goes," the tired voice of Aizawa said, "Throw as far as you can, but use your quirk also."

"Unless you're going to hurt yourself," Aizawa said lowly, "It's irrational for a hero to disable oneself from simple use of their quirk."

Izuku gulped nervously. _'Of course he's talking about what happened at the exam.'_

He looked back at Katsuki and Himiko. His girlfriend was giving him a thumbs up, while Katsuki was smirking. Not his normal arrogant one, but one only Izuku understood. One that was telling the green haired boy that whatever he was doing was easy.

Confidence restored, Izuku began to take off his gym shirt.

"Why is he getting naked?" the purple haired girl asked.

"I don't know, but I don't mind a show!" the pink skinned girl said excitedly, as she let out a few cat calls.

"It's obvious that he's doing it for his quirk," the pony tailed girl explained knowingly, "My quirk works in a similar fashion."

That comment made the blonde with black bolt in his hair giggle perfectly before the frog like girl hit him in the back of his head, courtesy of her tongue, and the purple haired girl stab him in the sides with her ear jacks. "Ow…"

"Look at that tattoo on his shoulder! It's manly as hell!"

"I thought he had only one on his hand!"

"An Oni, an interesting choice."

The majority of the class jaw dropped when Izuku's tattoo had large amounts of ooze fly out it and create the large red skinned Oni emerge, clad in his usual loin cloth and wielding his spiky club.

"His tattoo just came to life…"

 _'Okay Izuku, you've only experimented with this a little under strict supervision,'_ Izuku thought as he closed his eyes, feeling One for All course through his body, giving him immense energy and a feeling of superiority that Katsuki always felt.

 _ **'Two seconds and that's all,'**_ Koda advised, _**'You still have seven more events to go. There is no reason to wear yourself out.'**_

Izuku opened his connection to Oni, allowing One for All to flow through it for the recommended time. Oni only grew a foot taller from this. Izuku through the ball straight up before One for All faded from his summon. "Hit it as hard as you can, Oni!"

The creature reared back its club like a baseball player does, over his right shoulder. When the ball came down, Oni smacked the ball with so much force that the small rubber object dispersed the clouds it went through.

"One thousand and fifty meters," Aizawa said blandly, showing the distance with the small electronic device he held, "Surprised I didn't have to erase your quirk."

Sudden realization hit Izuku. "You're Eraser Head! You're one of the best underground heroes, with a ninety-five percent success rate!"

Izuku didn't notice Katsuki had walked up behind him. The green haired boy was unprepared for the light strike to the back of his head. "Your fanboy is showing, Deku. Put your monster up so we can get this fucking show on the road."

Aizawa watched in interest as Izuku walked back with Katsuki. Izuku kept looking at his teacher with stars in his eyes, making Aizawa uncomfortable. The man wasn't used to such outward worship over him. He was an underground Pro Hero for such reasons.

He saw Toga congratulating Izuku and she looked at Aizawa once, as she seemed to want to hug the boy. The frown on her teacher's face stopped her. _'Great. All my problem children are in show their affection physically. Hopefully their little group stays small.'_

The teacher then gave his attention to the rest of his students, who were excited over the idea of using their quirks freely for once. He needed them to take this seriously and not treat this test like a game.

"This test isn't for fun. I'm checking to see if you all have the potential to even be in my class," the teacher said, "And anyone I deem to have no potential will be expelled from U.A. You won't get the choice to be sent to General Education either. So don't come in last place."

That killed off the excited mood of the class. Aizawa smirked, pleased with himself. _'Let's see how these brats do.'_

The first test was the fifty-meter dash, with Iida in first place. He did it in three seconds flat, setting a new record. Katsuki got four point thirteen seconds, Toga got five point three seconds, while Izuku got six point one seconds.

During the grip strength, the boy in the masked, named Shoji, pressed out five hundred and forty kilograms of pressure, due to him creating multiple arms. Izuku one upped the guy by using Koda to destroy the machine. The last reading was over one thousand.

On the standing long, Katsuki cleared the sandbow. He was pretty pleased with himself until the guy he named as Sparkle Fuck also cleared the sandbox.

"Don't think you're hot shit, Sparkle fuck, because you can did the same thing as me," he growled out at the boy. Sparkle Fuck was just too confused to answer.

Mina Ashido and Toga tied for first place in the repeated side steps.

"You're pretty good," they both said to each other.

"Dance lessons?" Toga asked.

"Breakdancing to be exact," Ashido answered, "What about you?"

"Formal. You should show me some moves sometimes," Toga said, getting an agreement from the pink skinned girl, "We can trade numbers later."

The softball throw came up next. Katsuki tried his hardest to beat Izuku's record, but he only got seven hundred fifteen meters. He was okay with this because he still had Izuku beat in three other events, but Uraraka getting a score infinity made him lose his cool.

"Fucking Round Face and her cheating ass quirk," the blonde mumbled darkly, getting concerned looks from Izuku and Toga, and ones of fear form the rest of the class.

"Kaachan, you still have her beat in every other category and likely best her in the last three," Izuku said, trying to pacify his best friend.

"And if you're better at her in seven out of eight categories, that makes you the better hero!" Toga added, playing to her friend's ego.

"You're fucking right I'm the better hero," Katsuki agreed, still muttering, with slightly less anger.

Izuku gave Toga a grateful smile, squeezing her hand in thanks. Toga peeked at their teacher and gave Izuku a quick peck on the cheeks.

Izuku had a small blush on his face while Katsuki made a noise similar to someone hurling. "You two fucking idiots are going to get caught."

In the two mile run, no one was surprised that Iida won. Yaoyorozu came in second, as she created a bike to ride. Katsuki and Todoroki had tied for third, while Toga came in fifth place, with Izuku lagging in ninth.

Ashido won the seated toe touch and Rikido Sato got first in sit ups. Sato had done a hundred twenty-five sit ups in two minutes, far eclipsing any other competitor.

Katsuki had placed third overall, pissing him off greatly, while Izuku placed seventh and Toga was ninth. The unfortunate person to place last was the invisible girl, Toru Hagakure. Her passive invisibility quirk was great for stealth, but she no inherent physical advantages. Her body was normal and only athletic, not peak condition like some people.

"I was lying about expelling anyone," Aizawa stated, before the girl could panic, "That was a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you. Class is dismissed for the day."

His students had various forms of shocked exclamations on their faces, making Aizawa a tad bit happy. Yaoyorozu stated that the ruse was obvious, but she got disbelieving looks form her classmates. _'I guess my reputation doesn't precede me yet.'_

Aizawa began to walk off. "Midoriya. Toga. No PDA."

Aizawa found All Might, in shrunken form, around the corner of the building. "Why are you here?"

"I was just observing your class," All Might answered.

' _You mean Midoriya,'_ Aizawa thought, "I see you have decided not to waste time your muscle form for once."

"I also wanted to ask why you told your class you were lying about expelling them. You did expel your last class," All Might asked.

"To see if any of them are going to slack off if my threat is supposedly gone," Aizawa answered, "I'm not here to baby them. If they want to put their fullest after this, it will be of their own accord. And if they don't, it will bite them during the festival."

"Layers of deception?" All Might muttered, as he pulled his notepad he kept on him now as Aizawa walked away, "Seems to be a useable teaching strategy."

* * *

 **(Females Locker Room)**

Hagakure sat down on a bench by herself, in the corner on the opposite of the lockers from the other females, hiding her from view. While she was relieved she didn't get expelled, she was still disappointed that she placed last. _'I've got to do better!'_

"Tour-chan, are you okay?" a voice form beside her asked. The invisible girl turned her head to see Toga had sat down beside her.

' _I didn't even hear her!'_

"I'm fine, just a little disappointed in myself," she said.

"Don't be. We're surrounded by powerhouse," Toga told the girl. "Look at Izu-kun, Bakugo, Sato, and Todoroki. They just plow through everything with brute power, while you and I use cunning and deception to take our foes down by whittling them down and attack their weak points. We have two different methods at taking down enemies, but both are equally effective."

"You're right," the invisible girl agreed, "But they have cooler quirks. They're going to be so much more popular than me!"

"So? All that matters is that you are being a hero for the right reasons and doing your job at the end of the day," Toga remarked, "So anyone going after popularity or money will burnout in a few years. The real heroes keep doing their jobs, even if they barely get paid or don't receive much recognition. They care about protecting the innocent and saving those in need. Are you going to be a real her or a fake?"

"I'm a real hero!" Hagakure replied confidently, "I came to this school to be the best I could be so I could be Invisio-girl, Hostage Rescue Expert!"

Toga smiled. "I knew my hunch was right about you. Also, thank for the tip during the exam. I don't think I would have passed without it."

"You would have totally passed! You scored higher than most and I didn't see you use your quirk once! Wait, what is your quirk?"

"I can take the physical appearance of others," Toga answered, "But only their looks, I can't use their quirks."

"That's what you meant by us stealth types!" Hagakure said, now fully understanding Toga's previous words, "You could take the appearance of criminals to infiltrate crime syndicates and gather info on them, so it will be easier to take them down later!"

"Izu-kun said the same thing," Toga said, "But my quirk has been looked down because of how it activates."

"What do you have to do?"

"I have drink a person's blood before I can take their appearance," Toga answered, "They say it's a villain quirk."

Toga's face was blank now, waiting on the response from Hagakure. The invisible girl knew those types of comments came from ignorant people. Ones who spoke out of fear and lack of understanding. "Screw them! You're going to be prove them all wrong when you become a Pro Hero!"

Toga smiled shakily. "You're not freaked out?"

"Why should I be? You just came here and encouraged me because you wanted too. You told me not to doubt myself or my quirk, so I'm going to do the same for you!" Hagakure declared, "That's what friends do for one another."

' _I've been hanging with the Midoriyas too long,'_ Toga thought as held back tears, sniffling a little. She might have her boyfriend and Katsuki, but they were guys. She still wanted, and needed, a female friend her age.

"Hey you two, stop being anti-social and join in on girl talk," Ashido said, as she hopped around the lockers to approach the pair, "We're talking about boys!"

"I'll be right there!" Hagakure said as she jumped up, "Let's join them, Toga-chan!"

"Toru-chan, you can call me Himiko-chan if you want," Toga told her.

"Himiko-chan it is!" Hagakure said as both went to join the other female students.

"First thing first!" Ashido yelled when the two stealth users joined the res. She pointed dramatically at Toga. "What's up with you and Midoriya? Aizawa-sensei already told you stop with the PDA, so you can't deny anything isn't happening! Trying to nab you a man on the first day?"

"Please, Izu-kun is already my man. We've been going out for at least half a year now," Toga answered calmly, before she had a feral grin on her face. "So you keep your hands off him!"

The blonde kept a steady gaze on Uraraka, causing the girl to squeak and hide behind the nearest female Yaorozuyu. "Especially you…"

"Toga-san, I don't know why you are insinuating Uraraka-san is pinning for your boyfriend, but such baseless accusations are distasteful!" Yaorozuyu spoke up.

"I don't know. I saw her checking out Midoriya pretty hard when he was taking off his shirt," Ashido said.

"Weren't you doing the same thing?" Tsuyu asked.

"Weren't we all is the better question!" Ashido deflected, getting a few other girls to blush.

"Oh girls, I won't get mad if you look! But you can't touch, that's my right!" Toga told them, "And I really hate it if you used your breasts as pillow for my man's head as he is knocked unconscious."

"That is oddly specific and I feel personally attacked because of that comment," Yaorozuyu muttered.

"You do have the largest bra size here," Tsuyu said, "So Toga-san might be jealous since she has one of the smallest cups sizes of our class, kero."

"My boobs are not small! And I'm not jealous of any you with oversized mammaries!"

' _At least you aren't the smallest Toga.'_

' _Is she never going to let that go? It was a mistake!'_

* * *

 **(Male Locker Room)**

The two best friends were changing on their side of the room, away from the other boys. They both had noticed a few guys had kept stealing glances at Izuku's tattoos.

"Deku, you decided on your next tattoo?" Katsuki asked. This caught the attention of everyone in the room. Izuku leaned over and whispered his answer in Katsuki's ear, causing the blonde to grin. "Fucking badass."

Izuku grinned back. "Had to be to commemorate my acceptance into U.A. Plus, I'm getting another tattoo since that one is going to take forever to prep."

"What is it?"

"I need something with speed, so I'm probably going to go with a wolf. Koda is more of a tank and crowd control while Oni is pure power."

"Isn't Oni more durable than Koda?" Katsuki asked.

"Barely, but he has a lot more power in him," Izuku answered, "And he's super slow."

"I get it. You need more versatility in you party," Katsuki said, "Not always going to have others make up for your weaknesses."

"Exactly," Izuku replied, noticing his black haired classmate walked up to him, "You need something?"

"Fuck you need, Soy Face?"

"Soy Face? I don't even understand how you even came up with that one," Izuku remarked.

"It just fits him."

"Uh, Hanta Sero is my name actually," Sero told the two friends, "And I wanted to know who did your tattoos. They look really good."

"Deku does his own shit," Katsuki answered.

"And I don't do commissions," Izuku added, "Not because I don't want to, but you need a license to do them."

"Oh," Sero replied disappointedly, "So your quirk is to control tattoos?"

"No, I can control ink within the tattoo. My quirk allows me to bring anything from ink to life after I have bonded with the ink," Izuku explained.

Fumikage stepped forward, his interest piqued. "What do you mean by bonding?"

"My blood serves as a connection between the ink and my will," Izuku answered, "All my tattoos are a social blend of my blood and ink."

"Revelry in the dark," the bird headed boy muttered, admiration in his eyes.

"That's super manly," Kirishma yelled, "You two guys are the manliest pair of men in this room. I have to join in this gorge of manliness."

"That makes no freaking sense."

"You are?" Izuku asked

"It's Shitty Hair from the exam," Katsuki answered, "The one's ass I had to save."

"I'm also known as Kirishma Eijoru!" the red head stated, taking Katsuki's nickname in stride or ignoring it, "You must have got some high pain tolerance if you got those tattoos and planning to get more."

"He sure fucking does," Katsuki muttered, dark memories coming to him. Izuku gave his friend a concerned look.

"I have another question for you Midoriya-san, if you don't mind," Fumikage said.

"Shoot."

"I noticed the snake you summoned, Koda, could speak. Is he sentient and is your other familiar the same?" the boy asked Izuku.

"Koda is the only sentient one. He's special since he was the first I had," Izuku answered, "He's supposedly created from my subconscious."

Fumikage nodded. "Thank you for the answer. You have chosen creatures normally seen in a wicked light as your weapons for being a hero. It's comforting to know that I have comrade that walks in the abyss also."

The blonde with the black streak in his hair pushed past Fumikage before anyone had the chance to respond. "Since everyone's introducing their selves, I'm Kaminari Denki! I want to know what's up with you and that cute blonde girl you've been hanging out with all day."

"She's my girlfriend."

"You nabbed a girl on the first day!" Kaminari yelled, before bowing at Izuku's feat, "Teach me your ways master!"

Izuku backed away a little, confused and somewhat freaked out. "We've been dating for a while now, a couple of months."

"Oh," Kaminari said disappointedly as he stood up, avoiding the face full of sneakers he was about to get form Katsuki, "Here I thought you were some killer playboy that could hook me up with one of the girls. I'm really digging that chick that sent the softball to the sun."

"Hey asswipe, this is the fucking Hero course, not some regular high school teen love story! We don't have time for that shit!" Katsuki yelled at Kaminari.

"While I don't agree with the way it was said, I do agree with his message," Iida spoke up, "We are all here to become great heroes. This not the place romance! Midoriya and Toga are an exception because they were already in a relationship beforehand and are not allowing it impose on their studies!"

"Yeah, time to get the fuck out. You can stay here with these fuckwards, but I'm all out of tolerance today," Katsuki said as he finished dressing and started to leave.

Izuku looked at the retreating figure of his best friend and then his classmate. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

* * *

 **(Near Toga's Home)**

After class, Toga, Izuku, and Katsuki went to the train station together. Toga took her train by herself, even though Izuku offered to walk with her. She had told him not too because she didn't want him to spend money on an extra trip. Their student ids only allowed for two rides a day on the public system, one to get to school and another to leave from the school. Plus, she would see him tomorrow. They could text until then.

Izuku wanted to make sure she was going to be okay. Toga assured her boyfriend she was; her parents were going to be home tonight. The young girl couldn't wait to tell them about her first day!

Toga just made it to the front gate of her household. It was typical black gate with those pointy tips on top to deter people from climbing over and attached to a twelve feet tall brick wall. She pulled out a small electronical device that had one button. She pressed it.

Toga skipped her way along the paved drive thru up to the front door of the large house she lived in. It was a three story brick house, with a connected garage. The blonde girl took her keys and opened the door.

"I'm home!" She yelled as she jumped inside, only to be greeted by silence.

After a few moments of silence, Toga's shoulders slumped in disappointment. She closed the door behind her and walked into the kitchen. There was a covered plate and a note on the table. She picked up the note first.

 _'Hey Princess, your dad and I got called in for a meeting tonight. Couldn't really refuse, since it was about quarterly earnings. We hope you had a good day at school and made some more friends. Hopefully some girls. Your dad has been getting anxious about you spending time with only boys. We made some dinner and hopefully we will back around eleven tonight. If you're still up, we can talk!'_ the note said, written by her mother.

 _'I can't get even get mad. This situation is my own fault. If I just took my medicine those years, my parents wouldn't have to work so much to pay off the lawsuits and keep our standard living the same,'_ Toga thought, _'But then I wouldn't have met Izu-kun and be at U.A. now.'_

Not wanting to think on such depressing thoughts anymore, Toga went to her phone and texted Izuku that she had made it home safely. She then created a new group with her two new friends.

 **Power Girls Group chat created.**

 **Toru added.**

 **Ashido added.**

 **Toga: Hey girls!**

 **Toru: Hey!**

 **Ashido: Wassup?**

 **Toga: Nothing.**

 **Toga: How did you two enjoy your first day at U.A.?**

 **Ashido: I'm glad we got the exciting part first and skipped that lame ceremony! The test was fun.**

 **Toru: Ugh! Don't remind of that!**

 **Toru: Sensei had me about to pass out today!**

 **Toru: He's such an asshole for lying like that!**

 **Ashido: I know right!**

 **Ashido: He can't just expel anyone whenever he pleases!**

 **Toga: Actually, he can.**

 **Toga: Izu-kun looked up some articles from last year and found about the small uproar last year's class made when they got expelled.**

 **Toru: What?**

 **Ashido: No way!**

 **Toga:** **www. heroblog101 ? O1ivejui3e**

 **Toru: He expelled everyone!**

 **Ashido: Why is that hobo allowed to have so much power over us?**

 **Ashido: It's not fair!**

 **Toga: We shouldn't worry about it.**

 **Toga: As long as we do our best and give it all we shall survive!**

 **Toga: We can'tlet Hobo-sensei scare us!**

 **Toru: You're right!**

 **Ashido: Yeah!**

 **Ashido: Toga, I have a question.**

 **Toga: What?**

 **Ashido: What's your quirk?**

 **Ashido: I didn't see you use it today.**

 **Toru: You don't have to answer that, Toga.**

 **Ashido: Why not?**

 **Ashido: My quirk makes me pink and I can create acid that can melt people.**

 **Ashido: Her's can't be all that bad.**

 **Toga: I drink people's blood to take on their appearance.**

 **Ashido:…**

 **Toru: Uh oh.**

 **Ashido: THAT'S FREAKING AWESOME!**

 **Ashido: You're like a vampire.**

 **Ashido: Omfg! We can be the queens of Monsters!**

 **Ashido: You- Vampire Queen! Me – Alien Queen!**

 **Toga: That's freaking awesome! That can be our hero names!**

 **Toga has changed username to Vampire Queen.**

 **Ashido has changed username to Alien Queen.**

 **Toru: T-T**

 **Vampire Queen: What's wrong, Toru-chan?**

 **Toru: I feel left out.**

 **Toru: You two have cool nicknames**

 **Toru: And I don't have one!**

 **Vampire Queen: I can ask Bakugo to give you one.**

 **Toru: No!**

 **Toru: I'm pretty sure it would be rude AF**

 **Alien Queen: It will. He called me Racoon Eyes today!**

 **Vampire Queen: Sounds like him.**

 **Alien Queen: Are you two friends?**

 **Toru: I was going to ask that too!**

 **Toru: He thanked me for helping you at the exam.**

 **Vampire Queen: He's the childhood friend of my bf**

 **Alien Queen: That guy is really friends with your bf?**

 **Toru: He seems too much of a butthole to be friends with Midoriya**

 **Vampire Queen: He is a major ass, but he's decent once you get pass the razor sharp edges of his ego and attitude.**

 **Vampire Queen: He's pretty loyal too.**

 **Vampire Queen: He was so protective of Izu-kun when I appeared into my bf's life.**

 **Alien Queen: I'll keep my distance for now.**

 **Toru: Same. I'll wait for an opening that shows me the way.**

The three girls chatted for the rest of the night. With texts from Izuku and Katsuki, Toga didn't feel alone at home anymore.

* * *

 **(Katsuki's Room)**

The explosive blonde of the trio looked at the last few messages he got from Izuku and Toga. Izuku was sending him useless statistics about their homeroom teacher. Sure, the statistics were impressive, but they were nothing compared to All Might's or even the top five. Katsuki only cared for those guys.

The blonde wanted to be the next number one hero, so he would have to learn from the best and only the best. Eraserhead was one of the best underground heroes, so maybe the man could give Katsuki some tips. Katsuki doubted it though.

Toga was telling him about nonsense crap that she and her friends were talking about. Racoon Eyes and Inviso-chick had found some common ground.

 _'Freak and Inviso-chick are both stealth specialists. They probably exchanging stalking tactics. Racoon Eyes and Freak are talking about dance moves. She better not think to try to teach me again and I can dance just fine!'_

Katsuki heard the pinging of his phone, telling him he got one new message. He looked at his phone again.

 **1 new message in BFFs**

 **Toga username changed to Vampire Queen**

 **Vampire Queen: Yo!**

 **Small Might: Hello Himi-hime.**

 **EMK: Fuck you want?**

 **EMK: And why the fuck did you change your name?**

 **Vampire Queen: Mina-chan came up with it!**

 **Vampire Queen: We're going to be the queens of monsters!**

 **Small Might: Who's that?**

 **EMK: Racoon Eyes.**

 **Small Might: Oh!**

 **Small Might: I'm glad you are making friends.**

 **Vampire Queen: You think I couldn't?!**

 **EMK: Yes.**

 **Small Might: I believed you could.**

 **Small Might: I was just worried how judgmental people can be.**

 **Vampire Queen: We both know about that too well, don't we Izu-kun? 3**

 **Small Might: We know too well. 3**

 **EMK: Get that sappy ass shit out of here and do in your fucking private chat!**

 **Small Might: Okay.**

 **Small Might: I see it's almost 8:30.**

 **Small Might: Night, Kaachan.**

 **Vampire Queen: Night, Old Man!**

Katsuki locked his phone. It was now 8:28 P.M. He put his phone on the charger. As he closed his eyes, he told himself that he had to look out for his two weirdos. To make sure they didn't let anyone use them. The two were too trusting. One of them had to be the cautious one. All those smiling fucks at U.A. can't be all good. That were bound to be a few bad apples that got in. Ones that bad as he used to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I do not own My Hero Academia**

* * *

 **(Midoriya Household: Early Morning)**

Izuku Midoriya was reviewing his notes he had created on his classmates. He got some details on their quirks during the assessment test. It wasn't much, but he couldn't resist theorizing.

 _'In seat number one, we have Yuga Aoyama. Aoyama can fire some powerful attacks from his navel laser,'_ Izuku thought as he kept reading, _'But does he require his belt to use it?'_

 _ **'Probably to use it safely,'**_ Koda answered, _**'And then there's the fact he can't use his power for long without hurting himself. Reminds me of the first time you used One for All.'**_

 _'He can only use it in short bursts safely. Maybe he can learn to regulate the amount of power, so he can use less power and fire for longer periods of time? I'll bring it up to Principal Nezu or Aizawa-sensei.'_

 _'Mina Ashido, or Racoon Eyes, is seat number two. She can produce acid from her pores. Is it just her hands and feet or her whole body? Would that mean she has acid flowing through her skin, causing it to be pink? Does that mean she has different veins in her circulatory system to transport the acid? Can she control the PH level of her acid?'_

 _ **'Young Master. You are going off into a tangent.'**_

 _'Sorry. I'll get the answers today from her personally,'_ Izuku thought, as he wrote down his questions, _'Tsuyu Asui, in seat number three, has the physiology of a frog. I wonder if she can stretch her tongue like one?'_

 _ **'More than likely. It is longer than others,'**_ Koda answered, _**'I wonder if she tastes like frog…'**_

 _'Bad Koda! You can't eat my classmates!'_

 _ **'But she looks like a snack!'**_

 _'…'_

 _ **'What?'**_

Izuku decided to ignore the comment, for the sake of his sanity. _'Anyways, we got a member of the Iida family in seat four. His engines come out of legs instead of his triceps, unlike his brother. That probably helps generate more speed than his brother, but also make turns harder since he can move his legs like arms.'_

 _'Seat five Ochaco Uraraka. Her Zero Gravity quirk is amazing!'_

 _ **'Don't let your mate hear that.'**_

 _'What? Why?'_

 _ **'Do you want to be responsible for a fellow student getting attacked?'**_ Koda asked.

 _'Himi-hime wouldn't do that. We talked about that!'_

 _ **'Whatever helps you sleep at night, Young Master.'**_

Izuku hastily scribbled out some of his compliments of Uraraka. _'In seat six, we've got Tail guy. He's probably really good at close combat. I wonder how heavy that tail is? Is it similar to a monkey's tail, with the same muscle structure?'_

 _'And there's Electabuzz in seat seven. He should have an electricity-based quirk. I didn't see him use it yesterday.'_

 _ **'Not that it would help.'**_

 _'True. And what do you think of Spikey Hair in seat eight?'_

 _ **'You mean Shitty Hair?'**_

 _'Spikey Hair!'_

 _ **'Bakugo calls him Shitty hair though.'**_ Koda was confused.

 _'That's too derogative for me. And he seems like a pretty cool guy.'_ Izuku explained.

 _ **'Even with his obsession with manliness?'**_ the familiar asked.

 _'Yes. He's in great physical shape and from what Kaachan told me about his quirk, Spikey Hair can take a beating. Perfect tank.'_

 _'I wonder if the silent guy has a similar quirk,'_ Izuku remarked as he thought of seat nine, _'His head is rock-like. He had a lot of strength too. Just like seat 10 and 11. We got some physical powerhouses in our class.'_

 _ **'Something All Might tried to transform you into,'**_ Koda muttered.

 _'Will you ever let that go?'_ Izuku asked.

 _ **'No.'**_

 _'Petty. The girl of seat twelve didn't get to use her quirk yesterday either. But Soy Face did. He shoots tapes from his elbows. I wonder how adhesive his tape is and elastic it is. He could be very good at capturing criminals. Sensei can pass down some of his capture moves to him!'_

 _'Tokoyami has that bird he can create. I wonder what's it made of?'_

 _ **'Do not ponder on that flying rat!'**_ Koda hissed.

 _'What do you have against it?'_ Izuku asked, _'I haven't seen you this hostile since the first couple weeks with All Might and Kaachan.'_

 _ **'It's a subpar predator that does not compare to the greatness of snakes! He's just a lowly raven!'**_

 _'You sound like that one group of wizards in that book series.'_

 _ **'Don't compare me to those stick wigglers!'**_

 _'Why are your panties in such a bunch?'_ Izuku was getting annoyed his familiar's attitude, _'I thought you liked that house?'_

 _ **'I just don't like that…thing. I suggest you keep your interactions with his master to a minimum.'**_

 _'But Tokoyami is our edgy bro of the abyss!'_

 _ **'Do what you want!'**_

Izuku sighed. _'Onto the next person, seat fifteen, Todoroki! He seems really stand offish. I saw him using has ice powers, but I thought he would have fire, like his dad. I'll ask him about today.'_

 _'Seat sixteen Toru Hagakure. I wonder how she stays invisible. Is she refracting light?'_

 _'And the last seat, Momo Yaoyorozu, with ability to create objects from her body. I wonder what she uses to create the stuff. She just can't spontaneously create matter. That would break the laws of physics.'_

 _ **'But don't most quirks do that anyway?'**_

Izuku phone made a ping, letting him know he just got a message. He opened it up to check it.

 **Himi-hime: Morning Izu-kun!**

 **Izu-kun: Good Morning.**

 **Himi-hime: Wyd?**

 **Izu-kun: Quirk analysis of our classmates.**

 **Himi-hime: Zzzz…**

 **Izu-kun: Really?**

 **Himi-hime: I'm just playing!**

 **Himi-hime: Found out anything interesting?**

 **Izu-kun: Koda doesn't like Tokoyami's sentient quirk**

 **Himi-hime: Bird Boi?**

 **Izu-kun: Don't call him that.**

 **Himi-hime: Why not?**

 **Izu-kun: He's my self-proclaimed edge lord brother from another dark mother.**

 **Himi-hime: That's weird.**

 **Himi-hime: You're a weirdo magnet. I've got to watch who tries to become friends with.**

 **Himi-hime: You don't need any more bad influences.**

 **Himi-hime: You've got Baku-bume already.**

 **Izu-kun: And you're not one?**

 **Himi-hime: Nope! I'm just your sweet innocent girlfriend!**

 **Himi-hime: See you at school!**

Izuku just shook his head as he closed his phone. He did a quick review on his notes.

 _ **'This information you have and will gain will be beneficial when you have to face your classmates in the sports festival or some form of training,'**_ Koda said.

 _'Knowledge is power,'_ Izuku agreed absentmindedly as he got on his computer to begin some research.

 _'The Hero Killer Stain Strikes Again!'_ was the first article that popped up. Izuku saw it had been uploaded only an hour ago as he clicked on the link.

 _'Last night around midnight in Tokyo, Pro Hero Dazzler was attacked and killed by the villain Stain. She was found dead in a lone alleyway, her neck sliced and lying in her own puddle of blood. She had numerous lacerations across her body.'_

' _The man was confirmed to be the killer by one of the criminals that was being apprehended by the Dazzler. The criminal told us that Stain ambushed the hero and caught her off guard. The fight between hero and villain was brief, as Stain apparently was much faster and stronger than the hero. In the middle of the fight, Stain had somehow paralyzed the hero. This gave the villain the opening to finish her off.'_

Izuku opened another tab after reading a few more sentences about condolences to the family. He searched up the Dazzler's career and found the woman to be an attention hog, after watching her debut. She made her opening debut by using her quirk, Blinding Flash, to disorient not only the villains at the scene, but also the heroes already fighting them. She then captured the villains herself, trying to make it seem like she saved her fellow heroes from pending doom. Which she wasn't since the other heroes had it under control.

Other heroes did not like her, unsurprisingly. She was oversexualized for no other reason than to gain attention, unlike Midnight, whose quirk required her skin to be showed. She always the first to talk to the media and embellish her contributions of an incident. She was being a hero for the fame and fortune. The embodiment of what Stain considered a fake hero.

' _That doesn't mean she had to die. I hope Himi-hime hasn't seen this yet, I don't feel like having another talk with her about this kind of shit,'_ Izuku mentally sighed.

' _ **Have faith in your mate, young Master. She now sees the many flaws of Stain,'**_ Koda said.

' _Yeah, after I fucking forced it down her throat,'_ Izuku replied. The green haired teen just thought about what he said and blushed furiously. _'That sounded so inappropriate.'_

' _ **What was wrong with what you said?'**_ the familiar asked.

' _Don't worry about to, Koda. Don't worry about it.'_

* * *

 **(En Route To U.A.)**

Best buds Katsuki and Izuku were walking to the train station. The walk there had been quiet because Izuku was far too absorbed in his thoughts and Katsuki didn't bother him because the blonde didn't want Izuku to produce a mumble storm.

"Deku."

Izuku finally looked up from his notes. "Yes, Kaachan?"

"I know you seen that fucking Shit Stain was at it again," Katsuki said, "We need a real hero to take this asshole down already. Not the fucking C-listers that keep trying and can't ever capture him. I'm tired of listening to him bitch and moan about weak heroes."

"Me too, Kaachan."

"How do you think Freak is going to react?" Katsuki asked.

"She won't agree with the outcome, but she will agree that Dazzler is a fake hero," Izuku answered.

"The bitch was a fake. I didn't see one report of her taking down a villain by herself. She's a fucking kill stealer. How the fuck did she even become a hero?"

"I found the school she graduated from. That place hasn't produced any noteworthy heroes or sidekicks," Izuku told the blonde, "Most of their graduates quit the hero business within five years."

"So, she sucked because she went to a shitty school or because she just sucked?" Katuski asked, "And what kind of fucking name is the Dazzler?"

"Probably a combination of both," Izuku answered, "One made by a regretful teen. You know the process to change your hero name is lengthy and tedious, right? Better get it right the first time!"

"Of course, I'm going to get it fucking right!" the blonde yelled as the pair reached the train station. The two male teens boarded their train and found empty spots beside each other in the back of the cabinet.

As the two sat down, they noticed a few occupants staring at them. Izuku put his hand on his friend's shoulder to stop the living explosion from yelling at the onlookers.

"Those guys go to U.A," one the admirers said.

"They must be really talented," the second commented.

"Fucking posers," Katsuki muttered, getting more agitated by the second.

"At least it's no one from our junior high," Izuku said, pointing out a positive, "Think how much worse that would be."

"Ugh. Don't remind me of those leeches. Fat Ass and Pedo Fingers have already been complaining about how boring Aldera High is," Katsuki stated.

Izuku looked at his friend in shock, "You still keep up with those two?"

"It's only been a week since we last saw them," Katsuki answered, "And they text me every day about some mundane shit."

"When we get to the fun stuff, you have to tell them about it," Izuku said, "They'll be so jealous."

Katsuki smirked. "Probably bitch and cry too."

"Hey Kaachan, what do you think we are going to do today?"

"Hopefully some fighting. I don't care if its more robots or people, I just want to make something explode!" Katsuki answered, with a vicious smile on his face.

"If we fight our classmates, please restrain yourself," Izuku told the blonde, who snarled in response, "If needed."

"Those fuckers got not only into U.A., but the god damn hero course too! They should be able to take a fucking hit!"

"You're right about that Kaachan, but if they're down for the count, restrain them or force them to surrender. Do not knock them unconscious!" Izuku ordered.

Katsuki frustratingly grinded his teeth. "Whatever. I'll won't fucking turn anyone into a pile of ash."

Izuku brought up his hand, pinky extended outward. "Promise?"

 _'This is so fucking childish.'_ Katsuki thought as he rolled his eyes. He then wrapped his own pinky around Izuku's. "I promise."

Izuku had a big ole grin on his face now. "Great, I don't need you getting detention on the first week. You can at least wait until the second week!"

"The fuck are you talking about, Deku?"

"I made a bet and I fully intend on winning."

The train lurched and the both boys got off, for this was their stop. They waited at the station for the last member of their trio.

"Izu-kun!" Toga yelled as she ran out her train and embraced her boyfriend.

"Himi-hime, good to see you," he told her as they kept hugging.

"Come on you two fucks! You can make out when we get to school," Katsuki yelled as he walked off.

The couple stopped hugging to catch up with the explosive teen. "We should have five extra minutes for that if we keep up at this pace. Is that satisfactory for you, Himi-hime?"

"Yep!" she answered.

"That's fucking weird, Deku. Who the fuck manages their time for kissing and fucking? It's supposed to be natural and be a heat of the moment thing!"

"But Kaachan, we are doing in it near the teacher's lounge! So, for those five minutes, the excitement raises by seventy percent due to the anticipation of a forty percent chance of being found by a teacher!" Izuku said excitedly.

Toga giggled. "It really gets the blood pumping!"

Katsuki shivered. "I'm never going to question you about this type of shit again, Deku!"

"Wise choice."

* * *

 **(U.A.: Teacher's Lounge)**

 _'Eight minutes till class,'_ Aizawa thought as he looked at the clock on the wall, _'Then another day of handling superpowered toddlers.'_

"I'm telling you all, my class is so dreadfully boring this year!" Nemuri complained, "One of my student's quirk is blank face! He can't make any expressions and talks like a text to speech device."

"You're just upset you can't fluster the boy," Hizashi stated.

"It's terrible! I'm Midnight, the R-rated heroine! I'm supposed to be the wet dreams of all young teenage boys!" She complained more, cracking her whip and barely missing Vlad King.

"Hey! Watch where you fling that thing!" the blood hero yelled.

"You know you want to feel the power of it, Kan-kun!" Midnight purred seductively.

"Stop that."

Midnight put her index finger to her chin, seemingly deep in thought. "Since you asked nicely, I guess I will."

Vlad King released a sigh of relief, but then he immediately got suspicious of his fellow teacher. She never relented so easily!

 _'I should leave while it's safe,'_ Blood King thought as he got up from his chair.

"Leaving so soon, Kan-kun?" Midnight asked.

"I need to get to my class. There is one problem child already and I need to control his ego," the man answered as he got to the door.

Vlad King opened the door, giving a quick glance back at his fellow teachers. They were all still seated. He turned back around, only to barely catch Midnight's whip with his hand. His years of experience was the only thing that saved him from humiliation.

"Aw, I wanted to give those toned cheeks a nice smack before you left," Midnight said disappointedly as the blood hero let go of her whip.

Not wanting to deal with anymore of her antics, Vlad King left in a hurry.

"I hate to see him go, but love to watch him leave," the mature heroine said, licking her lips hungrily as her eyes were still glued to the door.

"Midnight, I think that falls under work place sexual harassment," Present Mic said, "You should stop."

"I agree," Aizawa said, "Your antics have been getting out of hand recently."

"Quiet you two!" Midnight ordered, "I know what my Kan-Kun likes."

"Stop being so possessive. You two are not even dating," Aizawa added.

"We aren't dating yet…"

 _'May Kami rest on your soul, Vlad King.'_ Eraserhead had enough of the ridiculousness of his coworker. He got out of his of sleeping bag, slung it over his shoulder, and left the room without saying goodbye to anyone. As he left the lounge, he heard strange noises coming from nearby.

He concentrated on the sound and swore he heard a moan. A beeping noise went off, putting the Pro Hero on high alert and ready to fight. His guard dropped when he saw two of his students, Izuku Midoriya and Himiko Toga, come from around the corner, while holding hands.

"Stop!" he said, causing his two students to freeze in place as if they got hit a time stopping quirk, "What were you two doing just now?"

Izuku was the first to turn around to face his teacher. "Nothing sensei."

Aizawa eyes narrowed in suspicion, hoping to make his students sweat a little. _'I know he's lying, but he's not showing any signs of nervousness or embarrassment. He's not really giving me any openings to use, with that blank expression on his face. The only thing throwing off his façade is Toga's cheerfulness.'_

"I'll walk you to class, so stay in front of me," the teacher said to his students, after a minute or two of him glaring at them, "And I thought I told you two yesterday to cut the PDA out."

The pair stopped holding hands and did as they were told. Izuku now had a small smile on his face now that his teacher couldn't see him, while Toga just childishly pouted about not being able to hold her boyfriend's hand. All while giving her teacher all types of profane nicknames that would make Bakugo proud.

* * *

 **(Class 1-A)**

After doing headcount, Aizawa put his sleeping bag on the table and fell asleep in it. His students were too shocked by their teacher's behavior and afraid of some type of punishment to do anything but sit in their seats quietly for the next fifteen minutes.

The next class was English, being taught by Present Mic. Most of the students groaned at the Pro Hero's outdated jokes and memes he used during the whole class. They prayed it was only like this because it was the first day.

After that, Class 1-A had Modern Literature with Cementos. The less academically inclined students groaned at the syllabus the teacher handed because of the tough coursework ahead. The Pro Hero would be grading them vigourously and had an extensive list of 'required' readings for the year. The class had to read a new book almost every week!

Those same students that were groaning about Cementos's class were now in tears when they entered Ectoplasm's Mathematics class. Everyone else felt like they were at a regular high school now, with the only differences that Pro Hero's taught their classes. The novelty had worn off by the second class, unless you were a rabid fan boy like Izuku. Katsuki had to hold down his friend from asking for autograph from each teacher.

After mathematics, the class left the classroom to break for lunch. Class 1-A had already started to form their own cliques. Yaoyorozu, Iida, Uraraka, and Asui had formed a group. Uraraka floated to Iida because she was somewhat familiar with him. And the fact Toga had been sending not so discreet death glares when she moved towards Izuku. Asui and Yaoyorozu felt comfortable around the loud and earnest male teen.

"Deku, Freak! Look at the emo squad over there," Katsuki pointed to the small group of Tokoyami, Shoji, and Jiro, as the trio walked down the hallway.

"That's not nice Kaachan."

"When the fuck do I ever do nice, Deku?"

"But he isn't wrong though, Izu-kun," Toga said.

"He is, because Koda-san just joined them." Izuku said, pointing out the quietest classmate of Class 1-A, "I think they came together because none of them make a bunch of noise like everyone else."

"Who the fuck are you calling loud?"

"We all are," Izuku answered, ignoring the glares sent his way, "I mumble a lot when I start to overthink stuff. You yell at everyone you don't like and shoot of explosions every few seconds. Himi-hime cheers loudly when she's happy, like Racoon Eyes, Invisio-chick, and Uraraka-san. Spikey Hair yells about manliness twenty-four seven."

"It's Shitty hair!"

"I'm nothing like her!"

Izuku ignored his best friends, once again. "Kaminari and Soy Face talks about a whole lot of nothing. Aoyama is always talking about how fabulous he believes he is. And Iida asks a hundred questions every class and yells at people to follow the rules at every moment he can. I think Sato, Yaoyorozu, Asui, and what you call the Emo Squad are the only ones who now how to be quiet for more than five minutes in our class."

"Wow Izu-kun! You got that all from just two days?" Toga asked, getting a nod from her boyfriend, "You got it in your notebook too?"

"Of course!" Izuku answered, whipping a notebook, with the title of Class 1-A on the front of it, out of thin air, "I learned not only knowing about someone's quirk could be beneficial to me, but also their mannerisms too! Those details can provide great insight on how to deal with someone during battle!"

"That sure sounds like some fucking creeper shit, Deku," Katsuki eyed the notebook warily.

"Don't listen to him, Izu-kun! I think its impressive," Toga told Izuku.

"Thank you Himi-hime," Izuku said as he grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you two creeps," Katsuki said.

"Because you love us!" Toga and Izuku said together.

The male blonde scoffed and looked the other way as they kept walking. They got their food from the Pro Hero Lunch Rush, Izuku bothered for some recipes for his mother. The trio then found an unused table and sat there.

Izuku looked up from his food to see five people approaching the table. _'Racoon Eyes and Hagakure are here for Himi-hime. Spikey Hair came probably to talk to Kaachan. Soy Face and Kaminari are the unknowns.'_

"What do you fuckers want from us?" Katsuki said as the five approached us.

"My friends are not fuckers!" Toga yelled at the male, "Toru-chan and Mina-chan, you two can sit beside me."

The girls sat beside one another and began to talk to one another. Katsuki was still glaring at the last three. "You fucks haven't answered anything yet."

"I think you guy are pretty cool!" Kaminari answered, getting an agreeing nod from Sero.

"And Manly!"

"Dude, what's with your obsession with manliness? It's kind of weird," Sero stated as the three sat down.

"There's nothing wrong with trying to be as manly as you can be!" Kirishima told Sero, starting an argument.

"Fucking weirdos," Katsuki muttered, "I never said they could sit down."

"Don't be like that Kaachan," Izuku scolded him, "We're all unique in our own way."

"Uniquely deceptive," Katsuki said, before leaning to Izuku's ear, "I don't trust these random fucks."

"What are you guys talking about?" Toga asked, rather loudly.

"Best bud stuff," Izuku answered, "Stupid things from our childhood. These guys reminded us of the stupid arguments we had. Like who had the better All Might…"

 _Smack!_

"Deku! Shut up! Don't you dare speak of that!" Katsuki yelled, his hand over Izuku's mouth.

Izuku had a sheepish grin on his face after the blonde removed his hand. "Sorry, Kaachan."

"Midoriya man, you can tell us!" Kaminari said, smug grin on his face, "What's said at this table won't leave here."

"He ain't telling you shit!" Katsuki yelled.

With the explosive blonde distracted, Izuku pulled Toga closer to him so he could whisper in her ear, "When we were about four, Kaachan and I had an argument about who had the better All Might onesie was better, even though we had the exact same one from the same store."

Toga tried to hold in her laughter as she pulled away, but ultimately failed, releasing a snort. The image of Katsuki in of those onesies she had seen her beloved in the baby pictures Miss Midoriya had shown her was too funny for her.

"What did he tell you?" Hagakure asked excitedly, arms waving in the air.

"Can't say," Toga replied, "I can't betray my man's trust."

The invisible pouted, even though no one could tell. "You're no fun!"

The bell rang, letting the students know their lunch break was over. Class 1-A had to return to their homeroom class. Katsuki was the first to get up and leave the table, with Izuku and Toga right behind him. The extras followed soon after.

Right when the group was about to leave the cafeteria, Katsuki narrowly avoided a student with purple balled hair, that was about half Katsuki's height, crashing into him. Instead, the extremely short student bumped into Izuku.

The short boy fell on his ass after he bumped into the green haired teen. "Hell! Watch where you're going!"

Izuku kneeled down and held his hand out to help the shorter student out. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

The purple haired boy looked to see the familiar scary grin of Toga over Izuku's head, slightly creeping him out. "Izu-kun, look at you being so nice to the midget."

Izuku face flashed an annoyed look. "Himi-hime, don't call him that."

"She's fucking right though," Katsuki said, "He's short as shit."

"I've got to agree with Toga-san, Midoriya," Sero said, annoying the Izuku even more.

 _'I expected no better from Kaachan, but you too Sero?'_ Izuku thought disappointedly, about to give his peers a proper scolding on their bully like behavior.

 _'Izu-kun? Midoriya?_ Mineta thought fearfully, the entrance exam coming back to his mind, _'Oh shit! It's him!'_

Mineta pulled his head off the ground, groveling before Izuku. "Please don't feed me to your anaconda! I didn't mean what I said to her! I was only joking!"

"What?" Izuku asked, not getting an answer as the boy ran away.

The eight students were in shock, besides Toga. She let out a laugh, followed by Katsuki and then the others. Izuku wasn't laughing because he was deeply confused and still somewhat bothered by his classmates' comments.

"Is he the reason I hate grapes now?" Izuku mumbled to himself as he stood up. _'Something to ask about later.'_

Once the laughter died down, the group finished walking back to their class and sat down in their seats. Just in time for All Might's epic entrance.

 **"I'm entering through the door!"** All Might yelled as he slammed the door open dramatically, **"Like a normal person!"**

"All Might is here!" Izuku yelled, his inner fanboy coming out for like the fifth time today.

 **"So Am I!"** yelled the ink miniature of All Might, as he burst out of Izuku's notebook. Izuku smushed Ink-Might between the pages he spawned out of. The green haired teen's face was dark red as everyone stared at him.

"I'm All Might's number one fan," Izuku said, hoping that was reasonable for his class, as four people in Japan felt a disturbance in the fandom. Two of those people were in Izuku's class, glaring daggers at the teen who made such a bold declaration. One was at U.A. looking for the one who made such a bold declaration. The last one was far away, laughing to himself that someone thought they could challenge his position.

 **"And I'm here to teach the Hero Foundations Class,"** the number one hero yelled, gaining the attention of Class 1-A again. Much to the relief of Izuku. **"Starting with the battle trails!"**

"Battle?" Katsuki muttered, with a vicious grin, "I finally to get kick someone's ass."

* * *

 **(Ground Site Beta)**

All Might stared at the assembly of students, all dressed in their hero costumes, in pride. All of their costumes were hero worthy.

 _ **'Especially yours, Young Midoriya,'**_ All Might thought as he looked at his successor, stuck between Toga and Katsuki.

Izuku had a black vest with golden buttons over a short sleeves white button up t-shirt and a black bowtie. It had one breast pocket on the right side, containing two silver colored pins and a small pad of paper. He had on loose black slacks, shirt tucked in, black belt with a golden square buckle, and a pair of round-toe oxford dress shoes with an unnatural shine at the edges. Like the gleam on a blade.

The costume fitted the formal personality of his successor and judging by the looks the boy was getting from Toga and Uraraka, it was pleasing to the eyes too. But All Might was little miffed. It was clear his successor got his inspiration for his costume, but the blonde hero was hoping to see one based off his own. All Might was jealous. Jealously was beneath the number one hero.

" **Shall we begin, my wards? It's time for battle training!"**

"Midoriya-kun! I really like your costume," Uraraka told the teen, "It's looks really good on you! I wish I had been more specific with my modifications, it was supposed to be puffy like Thirteen's"

"Don't worry Uraraka-san, it still looks great on you," Izuku complimented, getting a small blush from the brunette.

"It doesn't look better than mine? Right, Izu-kun?" Toga asked her boyfriend, hanging off his arm.

Izuku took notice of Toga's costume. She was wearing a skin-tight black cat suit, that had dark red lines going up her arms and legs that all met at the center of her waist. She had a dark grey utility belt around her waist, with various pouches and two holsters that held knives. She also had some strange like bronze gauntlets on her arms that seem to consist of interlocking tubes.

"Of course not, Himi-hime. You look like a total badass." Toga blew a raspberry at the brown-haired girl.

' _Are you this fucking oblivious, Deku?'_ Katsuki thought to himself, _'Of course you fucking are, I bet Toga had to damn near molest you for you to realize she likes you.'_

"Sensei! This appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we once again be performing cityscape maneuvers?" Iida asked.

" **Nope! You'll be moving on to step two! Indoor anti-personnel battle training!"** All Might answered.

" **Villain battles are mostly commonly seen outdoors, but statistically the most heinous villains are most likely to appear indoors! Between confinement house arrest and black-market deals in this hero filled society of ours, the cleverest villains lurk indoors."**

" **You'll now be split into Villain Teams and Hero Teams and face off in two on two indoor battles!"**

"So, no basic training?" Asui asked.

" **Practical experience teaches you the basics!"** All Might told the frog-like girl, clenching his fist dramatically in the air, **"The distinction here is that you won't be fighting disposable robots!"**

"What determines victory?" Izuku and Yaoyorozu asked at the same time.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" Izuku said triumphantly as the mature girl stared at him strangely.

"What?"

"Can I just blast everyone away?" Katsuki asked, getting a glare from Izuku.

"How badly can I hurt my opponent?" Toga asked, receiving a reprimanding look from her boyfriend.

"Are you threating to expel someone like Aizawa-sensei did?" asked Uraraka.

"How do we proceed to divide ourselves into teams?" Iida/Izuku asked.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda too!" Izuku said, smirking now, "I'm on a roll today!"

"How fabulous is my cape?"

" **One at a time! My quirk isn't super hearing!"** All Might said, before taking a deep breath, _**'You got this Toshiniro. You done this over ten times in the mirror!'**_

" **Listen up! Here's the deal. The villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout and the heroes have to go in and secure it! Heroes have a limited amount of time to either capture the villains or secure the weapon. The Villains must either capture the heroes or protect the weapon until the time is up!"**

" **Your battle partners will be decided by drawing lots!"** All Might announced, while holding a raffle box.

"Is that really the best way?" Iida questioned.

"It's practice for when you go on patrol Iida. Pros have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies. They do not get the choice or chance to choose their partners at those crucial times," Izuku answered for All Might.

"Take his word for it Iida, my baby is a hero otaku," Toga told the youngest Iida, "He knows the ins and outs of the hero system by heart!"

"Don't inflate his ego," Katsuki told her, "I don't think his head is big enough to hold both that much ego and knowledge."

"I see! I apologize for getting ahead of myself! My mistake!" Iida apologized.

" **Not a problem Iida-kun! Form a single file line to draw your lots!"** All Might instructed.

Izuku looked at the piece of paper he had drawn. He had H. "Wonder who is my teammate?

"What did you get, Izu-kun?" Toga asked after she drawn and moved towards him, "I got B!"

"Any you fuckers got F?" Katsuki asked when he got to his two friends.

"I got H," Izuku answered, "Himi-hime has B."

The trio heard a croak from behind. They turned around to see Asui, crouching on the ground like an actual frog. "Who has B?"

"I do!" Toga answered excitedly, "We're going to win!"

"Fucking better!"

"Later boys! My teammate and I got to know one another better!" Toga announced as she walked away with the other girl, "You guys might be our opponents and I can't let you two know anything about our devious plans!"

"She's right, Kaachan," Izuku said, "We better find our teammates."

"Whatever," Katsuki replied as he walked off.

"If we're heroes, we can't be devious," Asui said, "That's a villain characteristic."

"We'll be clever then. You're basically a frog, right?" Toga asked

Asui croaked. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Got to know my partner's abilities if we're teaming up," Toga answered, "I can take the appearance of other by taking their blood."

"Useful."

Meanwhile, Katsuki had found his teammate, Kyoka Jiro. "The fuck can you do?"

Jiro grimaced. _'Just had to be this blonde asshole. I would have preferred the dufus over him.'_

"Hey asshole, you can't talk to me like that. I don't know who the fuck has been stroking your ego before, but you going to talk to me like a civilized being," Jiro told the teen.

Katsuki groaned. He had tried to be nice. He didn't call her an extra or anything. But Jiro didn't know this was nice Katsuki.

"What is your fucking quirk?" Katsuki asked, gritting his teeth.

Jiro raised an eyebrow at his behavior. _'Is it really that difficult for him?'_

"Earphone Jack. I can plug my jacks into things and channel the rhythm of my heartbeat into them. I can cause havoc to things," she explained to Katsuki, "I also catch sounds and vibrations from my surroundings."

"So, you're going to be doing the fucking recon," Katsuki told her.

"Who made you the leader?" Jiro asked.

"Were you not planning on fucking doing that? It would be really damn stupid of you to only use half of your fucking quirk."

"I'm going to hate working with you."

Meanwhile with Izuku, the green haired boy had found himself paired up with flashy Aoyama. Izuku just stared at his teammate in confusion and dread as the twinkling blonde kept various flamboyant poises and talk about how sparkly he was.

' _What's with me and eccentric blondes?'_ Izuku asked himself as he just watched Aoyama keep making more and more poises.

' _ **Your mate did say you were a weirdo magnet,'**_ Koda answered.

' _That was rhetorical question.'_

' _ **I can never tell.'**_

" **Now that the teams have been decided, who will face off one as Hero and Villain is next,"** All Might announced, after everyone had found their teammates.

" **The first battle is Team A as the Heroes versus Team D as the Villains,"** All Might said.

Kirishima roared in excitement. "We got this Uraraka!"

The brunette nervously glanced at the opposing team. Kaminari slid his finger over his throat, attempting to be threatening, but failed because of the goofy grin on his face. Todoroki, on the other hand, gave one of the coldest glares she had ever seen.

' _What did I do to him?'_ She thought.

* * *

 **AN: Now we are moving onto the battle training! Hopefully the scenes I have written so far are action packed enough.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **bp136714: I didn't even choose who was going to fight who. I let my gf do that and I just had to work with. Hopefully, I did good at not making any characters look weak.**

 **Allan: I'm glad you liked the story.**

 **Nonyaarb: I'm always wondering if my humor is throwing off people and I'm glad to hear someone likes it.**

 **Kai Dragoon: Katsuki is a big jerk in canon, but he's a loveable jerk to me. I just had tone that down just a little so he could he rekindle his friendship with Izuku. Toga and him are becoming like brother and sister at this point with their love of violence.**

 **beingwithu: Yung as a young ass mofo or yung as in cool?**

 **Whitetiger789: I'm glad you still like the story.**

 **HPfan7-8: I've been trying to increased my update speed, so hopefully you don't have to wait for long.**

* * *

 **(Team D: Villains)**

The "Villains" stood in the room with the bomb. The pair hadn't talked at all and now they had been standing around for five minutes for their preparation phase.

"You got a, uh, plan dude?" Kaminari asked after finally working up the nerve to talk to his teammate. The frost teen's cold demeanor made even the chirpy blonde hesitant to talk to him.

"Yes," the dual haired teen answered.

"Oh? What is it?" the blonde asked, "I'm not really good at planning, so it's a big relief you get one."

"We wait." Was Todoroki's short answer.

"And?" Kaminari pressed.

"And wait."

"Uh, dude, shouldn't we do something about the room?" Kaminari, "Like hide the bomb or clear up the room?"

Kaminari looked around the room, littered with numerous boxes and sheets of metal lying around. "It's kind of dirty in here."

Todoroki finally looked at his teammate. "That is unnecessary."

"Won't this crap get in the way of your attacks?" the blonde asked.

The dual haired boy blinked. "My quirk is powerful enough to overcome these obstacles."

"So I'm supposed to sit here like the unwanted step child and let you take care of everything?" the blonde joked, hoping to break the monotonous expression on Todoroki's face.

His teammate's expression never changed. "Yes."

Kaminari frowned. "So you believe that you are strong enough to take down both Kirishima and Infinity Girl by yourself?"

 _'This boy thinks you are weak. Prove him wrong.'_

The temperature of the room dropped a few degrees as Todoroki glared at nothing. "I don't believe so, I know so. No one in this class compares to me."

"Sure dude. I'm going to just do my thing and you do yours okay?" Kaminari told Todoroki as he began to push various boxes around.

* * *

 **(Team A: Heroes)**

"Do you have a plan?" Uraraka asked her teammate, who she believed to be a tad overenthusiastic.

"We run into the bomb room, take down both villains, and secure the bomb!" Kirishima yelled, "Like real men!"

 _'Ignore the fact that I'm girl then,'_ Uraraka thought as they kept searching the building, "I guess you like the straight forward path then?"

"It's the manliest path!" Kirishima answered, "But it's really the only thing I can do. My quirk just toughens my skin up. I have to solve most problem with my fists."

"I kind of understand, I have to touch something with both hands to for my quirk to work," Uraraka said, hoping to dispel some of the embarrassment her ally had gained when explaining his quirk.

"So we're both close range fighters then! That's cool!" Kirishima said excitedly, "What's your quirk do again?"

"Zero gravity. I make thing weightless," she answered, "But I can't use it on anything over two tons."

"Damn that's useful and two tons is a lot! You can move heavy rubble without breaking a sweat, making strength enhancer quirks jealous. You would be great in rescue operations!" the redhead told her.

"That's what I plan to specialize in, actually. Space Hero Thirteen is my favorite hero!"

"You're going to be great at it!" Kirishima flashed her shark tooth grin, "My favorite hero is the Crimson Riot! You probably never heard of him since he's from when heroes first became legally sanctioned."

"Yeah, I'm not familiar with that name," Uraraka admitted embarrassingly.

"Don't worry about it!" Kirishima said, "You know how to fight, right?"

"Of course! I'mma country girl!" Uraraka answered, a tiny bit of her accent coming out, "I've got five male cousins, so I know something about fightin'!"

Kirishima chuckled, "Your accent is funny! But it sound sounds cool too!"

The brunette just blushed as the pair kept looking for their objective. They suddenly stopped their jog for Kirishima to point at a doorway that was barricaded with a sheet of metal, "Hey look! I think I found the bomb room!"

Uraraka was about to think of a plan on how to get through, but she remembered her teammate's quirk. "Punch it?"

"Punching it!" Kirishima yelled as his fist hardened. The flimsy piece of metal destroyed the wooden boxes behind it as it was sent flying into a fresh barrier of ice.

"I told you that would do nothing at all," the bored voice of Todoroki said, as he walked around his barrier. "At least I wasn't standing at the doorway like a damn NPC!" shouted Kaminari. The blonde was getting highly annoyed by his teammate's words and demeanor.

"Hmph," Todoroki shot a wave of ice at Kirishima.

The redhead trainee hardened his fingertips into jagged edges to be used as he formed a knife hand to slice through the ice.

Todoroki stared in shock as his ice was destroyed into tiny pieces. _'Your ice wasn't enough. It will never be enough.'_

Kirishima and Uraraka noticed the dual haired boy's slight hesitation. They nodded at one another and Uraraka ran towards the bomb, knowing Kirishima could handle himself. She only needed to get to the opposite corner of the room to reach it.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kaminari proclaimed as he got in the brown haired girl's way. He let out a yelp as he barely dodged a punch from the girl. He found himself backpedaling as more punches came his way.

The punches weren't crisp or perfect likes those from a well-trained individual, but Uraraka had the basic down well enough to out skill Kaminari, who only knew sloppy haymakers from schoolyard brawls.

She finally got in a hit when she aimed for his stomach. The guy doubled over and Uraraka took this chance to grab him by the shoulders, activated her quirk, and threw him at the ceiling.

"Ooof!"

 _'Fuck, I can't get past him!'_ Kirishima thought, suppressing the shiver he felt as he destroyed another barrage of ice, _'I keep destroying his attacks, but I can't last forever! I can barely feel my fingers!'_

The two males had been at a stalemate. Kirishima destroyed Todoroki's ice as fast as the dual haired boy could make them. It was battle of attrition and the redhead didn't have that much confidence he would win. Even if his teammate was starting to visibly shiver.

 _'He's almost at his limit! I just need to hold out a little bit more!'_ the redhead thought.

"Dude! She's almost to the bomb!" Todoroki heard his teammate shout. Both males stopped their fighting to see Kaminari wiggling around in the air while Uraraka near the bomb.

Todoroki blocked the girl's path by shooting off a massive blast of ice towards her, causing Uraraka to barely avoid being frozen by stumbling back and landing on her back. This caused her to lose control of her quirk, releasing Kaminari from her hold.

 _'He's weak. Even weaker than your brother and sister.'_ Todoroki grinded his teeth together.

"Stop being useless and protect the bomb!" Todoroki yelled in an uncharacteristic fit of anger. He was upset he couldn't take his opponent, who he believed to be nowhere near his level and how easily his teammate was beaten. And _he_ wouldn't shut up!

He saw his blonde teammate scramble to his feet and grab a plank of wood to defend himself.

The moment of distraction allowed Kirishma to move forward. Todoroki frowned at this, as the distance he had his opponent at was the minimum distance his quirk needed to form larger quantities of ice. A small drawback to his quirk. The closer you were, the less ice he could generate. Now his foe was close enough to break what Todoroki could muster and still move forward.

Todoroki took a few steps backward. _'Retreating is for cowards.'_

 _'I'm not retreating! I'm moving to a more tactical advantageous position,'_ Todoroki argued, even though he knew the voice wouldn't respond.

Todoroki repressed another shudder as he felt the strain of his quirk.

"Dude, get them together!" He heard Kaminari yelled through the headset.

Todoroki nodded, not caring if his teammate could see this or not. _'Relying on others. How weak.'_

 _'Shut up!'_

Todoroki headed towards where his teammate and Uraraka, the girl dodging the clumsy swings of Kaminari's impromptu weapon. The dual haired teen generated less ice purposely to keep Kirishima advancing towards himself.

"Uraraka, he's behind you!" Kirishima warned his teammate. The girl had just punched her blonde opponent in the nose, causing him to stumble back. Uraraka looked behind her and saw the beam of ice shot fired at her. The redhead rushed forward, taking the hit for his teammate.

But he didn't care, for his teammate was safe. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thanks for the save by the way," she said as she stood beside her teammate, "I almost had him, again."

The hero team and villain team glared at one another as they waited for one or the other to make the first move. Kaminari broke the staring contest by throwing his weapon at Kirishima, who lazily blocked it with a hardened arm, and then ran forward, letting out a war cry. Uraraka prepared herself to knock his lights out.

"Indiscriminate Charge!" the blonde yelled, a large output of electricity escaped from his body as fast moving snake-like tendrils.

Uraraka and Kirishima found themselves convulsing from the attack, with Todoroki being spared from it by barely making an ice barrier in time.

Todoroki walked around his barrier after the light show ended to see two unconscious classmates and his teammate just standing there. "Good job?"

"Whey!" Kaminari said, with a derpy looking face and two thumbs up.

 **"Villain Team wins!"**

* * *

 **(Minutes Later)**

After a quick check up from Recovery Girl, who had joined the class after the battle had started, the four contestants stood in front of the class.

 **"The MVP of this Match is Kirishima!"** All Might announced.

"Not Todoroki or Kaminari?" Asui asked, "They did win."

 **"No! And can anyone tell me why?"** All Might asked. Izuku's and Yaoyorozu's hands both flew in the air at the same time.

 **"Young Midoriya, you may go!"** This got the number one hero a disapproving frown from the older hero and a disappointed sigh from the buxom girl.

"Kriishima is the MVP because of his role during the match. He provide a necessary distraction to a powerful foe, allowing Uraraka to head towards the bomb. Not only that, he had the power and defense to not suffer any harm from his opponent, keeping Todoroki and him in a deadlock. A much more favorable position than a Hero would only act as a sacrifice, holding a villain off for a limited amount of time. We don't need heroes who first instinct is not to think things through and just throwing themselves into bodily harm when there might be other options."

Recovery Girl let of a serious of coughs, gaining the room's attention.

"Recovery Girl, are you okay?" a concerned Izuku asked.

"I'm fine honey. Keep on with your explanation," she replied, giving a pointed look at All Might, who had to hold in shudders.

"Even when Todoroki diverted his attention towards Uraraka-san after she had temporarily disabled Kaminari, Kirishima was able to regain the attention of Todoroki and gain an advantage in their deadlock, causing his foe to flee."

"I wasn't fleeing," the prodigy muttered under his breath.

 _'Even this nobody recognizes how cowardly you are.'_

"He also intercepted an attack that aimed at his ally and didn't take any noticeable damage."

"Uraraka-san, while being able to hold her own against Kaminari and temporarily overpower him, she did not have the speed or agility to reach the bomb."

"Kaminari was only able to build a measly barricade, but he at least attempted to slow down the heroes before they arrived. Even though he was at first being beaten, he was able to ward his foe once he found something to defend himself with. He was only able to defeat the heroes with a risky move that left him vulnerable to counterattacks."

"Todoroki did not even attempt to help his teammate with setting up defenses or form a plan, for some unknown reason. He did save his teammate when Kaminari was in trouble. But Todoroki could have taken down the heroes faster if he had worked with Kaminari if at the beginning."

 **"Could haven't said it better myself!"** All Might congratulated his successor, causing the boy to grind widely. _**'I expected a good analysis, but not one on everyone in the battle! Seems like handing him over to Nezu was the right choice, no matter what the sacrifices were.'**_

The rest of the class was dumbfounded. Kirishima was holding back tears. _'He made me sound so manly! No one have ever thought so well of me!'_

 _'You should have used your fire. That boy would not been able to handle your heat.'_

Todoroki kept his face schooled. _'I will never use your powers!'\_

 _'I should have done more,'_ Uraraka thought disappointedly.

 _'I really need to found a way around my drawback,'_ Kaminari thought, now out of his derp mode.

 **"On to the next battle!"** All Might said, as he pulled out two balls out of the nearby boxes, **"Team B versus Team I!"**

* * *

 **(Team I: Villains)**

"Koda-san, do you mind telling me your quirk?" Yaoyorozu asked her teammate, "I didn't see you use it during the test yesterday. The information is critical on how to plan to defeat our opponents."

The silent boy made gestures with his hand, which the buxom girl recognized as sign language. "Yes, I do sign Koda-san."

"My quirk is Anivoice, I can control animals by speaking to them," Koda signed.

Yaoyorozu thought hard on this. _'How can that be of use here? I don't remember seeing any small animals in the building. Opening one of the windows could give away our position. If we in an outside environment, he could use his quirk to his fullest extent.'_

"Is everything all right, Yaoyorozu-san?" Koda asked, after a minute of silence.

"Everything is fine, Koda-san. I'm just lamenting the fact you are at such a blatant disadvantage here," she told him, "Do you have any other unique abilities?"

"I have enhanced strength and durability," Koda signed.

"I guess your rocky exterior isn't just for show then," Yaoyorozu said, "How much combat training do you have?"

"None."

"Okay. I believe you should fight Asui-san, your natural abilities could counter hers," Yaoyorozu told the rock headed boy.

"How?" Koda asked, "She's faster than me!"

"But you're stronger and more durable. As long as you stay on the defensive and watch he movements, you will find a pattern to her movements and be able to land a counterattack," the pony-tailed girl explained, "A few hits should disable her and give you time to capture her. She can move fast, but her hits should be no wear near as strong as yours. For her it would be like whittling down a wall with a pick, while you are a sledgehammer against a wooden plank."

 _'She has a lot of confidence in me,'_ Koda thought, _'I never really fought without the aid of animals. I'm dead weight here.'_

The silent boy shook his head, dispelling himself of the self-deprecating thoughts plaguing his mind. _'No! She believes in you and you can't let her down! You're in U.A., the school a lot of my old classmates thought I couldn't make it into because I was too soft! You're going to be a hero!'_

"Koda-san, could you bring that sheet of metal by the bomb to the doorway?" Yaoyorozu asked, ignorant to her teammate's inner plight, "I'm going to barricade the door."

"Didn't Kaminari-san try that last time and it didn't work?" Koda asked hesitantly. He didn't want to question his teammate's intelligence, because she was obviously much smarter than himself, but he found it weird to try a tactic that didn't work for the previous group.

"While it's true it did not work for him, we are not facing someone with a physical augmenting quirk like Kirishima-san and plus," the rich girl answered, while producing a welder, "He didn't do it properly."

The rock headed male silently grabbed the metal sheet and did as she requested, assured by her words. He watched her weld the metal to the doorway, a little awestruck. _'I wished I had her level of confidence.'_

* * *

 **(Team B: Heroes)**

 **"Mission Start!"**

"Finally! You ready Tsuyu?" Toga asked her new friend.

The frog girl croaked. "Kero. Born ready."

The two females entered the building. Their first object was to find the bomb, which wouldn't take that long as both heroes had speed on their side. Toga's had years of track practice and natural talent, while Asui had her mutant body and longs frog hops.

"Do you think it's on the fourth floor like last time?" Toga asked as the pair got to the second floor in under a minute.

"Doubtful, since there was lot of ice left by Todoroki," Asui answered, "They could but the villains would be at a great disadvantage and I don't think U.A. would want that. They would want every group to start off the same."

"Won't lose anything form checking though. You never know, one of the villains might have moved it there to hide it and throw us off," Toga replied. Asui nodded in agreement.

As the two reached the fourth floor, they heard a loud slamming sound a few floors above them.

"Not the fourth floor then," Toga said.

"Good. I don't work that well in the cold," Asui said, getting a perplexed look from Toga, "If it's too cold, my hibernation instincts kick in. Side effect of my quirk."

"So you sleep all during the winter?" Toga asked, imagining the frog girl bundle underneath layers of blankets in her imaginary bedroom, with the window covered with snow. _'Cute.'_

"No. I just have to wear twice as many clothes as other people," Asui answered as they got to the next floor, "Does the doorway down there have an actual door?"

The two slowly approached the doorway, looking for any traps. Even though it was dark in the building, the two females had excellent night vision. Asui had hers from mutant quirk. Toga's slit eyes weren't for show, she had night vision like many felines. A trait passed down from her father, who got it from his mother, who had a mutant feline quirk. That's also where Toga got her fangs from.

Once they got to the door, the blonde gave it a hard kick. The barricade didn't budge. "That's not coming down."

"But what other way is there in?" Asui asked, with Toga walking away. The frog girl leaped to catch up with her. "Maybe I could go throw a window and latch onto the walls."

 _'Windows?!'_ Toga thought, a slightly maniac grin on her face as a plan formed in her mind, "Follow me Tsuyu, I know how we are getting in!"

Tsuyu silently followed her teammate. They went up another flight of stairs to the sixth floor and headed to the room above the where villains where, right in front of a large window panel.

Toga pulled out her utility knife. It was a three and half inch serrated stainless steel tactical knife with a black grip. The blonde's attention was focused on the grip's end. There was a tiny bud shaped like a pyramid attached to the end. She smashed that end against the window panel, causing cracks to form in the glass.

"What are you doing?" Asui asked, slightly nervous. You couldn't tell from her blank expression though.

"This is in the way to our objective," Toga explained, as she kept hitting the large window plane. It shattered a few hits later, the glass harmlessly falling outside to the ground. She then stabbed her knife into the floor, all the way down to the beginning of the grip. She then tried to wiggle it with her foot, satisfied when it didn't move.

Next, Toga opened one the tubes of her gauntlets, pulling out some wire. She wrapped some of it around her embedded knife and made a tight knot around the grip.

"What are you doing now?" Asui asked once again. She wished her teammate would talk to her more.

"Getting everything ready," Toga answered, as she kept pulling more and more wire out the tube. The blonde moved towards her self-made exit of the building, "Hop on my back."

"Why?"

Toga rolled her eyes. "Just trust me."

Asui reluctantly complied. She got behind the blonde, hopped up to wrap her arms around the taller girl's neck. The frog then wrapped her legs around the small waist of Toga.

"Piggy back formation complete," Toga joked, "Performing rappelling operation!"

Asui watched intensely as Toga pulled out another knife and cut the wire she had unraveled so much of. The blonde then threw the wire over the side of the building as he pocketed the knife. Toga picked up the wire with both hands and descended the side of the building.

The conjoined teammates rappelled downward. Toga made small leaps, so she didn't make much noise. When they reached the fifth floor, they saw their enemies, at least Yaoyorozu, standing confidently by the door. There was a cannon that the ponytailed girl was behind.

The metal sheet, from what she could tell, had been welded together to the doorway and had boards behind nailed to the wall behind it, for extra measure. _'Damn, there was no way we would have got through that. Neither one of us have the brute force for it.'_

"Toga, have you ever done this before?" Asui asked.

"Nope! But I played enough Siege remastered with my boyfriend and Bakugo to figure it out," Toda answered.

Asui gulped nervously. "Kero…"

Toga bent her legs together and pushed off the glass. Yaoyorozu had turned around at that second, eyes widening in surprise at the sight of her enemies flying towards the window behind her.

"We in this bitch!" the blonde yelled, a hint of madness in her voice and eyes, as her legs extended forward towards the window. The glass broke, causing Koda to curl into a ball in fright.

Yaoyorozu had to dive out the way as Toga's trajectory was aimed at her. Asui had jumped off her teammate's back midflight, heading towards the bomb.

"Koda, stop Asui!" Yaoyorozu commanded, barely avoiding the Toga Torpedo.

When Toga landed, she pulled out her favorite butterfly knife, the same she used in her first run in with her boyfriend. Yaoyorozu created a bo staff to defend herself as the blonde came running towards her with the knife, fully intent on causing bodily damage.

The ponytailed girl blocked the first few slashes, not an easy task with Toga's speed. Yaoyorozu blocked one of the Toga's attack with one of her own and used the opposite end to send a strike towards the blonde's side. Toga was forced to jump back to avoid the attack.

Koda had sprinted form his hiding spot and blocked Asui's path. The frog girl hopped to the side before bouncing towards to the meek teen, intending on kicking him to the side. Koda blocked the attack, by facing her and crossing his arm in an X. Asui jumped off his arms as he wasn't even fazed by the attack.

Toga, meanwhile, was getting annoyed with her foe. She could tell her foe obviously was well trained with that stick. _'I can't get in close enough to hit her, even with my speed. Stupid mid-range weapon!'_

Toga was pushed back a few feet when Yaoyorozu landed a decisive hit to her stomach. The taller girl was about to follow up with a combo attack, but she had to deflect the flurry of small knives Toga threw at her with a whirl of her staff. One knife did nick her, causing a shallow cut on her right cheek.

' _Got you!'_ Toga thought excitedly, the sight of blood dripping down her foe's cheek making more adrenaline pump into the blonde's system. The two females danced around one another, Toga leading the dance towards her discarded knives and the one embedded into the wall.

' _That must be her only supply knives! I can't let her get to them!'_ the raven-haired girl thought, rushing over to the pile of knives. She spun around and tried sweep her foe's leg, who only let out a laugh as Toga performed a back flip to dodge.

"Fooled you!" Toga chirped merrily as she ran to the knife in the wall. She pulled it out and licked the drying blood off the blade, stopping Yaoyorozu from attack momentarily, who was creeped out by the sight.

Toga's body shivered as she ingested the blood. _'It's sweet and tangy like a peach. Guess rich people do have good blood. But still nowhere as tasty as Izu-kun's!'_

Toga pressed her thumb against another one of her tubes of her gauntlet, which produced three small black pellets the size of playing marbles. She then threw these at her foes, who blocked them with another whirl of her staff.

Yaoyorozu shield her eyes as dark grey smoke dispereds from the pellets when they made contact with her weapon. _'Darn it! I need to warn Koda!'_

"Koda! Watch out for Toga!" She yelled through the smoke.

The rock headed boy heard his teammate's warning. He was still battling his frog opponent, blocking all her attacks. He had followed Yaoyorozu's instructions and could see the pattern now. The frog girl would try to use the walls, windows, or boxes to jump off to try to get past him or make her kicks more powerful. He could tell Asui was slowing down and he would be able to land a hit soon,

He then saw his teammate approaching him from behind Asui. He was confused and looked around for Toga. Asui noticed his distraction and glanced backwards, her already wide eyes widening further.

But then the girl relaxed, even with her foe coming at her with a knife and a wicked grin. Two things that were out of place for the normally composed heiress. Then there was the fact she was just passed by Asui, raising her arm higher and higher in the air. The grin turned maniacal and his teammate's eyes zeroed in on him.

Dread ran through his body as he was locked in place. _'What is this?'_

"Koda! Try it now!" he heard his teammate yell, but not the one in front of him. He saw her far off, near the barricade, by the cannon she made earlier. which was now aimed in his direction.

"Asui, attack Toga!" Koda yelled, now broken free from his paralysis.

He felt the familiar sensation of a wall, one that usually removed it self when he asked an animal to help him. But this time he felt the wall crumble underneath his will as he forced his presence.

Asui's body flung to the side, smacked into Yaoyorozu's doppelganger, and knocked her a few feet to the side. Koda felt the wall he destroyed smacked into his presence, causing the boy to fall backward. He barely caught himself in time and held his head in pain, for the intrusion and extrusion out of the frog girl's mind was draining.

"What the fuck, Tsuyu?" the double yelled as she got to her feet. A booming sound from behind caught her attention and she looked towards the source to find a large net in her face. She was knocked onto the ground as the net landed on her.

"You think this shit can hold me? I got knives for days!" Toga yelled, as her disguise melted away. She was half petite blonde maniac and half buxom rich girl. Her cat suit was still there since it was made from her DNA.

Yaoyorozu had started to run over to Toga's captured body, only to be stopped by Asui. The heiress avoided the flying kick aimed at her by sidestepping out of the way. She tried to swipe at her foe with the bo staff, but Asui used her tongue to grab a hold of the weapon. Yaoyorozu was now in a tug of war with the frog girl.

"Koda! Capture,ugh, Toga!" Yaoyorozu yelled as she struggled with Asui.

Koda ran over to the blonde, who was tearing through the net. He tried to think of a way to capture her. _'The net is in the way! But if she gets out, she'll take us both down! Think Koda!'_

"Come near me and get the stabs! I'm sure your body isn't as hard as it seems!" Toga said between her slightly crazed giggles, now having a big enough whole to get out and poking her head through it, "When I get out of here, I'm cutting off the big tittied bitch's stupid ponytail!"

"Oof!" Toga released a gust of breath as she was sat on. She had gotten half her body out and she felt her wrists being grabbed in a powerful grip.

"Eh? Get off me!" She yelled, struggling underneath, but the heavy set male was straddling her and she wasn't strong enough to rock the boat.

Toga suddenly smirked, alarming the Koda. "You're a naughty boy, Koda-san. I bet you want your teammate in the same position as me."

Koda's face turned red. "N-no!"

The stuttering gave Toga all the confidence she needed to continue her plan. She knew all too well how to mess with someone like Koda. "Oh really? If you had her pinned down like me, you could just nuzzle your face between her giant melons. You would love that, wouldn't you?"

This was Koda's breaking point. The impure thoughts flooded his mind and he made the foolish mistake of letting go of Toga's wrist to cover his blushing face.

Toga this chance to slash Koda across the chest. She only gave him a surface wound. It was just training and he was a classmate too. Not a villain or creep.

Koda let out a shriek as jumped off Toga, causing Yaoyorozu to glance at him in concern. The lapse in attention let Asui to disarm the rich girl and leaped forward, tackling the taller girl to the ground.

Toga ran towards the bomb and Koda lunged forward, attempting to grab the girl. He caught her by her right leg, causing the girl to fall forward.

Yaoyorozu was in a wrestling match with Asui. She was surprised at the strength of the frog girl. _'If I only had a short range weapon to incapacitate her!'_

The heieress finally pushed Asui off her as the answer to her problem came to light. The frog girl skidded across the floor before leaping back at her foe.

"Hah!" Yaoyorozu yelled triumphantly when she hit Asui with a taser she just made.

"Kero," Asui muttered as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Toga pulled out her a knife and waved it threateningly at Koda. "Let go or this is going into your eye!"

Koda let out a yelp as he let go. Toga threw the knife right in his face for good measure before she ran off.

This time Toga got away, Koda struggling to get up. She looked back to see Asui knocked out and the heiress desperately trying to catch up with her foe.

 _'Way too far back. Better luck next time!'_ Toga thought victoriously as she pressed her palm against the faux bomb.

 **"Heroes win!"**

* * *

 **(Back with All Might)**

After a quick check up from Recovery Girl, the four students found themselves in the viewing room again. The wound Toga inflicted on Koda was barely a paper cut and the resident nurse did applaud the girl's restraint.

" **What a magnificent battle!"** All Might applauded his students, as the four previous participants stood in front of their classmates, **"I conclude Yaoyorozu to be the MVP!"**

"Me?"

"Her?! But my team won! Shouldn't it be one of us?" Toga asked.

 **"While it's true you won Toga, but at what cost?"** All Might asked, **"You go to the bomb,** **but your teammate was taken down, while the villains lost no one."**

"Heroes should not willingly abandon their allies!" Iida butted in, "Toga-san should have run back to save her teammate!"

The blonde girl a little ashamed of herself now. _'That's what a real hero would have done!'_

"Iida-san, don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Izuku spoke up, "This is just a competition dressed up as a training exercise."

Toga perked up a bit after hearing her boyfriend defend her. She looked at him to see Izuku give her a small smile, receiving one back.

"I didn't mean to offend Toga-san!" Iida told the green haired male, arm chopping in rapid succession, "I was just pointing out to would have been unheroic to leave an ally behind!"

"I'm sure she would never do that in a real life scenario," Izuku replied calmly, "But as heroes in training, we must recognize our occupational hazards. There will be times where we must leave an ally behind to defend for themselves against villains as we try to complete the objective of our role of the mission. There will be situations where we must decide who lives and who dies. Your ally you have fought side by side for years or the innocents you have sworn to protect."

A somber mood spread among the class after Izuku's words. Most of the other students where too caught up in the fun and adrenaline to think so deeply of what their training was preparing them for.

"And which would you choose, Midoriya-san?" Iida asked, out of curiosity, not affected by the mood.

"Both." Was the simple answer.

"But you just said…" Whatever words Iida had to say were stopped by the electrifying gaze Izuku sent his way. It was like an ominous power had suddenly washed over him, causing him to sweat suddenly like he was put in a sauna. _'What is this? Am I the only one who can feel this?'_

He wasn't. The somber mood from before was gone, causing everyone to feel the power and stare at the curly haired boy in shock, and for some, a little fear.

"I said both," Izuku said, before turning his gaze away for Iida, who let a small breath out, and locked onto Todoroki, "And whatever chains are holding me back, I'll break them and become stronger than I was before. For real heroes don't hold back."

Todoroki felt his left side screaming to be released. _'You dare let this boy challenge you? Burn the fool!'_

Izuku's eyes snapped back to Iida, who stiffened back up. "You understand, Iida?"

The spectacled teen could only nod in response, his mouth refusing to open. The wave of energy then left as Izuku turned to face All Might. Many of the students let out the breath they didn't know they were holding simultaneously.

 _'Such conviction! He truly deserves to be here! He set the bar even higher than the U.A. standards and I must meet them to show I am worthy of my place here and in my family!'_ Iida thought appraisingly.

 _'I've never felt anything like this before! My senses are tingling in excitement and fear. I must consult Tokoyami on this,'_ Shoji thought.

 _'He reached far in the abyss to obtain that power and made it his own. I must train harder to control my own darkness!'_ Tokoyami thought.

 _'While you might impress the others, I have felt a stronger presence almost every day,'_ the unaffected Todoroki thought, unimpressed.

 _'Midoriya is so intense!'_ Kirishima thought, _'So manly!'_

 _'Holy shit! I'm glad I didn't have to fight him!'_ a slightly scared Kaminari thought.

 _'What the hell is this guy doing?'_ Jiro asked herself _My freaking jacks are on fire right now! And not in a good way!'_

 _'I'm so turned on right now!'_ Toga thought excitedly, a little drool coming out the side of her mouth.

 _'That was kind of…hot,'_ Uraraka thought embarrassingly, also drooling somewhat. Significantly less than Toga though.

 _'He's got the body, the brains, and the presence! You got yourself a keeper, Toga-chan!'_ Ashido and Toru thought at the same time, a little jealous of their friend.

 _'You sure put him in his fucking place, didn't you Deku?'_ Katsuki thought approvingly, _'These bitches won't be fucking with you now!'_

All Might coughed to get his student's' attention. **"Yaoyorozu is the MVP of this round because she created an excellent fortification and had a good trap in place if the heroes got through the defense. She adapted very well to the heroes' entry into the room. Her expertise with the bo staff let her fight evenly against Toga."**

" **Her leadership skills helped Koda defend himself against Asui. Even when blinded by her foe, she still warned her ally and then temporarily captured Toga. While she could have ended her fight with Asui sooner, she still incapacitated the girl."**

The number one hero turned to the blonde combatant. **"Toga, you did well also. Even through your entry to the bomb room was hazardous, you still found a way in. You lead your team to victory by using your infiltration to the best, fooling Koda with your disguise. However, you could have kept the façade up for longer and tipped him off with your strange behavior. Then Asui and you could have taken him down together, if your teammate didn't attack you at the last moment."**

"All Might-sensei," Asui interrupted, "Koda was able to take control of me for a second and caught Toga off guard. It only lasted a second, because I was unprepared."

" **Thank you for bringing that to my attention, for I was curious about what happened,"** All Might told his student, **"Students, you will find yourself learning more about the nuances of your quirks through battle and dire circumstances rather than training."**

"Sensei! What about training?" Iida asked.

" **Training will strengthen your body, mind, and quirk,"** the number one hero answered, **"Making the fundamental duties of a hero easier!"**

"Thank you sensei!"

" **No problem. Back to our analysis, Asui, while you were too agile for Koda to hit, I suggest you do more physical training so you can take down tougher opponents like him. And learn some basis of a fighting technique so you can have an easier time against skilled opponents like Yaoyorozu. Natural talent will only take you so far."**

"Kero."

The massive blonde faced the last participant. **"Koda, I know your quirk** **wasn't of much use in this battle, besides that one moment against Asui, but you need more confidence and not be hesitant to fight. You can't always depend on your allies do the planning. You might not specialize in combat like many of today's heroes, but it still is fundamental for all heroes. Understood?"**

The quiet boy just nodded.

" **All Right! Time for our next group! Team F, Bakugo and Jiro, as the heroes. Team G, Ojiro and Sero, as the villains!"**

The villain team shivered as they felt an immense bloodlust aimed at them. They didn't bother to look for the source, since already knew which 'hero' it came from.

* * *

 **AN: Another chapter down. Hope these action scenes are up to par.**

 **I added Endeavor's voice as constant whisper in Todoroki's mind to make up for his terrible behavior in the beginning of the MHA. I couldn't stand the guy until Izuku forced a chill pill down his throat, then he became likeable for me. But, I'm not here to bash characters, so I wanted to a better reason, other than I hate my dad, for his jerk like attitude.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I do not own MHA.**

* * *

 **(Heroes)**

"You can use your earlobes like a fucking stethoscope, right?" Katsuki asked his teammate, getting a nod, "Thought fucking so, this shit is going to be a breeze."

"So, you're going to use your quirk to find out where those damn extras are at and I'm going to beat their asses!" Katsuki smashed his fist into an open palm, creating a small explosion. The feral grin he was sporting on his face and the display of power made him even more intimidating than usual, which would make many of his classmates hesitant to speak against him.

But not Jiro. "So, you want me to stand in the background while you hog all the glory? Fat chance of that happening."

The blonde's eye twitched. "Fuck the glory! I'm here to win. I'm the superior combatant between us and I know so because my scores on Sensei's test were much higher than yours. Combine that with my versatile quirk, I can take these two bitches down easily. You're just above average!"

"You're saying my quirk is useless?" Jiro questioned hotly.

"No dammit! It's good for recon! I don't see any uses for combat!" Katsuki explained himself. _'Being nice is hard.'_

Jiro glared at the blonde, who glared back, and crossed her arms. "You didn't ask."

"I shouldn't fucking have too! It's your damn responsibility to tell me that shit, not the other way around!"

The purple haired teen rolled her eyes. "Whatever dude. My ear jacks can extend outward equaling the height of my body. They are prehensile, so I can use them as whips too."

"I guess that's decent…" Katsuki faced away from her, staring at the building now.

Jiro balled her hands into fist. "I can stab my jacks into objects and channel the rhythm of my heartbeat inside of that object to destroy stuff. If I do the same thing with amplifies, I can produce powerful sonic voices."

Katsuki turned back around now. "Real shit?"

"Uh?"

"Can you knock people the fuck out with those? Or deflect projectiles?" the blonde asked eagerly.

Jiro took a step back at the blonde's sudden enthusiasm. "Yes."

"Which one?"

"Both. If I constantly shoot my sonic waves at someone, they should be unconscious within half a minute. And I can deflect small light objects," she answered.

"Fuck yeah, you are a good counter for Soy Face," Katsuki let an evil sounding laugh, causing his poor teammate to shudder. Just a little though.

 _'That laugh is for a villain. And it fits him too well. And who is Soy Face?'_ Jiro thought, "Oi, asshole! What's got you into mad scientist mode?"

"Don't you fucking see? Soy Face shoots tape. Regular bitch made tape! You can blast that shit back at him so fucking easily!" Katsuki explained, a mad glint in his eyes, "These fuckers are so dead! And I didn't have to do all the fighting either!"

 _'What kind of nickname is Soy Face for Sero?'_

"I'll keep the other fucker occupied, while you focus on taking down Soy Face," Katsuki said, "Just make Soy Face make a mummy of his self and get to the bomb."

"I guess that's a decent plan." Jiro muttered, thinking her teammate couldn't hear her.

Think again. "I ain't a dumbass!"

The purple haired girl snorted. "You said it, not me."

The blonde gritted his teeth. "Whatever, just get ready for the fucking extras."

"You believe you can take Ojiro by yourself?" she questioned.

"Fuck yeah!" Katsuki told her, "Wait, who's that?"

"The guy with the tail…"

"My answer stays the same."

This only made Jiro roll her eyes once more. "Egotistical asshole."

"Flat chested bitch," Katsuki retorted.

"If we weren't on the same side right now, you would be in a world of pain," the punk girl hissed.

"Wanna fucking go?" The blonde challenged her, teeth bared in a snarl, "Not my fault you're lacking up there."

"Micropenis having douche!"

"Bitch please, my junk is a monster that will tear your tiny ass apart," Katsuki smirked at her, "But you won't get any cause I'll like my women to have some assets, you fit more in Deku's taste in women."

" **The mission started two minutes ago…"** the two heard their teacher's voice over the intercom, **"If you two had your communicators in, you would have heard that."**

Katsuki groaned. "Shit! You wasted all this time yapping and not adding any to the plan!"

"You were making me seem less than what I was in your plans, so I had to fucking correct you!" Jiro argued.

"And I'm still the one that had to make the corrections," Katsuki pointed out, "How did you even get into U.A. with your fucking small brain?"

"You just sauntered over and took the reins, you bastard!" she shouted at Katsuki, making him snicker.

"So, you're the submissive type. Kinky," Jiro blushed slightly at Katsuki's commented. The blonde then ran off, "Hurry the fuck up!"

"The one time I let someone else take the lead." Jiro muttered, before running to catch up with her teammate's retreating figure, "Wait up, asshole!"

The pair ran through the building, unhindered by any traps or obstacles. They had gotten to the third floor when Katsuki stopped first. Jiro barely avoided crashing into him, since he had been in front of her the whole time. "Check, Earbuds."

"Don't call me, Earbuds," Jiro grumbled as she placed one jack into the wall, "I hear light measured footsteps, with the occasional heavier step in between two floors above us. Must be Ojiro, with his tail being the heavier step."

She stayed silent for a moment. "I hear another set of footsteps about two floors above Ojiro. That has to be Sero."

"That's some good fucking stalking skills you got there, Earbuds" Katsuki complimented? "You should share some of that shit with Deku's bitch."

Jiro twirled around to snarl at her teammate. "First off, stop calling me that! Secondly, I don't stalk anyone. And lastly, don't call Toga that. No girl likes being referred as that."

"I'll call you what I want, so deal with it, Earbuds," That only got the girl to snarl again. "I never said you stalked anyone. It's some useful shit to spread to extras with stealth skills, like Invisible chick."

"And the freak likes being called that. The first time I met her when she's was on this shitty date with Deku and I called her a random bitch. She corrected, saying she was Deku's bitch." Jiro could only shake her head at this newfound information.

"You three are fucking weird," she muttered.

Katsuki decided to ignore her, believing that they wasted enough time already. "Remember the plan. I distract, you fucking run."

"Don't have to make me sound cowardly," Jiro said, "I can fight, remember?"

"You're a mid-range to long-range fighter. If the Gi and belt Mankey wears isn't for show, he would demolish you when he gets close. Which wouldn't take long considering the damn environment we are in, too fucking cramped for you," Katsuki tells his teammate, "Your bootleg whips don't have enough power or speed to take him down. I, on the other hand, being close to mid-range abilities and my quirk will exceed his skills and stupid tail. I'm much better suited for him."

"So, this isn't something about proving how manly you are?" Jiro asked, smirking at the reaction her teammate gave her.

Katsuki looked aghast. "Do I look like Shitty hair too you? Better yet, don't answer that, I've been waiting to kick someone's ass all day and got some extra frustration to take out. So, me versus Mankey. You versus Soy Face. Got it?"

Jiro nodded. The pair walked up stairs toward their foes.

Jiro kept glancing at her teammate, thinking of her earlier assessment of him. _'I thought he was just some egoistical hot-headed asshole who had a great quirk. I mean he still is, just not as bad as I first believed. Still could be taken down a peg or two. But he's actually smart and cares more about completing the mission than showboating.'_

"Earbuds, check," Katsuki whispered before they went up another pair of stairs. The team stopped and Jiro plugged her jack into the walls again.

"Ojiro is one floor above us," She told Katsuki, who nodded in response.

"So close," Katsuki murmured excitedly, "Let's go."

Jiro followed him up the stairs. They found Ojiro sitting in meditative stance in the middle of the hallway.

"A new challenger has appeared," the tailed teen said, as he opened his eyes and stood up.

"This guy acting like he's the end of a goddamn arcade ladder," the blonde hero said.

"What?" the confused girl asked.

"Hey bitch! You ain't nothing but a mid-boss. Stop trying to act cool and shit." Katsuki yelled at his opponent.

"I assure you, Bakugo-san. You will not pass me. I am the wall you cannot overcome!" Ojiro stated confidently.

Jiro sweat dropped. _'This guy is really into the villain role.'_

"Bitch please! I'll crumble into you into the tiny pebbles you are and kick you to the side lines with the rest of the damn extras you belong with!"

' _And he's only feeding it. Guys are so overdramatic,'_ Jiro thought, as she listened to boys go back and forth.

"Such Bravado. I believe you need to be humbled." Ojiro entered his fighting stance. Right foot forward with his right hand in an open palm, arm slightly bent outwards. His left hand was balled into a fist by his waist.

"Get ready to go," Jiro heard Katsuki whispered to her before he flew forward with the aid of his quirk. He left behind a large cloud of smoke, obscuring his teammate from Ojiro's sight. The girl wisely used this as an opportunity to find alternative path to the next staircase.

Katsuki cocked his right hand back for a haymaker as he flew towards his opponent. Ojiro calmly stood in place as the explosive blonde's fist came rocketing toward his face.

With practiced ease, the tailed boy grabbed Katsuki's wrist while his opponent was still punching and threw the Katsuki over his shoulder. With a strong pull, Katsuki was slammed into the ground.

The explosive blonde didn't let this stun him, rolling out of the way out of the slam of Ojiro's muscular tail. He then got up to a knee and shot his arms forward to create a blast to halt his opponent's advance.

Ojiro skidded to a halt to avoid most of the blast and blocked the rest with his forearms. Katsuki jumped into the air, propelled by his quirk. He flew over his foe and used another blast to fly towards Ojiro.

The tailed boy ducked as he turned around, narrowly avoiding the explosion aimed at him. He then used his tail to smack Katsuki towards the wall.

Katsuki used his quirk to stop himself from crashing into the wall, going back towards Ojiro, who was already running towards Katsuki. Ojiro landed an open palm to Katsuki's chest, while receiving a blast to the face. The two students rolled backwards in opposite directions. Ojiro was able to catch himself, while Katsuki used to wall to stop himself from rolling.

The explosive blonde kept a steady gaze on his tailed foe, who glared in return. The two blondes stood up.

"I thought you were just a fucking Mankey," Ojiro's glare intensified, "But you're a whole fucking PrimeApe out here!"

Ojiro blinked in confusion. "Thank you?"

"Better be bitch!" Katsuki smirked, launching towards his opponent again.

* * *

 **(With All Might and Company)**

"Those two dudes are really going at it!" Kirishima yelled excitedly as Ojiro dodged another blast from Katsuki, "I'm getting so pumped!"

"But why didn't he fight with his teammate?" Tsuyu pondered aloud, "Wouldn't that be easier?"

"No," Izuku answered, all eyes on him now, "Kacchan isn't well suited for teamwork, especially in this situation. His quirk is extremely destructive, and he would need to hold back to make sure he doesn't hit his teammates. Especially when fighting someone who specializes in close range combat."

"But if he learns how to control his quirk better, then it wouldn't be a problem right?" Ashido asked.

"He already has really good control over his quirk," Toga jumped in, "From the size, range, and power of the explosions. Once the explosions leave his hands, he can't control them anymore!"

"Thank you Himi-hime," Izuku said, resisting the urge to do some PDA as Recovery Girl was staring at him, eyes narrowed, "That is usually a drawback for most emitter quirks. Once they release the power from their body, the quirk user has no control. Combine this with the enclosed environment he is in, he must hold back already to prevent structural damage. Fighting with an ally would be more a hindrance. Best to divide and conquer."

"Also, Bakugo-san's explosion quirk makes it extremely dangerous to fight him at close range," Yaoyorozu added, as Katsuki smacked away Ojiro's tail with an explosion, "So even though Ojiro-san is a close range expert, more so than Bakugo-san, and has an extra tool to use, the sheer power Bakugo-san has given him the edge."

"So Ojiro is going to lose?" Hagakure asked, "I was kind of rooting for him."

"Hey! You have to root for Bakugo cause he's my friend and you're my friend," Toga teasingly told her friend.

"But I don't wanna!"

* * *

 **(Back with Ojiro and Katsuki)**

The tailed student hopped back to avoid another blast. His body ached and burned inside and out from exhaustion and the hits he took.

' _Is it just me or is his explosions getting stronger the longer we fight?'_ Ojiro asked himself as he took a few breaths. He stared at his opponent, the trademarked feral grin on Katsuki's face.

' _I've landed numerous hits on him, but he always hits back harder! If only I could land more attacks with my tail!'_ Ojiro's Gi was missing its sleeves, burnt off by the barrage of numerous explosions. His foe had a busted lip and a bloodied nose, but other than that, didn't look worse for wear.

Katsuki ran forward suddenly, causing Ojiro to slide forward to side kick his foe in the chest. The explosive blonde leaned to the side to barely avoid the attack, cocking his right open fist back for an attack. Ojiro brought up his left arm to block this incoming attack as he brought down his foot form the kick.

Katsuki created an explosion mid attack, flinging his now closed fist forward hurdling towards his foe. Ojiro felt a powerful smack against the left side of his face and his back crashing into the nearby wall.

Katsuki did not relent, propelling himself towards his staggered opponent. He lifted his knee up midflight, intending on hitting Ojiro in the face with the metal kneepads. The tailed teen performed a hasty arm cross block. The speed of the explosion propelled Katsuki sent Ojiro slamming back into the wall.

Ojiro's vision was spinning at his head hit the wall. He received a blast to the stomach, causing him to fall to his side.

"You're good," Katsuki said to the barely conscious Ojiro, "But I'm better."

* * *

 **(With Jiro)**

The punk rocker had just made it to the sixth floor, slightly worried about her teammate as she kept hearing the constant explosions. But all that worry disappeared when she saw the hallway of the sixth floor.

It was flooded with Sero's Tape! They were positioned across the hallway in all directions, like a laser wire trap in a movie villain's lair from a spy flick.

"Fuck me," Jiro muttered to herself, "He just had to be smart enough to set up traps. Just my luck."

Jiro took the first step into the labyrinth of sticky tape. _'Good thing all of its white. I would hate it to be a dark color, like purple. That would be hard to see in this barely lit hallway. Worse if they were small and round, being able to hide in corners and other dark spots.'_

"How did I get stuck in this situation?" she asked herself as she slowly trudged through the tape maze, "First I get stuck with the guy with the most ego, tied with Todoroki. Then he demands I follow all his ideas. The only reason I did because they were actually good. Now, I'm stuck tiptoeing in this hallway like a damn secret agent in a b-flick movie."

The girl almost fell suddenly into a bundle of tape as a particularly powerful explosion shook the building.

"Hey asshole! Can you dial it down to like 6 or 7? You almost made me fall into a trap," Jiro whispered harshly into her earpiece, "Sero used his quirk to turn the hallway into some type of bungie cord heaven."

She didn't receive an answer. "Hope he heard that. Why couldn't I be paired up with someone bearable? Like Tokoyami, Shoji, or even that Midoriya guy with the cool tattoos?"

An image of the other blood thirsty blonde in her class made the punk rocker shudder. "Maybe not that last one."

Jiro wasn't ignorant to the menacing glares that Toga sent Uraraka's way. She didn't understand why Toga did so, but she had a sneaking suspicion that the brunette unknowingly did inappropriates with the green haired boy. _'Wasn't it something about boobs? I can understand why she would be a little insecure since every other girl but us in our class is stacked. But at least hers are noticeable!'_

After a few long agonizing minutes, Jiro had finally made it through the trap. She then pressed her back against the wall near the doorway. Another explosion rocked the house.

' _If I had plugged in a second earlier, I might have needed hearing aids!'_ the punk rocker thought disdainfully, before plugging a jack into the wall.

"Ojiro! Ojiro! You all right man?" She heard Sero ask frantically through his communicator, "Dude, say something!"

Jiro cautiously peeked around the frame of the doorway to see the Tape shooter's back turned to her as he kept trying to contact his teammate. Jiro smirked as she unplugged from the wall and ran forward. _'I got this.'_

Too bad she was wasn't as sneaky as she believed she was, her boots did produce more sound than normal sneakers. Sero turned around and let out a yelp before shooting at Jiro frantically.

The punk girl dodged by rolling to the side. Bakugo's advice came to the forefront of her mind and she plugged her jacks in the axillary port in her boots.

"Heartbeat Fuzz!" she yelled as she launched sonic waves at Sero, who had also fired more tape. The almost weightless streams of tape were stopped in their tracks by the sonic waves. Sero covered his ears as he was hit by Jiro's attack, gaining a slight headache.

Seeing her foe distracted, Jiro ran forward. Sero was too dazed to block the punch she delivered to his jaw. His body dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Guess he has a glass jaw," she said as All Might announced her team as the victors.

* * *

 **(All Might and Company)**

" **What an excellent showcase of martial expertise and trap making,"** All Might said as the battle had concluded, "Now who can explain why Jiro is the MVP this time?"

The number one hero started to sweat a little when the Iida, Yaoyorozu, and Izuku all raised their hands at the same time. _**'Young Midoriya, I would love to choose you again, but I'm sure Recovery Girl would report me to Nezu for favoritism. And you already provided some analysis for this battle. Yaoyorozu, you too have already gone.'**_

The giant blonde pointed at Iida, who internally squealed in excitement. **"Go ahead, Young Iida."**

"Thank you, sensei! Jiro was able to locate the villains and the bomb with her quirk, which was invaluable knowledge for the mission," the spectacled teen explained, "This provided a quick route to their objective, allowing a speedy recovery."

"And she chose the smarter option of allowing Bakugo-san to fight Ojiro-san," Yaoyorozu added, "As Midoriya-san and I explained earlier, it was best for Bakugo-san to handle that particular enemy."

"Recognize greatness bitches," Bakugo muttered smugly, with Jiro only able to hear him. She just pinched her nose in exasperation.

"If Sero had been on more alert, she would had a much harder fight on her hands," Izuku said, getting a dejected sigh from the Tape user, "But his trap was pretty elaborate. A larger hero would have had a much more difficult time traversing the trap without alerting Sero."

"But would that have made much of a difference?" Iida asked, "Jiro was able to stop his attacks."

"She had to first plug her jacks into her equipment first, which made her open to attack if Sero had been quicker. And she had to avoid the first attack, had Sero not been distracted his accuracy would had been higher and could have landed at least of stream of tape on here," Izuku answered, "Then there's still the fact she was immobile during her counterattack. Just think what could have happened if Sero was able to get out the way."

"But this all dependent on a small chance!" Iida stated.

"It could have made a huge difference," Yaoyorozu said, getting an agreeing nod from Izuku.

"Nerd fight!" Kaminari yelled, causing some of the more immature students to snicker. Yaoyorozu blushed in embarrassment, while Iida began to scold the blonde teen. Izuku was unaffected, having experienced much worse before.

" **Settle down students,"** All Might said, taking control back of the class, **"Let's not forgot the other students. Ojiro showcased excellent martial arts, he just unfortunately didn't have the firepower to overcome someone near his skill level with more power than him."**

" **Next fight is Ashido and Hagakure versus Midoriya and Aoyama!"** the teacher announced, with the two teams heading towards the battle site.

"Hey Freak," Katsuki said to Toga as he walked up to her, "How badly do you think Deku is going to embarrass your two new best friends?"

"He's not like you. He's not going to show off like you," Toga replied.

"You know I wasn't doing that shit. The fucker actually was somewhat of a challenge!" Katsuki argued, "Might have learned a damn thing from that fight."

Toga's eyebrows rose in surprise. "And here I was thinking you were holding back the whole time."

"Fuck no. I just couldn't use my quirk to the fullest because I didn't want the damn building falling on my fucking head. So, I had to compensate by being more reactive than proactive so I could land some good counter hits. That was the only time I let off bigger explosions cause PrimeApe could actually take a hit."

"You're laying kind of thick with the compliments today," the girl replied teasingly, "You got a little man crush on Ojiro? It's okay if you do, Izu-kun still has his man-crush on you."

"Shut the fuck up, freak. I'm not complimenting these damn extras, just acknowledging they are good enough to be in this class," he replied, "If just barely."

"You mean be worthy of standing in your presence, right?"

"Same difference."

* * *

 **(Villain Team)**

"Aoyama, let's go over what information we have on our opponents," Izuku said, as the two stood in the bomb room.

"We know how much more fabulous my cape is than anything else they have!" the blonde proudly proclaimed, swishing his cape in the wind.

' _ **I would offer to eat him, but I feel like I would transform into a glittery being such as he,'**_ Koda said as Izuku sighed as his teammate's antics.

"How about details that matter?"

Aoyama did an outlandish gasped, insulted by Izuku's words. "How dare you? My cape can temporarily blind enemies with its sheer fabulousness!"

Izuku perked up at this tidbit. "Really?"

"Of course! All my equipment holds a use. I told you what my great cape can do already. My spectacular glasses make me immune to attacks that impair my eyesight. My armor is for protection and fashion! It also sends off the extra energy I produce elsewhere, so I can use my quirk for longer without any drawbacks!"

Izuku rubbed his chin, going deep into thought. "We can stun Ashido and Hagakure with your cape and then at least capture one with Koda. But if we mess up, Ashido will definitely melt your cape with her acid!"

"She would never!"

"So that means that tactic is a last resort since we only will have one chance with it," Izuku ignored Aoyama's outburst, "Neither one of us have quirks useful to make any passable fortifications."

"Plus, Ashido can melt right throw anything we can possibly jury rig together. And we can't split up because Hagakure is invisible. She would just slip past the person who separated from the bomb. And then the last person would not notice her until the last possible moment."

"Monsieur…"

"So that only leaves us with one option!"

"Uh, what would that be?" Aoyama asked hesitantly, not knowing if Izuku heard him or not.

"We clear the room of all debris and push the bomb to the furthest corner of the room," was Izuku's answer.

"That sounds similar to Madam Yayorozu's plan," Aoyama replied, making Izuku's eye twitch in annoyance.

"I'm improving it. I would have you stand in the middle of the room, where you can fire off beam at our foes. My summons will fight at the front lines, providing ample distractions for you to get a hit in, at least for Ashido," Izuku explained.

"And what about the other?" Aoyama questioned as Izuku summoned Oni. The ogre-like creature began to pick all the junk in the room.

Izuku pulled out his notepad and pen from his breast pocket of his shirt in a dramatic fashion that his blonde teammate approved of. The green haired student opened the notepad and began to scribble on it furiously with his pen. Oni had placed all the debris around the bomb, which was now in the far corner, as some sort barrier and hiding the majority of the hero's objective.

"What do you see?" Izuku asked his blonde teammate, holding up the piece of paper he drew on.

"A beautiful black and white rendition of _Number 5_ by Jackson Pollock," Aoyama answered confidently.

"It's a giant blob of ink," Izuku deadpanned.

"No need to hide this side of you, Monsieur. I appreciate the arts, especially the abstract. The ability to freely and fluidly express yourself is a talent worth building," Aoyama responded, "Just look at your tattoos, which I love by the way. Using two creatures usually seen as sinister as your wards is marvelous! Are you trying to show that people quirks deemed villainous can be heroics? Why you are such a humanitarian, Monsieur!"

"What?"

' _ **He brings up a point, Young Master. You could gain many supporters form people with quirks deemed evil,'**_ Koda said.

' _I'm not taking advantage of people's unfortunate circumstances to boost my ratings!'_

' _ **You're not taking advantage of them. You're giving them hope. Hope for people to treat them with respect. Hope for them to be deemed more than what others say about them,'**_ Koda whispered, _**'Hope they can be a hero. Isn't that what you hoped for when you were diagnosed as quirkless?'**_

' _I…'_

"Midoriya!" Izuku was snapped out of his stupor, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Izuku answered, "I still need to show you the last part of my plan.

Izuku commanded his summon to stand by the door, while he bit the tip of his thumb. He then ran his now bleeding thumb across his notepad multiple times, making the edges of the paper.

This caused the blonde student to fidget nervously as he watched the strange display. "What are you doing, monsieur?"

"This." Izuku flicked the piece of paper. A flood of black liquid spilled out of the paper, covering a large portion of the floor in front of pair of fake villains. The pool stretched from the window to the wall, covering the total width of the room.

"We have all our bases covered," Izuku said smugly, "They won't get past us!"

* * *

 **(Back with All Might)**

"Midoriya-san has countered Hagakure-san's invisibility quite ingeniously," Momo commented, as the teen crackled madly, _'And he seems to share that same disturbing villainous laugh of his friends. Is this a shared trait among them?'_

"How did he do that?" Kaminari asked, "He just threw a punch of ink on the floor."

"Toru-chan can't past the puddle without getting the ink on her. Even if it's just a little, Frenchie will be able to see her and blast her with his lasers! Pew Pew!" Toga answered, "And if she goes after Izu-kun, he will lay a smack down on her."

"Yeah, Deku might not look like much, but he's no slouch in hand to hand," Katsuki added, "But I'm better, of course."

A few dejected groans could be heard the egoistical blonde's proclamation, while Toga got in his face.

"Hey! You had your chance to shine! Stop trying to steal my baby's stoplight," Toga started to poke Katsuki roughly in his ribs.

He smacked her hands away. "I do what the fuck I want to do!"

A sudden wave of murderous intent flooded the room, making everyone in the room freeze, including the number one hero. Everyone, but All Might, turned to look the now red eyed school nurse glaring at Katsuki. "Language…"

Katsuki didn't respond, breaking his gaze from the elderly lady. But he understood, she knew he did. Nothing else needed to be communicated.

 _'She's scarier than my mom!'_ he thought to himself.

 _'She's scarier than my dad!'_ the dual haired Todoroki thought.

 _'She's seemed so sweet…'_ was the thoughts of all the other students.

The dreadful feeling left and all students released a heavy breath. They all looked at one another, not knowing what to say. Not every day a seemingly sweet old lady uses her killer instincts to intimidate a student. Not even in this quirky world.

"Shouldn't you be rooting for your girls, Toga?" asked Kaminari, breaking up the uncomfortable silence, "Isn't that like part of the girl code and stuff?"

Toga giggled. "Boyfriends are the exception to the rule."

"Unless he is the wrong for some reason," Jiro added.

"Girl code? I've never heard of such a thing?" a sheltered heiress said to herself. Jiro caught this, now planning to tell her that there was no such thing. Just a joke to mess with the naïve blonde.

* * *

 **(With Heroes)**

"It's been quiet," Ashido whispered.

"Too quiet…" Toru agreed, as the pair stalked down the hallways. The hyperactive duo had been searching the building for the last five minutes, silently, as they wanted to sneak up on the villains.

"Mina! You see that?" Toru suddenly asked, her gloved hand pointing down the hallway.

The pink girl squinted her eyes to see a group of black rodents at the opposite end of the hallway. They had all black bodies with pure white beady eyes, staring blankly at the two females.

"They're just standing there," Mina said, as the staring was starting to creep her out, "Menacingly!"

"Don't say that! Those mice are harmless!" Toru argued as she walked up to the pack.

Mina gave her friend the stink eye. "That's a rat Toru. And don't try to pet them, they probably have rabies or something."

"They don't bite. My cousin has a pet rat that could discharge electricity like Kaminari," Toru replied as she got near the pack, only for them to scurry away, "Well then."

The invisible girl looked back at her teammate, who just shrugged in response. "I guess we keep looking."

"Or maybe we follow those mice," Toru suggested. Mina just gave her a quizzical look. "They are down the hallway, just staring at me. Or my clothes to be exact."

"Rats," Ashido corrected, "Why do you think that is a good idea?"

"This area is one of the sites used for the practical exam and I don't remember any wildlife," Toru answered, "Do you?"

"No, I don't. You have a point," Ashido said, "But how do we know if they aren't trying to distract us?"

"We don't have any other leads. This might be our only to way to find the villains!" Toru countered.

"I don't know…"

"If they don't lead us anywhere in the next three minutes, we go our own way."

Ashido sighed. "Okay. But only three minutes!"

The two headed in the direction of the rat pack. As they got closer and closer, the pack would run away before patiently waiting for them. This continued for about a minute until the pack scurried into one room.

"This has to be a trap," Ashido whispered, as the both of them had stopped to not be spotted by the villains, "I can feel it."

"Don't worry about it," Toru said, taking off her gloves and boots, "I'll go in, do some quick recon, and come back to you to make a plan!"

Mina's reply was cut off from the wall being smashed into smithereens, forcing the two heroines to duck under the flying pieces of rubble. Out of the newly formed hole emerged Izuku, riding on the shoulders of Oni.

Izuku jumped down and stood beside his familiar. "Foolish heroes! Do you think I would allow you to prepare yourself when I could clearly hear you? Do you take me for a simpleton?"

"You could hear us?" Toru asked.

"Of course!" Izuku answered, before posing dramatically, with his right leg pressed forward and an open palm facing his foes. "Get 'em, Oni!"

"Rawr!" the creature roared, rushing towards the two females. Mina's and Toru's eyes bulged as they frantically avoided the overhead swing of Oni's club.

"Go for the bomb, Toru!" Mina yelled as she stared at Oni. It had just removed its club from the floor, which now had an indent of the weapon in it.

After its first attack, the giant focused on Mina, since it was unable to detect the invisible girl. It stalked towards the pink skinned girl, who had her arms raised at it.

"Eat this!" She yelled, firing off acid at the lumbering giant. A spark of electricity enveloped Oni's body before he easily dodged the attack.

"No, you!" Izuku yelled from his spot, the same electricity surrounding him. Oni the picked up a piece of rubble and then chunked it at Mina, who tried to melt it with her acid. The piece was too large for her to melt, so she was forced to roll out of the way. The projectile flew over her and destroyed the wall behind her.

"You have superb agility, hero," Izuku kept taunting, "But how long can you keep this up? Unlike you, my minion has unlimited energy! Mwahaha!"

Mina barely contained her laughter in, which she was thankful for, as black almost met pink. She had barely avoided another swing of Oni's club and she did not want to be on the receiving end of the thing. _'I'm nowhere near Kiri's durability.'_

"Got you know!" she screamed, shooting another wave of acid at the giant. The colorless liquid successfully struck Oni's forearm. The acid only melted down the forearm halfway, before the limb regenerated back to full size.

A stunned Mina just stared as mad crackling followed. "You think you can stop Oni with mere acid? Oni is mostly comprised of alkaline, which make your attacks weaker!"

"That's not fair!" Mina whined.

Izuku dropped his façade, a serious expression on his face now. "Life is never fair. Your defeat is imminent, hero."

Meanwhile, Aoyama had been watching the fight with a bit of jealousy. _'Monsieur is putting up quite the act and keeping the spotlight. If only I had the chance to shine, my act would be much more fabulous!'_

The sound of splashing caught the blonde's attention. Aoyama was able to catch the ripples on the surface of the ink puddle. He knew they would only be formed from a disturbance in the ink, as his teammate had told him.

"Ha! You will not past me, hero!" He shot a beam near the ripples. The beam hit the ink, causing it to splash on onto the Toru, making a visible outline of her.

"Hey! That was dirty!" She yelled at him, before being blinded by the twinkling of his so fabulous cape.

"Now to finish you off!" the flamboyant blonde yelled triumphantly, firing another beam at his dazed foe.

Toru let out an ear ringing screech, gaining everyone's attention, as the beam flew towards her. Once the beam hit her, it split into countless smaller ones, flying in every direction.

"What the fuck!" Izuku yelled, as he narrowly avoided the beams that were breaking everything around them. Walls, floors, windows, and ceilings! Oni had taken a few hits and was sent tumbling down as the building began to shake uncontrollably.

"The building is about to collapse!" Mina shouted, as she held onto the nearby wall for support.

"No!"

"I'm too pretty too die!"

' _No one's dying on my watch!'_ Izuku made a hasty decision. One that the know would probably hurt him. He would worry about the consequences later.

"Ashido! Get under Oni!" He commanded, as he forced himself to summon Koda, already getting a headache and moved towards Oni also, who was now standing up. Dual summoning, as Katsuki had dubbed it, was still a new skill he barely had the chance to practice.

The one for all holder summoned the power of his inherited quirk as Koda emerged. His nose felt runny as he gave power to his first familiar, increasing the snake's speed. Koda then moved towards the kneeling Toru first, putting the girl in its jaws. The snake ignored the screeching and struggling of the invisible chick, slithering towards the panicking Aoyama. It coiled around the blonde, spitting Toru out on top of Aoyama.

Izuku had gotten under Oni with Mina. "We're going to be okay, Ashido. I've got this."

His classmate nodded weakly as he focused on reaching into the deep well of energy that was One for All. "Let's go 100%! Plus Ultra!"

Pulling all the energy out to himself, Izuku then focused on Oni's and Koda's link to himself. A large surge of electricity buzzed around him, scaring Mina, as he tried to focus the energy elsewhere. His headache was quickly getting worse as he split his concentration between One for All, Koda, Oni, and himself. He felt ready to pass out.

"Izuku, stop!" Mina yelled worriedly. Blood was coming out her classmate's nostril. But Izuku couldn't hear her, only the increasingly louder pounding in his ears. Mina tried to shake him, but the electricity around him struck her, acting as some type of barrier.

Izuku's two familiars grew in size as the power of One for All coursed through them as the ceiling collapsed on top of them. The inherited quirk had multiplied their durability, allowing them to whether the falling debris.

Mina's hand curled into fists as she hid under the Oni. She felt weak and useless, as Izuku was protecting her and starting to convulse. _'He can't keep this up. He's hurting himself. And I can't be scared of a little light show if I'm going to be a hero.'_

Now mentally prepared, Mina sent her fist hurdling towards Izuku in form of an uppercut. She ignored the burning sensation of the electricity protecting him, getting a firm hit on Izuku.

At the same time, the upper part of the building the students where in was demolished and sent flying elsewhere in a blink of a second. Izuku had just been knocked unconscious by Mina, forcing his summons to back onto Izuku's body.

" **Is everyone all right?"** the booming voice of the number one hero asked as he appeared on the same floor as his students.

Mina was the first to respond. "Sensei! Izuku needs medical attention!"

All Might was over to her position in less than a second. He was barely able to hear the frantic explanation Mina was giving over the sight of his protégé unconscious on the ground with a bloody nose. **"Do not worry, Young Ashido. I'll take him to the infirmary at once."**

* * *

 **(?)**

 _Izuku woke up to an unfamiliar sight of a lone bulb hanging above him. He was in a room like a prison cell. Stone wall and bars on three sides with one cot. "This isn't my room. Where am I?"_

 _The fuzzy memories of yesterday came to the forefront. The needles, poking, and cutting. Izuku suddenly felt exhausted. He curled up into his bed into the fetal position. He noticed he wasn't in the same clothes, just a grey cotton shirt and shorts. No socks. His feet were cold._

 _He was scared, alone, and in an unknown location. He was about to have a panic attack. He ignored the sound of his cell opening, curling further in a ball from despair._

 _Izuku let out a yelp as he was pulled out of his cot by his ankle. His head almost hit the floor on the way down. "Hey! Let go of me!"_

 _The dragging stopped. Izuku looked up and the sight frightened him. A hideous human like creature with soulless black eyes was staring down at him. Its brain was exposed and had a beaked mouth. The skin was dull grey, making it seem undead. The arms were thin and long, with the hands able to reach the floor without bending over. And for some reason, it had black cargo pants._

 _Izuku looked away from its piercing gaze. "I can walk on my own."_

 _The monster didn't let go, instead lifting Izuku off the ground, dangling him in midair. The creature began its stride._

" _Let me down!" A punch to the gut silenced the green haired child. Izuku resisted the urge to throw up whatever measly contents his stomach held._

 _A few minutes later, the lumbering beast dropped his human meat bag into a chair. Izuku only grunted a little as he was dropped like a sandbag. He didn't want to catch the attention of the thing again, as he felt something metal wrap around his wrist and ankles. Izuku had learned the quieter you were the less likely people would keep hurting you. Usually._

" _You'll have to excuse his behavior." A voice from the boy's right said, "He's a little slow compared to his brothers, but I'll soon fix that problem."_

 _Izuku craned his head to look at the speaker. A short man in a lab coat with a bald head, messy mustache, and peculiar glasses was sitting in a chair nearby by a computer. The man seemed very familiar to Izuku. "Dr. Tsubasa?"_

 _The elderly man snorted. "You have mistaken me for someone else, boy. I couldn't stand working with snot nosed brats."_

" _Who are you?"_

" _Doesn't matter. I'm not interesting," the man answered, "But, you boy. You are very interesting."_

 _The man got out his chair and walked over to Izuku. The boy tried to get away and failed, having just noticed he was restrained. "Stop being stupid, boy. I just need more samples."_

 _The man pulled out a syringe from his lab coat as he neared Izuku. The green haired child struggled as the glasses wearing man pulled up the long sleeves of Izuku's shirt. The needle of the syringe was placed in the crook of Izuku's arm. The boy held in a scream as he saw his blood, which was darker than normal, being extracted. The lumbering giant was still nearby, and he didn't want to get hit, again. So, he stayed quiet, even when the elderly man repeated the blood extracting process with another syringe._

" _Don't get greedy. He needs to be in sufficient shape for what's next." A giant of a man, dressed in a sharp black suit, stepped out of the shadows. He had on a frightening mask that was mash of numerous pipes and vials, with a form that reminded Izuku of a human skull._

 _Izuku whimpered. "What are you doing to me?"_

" _We are figuring the intricacies of your quirk," the short man answered the child's question._

" _I'm quirkless!" the boy shouted._

" _Not so loud!" the short man yelled back, making Izuku recoil instinctively, "Your records said you were, but you had a dormant one. Almost undetectable, like the first and early second generations of quirk users. Your pinky joints had nothing to do with your quirkless status."_

 _Izuku's eyes darted between the masked man and the Dr. Tsubasa look alike. He heard a chuckle come from the masked man, a deep guttural sound that was more fit for a beast than a man. "Ask your questions boy. I can see the curiosity in your eyes."_

 _Izuku gulped nervously, still somewhat afraid to speak again. "W-why did m-my quirk never show up b-before?"_

" _You needed to be under extreme mental anguish and physical pain for it activate apparently," the doctor answered once again, "You would have figured that out when you were a pile of blood and gore on the pavement, breathing your last breath."_

 _The memories of the of the other day flashed through Izuku's mind. He remembered facing true fear for the first time, as the slime villain almost suffocated the life out of him. He remembered the heartbreaking feeling of his idol shattering his dreams, finally for once and for all. He remembered the anger building up in as he was being reprimanded by the heroes after he helped save Katsuki Bakugo, the same heroes who stood by and did nothing. He remembered finally letting all the bottled feelings out on Death Arms and Mount Lady before running away. He remembered the feeling of utter despair as he stood on his school's rooftop, looking over the world that had been unjustly cruel to him._

 _Izuku choked out a sob as he thought how his mother felt right now, worrying over her useless missing son. How it was his fault for making her feel sad when she always took care of him. She might not have supported his dreams, but she loved him nonetheless, while the rest of world treated him like garbage. He didn't deserve her love and it was better she couldn't find him. She would be better off._

 _Then what about his dad? The man wasn't always physically present, but he was only a phone call away. He supported his family from his work, where he was normally overseas. But he always made time for them. He came home once a month for a week, came to every birthday and holiday. He always made sure he took care of his family. He never told Izuku he couldn't be a hero, but he never said he could either._

" _Doctor calm the boy down," Izuku heard the masked man said. The words nor the feeling of something stabbing him in the neck registered, as he was having a panic attack._

 _The boy's heart rate slowed and breathing calmed. Izuku looked up as he felt the giant man's hand pat his head, sending a horrifying chill through his body. "You are strong boy. But I need you to be stronger. Not for me or even for yourself. But for_ _ **him.**_ _"_

 _The confused and frightened Midoriya found himself unable to speak from sudden exhaustion. He did hear the last words of the giant before he lost consciousness. "Begin the tests, Doctor."_

* * *

 **(U.A. Infirmary)**

Chiyo Shuzenji, Pro Hero Recovery Girl, was meticulously inventorying her supplies when her heard her only patient let out a series of confused yells. "Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?"

The elderly hero sighed as she walked over to the boy. "Midoriya, you are in the infirmary. You fell unconscious during the battle trials because a wiser student put you to sleep before you had the chance to damage your brain when you combined your quirk with One for All."

Midoriya gaped like a fish before he asked the most concerning thing on his mind. "Is everyone okay?"

"You're the only one here, you insufferable child," Izuku had the decency to blush, "They are fine. Probably all waiting outside this room for you. I had to threaten them with getting Nemuri over here to put them to sleep with her quirk."

The nurse saw her patient pull out a notebook out of nowhere. Izuku hastily turned to a page and scribbled something down. "What are you doing, boy?"

"Nemuri must be part of Midnight's name," Izuku answered, "Most Pro Heroes' real names are not known to public."

"I know you are a fanboy, but is a name that significant?"

"Knowledge is power!" he proudly replied.

The nurse shook her head. "I don't know whose influence is worse, the buffoon or the chimera."

Izuku opened his mouth to speak until Chiyo hit him across the head with her cane syringe combo. "Now listen here boy! Do not do something like that again! It's bad enough you can't use One for All like the meathead without breaking your body, but you can't go damaging your mind instead."

"I'm sorry!"

Izuku let out a squeak as Recovery Girl glared at him. "I don't think you understand the severity of the matter. The mind is not something to be tampered with. It is immensely more useful and powerful than the body, but it's also much more fragile. And even harder to repair, if possible. Even with all the advancements humans have made over time, the mind is still a mystery to us. I don't want you to get brain damage from overuse and end up in coma. Then you'll be a useless vegetable and you don't want that, do you?"

The teen paled at her words. "No Ma'am!"

"Good, now you're cleared to leave after one more inspection," Recovery Girl said.

The nurse performed a relatively quick inspection before asking her patient one more question. "Anything else you need to tell me?

Glimpse of the weird dream came to mind. And the words of Katsuki from almost a year ago. _'Just know they are going to use your memoires against you.'_

' _ **Your friend is right. You need to withhold this information,'**_ Koda whispered.

' _But she's trying to help!'_

' _ **You've only begun your journey into heroism,'**_ Koda said, _**'Do you wish to risk it so early? This dream you've been fighting for so long? The one that's been out of reach for most of your life?'**_

' _ **And this wouldn't be the first secret you kept. You never told your parents about the bullying. Does this hero matter more?**_

' _Of course not!'_

' _ **Then why does she deserve the truth and not your parents? Has she done more for you than either one of them?'**_ Koda argued, _**'If you're not willing to tell your parents anything, you shouldn't tell her.'**_

Izuku bit his lip as the nursed stared at him in silence. "No Ma'am."

She didn't call him out on the obvious lie, allowing Izuku to leave without incident. _'He'll speak when he's ready. I can not force anything out of him.'_

The moment Izuku waked out the door, he was glomped by his girlfriend. Then Mina. Then Toru.

"Izu-kun!"

"Midori!"

"Midoriya!"

"Deku…"

"Monsieur!"

"C-can't breathe," Izuku was able to let out between the destructive forces of the trio of girls hugging, while the two male blondes looked on in amusement from the sidelines.

"You two had your fill, he's all mine now!" Toga yelled, swatting at her friends playfully before they let go.

"Jeez Deku, are you trying to build a harem?" Katsuki said smugly.

"N-no!" Izuku squeaked out.

Toga stopped hugging him to start poking him in the chest. "You better not getting any funny ideas, mister!"

"I was just being thankful!" Toru told the explosive blonde.

"Midori is not even my type," Mina stated, "No offence."

"None taken," the young couple replied.

"And that would be out of character for Monsieur Midoriya," Aoyama added, "He's a pristine gentleman!"

"Fucking ruin my fun, why don't cha," Katsuki muttered as he walked away from the group, "Come on fuckers. I'm hungry and there's a sale at my favorite vendor."

"I'm totally in the mood for some ramen! Any of you guys want to join us?" Toga asked the group.

"I got to watch my little brother tonight," Mina answered sadly, "Stupid twerp."

"I have a dance practice to go tonight," Aoyama said, "Even as a hero, my glorious skills cannot dwindle for it will darken my twinkle."

"My parents are already freaking out when I told about a building almost falling on me today, so I better get home," Toru explained, "I'm already stretching my time waiting on you Midoriya."

A short bout of farewells was given before the couple went to join up with Bakugo, who was walking to the train station.

"Izu-kun, you're sure alright?" Toga asked as they stepped in sync with Katsuki.

"Recovery Girl said I was good, but I might suffer brain damage if I keep overdoing it since my quirk is mostly mental based," Izuku answered.

"I would nag you right now, but I'm sure Ba-chan did enough of that for me and her," she replied, "And I'm going to let it slide this once because it was a freak accident. But don't push it!"

Izuku shook his head vigorously. "Yes Himi-hime."

"Yeah Deku. Your damn brain is the best fucking part of you," Katsuki added, "Don't go fucking it up."

A perverse giggle escaped from the cat eyed girl, "I wouldn't say that's the best part of him."

Katsuki snarled at Toga, resembling a rabid animal. "Shut it freak, I don't need to hear that shit."

"Himi-hime, save it for the bedroom," Izuku said, smiling brightly, "You can talk as dirty as you want to me there."

Bakugo exploded, literally and figuratively. "Shut the fuck up!"

The couple laughed at him and ran away from the explosive gremlin human hybrid as he chased them down to the train station.

* * *

 **AN: Hello party people who are still interested in this story. Sorry for my long absence but you know shit happens.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and a little peak into Izuku's time with the big bad, All for One.**

 **Also, the manga finally revealed some Toga's backstory and I'm relieved I don't really need to change anything for my backstory for her since it kind of fits with canon now. Lucky me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **It's a short chapter this time.**

* * *

 **(Class 1-A)**

The eternally tired EraserHead gave all his students a blank stare as he walked into classroom, effectively silencing whatever silly conversations they were having.

He walked up to his desk and placed the suitcase he was carrying on top. He cleared his throat to keep the class's attention as he withdrew some papers. "I have reviewed your battle trails from yesterday. All of you did well, but some of you have some glaring issues."

"Todoroki," the stoic student returned his teacher's blank expression, "You are here to be a hero. Just because you prefer to be a lone wolf, doesn't mean you should. There will be times you are required to work with others and you're going to have accept that. The faster, the better."

Shoto offered a nod and Shouta moved on to his next target. "Kaminari, you need to figure out a way to control the output of your quirk. You have a limited uses of your quirk and that is unacceptable."

"Yes Sensei."

EraserHead's eyes narrowed when he set his view on Izuku, causing the teen to sweat nervously. "Midoriya. This is the second time you have hurt yourself severely during a U.A. training event. It's understandable for students get damaged to the point where they must see Recovery Girl from time to time. But you have seen her twice in one month. If this trend continues, you will have a mandatory meeting with the school counselor, Hound Dog."

"It won't happen again!" Izuku shouted, _'I already have to see my regular therapist. If she catches wind of this, I'm going to have to back to seeing her weekly, on top of whatever Hound Dog wants! That will cut out all my free time!'_

Aizawa moved to the person, but noted the concerned expression of Toga and Bakugo threw Izuku's way. "Koda, while your issue isn't as terrible as the others, you still need to work on your combat skills. As a hero, you are a protector of the people foremost, whether it be against natural disasters or villains."

The silent boy just nodded. "Toga and Asui, while I would commend you for finding an alternative route to the objective, try to find a better way in. If that was a hostage, you could have easily hurt them with all the flying glass shards."

"Kero."

 _'At least he didn't mention the same stuff as Specs did!'_ Toga thought as she nodded.

"And Sero, don't be so easily distracted. A hero must remain calm and attentive at all times."

"Yes sensei," the despondent student replied.

"The rest of my analysis are on these papers," the teacher announced, "You will get them at the end of homeroom. For now…"

All the students held their breaths in anticipation. Most were hoping for some more hero training. Some were dreading the fact they might be expelled for less than exemplary performance yesterday.

"You are going to elect a class representative."

 _'So normal,'_ was the collective thought of Class 1-A before the madness started. The majority of the students began yelling various reason they should be class representative.

"Quiet down everyone!" All heads turned to face Iida, who had the most serious expression any of them ever seen, "Leading the many is a task of heavy responsibility, but ambition does not equate to ability!"

"The sacred office demands the trust of its constituents!" Iida stated, "If this is to be a democracy, then I put forward the motion that our true leader must be chosen by election!"

"This is just a classroom, dude!" Kaminari yelled back, "Stop trying to make this like Congress."

"Congress is in America, idiot," Jiro corrected, making the blonde create crocodile tears.

"I have to agree with Iida," Izuku spoke up, as he got out of his seat to stand, "We've all only known each other for two days. That is not much time to know a person. So the decision will come down who presented themselves the best the last two days, from the Sensei's test to the Battle trails yesterday."

"So only the strongest have a chance of winning," Asui stated.

"Being a leader is not all about strength. A leader needs confidence, but know humility. One must have courage and integrity. One must have a tactical mind and willingness to cooperate to accomplish their vision," Izuku told her, "Yesterday was a team exercise, so some of those qualities was shown to each degree in each of us."

"You are exactly right, Midoriya!" Iida agreed, "Sensei, you surely agree with this method?"

The teacher was glad he had a fine control of his emotions, or else his students might have saw the small proud smile he had. "Whatever, just be done by the end of homeroom."

And so began the voting the process, which only took about five minutes. Izuku won by a landslide, getting almost half of the class vote's with 7 votes. Momo had second place with three votes. Everyone else had either one or zero votes, besides Bakugo, who had two votes. Which honestly surprised the explosion quirk user.

Aizawa had Izuku and Momo walk to the front of the class. "So your class representative's Midoriya and your vice representative's Yaoyorozu."

Izuku seemed calmed outwardly, but inwardly he was gleefully. _'I can't wait to tell Principal Nezu about this!'_

Momo, on the other hand, held in her disappointment. _'What a shame, Father will be disappointed and this will only reinforce his belief I should have went to the support course or better yet, I-island. At least I lost to someone who is competent.'_

The teacher dismissed his class for a few minutes early, so he could get comfortable in his sleeping bag and take a cat nap. The Pro Hero hoped his oldest comrade doesn't come to bother him. He peeked to see Midoriya and Yaoyorozu in class, talking. He grunted in relief when they left shortly afterward.

"That didn't take long. What did she want?" Toga sked Izuku as he walked out the classroom. She had been originally waiting on her boyfriend with Bakugo, but the male had gotten impatient.

"She wanted to exchange numbers to keep in contact after class for the school representative duties," Izuku answered as they began their walk to the cafeteria.

Toga stuck her tongue out. "Boring paperwork and more boring book stuff. She's one of those total bookworm types, being a super sheltered heiress."

Izuku looked at his girlfriend in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Momo is the heir to one of the biggest support companies. My parents, who work for her parents, used to go on and on about how great she was when she was brought to work to be paraded around. They would tell me I needed to act more like her," Toga answered, while Izuku wrote down in his notebook labeled U-A, "I don't have any hard feelings because I never interacted with her and she seems pretty nice."

Izuku nodded as he jotted all the information down. "They were wrong. You're great the way you are."

He earned a quick peck on the cheek, which caused his cheeks to redden. "Thanks baby. I wanted to ask about your little speech. Did you have that preplanned or something?"

"Sort of. I had a general idea of what I wanted to say since I had known we would eventually have to choose our representatives," Izuku answered as he put his notebook away into…nothingness?

His girlfried didn't bat an eye at the disappearance trick. "So how are you feeling? I know a lot of socialization can still be a little much for you."

The teen smiled at her concern. "I'm fine, Himi-hime. I'm getting a little used to being around more than you and Kaachan. After my quirk awakened, people still didn't really want to be my around me, but that probably had to be because of Kaachan being nearby at all time."

"Sounds like he was a guard dog," Toga said.

"Himi-hime!"

The girl snickered. "I'm just glad you're alright. I don't need to hear Bakugo chew you out and threaten you about picking up your stuttering habit again. You really made some progress with that and don't need to relapse."

"Yeah, that sounds like him," Izuku rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Himiko grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "Come on! I'm starving and Bakugo is already with the squad!"

"Squad?"

"Yeah, the Delinquent Squad! Some general student called us all that yesterday. I think it fits!" Toga explained.

"B-but, I don't want to be known as that. It could hurt my future hero standing!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic, that's Bakugo shtick. Plus, everyone will understand we were just kids," Himiko said, as she kept pulling him to the caferteria. She barely avoided the short Mineta along way, giving him an evil Cheshire grin as she went by.

Mineta gulped nervously after they passed. "That was a close one."

The purple haired boy didn't notice another, but much taller, purple haired student had walked up behind him. "Are you okay?"

Mineta looked up at the guy, who had bags under his eyes. "I'm good. Just avoided being snake food."

The guy huffed as he stared at the retreating pair. "Those hero students are pretty stuck up, aren't they?"

The shorter boy shrugged. "I guess. I'm just bummed that I didn't get in, I was five points away!"

"You must got a pretty good quirk then?" the taller boy asked.

Mineta shook his head, pulling off a ball of hair form atop his head. "Not really. My hair balls can stick to anything beside me or another ball. I just had to be pretty creative during the test."

He gave the ball a slight squeeze. "My quirk might be weak by itself, by my mind makes it stronger."

The taller boy had a surprised look on his face. "So what do you think of villainous quirks?"

Mineta gave his fellow student a perplexed expression. "Eh? How can a quirk be villainous?"

"My quirk is brainwashing," the other guy answered, "I can control people's body when they respond to me."

"That's super cool! I can think of plenty of uses for that!" the taller student stood in shock, surprised that someone was still talking to him after he explained his quirk. Sadly, he didn't catch the lecherous undertones of Mineta's response.

"You don't think it's evil?" the teen asked.

"Pfft. No," Mineta answered, with a wave of dismissal, "We've got people who are living fire hazards running around the streets in skin tight costumes. I think you are fine."

"Plus you are at U.A., the world most known hero school," Mineta added, "What kind of aspiring villain would walk right into here?"

The taller student chuckled. "You're right. That would be stupid of them."

He then held out his hand. "Hitoshi Shinso."

Mineta shook his hand. "Minoru Mineta."

In the cafeteria, Izuku had just gotten his tray and sat between Toga and Bakugo. Toga was having a conversation with Mina and Toru about how cute certain cats were, Izuku tuned them out.

Bakugo was in an intense argument with Kaminari and Kirishima about the how powerful certain heroes, a conversation Izuku was jump in until the school alarm rang. **"Security level 3 has been broken. All students, please evacuate in an orderly fashion."**

"The fuck is level 3?" Bakugo asked, as numerous students began to frantically got out of their seats.

"It means someone's infiltrated the building! This hasn't happened at in my three years here!" some extra answered, "We got to get out of here."

Bakugo scoffed as the students ran away. "Must be some Gen Ed bitches. We've got a staff filled with pro heroes and they're freaking out."

"So unmanly," Kirishima added, as he watched the exited fill to the brim.

"They're packed like sardines there," Toru said, pointing her spoon at the hysterical students.

"I think we should do something about it," Izuku muttered, "Someone could get hurt."

"Midoriya!" the table turned to see the Class 1-A's speedster arrive, "The press has entered U.A. premises somehow, with EraserHead and Present Mic handling them. That is the cause of the alarm!"

Izuku looked back at the crowd, rubbing his chin. _'With all the commotion there, they couldn't hear me. And I would blocked from most of the other's line of sight, so I need to get higher.'_

"I've got an idea," Izuku turned to Katsuki. "Kaachan, I need your help."

The blonde just grunted in affirmation as Izuku summoned Oni, without its club this time, in a nearby open space. The giant hunched over and made open palms. "Jump on Kaachan. We need to gain the high ground."

"Stop making fucking Star Wars reference," Katsuki mumbled, as Toga and a few others giggled, "It's shit and lame."

After the two got on Oni's hands, the giant lifted them high in the air. "Kaachan, could you kindly gain everyone's attention."

Katsuki rolled his eyes, before cracking explosion in his hands. "Listen up, bitches!"

Izuku felt a wave of familiar of anxiety as all heads faced him now. He took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking. "Well, hello there."

Katsuki sent glare Izuku's way. "Deku, we just talked about that shit."

"Everyone, it's only the media on our school grounds," Izuku explained, ignoring his best friend, "Present Mic and Eraserhead have the situation handled. I implore you all to calm down and enjoy the remainder of your lunch."

A few disgruntled grunts later, all the U.A. students were sitting back in their seats or back in line for food. But some poor souls were sobbing from the loss of their lunch during the initial panic, whether it was their own fault or not. U.A. had a very strict policy on how many meals a day a student could have.

Fortunately, the gods pitied them. Pro Hero Lunch Rush made an announcement that lunch had been extended by 15 minutes and everyone could get seconds.

 **(Later)**

Himiko kicked her legs like a happy child as she sat in her stool at small café. She had a huge grin on her face as she rapidly consumed her drink, while Izuku sat beside her, calmly drinking his drink.

He smacked his lips when he paused. "I needed that."

Himiko flashed him a grin. "Bubble tea is great for relaxation. If Bakugo drank more of it, maybe he'll stop being the raging ball of testosterone that he is."

"You know Kaachan hates sweet stuff. Plus, I don't think anything can truly calm him down," Izuku replied, taking another sip of his tea.

"Maybe he needs to get laid," Izuku spat out some of his drink, making Himiko laugh. A few other occupants were now staring at him and Izuku hid his face with his hand to hide himself.

"Himi-hime!" He spluttered out, "W-we're t-too young for that!"

"Eh. Probably wouldn't work anyways. He'll just start producing even more testosterone and no one needs more of that," she said.

"I'll drink to that," Izuku said, before taking another sip of his drink.

"Izu-kun, why do you always get mint green tea flavor?"

Izuku faced his girlfriend. "It's my favorite flavor."

"But it's so plain thought! Pick something more exciting next time!"

Izuku shook his head. "Not all of us can live the dangerous life like you. Plus, it fits me, I'm pretty plain myself."

"Nah babe. If you were plain, I wouldn't ever be interested in you," Himiko corrected him, sliding over drink, "Try some of mine."

The hero in training took a cautious sip, knowing his girlfriend's eccentric tastes in food. The sharpness of cranberries entered his mouth, softened by the creaminess of the mild and soothing flavor of familiar green tea. It was a powerful concoction of flavors that gave the teen a little jolt.

"Good?" Himiko asked, noticing the wide eyed expression of her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but I still prefer my mint," Izuku answered, "Or something sweeter."

"We should get one of those fruit tarts they have!" the girl suggested excitedly, "I saw some ones with strawberries on them."

"That's not what I was thinking of," Izuku muttered.

"Then what babe?" Izuku answered her by pressing his lips against hers. Himiko eyes widened in surprise.

It was just a quick kiss, but Izuku was still blushing after their lips separated.

Himiko's eyes fluttered before she adorned a smirk on her face. "Really Izu-kun? In public, where people can see us? You're getting ballsy!"

"It's not that. I just want to thank you for helping me these last few days and show you that I'm more comfortable about our relationship," Izuku explained, "I might have gotten used to my middle school, but U.A. is a new environment."

"You're sweet babe, I would make out with you at home as a reward, but alas I have to go deal with my family tonight," Himiko said, finishing off with an overdramatic wave of her hands.

"You think they'll let me stay for dinner?" the tentative Izuku asked.

"That's a big ole nope. My dad is still mad you destroyed the gazebo with your bone breaking super strength," Himiko answered.

"It was a freaking accident, I swear," Izuku muttered, "Can I at least walk you home?"

"Yes, I'm not going to let you get chewed out by your mom," Himiko answered, "So if you're more comfortable now, can I expect more action in the bedroom?"

"Himi-hime!" She crackled at his outburst.

 **(Dagobah Beach)**

Katsuki Bakugo glared at Izuku Midiroya with his arms crossed and an even more pronounced scowl. The green haired teen fidgeted nervously as his best friend kept glaring at him in silence.

Izuku decided to break the silence. "Kaachan, why did you want to meet here?"

"You need to fucking focus," the blonde answered.

"Huh?"

"I said you need to fucking focus!" Katsuki shouted this time, "You don't need to be learning new moves if you don't have a good grasp on your others first."

"I'm still confused," Izuku replied.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one of us. I'm talking about that new shit you pulled during the battle trials."

"Oh. Dual Summoning! It's pretty cool, huh?" Katsuki smacked Izuku across the head.

The green head rubbed his head as Katsuki still glared at him. "You can't even use it properly without hurting yourself. Then you tried to power up both your summons after using that move like a fucking idiot. I asked Racoon Eyes about what happened."

"But Kaachan! I had to do it, who knows what would happened to the others if I didn't!" Izuku protested.

"I fucking understand why you did it, but I'm trying to get through your thick skull you need to work on your basics!" the blonde told him.

"But I mastered summoning my creatures!"

"Not without that part of the skin being out in the open. I was thinking since they came out in a liquid form anyway, shouldn't you be able to keep them in that tendril like form until they get from under your clothes," Katsuki explained, "Cause any other time, they rip the parts of clothing they are hiding under."

"I never thought about that Kaachan!"

"How come?" Katsuki asked, "You fucking overanalyze everyone's else quirk but your own."

"Probably because I haven't had it that long," Izuku answered nervously, "And I'm still getting used to the idea of having a quirk. Sometimes I wake up believing I'm quirkless and everything I had experienced was a dream."

The explosive quirk user grabbed Izuku by the collar of his shirt. "Fucking listen hear Deku, stop fucking doubting yourself. You can't do that shit when you're hero. And now you're class rep, you can't have people questioning your decisions because you're not confident in them. What happened to the progress we were making?!"

The blonde let go and shoved his friend away. "Deku, get your shit together! I don't need you dying on me when we're Pros because of this stupid shit."

"I'm trying Kaachan!" Izuku shouted at the now shocked Katsuki, "I just got all this responsibility now! I jumped from being a complete nobody to the person everyone has their eyes on! I didn't have to deal with this in middle school after I got my quirk. Sometimes the pressure gets to me."

Katsuki shook his head and sighed. "Deku, I'm just worried about you. I want you fucking do your best, but not overextended yourself to the point where you break your body into a million shitty pieces. So from now on, we're going to work on two things with your quirk."

Izuku felt a little relief that his childhood friend was trying to look out for him. "What that's Kaachan?"

"First is working on that new summoning technique I proposed," Katsuki answered, "Second is eliminating the backlash from when you power up your summons. We work on each for an hour everyday here."

Izuku nodded. "Who do you think I should summon first."

"Oni, one because he's on your shoulder and that's usually always clothed," Katsuki answered, "And he has less defense that Koda so you can feel that pain easier, but he has a larger health pool. That way he doesn't get destroyed easily."

"Kaachan? Do you have a notebook on me?" the smirking Izuku asked.

An explosion filled punch was the answer he got.

 **(Class 1-A)**

"Now for today's basic hero training, All Might, myself, and one another will supervise," Aizawa stated as his class got quiet in under seven seconds. _'They're getting better.'_

' _Three teachers? Must be something that requires heavy supervision,'_ Midoriya thought, _'Or maybe the battle trail made the staff more apprehensive.'_

Unaware he was mumbling, an agitated Bakugo threw a ball of paper over his shoulder to shut up Izuku, while Toga tried to lean over to tap Izuku's shoulder. "Sorry Kaachan."

Bakugo let out a grunt as Toga just narrowed her eyes at him. _'You will pay later.'_

"Um, what are we doing exactly, Sensei?" asked Sero.

The teacher flashed a small card with the words Rescue on it. "Rescue training, preparing you for disaster relief, from fires to floods."

"Rescue huh. Sounds like another rough day," the less than enthusiastic Kamainari commented.

"Right!" Mina agreed, with actual enthusiasm.

"Come on, this is what being a hero's all about! I'm pumped," Kirishima said excitedly.

"Rescuing citizens. One of the cornerstones of true heroism," muttered Izuku.

"And Bakugo's weakest point," Toga said with a smirk.

"I'm totally the fucing shit at saving weak ass bithces," Bakugo yelled at her.

Aizawa honed his glare ate the back of the class, "Hey. I'm not done."

They were all effectively silenced.

' _Why is he always so scary?'_

' _This guy thinks he's hot shot! Well, h-he's not!'_

' _He reminds me too much of my evil uncle.'_

' _Why do I have to face his wrath too? I'm just stuck in the back with all this tomfoolery.'_

The teacher then pulled a remote out from under his desk, pressing one of the buttons. The walls of the classroom to his right opened to reveal numbered shelves.

"It's up to you whether or not if you wear your costumes. As some of them are ill suited to this sort of activity," the teacher explained, "The training site is bit remote, so we'll be going by bus. That's all. Ge ready."

"Road trip!" Kaminari yelled as he ran out the classroom.

 **(Later)**

Class 1-A had all gotten dressed up and were heading to the bus. Everyone were in small groups, beside lone wolf Todoroki. Bakugo, Toga, and Izuku were near the middle, walking in a comfortable silence until the rushing Iida came towards them.

Seeing the agitation rising in his best friend, Izuku greeted the glass wearer. "Yes, Iida?"

"Class President, I believe we should have our class enter the bus in an orderly fashion," Iida stated.

Izuku's eyebrows rose in interest. "How do you plan to do that?"

"Instead of having the students pick their own seats and foreseeably squabble, we should have them line up outside by their seating number and have them sit in the first seat available," Iida answered, "An efficient manner of seating."

"That's a good plan Iida. So good I would hate to take the praise for it. Why don't you and Yaoyorozu handle it. She could reel in hecklers with her positon," a smiling Izuku said.

"I'll get right on it!" Iida did a faux salute, speed walking towards to the vice president.

"That was some slick shit, Deku," a shocked Bakugo said.

"Impressive, even," Toga whispered.

"A good leader knows how to administrate," Izuku said smugly.

"I'm proud of you, Izu-kun!"

"Don't encourage him! He's slacking on his duties and you've already corrupted him enough!" Katsuki snarled at Himiko.

"Like you corrupted his vocabulary?" the smug girl asked, hanging off her boyfriend.

"Why you!" Bakugo was interrupted by the terrifying aura of their ever dead teacher.

"On the bus," his voice came out in a hoarse whisper, sounding like he had just suffered died from dehydration and being revived.

The creeped out trio hurried to the bus to see a downcasted Iida being comforted by Momo. "I didn't think it was this type of bus."

Stilling feeling Aizawa's presence behind them, the trio searched for open seats. Bakugo found one by the window beside Jiro, whose face scrunched because of the sight of him.

"Move over," he ordered her.

"You can't tell me what to do," she snarled back.

"Just move out the fucking way so I can sit in these shitty seats."

Jiro barely moved out the way, giving Bakugo only small leeway to move in between the seats. Bakugo grinded his teeth together as the smug punk girl smirked at him. Finding it too troublesome to argue right now, especially with Aizawa's special eyes honing on him, he scooted by to get to the window seat. And promptly ignored everything and everybody.

Toga sat beside Uraraka, flashing the brunette a predatory grin. The bubbly girl hid her fear, slightly perking the corners of her lips to replicate a friendly smile.

That left Izuku stuck between Asui and Sato. He felt some of his old anxiety come forward. _'Can't believe I forgot to my notebook! At least then I could focus on something to curb my nervousness! I really don't want to use the paper in my mini pad.'_

"Midoriya," Asui croaked, as he was about to break down and use his spare paper, "I generally say what's on my mind. You and Tokoyami have similar quirks."

" **Don't compare me to that flightless rat!"** Kodo's head emerging from Izuku's head, somehow mustering a glare.

" **Oi! You want to fight, you stupid legless lizard?"** Dark Shadow screeched as he too emerged from his master, **"Come at me bro!"**

"Bad snake/bird!" the two summoners scolded their familiars as they forced them back into their proper places.

"Hold up Asui, Izuku has more than one moster, so that's one difference already," Kirishima said, "But they can do a lot of cool stuff since they are both so versatile."

Kirishima's typical happy demeanor fell, "Unlike my hardening. I'm good in a fight, but my quirk is pretty boring."

"Kirishima, you've only begun to scratch the surface of your quirk's potential. You don't know everything about it yet and likely never will," Izuku told the wide eyed teen, while having all eyes on him, "Plus it's not about what your quirk can do, but how you apply it. Remember that Kirishima and you'll go far."

Sunddely energized by Midoriya's speech, Iida sat straight up in his seat, surprising Momo, "Midoriya is right! We are students of U.A. and the faculty here will make us break past our limits!"

Aizawa groaned when he heard the chorus of "Plus Ultr." _'Why did I have to get a good class this year. Last year was great when I only had three classes to teach.'_

"Toga, your boyfriend is pretty cool," Uraraka said, dreamily.

"I know right," the blonde girl agreed, looking at Izuku in the same manner as Uraraka.

The teacher rose from his seat when the bus came to a stop. "Get off. We're here."

Class 1-A get off the bus to be greeted by the sight of an enormous building with two obscenely large doors and a white dome top. Their teacher walked up and pulled out his badge. A hole in the wall opened and out came a floating robotic eye. It floated up to Aizawa's badge and scanned it. The large doors opened up as the eyeball retreated back into its hole.

The gawking students were more amazed when they walked inside the building. One corner of the building held destroyed skyscrapers there were on fire, triggering a certain student. Another had a dusty mountain are and there was a large man-made lake in one area.

"Woah," was the collectible response from Class 1-A.

"Is this Universal Studios Japan?" Kaminari asked.

"Every disaster and accident you can imagine is in here," a person in a puffy astronaut suit said, "I built this place myself. I named it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!"

"It's the Space Hero, 13!" Izuku gleefully told a dumbfounded Bakugo and Toga both sides of him.

"Who?" Bakugo asked, before being roughly pushed aside due to the sudden appearance of Uraraka.

"He;s a gentleman Hero who specializes in rescue scenarios! I love Thirteen," Uraraka answered Bakugo.

'Fangirl Alert!" Toga yelled, causing Urakaka to blush.

Bakugo was frozen in place. _'This heffa had the audacity to touch me?!"_

"Thirteen," Aizawa whispered, "Where's All Might? I thought he was meeting us here."

"About that Senpai, he reached his limit during his morning commute," Thirteen answered, holding up three fingers and not noticing the knowing look Izuku had, "He's resting in the break room currently."

' _All Might, is this going to be a regular thing?'_ Izuku asked himself.

' _ **I wouldn't expect any less of him**_ **,'** Koda commented, promptly being ignored by his master.

"He's as reckless as he's stupid. SO be it, let's get started," Aizawa mutterd. _'Well, we should be on guard. Just in case. Somebody broke on U.A. grounds for a reason.'_

Thirteen raised his arm. "Before we start, I have one or two points. Or three. Or was it four?"

' _That's a lot of points,'_ the sweat dropping Class 1-A thought.

"As I am sure many of you are aware that my quirk is called Black hole," the space hero said, "It can suck in and tear apart anything."

"And you've used it to save people in all sorts of disasters," Izuku added, his fanboy coming out. Uraraka was nodding like a madwoman, causing to snicker.

' _It's even creepier when somebody other than Deku gets to this level on fanboyism. Or fangirlism in this situation.'_

"However, my power could easily kill," Thirteen said, making some of the students uncomfortable, "I have no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities."

"In our superpowered society, the use of quirks is heavily restricted and monitored. It may seem that this system is a stable one. But we must never forgot it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable quirk for people to die."

' _A reminder of the fragility of human civilization,'_ Nezu's word echoed in Izuku's mind.

"During Aizawa's physical fitness test, you came to learn of your hidden potential. Through All Might's battle training, you experienced the dangers of your respective quirks can pose to others."

"This class will show you a new perspective. You will learn to how to utilize your quirk to save lives. Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to help people."

Toga gave Bakugo a pointed look, who flicked her off, while Izuku just sighed. In return, Aizawa glared at the them, even the innocent Izuku, causing a cold shiver to creep up their spines.

Thirteen then bowed. "That is all! Thank you for listening."

Iida gave the hero a round of applause, "Bravo! Bravo!"

"He's so awesome!" Uraraka squealed, getting an enthusiastic head nod from Izuku.

"Great, first off," Aizawa stopped himself as a sudden foreboding feeling came over him. He turned around to see a small speck of swirling black turn into a gaping hole filled with the void.

A pale hand, followed a head of blue hair, red hears, and a dismembered hand, came out the void.

"Everyone, group up!" the senior teacher commanded, "Thirteen! Protect the students!"

Izuku, hearing the urgency in his teacher's voice, got into a defensive posture, followed by Bakugo and Toga. _'Who is that?'_

Kirishima tried to see what the commotion was, "What? More battle robots? Like during the entrance exam?"

"Don't move. Those are villains," Aizawa said, as more and more people came out of the portal. Many were mutant types that barely resembled humans anymore. A four-armed stone skinned humanoid thug. A person with an elongated neck, three claws like a lizard on each hand and foot, and a skull for a face that seemed like a mask that a certain group of monster from a particular anime wore.

"Thirteen and Eraserhead is it? According to the schedule I looted, All Might should be here," the cerulean haired villain said, "Where is he? We've come all this way and brought so many party members."

EraserHead readied his scarf as the villain kept talking. "I wonder if some dead kids will bring him here?"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I do not own MHA. Fight scenes are hard**

* * *

 **(U.S.J.)**

Class 1-A stood confused at the sight of the large influx of villains coming out the portal. Most of the students were in disbelief, asking their teachers how the criminals made it in.

"Sensei, aren't there intruder sensors here?" asked Momo.

"Yes, of course there are," Thirteen answered.

"One of their quirks must be jamming the sensors," Izuku said, taking note of the various villains. _'Most are mutant types. Making them suitable for close combat. Where they planning to overrun us with brute force?'_

"Thirteen! Begin evacuation!" Aizawa ordered the rescue hero, "Kaminari, attempt to run interference on the quirk messing up our sensors, so Thirteen can call the school."

Izuku watched in mild fascination as Aizawa prepared to fight the intruders. _'He can't erase all their quirks and his style in binding foes before taking them down.'_

 _ **'Seems like he need help,'**_ Koda said, _**'Rally the troops, Mr. President.'**_

"Aoyama, Ashido, Todoroki!" Izuku shouted at his classmates, "I need you three to use your quirks on the villains so we can thin out some of the crowd."

"No!" Aizawa stopped Izuku, "All of you need to escape! I will handle this."

"Sensei, you're heavily outnumbered and head on battles aren't your style," Izuku argued, "We came here to be heroes. This is what are we training for. Let us help you!"

"You're right Midoriya. You are training to be heroes to be heroes. But you're still students. You're not ready for this," Aizwa retorted, "Plus no good hero is a one-trick pony."

Izuku could only ball his fist in frustration as Aizawa flew off into battle, before telling Thriteen to keep the class safe. _**'That was highly illogical of him, don't you agree young Master? Twenty capable hero potentials against some no name street things was going to be a one-sided curb stomp.'**_

 _'Koda, this is not the time!'_ Izuku thought as Toga placed a comforting hand on his shoulder to get the green haired teen to relax a little. Izuku glanced back her, biting his lip nervously, making her squeeze harder.

The rest of the class watched in both amazement and fear as their homeroom teacher took down several villains with ease. Aizawa was attacking the weak points of the thugs, binding others and forcing to crash into their allies to take down larger groups. The mutant types he fought were street brawlers he could easily avoid and counter with powerful strikes to take them down.

 _'He's good at DPS and CC!'_ the blue haired villain thought as he watched the Pro Hero take down more and more mutant types, _'And he has high burst damage!'_

The villain then looked up at Izuku, seeing the calculating glint in the green haired teen's eyes, an eerie sight that looked too like someone he knew well. And that bothered him. _'That boy was already getting some casters with High DPS or AOE damage. You should have listened to him, Mister Pro Hero.'_

Kurogiri, get those kids," the villain hissed to the nearby vortex, as the last villains came out.

"Of course, Shigaraki," the portal responded, before disappearing.

"Midoriya," the loud of voice of Iida said, "We must leave per Aizawa-sensei's orders!"

"I won't allow that," the voice of Kurogiri said, appearing as a vast black fog in front of the fleeing Class 1-A.

 _'How did he get there so quickly?'_ Izuku questioned himself, preparing to fight, with Toga taking out her knives beside him, _'Teleportation quirk? If so, he must have been the one to bring these guys here!'_

"Greetings, young students. We are the League of Villains," the talking pair of yellow eyes said, "Forgive our audacity, but today we've come here to U.A. high school, this bastion of heroism, to end the life of All Might, the symbol of peace."

Thirteen had uncapped one of the top of her suit's fingers. The villain was going to keep talking, but had to avoid an attack form Toga and her knives, who was trying to hit the small portion of his chest visible through the fog.

Kurogiri phased out of existence and teleported slightly to his right. Bakugo attempted to attack next with an explosion, making the villain teleported underneath the blast. Kirishima was the last to try, a reinforced punch that missed and hit the bottom of the door, creating a small dent there.

"Not if we end you first, betcha didn't see that coming," Kirishima yelled as the three attackers stood beside one another.

"That was close," the villain remarked as he reappeared high in the air, creating an even larger mist than before, "You students demonstrate that U.A. makes the best of the best."

"No!" Thirteen yelled, aiming at Kurogiri, "Get back! All of you!"

"Begone!" the villain became an enormous vortex, sucking many of the students in, "Write in torment!"

The students that got caught in the black mist struggled valiantly, but ultimately for naught.

* * *

 **(?)**

Izuku found himself in the air, above some destroyed buildings. He was free falling downwards, and at this height, he believed would break something on the landing.

"Izu-kun!" the teen looked to see Toga falling towards him, her hand outstretched.

The two glided to one another as they kept falling. Their hands grasped each other once they were close enough, with Izuku pulling Toga into him. Ink squirmed form underneath Izuku's sleeves, plummeted to the ground, creating a large splash of black liquid on the roof.

Oni's form pulled itself from out of the puddle, catching both his master and Toga in his hands. It put the two students gently down on the roof of the building.

"Nice save babe," Himiko dusted imaginary dust off herself, "Where are we?"

"The Collapsed Zone," Izuku answered, "We need to get to the ground floor and get back to Aizawa sensei. We don't know if that mist guy with the teleportation quirk brought more people to fight Sensei."

"I don't know why he was being stubborn about us fighting," Toga said, as her boyfriend began to walk to the only entrance on the roof, "We could have taken those guys! He was being an overprotective mother hen."

 _ **'See? She even agrees with me!'**_

Izuku smirked as his girlfriend followed him. He had already dismissed Oni. "You're right. But's let's stay on alert, I'm sure there are some goons in here."

 _ **'That's right young Master. You can never be too cautious.'**_

 _'I agree. Paranoia is just caring about one's life greatly.'_

Once they opened the door and went down the first flight of stairs, a horde of thugs were waiting for them. Toga made an unsightly face as she glanced at Izuku. "You had to be right."

"Shut it brats!" a large bulky thug said. He was about the size of All Might, resembling a bear. He unleashed a large set of claws. "I'm going to beat up the punk and have some with that cute little thing!"

 _ **'How dare he speak of your mate!'**_ Koda bellowed, _**'Let me take of this cretin, young Master!'**_

Sparks flew off Izuku's body as he narrowed his eyes at the cretin. "You will be the first to fall."

"Come at me punk!" The cretin taunted as a bigger Koda flew off Izuku's hand, with such great speed that the snake was able to wrap around the villain before he could react. Knocked off balance, the cretin fell as the summoned snake strangled him.

Some of the villains tried to help, but Koda had already forced the man unconscious. He uncoiled himself and whipped his tail in arc at the other enemies, knocking a quite few down and some flying into pillars and walls.

"Hey! Where did the two kids go?" one thug asked as his group faced off Koda. Where Toga and Midoriya had been previously standing was now empty. Some of the thugs began to looking around frantically for them.

"Oof!" a thug had just fallen, catching all the rest of thugs' attention.

 **"Fools,"** Koda muttered before bulldozing through a group of distracted hoodlums. These unlucky foes found themselves flying up in the air, falling onto one another in large piles of pain.

"Get your shit together!" One thug, resembling like a boar, "We can't be beat by a bunch of kids."

A villain with an elongated snout like a dog sniffed the air. "I found them!"

The villains that could ran after the tracker villain towards the darker parts of the building. This group was confident they could get to the students because of their leader's sense of smell.

Small pellets rolled in between the villains' feet, dispersing smoke. The leader sense of smell was slightly hindered, but he was still able to sense someone coming towards him. Too bad his reflexes were crap.

He was viciously kicked in the face, breaking his precious nose, forcing him to hold it in pain. Before he got the chance to complain, he got across the chest, lowering his hands and exposing his face. Something metal hit his jaw, knocking him unconscious.

The scream of pain put the rest of the goons on guard. One bird like thug caught two thin metal needles in his clawed feet, rendering them unusable. Criss cross slashed against the chest and a kick to the face knocked him down. The next victim, a thug with arm blades, got pierced in his shoulder blades, making him stumble forward. He felt a kick to the head before blacking out.

The fourth victim, one resembling a porcupine, was hunched over with his quills up and ready to fire. He felt someone caught him across his heels and looked down to see Toga had slid underneath him from behind. She threw up her knives into his arms before performing a handstand to kick him in the nose. A crunch was heard as Toga got to her feet, pulled the blades out and kicked the man in the chest. The porcupine flew into the last guy, who got a chest full of quills. The smoke had just dispersed, revealing the fallen thugs to their allies still fighting Koda.

"It's a two-pronged attack!" One thug yelled, pointing at his fallen fellow thugs, "A few of us need to get the brats!"

"Fuck that! We don't even know where they are!" a mantis looking villain yelled, blades pointed at Koda, "We've already got enough on our plate with this lizard!"

 **"I am a snake!"** Koda hissed, bolting towards mantis man. The familiar caught the thug in his jaws and flung the screaming man out of the window, _**'He should be fine.'**_

One villain found a knee in his back, making him fall to his knees. Metal met the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. The closest one to the victim caught this out of the corner of his eye, about to attack the assailant. But he was too slow, being choked out by very thin wire and being dragged into the darkness.

Koda then finished off the last few thugs, Izuku and Toga finally walking out of the dark. Izuku walked up to his summon, who bowed his head in deference. The teen patted its head. "Good job Koda."

 **"Thank you, Young Master,"** the snaked said before being dismissed.

"How you feeling babe?" Toga asked, as ink tendrils flew towards Izuku.

"I'm fine. I barely had to amp Koda for those guys," Izuku answered, "What about you?"

"Totally good," she said back, as they both walked to the exit.

A hand shot out from the ground, grabbing Izuku's foot. "Got you…ugh."

Izuku had used the back of his heel from his free foot to hit the man's temple, which had done the thug in. "Idiot. Come on Himiko, we don't have time to waste."

The pair sprinted away as the body of thug appeared out of the ground.

* * *

 **(Flood Zone)**

Bakugo was falling from the air, straight towards the body of water. A row or razor sharp teeth appeared from the water, right under him.

"Eat this!" the blonde yelled, letting off a large explosion. He smiled when he saw a few teeth had been knocked out. He continued to make explosions to stay in midair until he spotted a boat in them in the middle of the artificial lake.

When he landed on the boat, a large splat made him get into a combat stance. Behind was a very wet, but still twinkling Aoyama. "Oh, it's just you, Sparkly Fuck."

Another one of his classmates landed on the boat. "And Frog Face."

"At least call me Asui," the female student deadpanned.

"Hello to you too Bakugo," Aoyama said as he shakily got up.

"Fuck both of you," Bakugo responded, as he looked over the dock. He saw numerous mutant quirk having villains, all resembling some type of aquatic wildlife. Like the guy who moth he bombed, resembling a shark. Blood was coming out of his mouth, but blonde could see the teeth already coming back. _'He's got a shark quirk then.'_

"We're in a bad situation," Asui stated, "We are surrounded on all sides and all their quirks are suited for water. Even better than mine. And it's only one of me."

"Stop trying to make yourself sound so fucking great," Bakugo snarled at her, "We don't need to be like you to win."

"But how are you going to win?" a pale Aoyama asked, "Asui already said we are surrounded and a great disadvantage! We should…Ow!"

Bakugo had just slapped his fellow blonde, leaving a large hand print on the sparkly one's face. He then grabbed the shocked and scared blonde by the shoulders. "Listen here motherfucker! We don't have time for you start acting like a little bitch. Get you shit together and act like the damn hero you want to be!"

Aoyama nodded mutely as Bakugo let go of him. _'He's right! How can I be a hero like this?'_

"Do you have a plan, Bakugo?" Asui asked, right before one of the more impatient villains attacked the boat with a powerful blow. The ship was cut in half and was now sinking.

"We're going to die!" Aoyama had lost his composure once again.

"Frog Face, get a hold of the fucking cry baby bitch and attach yourself to my back," Bakugo ordered, ignoring his fellow blonde's outburst.

Asui wrapped her tongue around the sparkly boy's chest and hopped on Bakugo's back. "Seems you and Toga have more in common than just being overaggressive and blonde hair."

"Frog Face, shut the fuck up. French Fuck shoot off your laser when I say so," Bakugo told Aoyama. He then blasted the three of them into the air before Aoyama had a chance to respond.

"Hey! They're getting away!" a puffer fish villain said, pointing a fin at the flying trio. The three students reached a tip of their ascension before they began a slow descent.

"Or maybe not," the shark villain, the one Bakugo had blasted earlier, said with a hungry smile on his face, "Time for a little payback."

"Now fucker!" Aoyama produced a last that sent them hurtling towards land. With the combination of Bakugo's explosion and Aoyama's lasers, the students were able to reach land.

"They're still coming!" Aoyama squealed as they got up from their less than gracious landing. The villains were swimming rapidly towards their location.

Bakugo only smirked as the villains got to shore. "Frenchie, shoot any I miss."

The red eyed hero in training aimed his right grenade gauntlet at the villains, before pulling the pin. "Die fuckers!"

A giant ball of fire sprouted from the small nozzle of Bakugo's grenade gauntlet. It went straight towards the villains, who were out of the water now and unable to get other safe haven in time. A massive explosion rocked the ground and a giant cloud of smoke was made.

Once the smoke cleared, all the villains had numerous burn marks on them and were unconscious on the ground. Besides one kneeling on a knee, trying to support himself and stay awake. Aoyama shot that one in the face.

Aoyama was confused by the looks Asui and Bakugo were giving him. "I did as you asked."

Bakugo scoffed. "Whatever, let's get to the others before they fucking die or some shit like that."

* * *

 **(Landslide Zone)**

Todoroki had use the ice portion of his quirk to create a slide to gracefully land on his feet from midair. He looked around to see himself surrounded by villains, who were all at various elevations in the sloped terrain.

"This punk is all alone," one of them said. He had purple skin, all black eyes, a suit, and a top hat. "Easy pickings."

 _'Imbeciles. Show them your power, boy!'_

 _'I don't need your permission!'_ the aggravated teen thought. With a lazy wave of his arm, all of the villains were frozen. He smirked when saw the stuck surprised expressions on their faces.

"Argh!" the scream off in the distance put the dual haired teen on guard, ready to take down his next foe. In the distance, he could see a familiar head of red spikey hair.

"Dude! So unmanly! Did you not hear me calling your name?" Kirishima asked.

Todoroki was flabbergasted. His classmate through his ice like nothing. "No."

 _'Your ice will never be enough. And pay more attention to your surroundings! I taught you better than, boy!'_

"Okay then. No harm, no foul," Kirishima replied as his classmate kept his expression blank, "But I didn't think any part of my body could get so hard!"

"What?"

"I feel like my nipple can slice through steel!"

Todoroki just walked away from this foreign exchange. He did not nor want to know how to deal with that statement. He was going to focus on getting back to his classmates. Kirishima was right behind him.

* * *

 **(With Villains)**

Shigaraki stared at the downed form of Eraserhead. _'He put up a good fight, but he's no tank like All Might. The best he could be is a mini-boss.'_

Aizawa was held down by a large bulky black creature with a beaked mouth, wearing cargo pants. Its brain was exposed from the top, making the sight of it terrifying and disgusting at the same time.

Aizawa himself was not in good condition either. The man was bleeding from the top of his head, one of his elbow's skin was missing and showing the muscles and tendons of the appendage.

 _'Nomu is a strong tool. I'm so happy Sensei let me have this!'_ the villain thought excitedly, as his monster bent Eraserhead's arm back, _'His multiple quirks make him a hard counter to you damn hero.'_

A mass of black mist appeared beside him. "Shigaraki-sama, a student has escaped. His quirk allows him to move extremely fast, enemy reinforcements are coming sooon."

"Dammit," the younger villain cursed, "Why you had to be a damn idiot today of all days? I should kill a few of his kids first, but the teacher goes first."

Before the leader could tell his pet to finish off Eraserhead, the sound of nearby explosion caught his attention. Shigaraki looked in the direction from where the noise originated to see a head of blonde hair and a similar set of crimson eyes in his face.

"Die!" Bakugo yelled as he let out a large explosion at the young villain. He skidded backwards when his feet hit the ground due to the backlash of the blast.

A large cloud of smoke impeded his vision, but the blonde was on alert. Eyes narrowed and sweat gathering in his palms for another strong attack. When the smoke dispersed, the hulking figure of Nomu stood in front of its master.

"Nice try punk," Shigaraki said from behind Nomu.

"You talking a lot of shit for someone within blasting distance," Bakugo barked back.

"Take care of him Nomi," the villain ordered, "Nothing personal kid."

"Did you just?" Bakugo was cut off when he narrowly avoided the punch from Nomu. The punch was so powerful that it produced a gust of wind that sent the teen stumbling backwards. The student had to use his explosions to stabilize himself.

"How do you like Nomu?" Shigaraki sarcastically asked as Bakugo tried to damage it with a blast, "He's the anti-symbol of Hope, built to kill All Might!"

Bakugo jumped back from another punch. "It can eat shit and die!"

The teen jumped in the air with aid of his quirk, dodging attack from Nomu by letting off an explosion to make himself barrel out of the way and come back with his rear fist cocked for powerful punch aimed at the face. A powerful explosion was set off when his hand connected with Nomu's face.

Bakugo made some distance from the beast when he landed, slightly off put that the monster didn't budge from the attack. Nomu just stared at the teen as it stalked towards Bakugo.

The blonde snarled at Nomu. "Blast Valley Barrage!"

Bakugo brought up his arms to his side before throwing his hands forward one after another as he let off continuous explosions. He did not stop, not caring if he could see his opponent in the large dust cloud or not. He knew his explosion were big enough to hit Nomu.

When Bakugo finished his attack and the dust dispersed, Nomu stood there. There was a few small burns, but the blonde could see them disappearing already. _'This fucker can regenerate? I need to hit him something powerful enough to keep him down!'_

"So violent, like all the other heroes. Just another tool for the government to keep guys like me oppressed," Shigaraki said as he watched the battle with amusement, "Maybe I will let you live, maybe I won't. Just depends if you can impress me or not."

"Fuck you!" the short fused teen said before he flew into air. He pulled the last pin on his other gauntlet, shooting off an even more powerful blast than last time. Bakugo landed on his feet, kneeling. He could feel the strain on his arms, even with his bracers to subdue some of the recoil.

The sound of clapping reverberated through the cloud of smoke. Nomu walked out, body burnt with numerous second degree burns, but not the pain not registering to the monster. _'What is that thing?'_

"You did some real damage to Nomu, you're definitely pro material kid," Shigaraki said as he chuckled, "Kurogiri, what do you think of him?"

"He is powerful…"

"You got some recognition kid," the blue haired villain said, "Finish him off, Nomu."

Bakugo barely had time to block the attack from Nomu, who was moving faster even before despite its injuries. His grenade gauntlets were able to take the brunt of the damage, breaking into smithereens. He was sent hurdling back beside Aizawa.

"Bakugo get out of here!" the teacher yelled as he unsuccessfully tried to get up, "You can't fight that thing!"

"Heroes don't leave anyone behind ," Bakugo said defiantly as he got up.

"Eraserhead, you're so cool," Shigaraki said to the pair, "Giving Nomu a strength debuff to save your student's life after taking a beating. And all the times you debuffed Nomu through this little fight. It didn't escape my notice. Pretty cool."

"But not enough…" Nomu darted forward before the Pro Hero could use his quirk on it again. A punch to the chest sent Bakugo flying towards the Flood Zone. A splat was heard as he landed in the water.

Luckily for the blonde, Asui was still nearby. The frog like girl get her classmate out of the water with her tongue.

"Bakugo!" The girl had tried waking up him up from behind the bush she had been hiding behind with Aoyama.

"I think he's out of here, Asui-san," Aoyama told her. Bakugo was unresponsive, the white of his eyes only visible.

Asui laid him on his side, to make sure Bakugo didn't suffocate on his own saliva or water that might have entered his system, before a dark shadow loomed over them. The two conscious students slowly turned around to see the Nomu and Shigaraki.

"More annoying brats, huh?" the villain said, taking a closer look at Aoyama, "And a shiny. Time to raise my kill death ratio a little."

Before he could move, Nomu had moved to his other side to block three knives form entering his neck. "What the?"

A wall of ice then separated the villain from the students. "Everyone, get away!"

The pair then a saw familiar mop of green hair, their class president, accompanied by Todoroki, Toga, and Kirishima.

"Midoriya, Sensei is still back there!" Asui told him as she began to pick up Bakugo.

"On it," Izuku replied, as he summoned tendrils of ink. Above him, a black mist appeared, but a beam of light swatted it away.

Izuku gave Aoyama a nod before Oni was summoned. "Kirishima, go to Asui and Aoyama. Get one of them to help you with Sensei!"

"Got it!" the red head said, following the order given.

"You think you brats can stop me?" Shigaraki yelled, scratching his neck in frustration, drawing blood, "Kill them Nomu!"

"Todoroki more ice! Aim at his legs," Izuku ordered, as Oni ran forward to Nomu.

' _You'll listen to this nobody?'_

' _Shut up! He's trying to save them.'_ Todoroki roared in his mind, placing his hands on the ground to flash freeze Nomu's feet.

' _You would do better with your fie,'_ Todoroki had to ignore the voice, in favor of concentrating,

Nomu was only momentarily stuck in place, but Oni had reached it. Oni grabbed the smaller monster by the face, and with a 5% boost from Izuku, sent Nomu's face into the ground, creating a small crater.

"Nomu!"

Kirishima had reached Asui, who was carrying Bakugo. "What did they do to him?"

"That monster, that's what!" Aoyama answered hysterically, tears coming out his eyes. Kirishima only nodded as he made his way to his teacher next, pulling Aoyama with him.

Oni's arm was grabbed, Nomu pushing off the appendage as it got up. Once free from the red skinned monster's hold, Nomu sent a powerful punch at Oni. Oni was sent flying back a few feet.

Oni swung his club as he got up at Nomu, who grabbed the club mid swing. Nomu then crushed the weapon before sinking its large fingers into Oni's skin. It then bellowed and ripped Oni half, ink splattering over it's already blackened body.

"What a fucking weak mob," Shigaraki said, eyes narrowed, "You kids are going to die."

Monster and Master moved forward, the monster stopped by the sudden reappearance of Oni, now almost twice as tall as Nomu now. Oni swung its club at Nomu, pushing the hulking figure back. Shigaraki had jumped out of the way to avoid the attack.

The villain's crimson eyes focused on Midoriya, who was now kneeling on the ground as green sparks flew off him. _'That kid's a fucking summoner! The cheesiest class for PVP!'_

Kurogiri had appeared behind Izuku, only for Toga to pounce him. He felt a sharp blade against the small portion of his neck that was tangible. "Did you really think I was going to let you touch Izu-kun?"

Seeing the two monsters were preoccupied with fighting each other, Toga holding down his ally, and the other students running away, Shigaraki ran towards the supposedly defenseless student. Ice shackled his feet, stopping him moving forward.

"I have you now," the confident voice of Todoroki said, "Your little pet is next."

Shigaraki laughed. "You can't hold me!"

He then touched the ice with his hand, making it disintegrate it. Todoroki's eyes widen before shooting off a wave of ice at his foe, who easily destroyed it. "You ice is so weak. So annoying."

' _Even this scum agrees with me. Use your fie!'_

' _No! I don't need it!'_ Todoroki thought stubbornly as the villain destroyed another batch of ice sent his went.

"Ah!" Todoroki turned around to see Midoriya holding his side in pain.

"Izu-kun!" Toga cried. Kurogiri tried to slip but the blade was about to pierce his skin when he moved. "You're not going anywhere."

"I'm fine! I just messed up the timing, don't get distracted!" Izuku ordered.

"You should listen to him!" a voice to close to comfort said to Todoroki. His body became extremely heated, barely noticeable fire appearing on his left side. He threw a wave of ice at the nearby Shigaraki. The villain was partially frozen for only a second before he broke free.

"That was your only chance," Todoroki said, using ice to propel himself backwards, "You won't get another."

Shigaraki just smiled. "We will see, little hero."

Izuku was still in the same positon as Oni and Nomu fought. He sent a flare of 100% of OFA through his link to Oni, so the familiar could dodge a blow from Nomu, a wild haymaker aimed at Oni's head. The power boost only lasted for a second.

It was as long as he could keep it up while Oni fought Nomu without any backlash, something he found out last night with Bakugo. Anytime he linked One For All with his quirk, Izuku would receive damage that was proportionate to the percentage of One For All he used. So at 100%, he would receive the same amount of damage Oni received. Something he couldn't take with this Nomu creature.

A faulty technique, but what could one expect from a night of cramming?

Another spark was sent as Oni retaliated with a club strike to the head of Nomu, only nudging the black monster. The villain's creature struck back with a punch to the gut as Izuku shut off the link. A hole was formed in Oni's stomach before it repaired itself.

' _That villain can break Oni piece by piece, but it can't keep Oni down,'_ Izuku thought as two monsters kept slugging it out in a no holds barred fight, _'Hopefully, this will distract it long enough for the teachers to arrive.'_

Back with Todoroki, he was backpedaling from the destructive power of Shigaraki. _'His quirk instantly counters mine! He has the speed and agility to get right of range of my attacks before destroying my ice.'_

' _He can't destroy your flames…'_

' _This is not the time!'_

' _Now you are being stupid boy.'_

"What's wrong noob? Scared I'll get too close and finally catch you? I can see you're starting to slow down," Shigaraki taunted, "Just give up and die. You're not going to win this. Once Nomu takes care of the summoner in your party and weak summon, you're all going to die anyway. And then everyone else in your class."

"Over my dead body," Todoroki shouted at the villain, sending another barrage of ice. His body was trembling from the extra ice that formed over his right side from overuse of his quirk.

Shigaraki easily dodged it before destroying the ice. "I guess you didn't listen. But I'll enjoy it better that way."

With previously unseen speed, Shigaraki rushed towards Todoroki. The student sent a wave of ice as the villain was only a few feet away. The small amount of ice, compared to his longer range attacks, was not enough to slow the advance of the ruby eyed villain.

Todoroki felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, even from his father. Fear. True fear. The hands of Shigaraki were only a few inches away from his throat. The fire in him was screaming to be released, no begging.

Todoroki never got the chance to answer the flames as Shigaraki was knocked to the side, tumbling on the ground. Toga had kicked the villain in the side to save Todoroki.

She threw a few knives at the villain, who rolled out of the way. Pulling out her butterfly knife, she engaged Shigaraki, who narrowly avoided the stabs and slices aimed at him.

"You're pretty good," the now smiling villain said.

Toga did not respond, dodging the open hand palm thrust sent at her face. As she ducked under the strike, she tried to cut him across the stomach. She saw his hand going towards her hand, so she threw the knife mid slice with the flick of her wrist.

The villain grunted in pain as the knife embedded itself in his stomach. "Kurogiri, get Nomu!"

The portal villain had been pinned to the ground with knives in his hands. He let out a grunt of pain as he pulled the knives out from the ground before removing them. "Yes sir."

Toga had jumped back to avoid the kick form Shigaraki, as a portal opened up above the villain. Nomu fell from the sky, shattering the ground beneath its feet.

"Take care of the girl," Shigaraki ordered in the form of a growl. Nomu sped forward.

Todoroki, who had been frozen from earlier, snapped out of his stupor when Nomu appeared. He created a wall of ice, no matter how cold he was, in attempt to stop the beast. But it did nothing, as Nomu bulldozed through the ice and smacked Toga away.

"Himiko!" Todoroki heard his class president shout as he ran towards her body.

Todoroki saw Toga's unconscious body lying on the floor, with a small red puddle underneath her face. A whirlwind of green electricity erupted from Midoriya's body, his face of righteous anger. The sleeve of his left arm was destroyed as Koda emerged, larger than Nomu now, in a beeline straight towards Shigaraki.

Nomu appeared in a flash in front of the slithering summon, sending an overhead attack with both fists to smash the head of the snake. Koda easily avoided the attack and was unaffected by the shaking of the ground. He coiled around the leg of Nomu before wrapping his whole body around the monster and constricting.

Nomu attempted to rip of Koda, but was unable to pierce Koda's scale with his fingers and the snake's body was too large for Nomu's hands to completely wrap around. Nomu let out a screech as the pressure increased.

"Kurogiri, get the brat!" Shigaraki yelled.

"Todoroki, focus on the other two! They're both injured!" Midoriya shouted.

Shigaraki glared at the teen as he held the knife imbedded in his stomach, destroying the grip out of frustration. A black mist appeared beside him. "Shigaraki-sama, stop that or you are going to make it worse. We need to leave. You and I both are injured."

"This is nothing, free Nomu!"

"Todoroki, fucking freeze them already!"

The dual haired teen complied sending a wave of ice, ignoring the pain of overusing his quirk, at the pair of villains before running over to Toga. When he got to her, she was unconscious and her nose was bleeding. There was a small cut above her temple.

' _If only you used your fire. This wouldn't have happened,'_ Todoroki gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist.

Kurogiri then appeared in front of him. "You two are going nowhere."

The ice user glanced behind himself to see Shigaraki walking towards Nomu and Koda, one hand stretched outwards.

Midoriya punched the groud with left arm, which glowed and somehow cause his sleeves to burst off. He produced a seismic wave to knock Nomu and the leader off their feet. Kurogiri had teleported back to his leader's side to help Shigaraki back up.

"Make me a portal right here and one beside Nomu, so I can get that fucking snake," the misty man did as he was ordered. Shigaraki thrusted his hand through the portal and grabbed onto Koda.

Izuku had cut off Koda from One for All right before this, feeling only a smidgeon of pain from Koda losing part of his body. This gave Nomu the opening to rip Koda off it in a show of ink flying everywhere, finally free.

A searing pain went through Izuku's head, but he was able to ignore it in favor of the pain of his broken arm. He glared defiantly at the three villains as Koda retreated back to his hand. "That's the best, you got?"

Shigaraki let out a weak laugh, still clutching his stomach. "I like him. He should be in the next batch."

' _That's where he was supposed to be until complications appeared,'_ the misty man kept to himself.

The doors of USJ flew open, crashing off in the distance and catching everyone's attention. The muscular figure of the Symbol of Hope had appeared. **"Never fear!"**

Instead of his normal hope creating smile, anger was plastered on his face in the form of a scowl. Which only became more pronounced when he saw the state of his students, fellow teacher, and his successor. **"For I am here!"**

* * *

 **AN: I hope I did good on the fight scenes.**

 **Time for some little explaining, cause I believe it will be necessary.**

 **Nomu vs Bakugo: At first I thought he could handle himself, then I remembered the 50% All Might vs Kaachan and Deku exam fight. Nomu was built to fight  
All Might at 100%. Even though I don't believe the Symbol of Peace used 100% until the end, because of injuries not allowing to go at 100% all the time. I  
knew it was going to be a curb stomp, so if I had Aizawa spamming his quirk to help his student during the small fight.  
**

 **Toga vs Scrubs/Shigaraki: This Toga is younger than canon Toga and doesn't have that much fighting experience as her. But she is still a skilled combatant,  
which I hoped the scrub battle showed off. I used the John Wick Ost to help me write those scenes. Shigaraki is faster, but not by a  
large margin.**

 **Todoroki vs Shigaraki: Despite how powerful his ice has been shown, we've seen people break free due to pure strength (Kirishima & Tetsutetsu) and  
Shigaraki just has to touch it if to break it. If Shiggy gets completely frozen, his quirk will automatically activate and free him. Shiggy has been shown to take  
blasts Bakugo without being hurt at all and can avoid All Might attacks. Whether he can avoid All Might at 100% is another question, but he can track the  
man's movement during Nomu, which none of the students can do. Shiggy is no slouch, he just haven't been shown his potential until a certain arc.  
**

 **I will explain more of Izuku's use of OFA in later chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I do not own MHA.**

 **Today mark's one year of Inked! Woohoo!**

* * *

 **(U.S.J)**

"He's finally here," Shigaraki said to himself. The villain's eyes were wide open as he stared at the number one hero, they were filled with excitement and anticipation, "Nomu can finally let loose!"

All Might didn't even speak, appearing beside his students in a blink of an eye. He grabbed Todoroki and Toga first before heading to Izuku, grabbing his successor by the collar of his costume. He then returned to the rest of Class 1-A.

"Stay here," All Might ordered, as he dropped off the students, "You've done well enough."

"All Might! That creature, Nomu, was able to hold us all off without even trying and could take blows from Oni at full strength!" Izuku told his precursor, hoping he would get the message, _'One For All at 100% couldn't hurt it!'_

All Might nodded. "I understand. Now don't worry and let me handle this."

In a flash, the number one hero was back near the villain, face grim with determination. _**'These damn villains will pay.'**_

"All Might, the number one hero of Japan," Shigaraki stated, "Some might even say the number one hero of the world."

"The most powerful tool of the government, taking down anyone deemed villainous within minutes. The Symbol of Hope for the innocent."

"All Might, I want you to meet Nomu," the black creature roared, as the villain smirked, "Someone your students have gotten well acquainted with."

"He's the anti-symbol of hope, something for us deemed villainous by society and the government to appreciate," Shigaraki gave the blonde hero a cold glare with his blood-red eyes, "And he's been bioengineered to kill you. Super strength, super speed, shock absorption, and high-speed regeneration are all in him!"

"I hope you give him a good fight," the villain stated as he finished his little monologue, "I've heard you've gotten weaker."

 _ **'That confirms it. These villains are pawns of All for One,'**_ All Might thought, as he launched forward to hit Nomu.

The punch only caused the monster to move slightly before it retaliated with its own punches. Fist met fist, creating shockwaves that knocked back the other two villains nearby and could be felt all the way back to the entrance.

As the two titans traded blows, Bakugo and Toga had awakened. They could feel the blows, giving them headaches as the fight continued.

"What the fuck is going?" Bakugo's hoarse voice said as he attempted to sit up. Only to clench his right side from the sudden pain.

Toga winced in pain from the shockwave from another blow, being held by Ashido. "Make the noise stop."

"Himiko, Kaachan!" Izuku tried to get up himself, but was held down by Sato.

"Dude, you've got a broken arm. You stay there," the larger boy said.

"Yeah Midori, we got these two," Mina assured him, as she tended to her fried Toga, "Trust us."

Midoriya looked to see his classmates getting the injured into more comfortable positions and applying whatever medical knowledge they knew to use. No matter how stubborn some of the patients were being. The class president looked down at the ground. "Okay."

All Might was still fighting the monstrosity that was Nomu. He was hitting the artificial being more than it could hit him, but the battle was still not going in his favor.

Shigaraki was laughing in the background. "Didn't you hear me, you old fool? Nomu has shock absorption and regeneration. You can't beat him!"

 _ **'I guess I really have to go all out! This is going to cut down my time considerably, but it's the only way!'**_

 **"You have shock absorption, not shock nullification!"** All Might said, as his punches began to power up in ferocity and speed, **"There's a limit to it then!"**

The hero was now overwhelming Nomu. **"This thing was made to handle me at 100%, huh? I guess I'll have to go even further beyond!"**

All Might sent a powerful punch to Nomu's chest, making the monster fly into the nearby forest area. Nomu crashed through the trees and the ground before it could recover from the attack. The beast got on all fours, rushing, back to its foe, who had performed a mightly leap towards Nomu.

 **"A hero…"** All might said as Nomu jumped towards him while he was still airborne. He kicked into retaliation, the blackened creature crashed into the ground and rolling away like a bowling ball. **"Can always break out of a tight spot!"**

Nomu regained its footing, only to be knocked into the air by an uppercut from All Might. The number one hero followed the creature into the air with a powerful jump, cracking the ground beneath him. He grabbed the Nomu by the arm, after the beast tried to swipe at him, twirled in the air and threw it back to the ground.

Nomu's back hit the ground first as it bounced slightly back up. All Might landed right in front of it. **"Hey, villain. Have you ever heard these words?"**

The blonde hero cocked his right arm back, preparing his final blow. As he clenched his fist, a strange blinding white light escaped through the cracks of his fingers, forming into the shape of a four-pointed star around his hand. **"Go beyond. Plus Ultra!"**

All Might's fist rocketed forward, nailing Nomu right in the chest. The punch produced enough energy to create a visible shockwave from the nearby air and causing the ground beneath All Might to quake. Nomu was sent flying towards the top of the domed building, crashing into the roof in a fiery explosion, before vanishing out of sight.

"No! No! No!" the blue-haired villains screeched, raking his nails against his neck in frustration, "He's not supposed to be this strong. He cheated!"

Kurogiri felt a little lightheaded from his injuries as he had lost a lot of blood. "Shigaraki-sama, we need to go!"

"No! He must be out of stamina now! We can still kill him!" Today was not the day Kurogiri was going to indulge the younger villain.

Both of them were injured, Nomu was lost, and the experiment had performed well. Shigaraki might be suppressing the pain, but Kurogiri wasn't so sure how long he himself could stay conscious. _'Who knows where that blade been?'_

The misty servant made a portal and pulled the tantrum-throwing Shigaraki, just in time to avoid an attack sent at the younger one's way.

Iida burst through the door, with many of the other teachers. He was confused for a second, as he saw only his peers, Aizawa, All Might, and defeated thugs. "What happened?"

"We held them off long enough for All Might," a relieved cinnamon bun answered.

* * *

 **(Later)**

After the battle, the injured had been checked by paramedics of Musutafu before being sent to the medical wing of U.A. The paramedics had performed the necessary actions to stabilize the patients and made them fit enough to be moved to U.A. Once there, Recovery Girl took charge of their healing.

The police department had also been there to bring in all the defeated villains, brining numerous police vans to hold all the criminals. They also questioned all of Class 1-A on what happened during the invasion of U.S.J.

Midoriya now sat outside the medical wing, not the nurses' office, with his right arm in a sling. Recovery Girl had only slightly scolded him this time, but told him not to do it again or he would get closer to permanently disfiguring, or worse, disabling his arm.

Alone now, U.S.J. kept replaying through his mind. The mistakes he made and how could he have done better. He wasn't blaming himself for today's outcomes, or to be more accurate, not blaming himself as much as he would have done a few months ago. He was reflecting on today to come up with new strategies for similar events, an important lesson he learned from Nezu.

 _'Still doesn't stop the guilt I'm feeling,'_ Izuku thought, _'What do you think, Koda?'_

No response and after ten seconds, the teen got a little worried. Izuku looked down at his left hand to see a portion of his tattoo missing. "What the?"

Right below the head, about a quarter of an inch long and half the width of Koda's body, was a chunk of the snake missing. _'Koda?'_

 _ **'Young Master?'**_ Koda's voice, usually a deep baritone, sounded like sandpaper rubbing against one another.

 _'What's wrong?'_ Izuku tried keeping the fear out of his voice.

 _ **'I feel weak, Young Master,'**_ Koda answered, _**'I…I just n-need some r-rest.'**_

 _'Okay, buddy,'_ Izuku thought, a deep forlorn hitting him. The feeling quickly went to regret then to anger. Anger at the villains. Anger at himself.

Izuku balled his fist. _'If only I had better control over One For All! I could have gotten to Kaachan faster and Himiko wouldn't have gotten hurt!'_

Izuku was no fool. He knew he couldn't have beaten Nomu. But he believed he could have done better. He had to be better. He was All Might's successor, the next Symbol of Hope! And his class representative! He was supposed to set an example for them. Someone they could trust to follow. _'How can they trust someone that makes so many mistakes!'_

So deep in his moodiness, Izuku did notice Todoroki had walked up to him. The taller teen carefully shook Midoriya by the shoulder, cautious of how he might respond due to all the hissing and muttering Izuku was doing.

"Huh? Oh, it's you Todoroki," Izuku said as he looked up, "Do you need something?"

The normally stoic teen seemed uncomfortable. "I want to apologize for today."

"What are you talking about?" Midoriya asked, "You did great. You held off the leader for so long!"

 _'You could have done better with your fire…'_

The guilt that Todoroki had been feeling since after the battle got stronger. "Not as good as you."

"Is that about me fighting Nomu? You shouldn't judge your performance off that," Izuku told him, slightly relieved his mind was off from his earlier thoughts, "We both had equally important roles. You had the leader, putting the enemy in slight disarray. I held off the muscle."

"That's not it," Todoroki cut off whatever deep analysist Midoriya was about to give him.

"Then what is it?"

Todoroki looked down. "You fought with all of your might today, correct?"

Midoriya got more confused. "Yes. Why does that matter?"

Todoroki stared the shorter teen in the eye. "I did not."

"And because of that fact, I was almost killed by the leader. I had to be saved by Toga, which I am grateful for. But that gave the teleporting villain a chance to get free," Todoroki explained, "And that let Nomu escape its battle with your creature, in turn giving Toga a concussion."

"Todoroki…"

"And after I was saved, I froze up while she fought the leader. I could have helped!" he kept going, "Then you had to break your arm to stop the leader. You went above and beyond, while I hadn't even used half of my power. You were a true hero, Midoriya."

Everything said was bittersweet to the green-haired student. The praise he was given assured some of his doubts about himself, but he hated how Todoroki talked down about himself.

"What's holding you back?" Izuku asked, getting straight to the point. Placation would only anger him and pity would make his classmate feel worse.

Todorki took a deep breath to calm himself. "What do you know about Quirk marriages?"

* * *

 **(Medical Wing)**

Himiko stretched and yawned for the umpteenth time. Katsuki threw a pillow at her. "Shut up!"

"Bakugo, stop throwing stuff," the gruff voice of their teacher said, who was currently wrapped up like an Egyptian mummy.

"You couldn't even see that!" Katsuki retorted.

"I heard the gust of wind…"

Katsuki muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a curse word, causing Recovery Girl to give the male blonde a glare. To his credit, he only froze up for a second.

Himiko giggled at this. "Bakkun is being a bad boy."

"Shut your trap, Cyclops!" Katsuki yelled at her, as she played with her eyepatch on her left eye," And stop yawning like you're a fat cat. It's annoying!"

"I happen to take offense to that," Aizawa said, "I like cats."

Himiko stuck her tongue out at the fellow blonde as Thirteen snickered. "Senpai, do you still have Marshmallow?"

"His name isn't Marshmallow…"

"Why's his name Marshmallow?" Himiko asked as Katsuki groaned.

 _'Did she just ignore what I said?'_

"He's super big and fluffy. He's my favorite!" Thirteen answered, "But the other twelve are just as cute."

"He has thirteen cats! I want to meet them!"

"Someone save me…" muttered Katsuki.

"Sadly, Senpai only lets a few people see his cats. Like me, his best friend Present Mic, and his girlfriend Ms. Joke!" Thirteen blurted out.

"She's not my girlfriend!" the secret cate lover denied, as his two students stared at him with wide eyes.

"What? I was so sure! She always around to…"

"You were wrong. She believes she can whittle down my resolve. Her words, not mine."

Katsuki snorted. "That sounds awfully familiar, doesn't it Nutjob?"

"Hey! I didn't whittle down Izu-kun's resolve. I got a sledgehammer and obliterated it," Himiko argued, "Give me more credit than that, sheesh."

Recovery Girl was just shaking her head at the nonsense that was going on. She hated it when she had to give the teacher's the 'good stuff' because Nezu said so. They acted like preschoolers after that!

She looked down at her watch. "Only a minute left until visitors are allowed. Prepare yourself."

"Oh great. My favorite," Aizawa groaned and sunk deep into his cot. Himiko and Katsuki just gave each other confused glances.

At the minute mark, the doors busted open. "Shoto!"

That was Present Mic, who already got beside Aizawa and began to ask a million questions at once.

"Toga!" Mina and Toru had gone over to Himiko, commenting on her eyepatch and how cool it looked.

"Bakubro!" Kirishima and Kamianri roared as they squeezed in through the door, they both tried to get through the single-file door at once.

"Himi-hime, Kaachan. How are you both feeling?" Izuku asked after the crowd got in.

"I'm good," Katsuki answered.

"Nuh-uh! You had two broken ribs!" Himiko said.

"At least I don't have an eyepatch!" Katsuki shouted back.

"I only need it for a day after this!"

"Guys, let's calm down," Izuku spoke up, "I'm just glad you two are okay."

He had a wide smile plastered on his face, seemingly normal. But Katsuki and Himiko could tell he was troubled. And so could the older persons in the building.

 _'I will talk to him when classes are back in session.'_

"Of course we're fine. It will take more than some no-name thugs to bring us down," Katsuki shouted.

"Yeah, we're manly as hell!" Kirishima cosigned.

"Izu-kun, we totally kicked their asses!" Himiko added.

Izuku's smile became a little more genuine. "You guys are right."

"Yamada-sensei," Kirishima had run over to Present Mic, "Take a picture of us!"

All the students got in place as Present Mic ecstatically took pictures before handing back the phone. Kirishima chose which one he thought was the best and edited a bit.

The picture had Katsuki on the far left in his cot, glaring at the grinning redhead, who had his arm draped over the shoulders of both Katsuki and Kaminari. Izuku was sandwiched between Kaminari and Mina, looking utterly confused. Mina had her face pressed against Izuku's while one arm floated in the air over the levitating pile of clothes that was Toru. Toru's clothes were beside Himiko's, who was flashing the peace sign. On top of the edited picture, it said Delinquent squad. On the bottom, it said, "Alive and well after kicking villain ass!"

* * *

 **(Midoriya Household)**

Izuku was in his room, in bed. He was blankly staring at the ceiling. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. He attempted to clear his mind, his thoughts centering around his talk with Todoroki.

He had learned the reason why Todoroki didn't use his fire portion of his quirk. His father, number two Pro Hero Endeavor, had abused him all his life. And the rest of his family.

Izuku had lost respect for the man. He had never liked him too much anyways because of his brazen attitude, but he did respect his work as a hero. The man had completed more cases than All Might!

' _I guess still respect him on a professional level.'_

Izuku felt for Todoroki, having to be separated from his family at such a young age. Then his mother. Todoroki himself didn't have all the details of how his mother was treated, but he always remembered his mother crying. So, he knew his father had something to do with his mother's mental breakdown.

Even the premises of number two hero's and Shoto's mother's marriage was terrible. Selling off your daughter like that? Izuku had always thought humans gotten passed those types of barbaric customs long ago! Being treated like property was something he had read that happened centuries ago!

' _I'm glad that quirk marriages got banned fifteen years ago. Who knows how many people were hurt by that?'_ Izuku thought. He had done some research and found it strange it took almost forty years after its conception for quirk marriages to be banned.

At the end of the discussion, Todoroki said he wanted to be a hero, not like his father though. But like All Might. And he admitted he couldn't do that with half his power, but he couldn't find in himself to use his fire. To him, the fire represented pain and destruction, the power of his father. Ice, on the other hand, brought stability his mother provided and cooled the pain his father had inflicted on him.

Todoroki had apologized once again and left, leaving Izuku speechless and concerned. _'I should have said something! He's hurt. Like I used to be. He still wants to be a hero.'_

His overactive mind switched to images of Himiko and Katsuki unconscious and then images of them in the medical wing.

He made a fist unconsciously. _'If I had a better way of holding that monster down, then so many people would not have got hurt!'_

That's when Izuku noticed something in the corner of his room, right below the ceiling. A small spider web of three layers, a central orb, and two layers in the front and the back. A fly was stuck inside, struggling to get free. A spider with yellow and blue stripes on its legs and a red abdomen crept up on the poor insect before wrapping the bug in more web. Izuku stared in morbid fascination as the spider sunk its fangs into the fly.

* * *

 **AN: Short chapter for a quick cooldown after all that action. I hope Shoto's development is something you guys like. I'm trying a different approach and hope it seems believable. He's not going to use his fire until awhile now, so don't expect him to be shoot flames next chapter.**

 **Also, I have a small arc to cover before we get to the sports festival, it happens during the two weeks they are training.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I do not own MHA. Do I still have to do this?**

 **Also, is this update day? I've gotten like ten stories in MHA fnadom I read update today. I'll just join on in.**

* * *

 **(Midoriya Household)**

Izuku placed the needle down. "Finally done!"

"It looks great babe," Himiko said, handing him an alcohol wipe, "What's the extra design you added?"

"Looks like you added a vortex underneath him," Katsuki commented, "What's up with that shit?"

Izuku shrugged. "It just came to me. It feels right."

Katsuki scoffed. "Look at you, getting all artsy and shit."

"Hey! Izu-kun has always been a great artist!" Himiko told the male blonde, as she picked up a white bunny with black spots, one spot over its right eye. Its eyes were heterochromia iridium, the left being dark green and the right being yellow. "Look at how cute Mr. Carrot is!"

"It took him fucking ten tries and almost a year to make that damn thing!" Katsuki shouted, eyeing the rabbit warily, "It's a fucking monstrosity anyways."

Himiko gasped dramatically, clutching the bunny close to her. "Don't listen to him, Mr. Carrot. Bakkun is just a being a meanie."

"That mother fucker bit me!"

"Cause he can sense how mean you are!"

"Mr. Carrot will eventually warm up to Kaachan," Izuku threw in, hoping to end the argument.

"But he will never like Bakkun as much as he likes his mommy and daddy," Himiko exclaimed, petting the bunny.

"How the fuck are you the mom?" Katsuki questioned, "Deku makes sense since the damn thing has his blood."

"Mr. Carrot has mine too!" This alarmed Izuku.

"Himi-hime, what did you do?" He asked as he faced her.

"I added some of my blood to the ink you used," she answered as both boys stared at her. She held Mr. Carrot high in the air, her lone eye looking into his beady eyes, "Not a lot because I didn't want to mess it up. Mr. Carrot, show how much you are Mommy's little baby!"

Mr. Carrot's fur suddenly turned into the same shade of dirty ash blonde as Himiko's hair and then the forest green of Izuku's hair. Then back to his normal black and white.

Silence followed as the three stared at the bunny, the silence broken by Toga's squeal. "Mr. Carrot that was so cool!"

"What the fuck?" Both Izuku and Katsuki muttered as Himiko nuzzled her bunny.

"Did Mr. Carrot use Toga's quirk, Transform, albeit significantly weaker? How did this happen? Does he have a time limit like Toga? Maybe not since he is comprised of both of our blood…Is fur color change his limit? Is this why his eyes are green and yellow?" The mutter train was stopped by Katsuki smacking Izuku across the head.

"Fucking stop it."

"But Kaachan! This is super important! Thinks of the potential uses!"

"And how much more powerful you could be!" Himiko added.

"Tch. I'm still more powerful than both of you in a one on one fight," Katsuki stated, "Both of you have to imitate someone or require assistance from others to be considered a true threat."

"Hey!"

"Kaachan…"

"What? I'm just saying you two can't depend wholly on just yourselves for powerful foes, as of right now. We all got weaknesses to shore up right now! Some more recognizable than others," Katsuki explained, "But we all have specialties. Suppression is mine, planning is Deku's, and stealth is Cyclops's."

"And the teachers at U.A. will make sure everyone has a strong foundation, no matter, what they choose to specialize in," Izuku added.

"Fucking exactly," Katsuki said, "Now let's get back to figuring out how the fuck Deku's can copy others."

"Yeah! You should donate your blood, Bakkun!" Himiko suggested.

"That's an excellent idea, Himi-hime," Izuku agreed, getting Hero Notebook #3, "And I know what to use it on!"

"Eh? I never fucking agreed!" Katsuki shouted at the two.

Izuku ignored him, taking a syringe out of the red bag off the table. He cleaned the needle off with a new alcohol pad, "Nurse Toga, prepare the patient for the blood extraction. His consent is not needed."

"Wait. That's illegal," Himiko stated.

"For science!"

"Shut the fuck up and get it over with!" The explosive teen shouted, already sitting down and arm stretched out for easy access.

Izuku had put on nylon gloves by now. Himiko had already cleaned the forearm where the basilic veins were. Izuku slowly prodded Katsuki's skin until he reached the vein. In less than a minute, he had gotten a sufficient amount of blood. The blood was inserted into a small capsule, already three quarters full of Izuku's blood.

Himiko cleaned Katsuki's arm and placed a tissue and band aid on where the blood was extracted. The band aid was not ripped off due to the All Might design. And only that.

Izuku flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. He took the newly filled capsule and attached to it a special order pen his father had gotten him. A thin needle attached to the capsule from inside the pen, allowing the blood to flow in to the tip of the pen like ink.

Izuku did some quick scribbling on the page before looking at this friends. "You ready!"

"Hell yes!"

" **I am here!"** the loud and boisterous voice of the miniature All Might yelled as he appeared from within the pages he slumbered in, **"And I feel so much stronger than before!"**

"Ink Might!" Himiko said excitedly, "You look even better than before!"

"You finally added some fucking color to him," Katsuki commented on Ink Might's new colorful appearance, "About fucking time, Deku."

Izuku rubbed his neck sheepishly as Ink Might flexed and posed. "I added it about two weeks ago. Hey Ink Might, do you think you can create an explosion."

" **How would I do that?"** the mini-hero asked.

"Deku, he can't fucking sweat! How can he produce nitroglycerin?" Katsuki asked, irritated now.

"Nobody produces that naturally, besides you Kaachan. So somehow he should be able to make it too now since he has your blood," Deku said, "How do you even ignite that stuff?"

"It's a mental command. I just think of explosions and my hands heat up. Next thing I know, explosions if I even have a miniscule amount of fucking sweat," the blonde male answered.

"That's kind of how I get my quirk to work. I think about the person whose blood I drank, conjuring a picture of them in my mind," Himiko added, "Then my body suddenly warms before the covers me up. That stuff feels like an extra layer of skin!"

"And with me, any creation of mine feels like an extra limb, so it makes it easy to control," Izuku said, as he thought, "But my secondary power feels similar to your two's. It's giant well of heat that I can summon at will, and my body temperature rises when I use it."

' _I transfer parts of One for All to my summons to power them up and I can feel how much is in them when I send it. Maybe I can feel part of Kaachan's quirk in him? No, then I would have noticed that with Mr. Carrot, so it has to be ingrained in Ink Might already!'_ Izuku thought, "Ink Might, follow Kaachan's instructions and we will work from there."

Ink Might muscles bulged as he focused on the imagery of exploding fists that were smacking against his most hated foe's face. After a minute or two, the mini-hero's body sagged in defeat. **"I can't do it."**

"What the fuck!" the confused male blonde shouted, "How the fuck did that devil bunny get to use Nutjob's quirk, but this guy can't use mine? Mine's better!"

"Maybe it's not as great as you think," Himiko teasingly told Katsuki.

"Shut up!"

' _Try acting like you using One for All,'_ Izuku told the ink creation through his mental link. The mini-hero had to pretend like he thought of a new way to acquire a new power. A set of explosions that were at the level of the bang snaps fireworks.

' _When I get back to school, I will definitely need to talk to All Might and Principal Nezu,'_ Izuku thought, before his mind went to another problem of his.

As Himiko and Katsuki were still awed by Ink Might's new power, Izuku walked out the room to make a phone call. A certain classmate needed to be contacted and luckily as Class President, he had all their numbers. Willingly or unwillingly.

When he came back to the room, he found Ink Might riding on Mr. Carrot as if the bunny was bull as Himiko and Katsuki laughed.

"Where did you go, Deku?" Katsuki asked after the two had calmed down.

"Had to make a call," Izuku answered.

"Who?" Himiko asked.

"Sero."

"Soy Face? The fuck you call him for?" the confused Katsuki asked.

Izuku smiled smugly. "An answer."

* * *

 **(Next Day: Shopping Mall)**

Boyfriend and girlfriend walked hand in hand through the busy mall. Himiko wanted to go out since she finally got to remove her eyepatch. The young couple had visited a few shops, mostly clothing stores.

"Izu-kun, let's get something to eat," Himiko said, feeling a little peckish.

"Sure babe, you have a place in mind?" Izuku asked, giving her a smile that made her heart rate speed up.

She nodded. "Starbucks!"

The tattooed teen raised an eyebrow. "Coffee isn't sweet, Himi-hime."

"I'm getting a Frappuccino. One of the cream ones!" Himiko told him.

"That makes more sense," Izuku said as his girlfriend pulled him towards the mall's resident coffeehouse.

"Welcome to Starbucks!" A female employee greeted when the couple walked in. The two get to the back of the line of the crowded store.

"Baby, you know what you are getting?" Himiko asked Izuku.

Izuku shook his head. "I've never been here, but my dad loves this place. I think I'll get what he says is one of the best things here."

"What's that?"

"Cold brew," Himiko's face held a bizarre expression, "What's wrong, babe?"

"Izu-kun, you're not ready that," she told him, "Trust me. Let's start you off with a latte."

"That sounds so basic…" Izuku semi-whined.

"I thought you like to keep it basic," She quipped at him.

It was now their turn to order and a teen with a pineapple head was at the cashier. "How can I help you?"

' _The voice is obviously masculine, even with added chirp in it,'_ Izuku noticed as Himiko ordered for them, _'I wonder if he's naturally so chirpy or is because of the caffeine he probably had? He does work here. I wonder if the skin and shape are the only thing pineapple related.'_

"Babe!" Izuku looked over to his annoyed girlfriend.

He chuckled nervously. "Sorry Himi-hime."

He then looked at the cashier. "And sorry for the staring."

The cashier dismissed his apology. "It's fine. I get that a lot. Did you want anything to eat with your drink?"

Izuku looked up at the menu. "I'll try one of your butter crossiants."

"Yes sir. Warmed?" Izuku nodded. The cashier gave them their total, which the boyfriend paid. "Name?"

"Midoriya for me. Toga for her," Izuku answered as he was handed back his change.

Toga led Midoriya to a small table in the corner. Izuku pulled out Toga's chair before sitting down himself. "I really miss my knife, Izu-kun. I just don't feel the same without it."

"Himi-hime, I can't buy you another knife," was his response, "Not legally though."

"Buy me one off form Amazon!"

Izuku signed. "My parents would cancel the order and that would raise unneeded questions."

The girl pouted. "This sucks. I won that fair and square from that creep two years ago!"

"Who is this guy?" a hard edge was in Izuku's voice.

Himiko's hear fluttered at the serious faze her boyfriend had on his face. One made from his concern for her wellbeing. "Not that type of creep babe. It was this guy who was a wannabee gangster at my old private school. He was just some leering punk no one liked."

"One time he got all ballsy and tried to cap a feel, so I kicked him in the nuts," Himiko explained, giggling a bit, "The knife dropped out his pocket and I kept as a victory prize!"

"Tch. He deserved it," Izuku grumbled as his girlfriend laughed at him, "What's so funny?"

"You did a Bakkun," she said after another set giggles.

"You two are rubbing off on me too much," Izuku muttered. At the same time, his name was called. "Be right babe."

When Izuku left, an older teen had walked up to Himiko. He was a dark haired pretty boy in gothic clothes. "Hey there."

She ignored him. "I wonder what kind of tattoo my boyfriend will get next. He did say his boss said he earned another after that last job. Something about taking care of some rivals and collecting some insurance money."

She had spoken aloud, causing the guy to become pale and walk way in fear. She smiled victoriously as she got what she wanted.

"I'm back babe," Izuku announced as she sat back down beside her, both hands full. And a tail like appendage coming out his sleeve to hold a bag. "One Grande strawberry and crème Frappuccino. No whip cream and two scoops of vanilla bean powder. A cheese Danish and one birthday cake pop."

Himiko squealed as her order was placed in front of her. "And for myself, a butter croissant and a Grande pumpkin spice latte."

The girlfriend looked at her boyfriend slowly taste his drink, while devouring her own. "Good, Izu-kun?"

The green haired teen smacked his lips after he finished a sip. "Yeah. Not too bitter nor too sweet."

"I knew you would like it."

* * *

 **(1-A Classroom)**

It was the first day of class after the three-day weekend for class 1-A. Most of the students had spent time with their families, cooling off and relaxing. Unless you were an edgy bird boy or had heterochromia eyes.

Now back in class, the students were loud and rowdy. Most were out of their seats, forming circles around certain desks. Just happy to be in one another's company. They weren't noisy enough that Izuku believed that intervention was needed.

"Midoriya, do you believe we should handle this ruckus our class is making?" Momo asked.

"Give them five more minutes," Izuku answered, checking the time on his phone.

"I don't think Specs is going to last that long, Deku," Katsuki said, lounging in his desk.

"I think he's about to explode!" Himiko added.

Izuku glanced at the taller teen in the front. Iida was trembling in his seat as everyone around him was laughing and talking at loud volumes. Just overall goofing off.

The class president sighed, getting out of his seat. "Guess I'll go."

He walked up to the front of the class, gaining some of the other students' attention. "Quiet down, everyone!"

The yell shocked most of the jabbering students into silence. Izuku fought down the bit of nervousness that awakened within him as all eyes laid on him. "The time for socialization is over. Return to your sears and prepare for homeroom!"

Everyone just kept staring at Izuku as he stood up there. He gained a tic amrk as his frustration grew at the class's idleness. "What are you all standing for? Get moving!"

The yell and a bit of lightning got a lot of feet shuffling, a cry from Kaminari about being knocked over, and the rustling of papers before everyone was back to their assigned seats. Izuku gave them a satisfied nod before returning to his seat.

"Impressive Midoriya," Momo said absentmindedly, "I never knew you could be so intimidating."

"It was kind of hot, babe," Himiko commented with a sly grin, making Momo blush and Katsuki gag in disgust.

"Shut it Nutjob," the explosive user said, "He's only that good cause he learned from the best!"

"I can see that," the vice president responded as Izuku shook his head as he sat down.

Minutes later, a mummified Eraserhead opened the door, forcing Iida out of his seat. "Sensei! Are you sure it's best for you to be teaching in that state?"

"I appreciate the concern Iida, but I'm perfectly fine," Aizawa answered flatly as he trudged to his desk.

Iida sat back down, still eyeing his teacher for signs of discomfort. "Class, in two weeks from now, the U.A. Sports festival will be held."

"Sports festival!" Kirishima cried, "That's totally ordinary!"

"Come on! We just had that villain attack. You sure about this?" Sero questioned.

"It's necessary to demonstrate that U.A.'s crisis management protocols are sound. That's the thinking apparently," Aizawa answered, "Compared to past years, there'll be five time the police presence. Any how our sports festival is the greatest opportunity you'll get."

"It's not an event that can be cancelled over a few villains. Our sports festivals is one of Japan's biggest events, now overshadowing the Olympics. Which is just a shell of its former self anyway."

"The nation's top heroes will all be watching," Momo said, "They'll be there as scouts!"

"Can U.A. faculty scout us too?" Himiko asked, getting an affirmative form her teacher, "Cool."

"They'll be looking to hire us as sidekicks after we graduate. That's how it's done," Kaminari stated.

"And a lot of those sidekicks never manage to go solo. They're sidekicks forever," Jiro said to the blonde beside her, "That'll be you, Kaminari, you dunce."

The quip made the electric user sag in his seat in sadness.

"Naturally, you'll gain valuable experience and popularity if you're picked up by a big name hero," the teacher added, "But your time is limited. Show the Pros what you're made of here and you'll make good futures for yourselves."

"This happens once a year, you got three chances. If you're hoping to become a hero, this is an event you can't miss!"

* * *

 **(End of 4** **th** **Period)**

Cementoss had just finished Class 1-A's Modern literature class, leaving the room so the students can get ready for lunch.

Izuku watched in amusement from his seat as his classmates talked about the sports festival, excitement dripping from them. Himiko, Mina, and Toru were going about how they were going to show off the moon power or something before erupting into laughter.

"Everyone! I'm gonna crush this!" Uraraka shouted out of nowhere, an unnaturally serious expression on her face a she pumped a fist in the air. Some of the more jovial classmates, like Kirishima and Sero, joined the brunette in the fist pumping.

"Seems like everyone is excited for the sports festival," Izuku muttered to Katsuki in front of him.

"Good. I need these extras to be a bit of a challenge so the Pros can see how great I am," Katsuki said arrogantly.

"Bakugo, why do you think so lowly of the class?" Momo asked the blonde.

"Yaoyorozu, Kaachan doesn't think lowly of anyone in the class," Izuku answered for his friend, "He just believes he's better than everyone else here."

"I am better!"

"So don't let it bother you, he thinks you all are good enough to be in the class," Izuku further explained, ignoring Katuski's protest.

"Oh. Very well then. Don't forget about the meeting we have afterschool," Momo responded.

"I won't," He told her as she walked towards Jiro, "Come on Kaachan. Let's get Himi-hime and eat."

"I got it," Katsuki said, "Oi! Nutjob! Get over here. Time for grub!"

"The shouting wasn't necessary, Kaachan."

"Got her damn attention though," the blonde bit back as Himiko walked over to the best friends.

"And others…" Izuku muttered as Kirishima and Kaminari squandered over. Toru and Mina had followed Himiko.

"Delinquent Squad, reporting for duty Mr. Prez," Kaminari gave Izuku a faux salute, making some of the others giggle and chuckle at his foolishness.

Izuku decided to indulge the electric boy. "Okay, _Squad._ You are dismissed for your meal break for today. Report back to homeroom at 1200 hours."

"Sir yes Sir!" was shouted, followed a chorus of laughs and groans from one grumpy blonde and an even grumpier sleep deprived teacher that just walked into the class.

"Leave," Aizawa said, getting most of the Squad to run away. Izuku, Himiko, and Katsuki leisurely walked out the classroom, not affected by their teacher's words or mood. He wasn't trying right now to be threatening. He would scare them another day.

" **Young Midoriya, I have found you!"** All Might announced as he came around the corner the same exact time the trio had left the classroom. The number one hero pulled out a small bagged lunch and holding it gingerly, **"Would you like to have lunch with me?"**

"Sure All Might!" Izuku said, after getting over his shock. Katsuki was staring in confusion at the strange sight while Himiko was covering her mouth to muffle her laughing.

"What do you think that was about?" Himiko asked, a lace of suspicion in her tone.

"I don't know," Katsuki said uncaringly as he walked to the cafeteria.

Himiko ran to catch up with him. "Bakkun, don't act like that doesn't interest you! Izuku would never tell us about his time with that quirk specialist that helped trained him. He's so tight lipped about it. And now he's having lunch with the number one hero!"

"Tch. Maybe he just doesn't want to tell us," Katsuki told her.

"But you want to know!" She said in a sing song voice, "When has Izuku ever hid anything from you in life?"

Katsuki gritted his teeth. "Almost never."

"See? Isn't this strange? We should investigate!" Himiko suggested, watching in amusement in Katsuki's annoyance grew.

"Whatever is going on is Deku's fucking business. I don't want any part of that shit," Katsuki said.

"Sure, _Kaachan."_

* * *

 **(Teacher's Lounge)**

"Just fifty-five minutes?" the inheritor asked his progenitor.

Yagi nodded. "Yes. Young Midoriya. That was the consequence of me using 100% of One for All for an extended amount of time. From running to U.S.J. from the school and fighting that monster the villains brought."

"Wait a minute! You don't use 100% all of the time?" Midoriya asked.

"Rarely. After my injury, I couldn't sustain full strength without further injuring my body," Yagi answered, "When we met, I was using 88% of my power for three hours with no consequences. At first, I could use 95% without worry for about sixteen hours a day."

"But as time goes on and on, I can use less of One for All for even shorter periods of time. As of now. I can only use 80% of my power for fifty-five minutes."

"Less than an hour and barely three quarters of your original strength," Izuku muttered, "Your time as a hero is really limited."

' _ **The King of Light's reign is coming to an end,'**_ Koda said, _**'We must become stronger for him and everyone else we are destined to defend.'**_

Izuku nodded. _'Right Koda.'_

Yagi ignored this movement, knowing his protégé was having a mental conversation with his familiar. "Midoriya, what I really want to talk about was the sports festival."

This regained Izuku's attention. "You still can't regulate One for all by itself, right?"

The young teen nodded. Yagi sighed. "As I thought."

"All Might?" Izuku questioned, his mentor gaining a downcast expression.

"At first, I was going to ask you to win the sports festival. To show the world that you were to become the next Symbol of Peace," Yagi exclaimed, rising out of his seat, before sitting back down, "But Nezu told me that was selfish of me to place that type of burden on you when I know you can't handle One for All. He said that this was your chance to shine, to show off your talents. Not for you to be a copy of me, especially since you can't use One for All like me."

"Now I'm asking you of Young Midoirya is to do your best," Yagi continued, a small smile on his face, "Go as far as you can using that sharp intellect of yours. Use every strategy and trick up your sleeve to crush the competition. Show them what Izuku Midoriya is capable of! Show them why I choose you."

"I will All Might!" Izuku yelled, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

* * *

 **(Later that day)**

Izuku and Momo strode through the prestigious school's hall towards their destination. The both of them had new notebooks, titled student council, for this meeting. Never hurt to be prepared.

They finally reached their destination, opening the door to reveal a host of students already in the room sitting at tables. Each table was marked for each class of the first year.

"Oh look! The illustrious Class 1-A is last to the meeting," a blue eyed blonde said as Momo and Izuku walked in.

"We're early," Izuku replied, confused by the blonde's behavior.

The blonde wagged his finger. "But still last. I guess Class 1-A isn't all that it is cracked up to be."

"What?"

"You Class 1-A guys think you are all great since you got the spot light with that villain attack. Just a bunch of attention hogs and teachers' pets if you ask me," the blonde continued his confusing rant.

' _ **This boy dares to speak ill of our class after what they went through?'**_ Koda shouted, as images of injured Katsuki, Himiko, and Aizawa flooded Izuku's mind.

The air crackled with energy as Izuku activated One for All. "I think you should choose your next words carefully."

The tension in the air was palpable as Izuku stared down the now nervous blonde boy, daring him to speak. Momo gently placed her hand on Izuku's shoulder as she saw Koda's tattoo start to glow.

An auburn haired girl walked to the two. "Hey! I apologize for Monoma's behavior. I'm Itsuka Kendo, class president of Class 1-B."

Izuku eyed her warily, Momo stepping in front of him when Kendo offered her hand. The vice president shook it. "Momo Yaoyorozu, Class 1-A vice president. He's Izuku Midoriya, our class's president."

Kendo kept the conversation going, despite the fact Izuku was still glaring at Monoma. "I don't know what is up with my vice president today."

"You should teach him some manners," Izuku spat, "What he said was unbecoming of someone who wants to be a hero."

The green haired student then sat down in his assigned table, placed down his notebook, and opened it. He pulled out one pen to sit beside his notebook. He sat attentively, looking straight at the empty podium at the front of the class.

"I apologize for him, but I've never seen him act like this," Momo told Kendo, looking worriedly at Izuku, "I believe it is due to some of our classmates getting hurt during the villain attack, a few especially close to him."

Kendo just nods. "I get it. Monoma just triggered him. The prick tends to do that a lot."

The two parted ways, Momo sitting beside her silent class president, Kendo by her vice president. Class 1-B's president might or might not have smacked the blonde boy beside her with an enlarged fist.

To everyone's shock, the lights off for a five seconds. And when they turned back on, a sharply dressed small mammal with a scar over his right eye was standing on the podium with a mic in its tiny hand.

"Hello my U.A. students," the mammal yelled in the mic, matching volumes produced by Present Mic, causing some teens to cover their ears. "Am I a bear, a mouse, or a dog, or something else entirely? Doesn't matter cause I'm your principal, Nezu, and my word is law!"

The laughter produced by Nezu scared many of the students. Izuku on other hand, was smiling in remembrance. _'Nezu-sensei, you always had a flair for the dramatics.'_

"You all have been selected to represent your class," Nezu said, "From heroics to general education, you all have some potential for leadership. You are here to help that skill grow. This is one of the two reasons the student council exists."

The chimera smiled wickedly, giving the students another scare. "The other reason is for my entertainment. I hope you all enjoy the games I have planned for you."

* * *

 **(?)**

"Kurogiri, I see you are fully healed," All for One said from his throne when he detected his minion teleport into a room. "Did the doctor treat you well?"

The mist man shuddered from his recent trip. "Yes, my lord."

"Tomura, come forward," the supervillain told the accomplice of Kurogiri.

The blue haired villains stepped forward before bowing to one knee. "Sensei, I have failed you."

He then felt the comforting presence of his mentor's hand on top of his head. "It's okay Tomura. This only a setback. And you got some valuable intel on All Might and some future enemies."

"Anyone stand out to you?" the supervillain asked.

Tomura stopped the reflexive fist he was going to make. "There was this kid. Short with green hair. Annoying as fuck. Could keep making these stupid creatures."

"Oh? Tell me more."

"He was a goddamn summoner! A cheesy cunt that sat in the back of the map, camping. He was lucky Kurogiri was bound by this blonde bitch and this ice mage kept blocking my way," Tomura told his master, deviating from the original subject, "The mage kept spamming Ice Wall to slow me down. When I finally got close enough to kill him, that blonde bitch stopped me."

"Tomura, I do not care for them. Tell me more about this _**summoner**_ ," the young villain looked at his superior in confusion before continuing.

"He made this creature that was as tall and muscular as Nomu. It had red skin, a tusked mouth, and had loincloth as it's only piece of armor! It also wielded a club."

"Sounds like something out of a folktale," All for One commented, "Continue."

"And the damn thing could fight Nomu! It couldn't hurt my tank, but it was stalling for time. Every time Nomu did a 1-hit kill move, the damn thing turned into some black liquid and reformed itself faster than Nomu could regenerate!"

"But after Kurogiri got free, he summoned this giant black snake that only got bigger when he made this light show," All for One would have raised an eyebrow if he had one, "Then the snake wrapped around Nomu for crowd control. When I tried to get over there to help, the kid punched the ground to cast Earthquake!"

' _Physical augmentation and strengthening of one's quirk. I see you found your successor after your mistake, All Might. Funny how you wouldn't have had this one if not for me. Something else you must thank me for,'_ All for One smiled inwardly, _'Just like your hero career. You are nothing without me.'_

"It was like he had multiple quirks!"

' _You don't know how right you are Tomura,'_ All for One thought, as his apprentice explained what happened after All Might showed up and demolished Nomu, _'It seems you have become more than interesting, Young Midoriya.'_

* * *

 **Nothing really going on. Just plot advancement and fluff.**

 **Pumpkin Spice Lattes are for basic bitches. As a former employee of Starbucks, I know what I'm talking. Don't me.**

 **And you guys who order four Frappuccinos at once, I hate you people too.**

 **But if you are a reader and follower of this story, you get a pass.**

 **Onto more serious stuff about this story, I hope my headcanon for a weaker All Might makes sense. I mean, Tomura was told All Might was getting weaker.  
All for One wouldn't lie about that, I believe.**

 **Also, I never liked how All Might told Izuku to win the sports festival when he knew the boy could barely use OFA correctly. The pressure on Izuku must have been immense. Good thing he got a chance to use his shonen protagonist powers to help Todoroki so he wouldn't feel so bad about not at least getting in third place or any invites to work study.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Don't own this series.**

* * *

 **I'm finally back! I didn't plan to be gone this long. Hopefully, I can finish this little mini-arc before the year is over!**

* * *

 **Reviews Responses**

 **Pri-chan 1410: Thank you! I'm glad you still are enjoying this story.**

 **KitsuneRose16: That is the only silver lining on ordering multiple frappucinos.**

 **Hellfire45: I made them weaker because I don't want Izuku to stupid powerful so early.**

 **Shin: I try to keep my gamer lingo from going too far, but Shigaraki did use a lot at the beginning.**

 **Middernacht: Will do.**

 **Alex Focker: Izuku will eventually learn how to use OFA similar to canon Izuku, but not to the same extent. His focus is still on his summons. I do have plans for a scout, but I not a long-range one yet.**

 **Shadow the Jedi: I did make him nerdier because he seemed to lost that recently in the manga.**

 **Tacktician: While your lazer idea is something to keep in mind for my other MHA fic (shameless self-promoting here), I do want his focus to be monster control. Now the swarm on mini minions is a good idea though for this fic though!**

 **Tiguylerobot: A lot of people I know don't drink coffee. They drink cream and sugar with a side of coffee.**

 **Wolf's Bar: I love Starbucks to study and drink since I don't work there anymore, but some customers can bee super annoying.**

 **Unnamed Guest: The two will receive an upgrade! Izuku has been working on his quirk, that's why he cam give them complex mental commands now.**

 **MereC55: It was little jarring to me how they just glossed over All Might's word. Stay strong!**

 **The Feywalker: Toga even as a hero, would still be the little unhinged dangerous stabbing girl a lot of the fandom has fallen in love with.**

 **Hazard1122: Glad you liked it. I try to make the couple seem adorable if a little crazy. Because they both are. Izuku breaks bones for other's mental issues. He's crazy and I cannot stop believing this.**

* * *

 **(U.A.)**

Nezu had all of his staff assembled in the meeting room. Even Aizawa and Thirteen. He had given them the option to opt-out of this meeting, but they still come. _'They are seasoned Pros. And Aizawa seems like he has to discuss.'_

The mummified hero had a stack of papers somehow being balanced on top of his arm. Present Mic took them off his old classmate as a friendly gesture but got a growl of the tired hero when the blonde tried to read them.

"Settle down everyone. It's time for our tri-weekly discussion!" Nezu said excitedly, "Who wants to go first?"

Silence followed. Nezu grinned more. "Don't be shy! I'll hate to be forced to pick someone!"

A groan emitted from Class 1-A's homeroom teacher as he stood up. "I have a proposition, sir."

"Go ahead!" Nezu was just happy someone spoke willingly.

"Hizashi, papers," Aizawa ordered.

"I got it, Shota!" Present Mic responded as he stood up, "I'll give your little speech!"

"There isn't a speech," the dry voice of the underground hero said, getting the blonde to slump, "They're the modifications I did to one of my student's training suggestions."

This caught Class 1-B's homeroom teacher's attention as Present Mic handed the papers to the principal. "Who was it?"

"Midoriya," Eraserhead answered as Nezu read over the papers. The ever-growing smile on the chimera's face creeped out all in the room.

"His idea has some substance, but he planned it more like an organized schoolyard brawl," Eraserhead continued, "I changed the terrain from an open area to a more secluded area with numerous hiding spots to imitate an environment that the students could possibly find themselves in."

As the principal and teacher exchanged words, Vlad King looked at the pair with narrowed eyes. A look that didn't escape the sights of the teacher beside him.

"Kan-kun, you're not going to let Aizawa's class grab all the attention are you?" Midnight cooed.

"No," the former military man said, "I'm going to make a training exercise so much better than some kid can create."

I'm sure you will," the lavender haired woman responded, "Aizawa must be getting lazy if he's depending on his students for training."

"Yes. The man needs some discipline in his life," the blood hero said, not noticing the glazed eyes of his coworker or her scooting beside him.

"You can discipline me," she said softly in his ear, turning the poor man into a stuttering mess.

"It seems like you put a lot of consideration into this, Aizawa," the principal said, ignoring whatever was going onto between his blood hero and dominating heroine.

Aizawa nodded. "I believe it will do some good for them, relieving them from some of the tension from USJ. And hopefully, point out some of the glaring weakness some of them have."

"Trying to get a leg up on me, Eraserhead?" Vlad King yelled after moving to the opposite side of the table to escape Midnight.

Aizawa sighed. "No. This isn't a competition."

"That's what you want me to think, a logical ruse of yours! You can't fool me!" The blood hero pointed a finger at the underground pro, "My students are going to show up yours at the Sports Festival!"

"Sure," Aizawa replied, getting Vlad King eyes to twitch in agitation.

' _I'll show you. I'm going to scoop one of your students from right under your nose!"_ the man thought as he eyed his teacher rival.

* * *

 **(En Route to Ground Omega)**

Class 1-A was seated on the bus for their next Heroics foundation class. Many of them were chatting and busy on their phones, such as Todoroki in the very back.

"I wonder what Sensei has planned today," Himiko spoke from beside Izuku, "All Might isn't here today, so Aizawa-sensei is substituting for him."

Izuku shrugged. He had no idea, but he knew his mentor was finishing some personal business today. "Probably something really painful knowing Aizawa-sensei."

"Quit your bitching, we are going to crush anything and everything he throws at us," Katsuki told the couple, smashing his fist together.

"Don't get too excited Bakugo," the tired voice of Aizawa said, "Today is going to be intense."

"That's how I fucking like it!"

"I told you it was going to be painful," Izuku whispered to Himiko, getting a giggle out of the girl.

"Maybe he had got some ideas from Midnight-sensei," Himiko added, "Maybe they are even dating!"

The young couple laughed. The teacher heard them, and he knew that they knew, but he decided to ignore the comments. He had learned long ago that trying to dismiss these types of things only reinforced the silly notions inside the heads of his students. As long as a few other certain pro heroes didn't hear of this, he didn't have to worry about **her** getting wind of it. He really didn't want to break up a fight between two pros.

The teacher ordered his class off the bus. The students listened, getting out in an orderly fashion due to Iida's arm chopping and the ominous presence of a smiling Izuku behind him.

Once they stepped out, they were in front of a gate and walls that held a large forested area behind them. On top of the gate was a golden Omega Greek symbol. Near the gate were four golf carts driven by the U.A. robots with an alphabet on the front of the robot. The letters were A, B, C, and D.

"I'm sure the more culturally inclined of you know that this is Ground Omega," Eraserhead said after he got off the bus.

Momo raised her hand, getting a confirming nod from the teacher. "Sensei, what are doing here today?"

"A survival exercise," he simply said, "You will be divided into five groups of four. You get in the correct assigned vehicle when your name is called. There will be four bracelets in each vehicle. Put those on."

"Now, Group A. Bakugo, Asui, Kirishima, and Sero," Aizawa called off. The four teens got into the first cart, with Bakugo claiming the front seat. The rest of them were squished in the back seat.

' _What's with this girly ass shit?'_ Bakugo thought ruefully as he stared the neon pink piece of rubber on his wrist.

Group B consisted of Todoroki, Jiro, Toga, and Koda. Everyone anonymously chose to let the dual haired teen sit the front. He seemed…off for some reason. Like more passive-aggressive.

And it seemed he was trying to burn a hole in the neon pink bracelet he had to wear. _'If Oneesan worked here, I would swear this was her doing.'_

Iida, Kaminari, Sato, and Tokoyami formed group C. There was a tiny squabble between Sato and Kaminari on who got the front seat until the muscular teen threw the blonde into the backseat.

Zone D's group was Izuku, Momo, Ojiro, and Toru. The head of broccoli graciously offered Momo the front seat, which leads to Toru asking why she didn't get an offer. Especially considering her new suit didn't leave her in the buff. Luckily for Izuku, Ojiro stepped in and saved his class president from further questioning.

Last, but not least, was Group E. Mina, Shoji, Aoyama, and Uraraka. Aoyama demanded the most fabulous of the four should have the front seat. Which of course was him, to his belief. The others had just let him get to the front, not wanting to deal with his overtop dramatic behavior before their training for once. Especially Shoji. The blinding lights of his classmate's costume sometimes affected his extrasensory limbs.

As the vehicles began their trek to their destination, Izuku got a strange sense of déjà vu. _'Where have I seen this before?'_

* * *

 **(?)**

Eraserhead stood in a large building right outside Ground Omega. It was several stories high, overlooking the training area. The man sat alone in a room at a computer desk with many monitors, some focused on the empty ground and others focused on his students.

Group A had been taken to an area with a small amount of shrubbery and a miniature lake nearby. The group was by the lake, Asui staring into the water and the three males standing in a circle together. Bakugo looked extremely annoyed by the constant socialization of the two other males.

Group B had stopped in the middle of a trail in the densely forested area. Todoroki was away from the group, staring at his right hand, opening and closing the appendage. Toga was staring at some nearby woodland critters nearby. Jiro was by herself, while Koda was talking to some birds he had called.

Group C was dropped off in the middle of an open area with the forest nearby. Iida was scolding Tokoyami, who was trying to get to the forest. Sato had Kiminari in a headlock, the blonde failing to get free.

At Zone D, the group was in a lightly forested area. The whole group were speaking among themselves, with Midoriya leading the conversation. Toru was kept animatedly kept interrupting the boy, with Momo taking actions into her own hands. She had created a ruler and unintentionally kept swinging at the floating pair of gloves and shoes, frightening the poor girl. Ojiro had to stop his class's vice president.

Zone E was had grass that was as tall as freaking Shoji! The students had had been told by the robot driver to get off the cart and walk into the grass. They were apprehensive to do so, so the driger have them a confidence boost. By launching them skyward over tge grass by use of ejection seats.

Once all vehicles had reached their destination, the teacher pressed the button for a microphone. "Students, today's goal is survival. To be the last man standing."

"You began in your respective zones, attempting to take the wristbands of your opponents. When a wristband is taken off you, I'm automatically alerted to your failure. When yours is taken, stay where you are. One of the school bots will find you and lead you out of the training area," The pro hero said, "You are not to attack or being attacked once you fail."

"When I say begin, I would strike fast and hard to take out the nearest opponent. Or you could flee and wait until an opportune moment to strike," Aizawa explained, "It doesn't matter to me. As long as you survive."

"Begin." Chaos ensued.

* * *

 **(Zone A)**

The first thing that happened was that Asui jumped into the water. Kirishima activated his quirk to defend himself from the blast Bakugo sent at him. The smoke created stopped Sero from attacking.

' _Once the smoke is gone, I'll wait until the two are close to one another,"_ the tape quirk user thought, _'Then I'll trap both of them at the same time. It'll be easy peasy lemon…"_

"Head in the fucking game, Soy Face!" Bakugo flew out of the smoke straight towards the frightened Sero. The smaller classmate shot a string of tape out his left arm at the foe, who used his quirk to change the directory of his flight, landing off to the side of Sero.

The attack hit the hidden Kirishima in the smoke, wrapping him up in tape. "A sneak attack from behind? So unmanly!"

"Sorry!" Sero yelled as he saw Bakugo about to attack again, "But I don't feel like getting blasted today!"

The tape user then put his right hand on the strip of tape, leaned back some and pulled with all his strength, bringing the hardhead redhead towards him. Bakugo had begun his attack again, only noticing the flying classmate coming towards him because of Kirishima's yell.

The blonde used his bracers to brace for impact against the ground as he fell. He looked up to see Sero had cut the tape and also ducked to avoid the flying hardening user.

"That was a shitty attack!" He yelled as he quickly got up and ran towards the black-haired teen. He ducked under the first attack sent at him, creating another blast to obscure his movements. He then launched himself into the air, jumping right over Sero as he did with Ojiro.

Sero let out a pained yell as his back was hit by Bakugo's blast. He then tried to turn around and fire off another attack, but Bakugo punched him the gut. Before Sero could keel over, Bakugo grabbed him by the neck. "Soy Face, you got to learn how to use your fucking fists!"

Before Katsuki could reach for the bracelet, he felt a pair of arms around his waist. He then found himself being lifted into the air. "Riot Plex!"

Pain erupted in Katuski's head when it hit the ground from the German suplex Kirishima had performed on him. He had also let go of Sero during the middle of the surprise attack, sending the black-haired boy fumbling behind them.

Kirishima let go of his opponent. "You're next Sero!"

"How did you even get free?" The teen asked as he got up.

"I had remembered when I use my quirk, some of my body has sharp edges," The redhead answered sheepishly, "So I just flailed around until I cut my way through!"

Kirishima was then blasted from behind and landed right beside Sero. An irate Bakugo stood where the explosion came from. "Never turn you back to your opponent unless you know for sure that they are down for the count! Don't you know that, shitty hair?"

Kirishima got up and looked at Sero. The two had an unspoken conversation before nodding their heads. Kirishima then rushed at Bakugo. The blonde responded by slamming his hand against the ground and creating another explosion. Kirishima held up his arms to protect himself from the onslaught of dirt flying at him.

Bakugo had went airborne, planning on attacking the dazed redhead. But Sero had Kirishima's back, he launched two strips of tape at the blonde, capturing the grenade bracers. He locked them together. "Kirishima now!"

Before the hardening user got a chance to attack, Bakugo had planted his foot against the redhead's face. He jumped off Kirishima's face to perform a flip, before letting off a strong blast midway through. He was sent flying through the air. The heat of the blast burnt away most of the tape, freeing the blonde's hands. He then launched his hands backward to stop his flight and land behind the two.

"You two fuckers ain't shit compared to me! And you going to fucking learn to today!" Bakugo's face was twisted into a frenzy. The other two took a step back as he flew towards them.

Sero was the first to recover, shooting off more tape. Bakugo, now used to the attack, caught the strands while they flying towards him. He then pulled them as he landed. Sero let out a yell as he soared towards the blonde, with Kirishima failing to grab the black-haired teen.

Bakugo caught Sero by the face, slamming him into the ground as he let off an explosion. A small crater was formed from where Sero's head landed. The blonde took a quick glance at his fallen foe to make sure the fucker stayed down. Only seeing the white of Sero's eyes, Bakugo ripped of the unconcious student's wristband and moved forward to Kirishima.

"Dude, you're manly as hell!" Kirishima said, hardening his skin in preparation for next round, "But so am I, so don't expect me to go down so easily!"

' _I can't spend too much time on Shitty Hair. I still got a bunch of extras to fight,'_ Bakugo thought as he winded up a swing, _'Freak, Deku, and Half n' Half bastard are all out there! I have to conserve my strength!'_

The first blasted only knocked back Kirishima a bit, who responded with a haymaker aimed at Bakugo's head. The blonde ducked under it, slamming an explosion from an open palm to the hardened student's stomach.

Now off balance with the momentum of his haymaker, Kirishima tripped forward as Bakugo slipped from under him. An explosion hit Kirishima's back, with him barely able to roll in time to avoid landing on his face.

Kirishima quickly turned around to face an irate Bakugo. "That was a nice trick, but it won't work again!"

The redhead brought his guard and lowered closer to his center of gravity. Bakugo glared at him. _'I guess the Shitty Hair is learning you can't always go in guns blazing.'_

The blonde then smirked. _'But I still can. I'll just overwhelm him. He will break.'_

He rushed forward at the redhead, explosions at the ready. Kirishima braced himself for the attack. Bakugo's first attack was aimed at Kirishima's forearms. The force from the explosion rattled the redhead, unable to counter the next attacks aimed at his biceps.

Kirishima was able to block when Bakugo went for his face, but he had to close his eyes to not be blinded by the smoke. He felt hands that began to heat up wrap around his rib area. He opened one eye to see fierce red eyes staring back at him.

Kirishima cried out in pain as Bakugo let out a series of explosions on his ribs. Bakugo gritted his teeth as he continued his attack, certain memories of him doing something similar to someone else came to mind. _'I can't get fucking distracted!'_

The blonde was barely able to catch the movement of his foe's arm. He moved his hands away to avoid the redhead's elbows slamming into his arms. He then backed away to avoid the desperate head butt sent his way.

Bakugo retaliated with a powerful blast aimed at the redhead's ear. Kirishima was sent stumbling, barely able to catch his footing to not fall over. Now that his foe was dazed, Bakugo was able to rip the wristband off.

"I got to hand it to you, Shitty Hair, not many could hold up to many attacks," Bakugo said.

"W-was I manly?"

The blonde shrugged as he began to walk away. "Sure."

Kirishima fell to the ground to lie down on his back. His ears were still ringing and his body was still aching. "I think I'll just sleep this one off."

The redhead fell unconscious, never noticing the squad of robots picking up both him and Sero.

* * *

 **(Zone B)**

When the students had gotten off the glorified golf car, they noticed they had been dropped off in a heavily forested area. They had all went their own way instead of standing beside one another like Zone A. Todoroki was a loner, Koda felt apprehensive being around one his passive-aggressive classmates and one of the hyper ones. Toga could feel the two of her classmates wanted to be alone and didn't feel the need to chat anyway. Jirou was the one only that stayed at the drop off-site.

When they were told to begin, Jirou finds herself being swarmed by birds. The birds kept lightly pecking her, forcing her back against a tree. The punk girl stabbed her earphone jacks into, forcing it to shake violently. Pine cones fell out the tree, startling the small birds away from her. She took a breath to calm herself, for it wasn't every day someone was attacked pigeons and doves.

Her sensitive hearing alerted her to an incoming attack. She rolled out the way from a barrage of ice hitting her. "Oh come on! You two are double-teaming me? That's so freaking unfair!"

"Life is not fair," Todoroki came from behind a tree, "I saw an opportunity and took it."

Jiro gave him the middle finger. "Makes you feel really manly that you were able to take down a girl down on her luck, huh?"

Todoroki just blinked. "I do not understand how you being a female or masculine pride has anything to do with this. You are an enemy and you must be defeated."

"I was questioned why you had that emo robot get up, but now I understand," Jirou told the still confused Todoroki, "But if you think I'm going to be an easy win, think again!"

Todoroki eye's narrowed. "You are nothing compared to me."

' _I would rather deal with that asshat's ego than this guy. At least he doesn't think I'm nothing,'_ Jirou thought as she prepared herself for a fight. One she was certain she would lose. Not that she was going to let Todoroki know.

Todoroki had raised his arm ominously, preparing to freeze the girl. He was certain he was going to defeat her, here and now.

But life had other plans. Thin material wrapped around his neck, his hands shooting upwards to stop the thing from choking him. He only had a few fingers holding onto whatever was around his neck. He felt a small amount of heat flare-up. _'No! I can't control it!'_

' _Release it, boy!'_

Jirou stood there in shock. _'I didn't hear her at all!'_

Toga had snuck up on Todoroki, pulling fiber wire out of the tubes from her gauntlet. She then wrapped them around her prey, hoping to easily choke him out. But the guy had a quick reaction speed. When he flash froze the wires, she almost didn't let go in time to avoid her hands being frozen.

"Ninja magic!" the vampire girl yelled, throwing her smoke pellets at her prey.

The dual haired teen created a small barrier of ice to defend himself. The cloud of smoke hampered his sight and he stood ready to launch an attack. _'Just in case she tries another stealth attack.'_

He glanced to the side to see the barely visible figure of Jirou running off in the distance. He looked back at the smoke before growling and chasing after his original foe. _'You won't get away from so easily!'_

Jirou, on the other hand, had been running towards Koda. She had pinpointed him with her quirk and was on the lookout for any more pesky birds. She found him crouched beside a tree, holding a grey pigeon protectively. "Found you."

The rock headed boy turned his head to face her, his eyes narrowed and glinting dangerously. The rocky protrusions on his face seemed to grow to Jirou as she got closer. The one atop of his head seemed to lengthen and be more sharpened. "You hurt her."

That stopped the punk girl in her tracks. It was the first time Koda spoke, she had assumed he was a mute. He sounded as angry as he looked. She took a step back as he stood up to his full height, not slouching down as usual. Jirou felt a little scared at the threating manner he approached her after he set down the pigeon.

"Rawr!" The girl let out a frightened squeak as the behemoth charged her like an ox, his pointy end coming towards her. She ran back in the direction she came from. She turned on her heel when she saw Todoroki again, only to turn back again when she charging Koda.

"I got you in my sights," Todoroki said, sending a wave of ice at her.

She yelled as jumped out the way, to avoid the ice and the ox. Koda smashed through the ice, still heading towards Todoroki.

' _How?'_ Todoroki questioned as he shoots off another, but a stronger wave of ice.

' _Fighting beats Ice, bro!'_ That sounded suspiciously like Natsu to Todoroki and now he was questioning how he got there.

The second wave did stop Koda, knocking the boy out his bullheaded attitude. "Huh? How did I get here?"

Shoto raised an eyebrow at his classmate speaking and obvious confusion. "You were chasing Jirou."

"Speaking of…" Was all he was able to say before he hastily created a barrier to block the attack sent at him. The sound waves were stopped by the ice, but Todoroki could see cracks forming in his defense.

"Oh come on! How much can that damn ice take?" Jirou shouted as her attack finished.

"All of it."

Jirou snorted. "Tell that to Kirishima."

That little comment earned the female a powerful ice attack she could not dodge. The dual haired boy stared in shock. "I'm sorry."

"Don't sound like it," Jirou stated, as he walked over to tear off her wristband and the Koda's.

A few robots came out of the woodwork. "Todoroki-san, continue with the exercise. We will handle this."

"Okay. Thank you," He said before walking off.

"Koda, is it wrong to be jealous that he talked better to the robots than us?" Jirou asked as the robots started to free them.

"No."

* * *

 **AN: So this little thing should only be three or four chapters long. See you guys soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I do not own this series.**

* * *

 **Pri-Chan 1410: I'm here with more!**

 **Hellfire45: Hopefully this surprises you.**

 **bp136714: Most breaks from canon will done in this little mini arcs I ahve planned.**

 **Im the Person: Can't give you any more hints about Todoroki. Just going to have to wait.  
About your suggestion, I have something similar already planned for the ultimate tattoo. But that will come much later.**

 **TheGreatBubbaJ: I tried to self beta more thoroughly this time, since my friend usually does it. But he got real shit going on right now and I rather not bother him.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Jirou seems to have a hefty amount of pride to me. And I wanted our animal boi not to be such a pushover.**

 **Shadow the Jedi: Todoroki's shit social skills will come into play later. Against someone with nearly bad social skills as him, but by choice.**

 **Tacktician: My list of quirks to be copied is very low, so some ideas for future guys is always helpful!**

 **Kai Dragoon: Yes, I strive to include all classmates in this fic. Even though some will only take the spot light for one scene at best.**

 **SageofChaos: More to read is here.**

* * *

 **(Zone C)**

Luckily for Kaminari, when Aizawa hand announced that the training exercise had begun, Sato had already freed him from the headlock. But now he had to avoid Class 1-A's resident speedster.

"You have better reflexes than I expected Kaminari!" Iida shouted as his first kick missed.

The blonde had only avoided it because he tripped on his own two feet. He hurriedly stood up to avoid being trampled by Iida. "Dude, you're too fast!"

' _This place is too open to be fighting him!'_ Kaminari thought, _'I have to get somewhere safe first!'_

When Iida performed a U-turn for another follow-up attack, Kaminari focused. Focused on only letting a smidgeon of his quirk to activate. He didn't want his brain to fry.

When the rule stickler got close to Kaminari, he received a nasty shock from the web of electricity that Kaminari produced. Iida was only momentarily stunned, being able to stop himself falling on his face. The blonde had taken this chance to flee, in the same direction Tokoyami had headed when they were dropped off, the forest.

"Dang it, due to my negligence he got away!" Iida berated himself. _'I also need to request some type of insulating material. That attack of his did more damage than it was supposed to!'_

"Hey Tin Can!" Iida turned around to see the muscular Sato walking towards him.

"Oh? You're approaching me?" Iida asked, facing Sato, "Instead of running away like the others, you're coming right to me?"

Sato's muscles bulged. "I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer."

Iida's eyebrow twitched from under his helmet. _'His mouth is almost as dirty as Bakugo's!'_

The speedster dashed towards his new opponent, completely intending to dispatch Sato quickly. An engine enhanced kick was sent at Sato, who blocked the kick with his forearm. The yellow suit-wearing student skidded back a few inches.

Iida looked at the results of his attack. He was shocked to see that Sato was smirking like he didn't even feel the attack. "Iida, I know you're really strong. You and Shoji are the only guys in the class with nearly the same amount of muscles as me!"

"But I noticed something about your fancy little kicks. You lose all your momentum after you land an attack," Sato told Iida, "As a fellow man of muscles, here's a little advice."

The ground shattered beneath Sato's feat as he jumped high into the air. "You can't give your opponents little love taps. You have to follow through and completely destroy them!"

Iida ran to avoid the raining fists of Sato. The ground shook and broke as Sato pummeled it, making Iida almost lose his balance. _'Such power!'_

"It's not over yet!" Iida heard Sato yelled from within the large dust cloud the muscular teen made earlier. A boulder flew out of the cloud, hitting Iida right in the chest.

The armored teen was sent tumbling across the ground after being hit by the rock. He got to his feet to see Sato charging him again. He reflexively performed a roundhouse kick at his classmate's face. He heard a grunt of pain when his armored foot connected.

"That's more like it," Sato said he as grabbed Iida's attacking leg, muscles getting even larger, "But not enough!"

Iida found himself looking straight into the sun as he was lifted in the air and then the dirt, courtesy of Sato slamming him down. The banana suit-wearing hero trainee smashed his foe multiple times against the ground before he swung Iida around like a rag doll across the field, right into a tree.

' _Good thing I have heavy armor and internal padding or else that might have knocked me out,'_ Iida thought as he shakily got up, _'He seems to get stronger the longer this fight lasts. I can't let this battle drag. I going to use_ _ **it,**_ _even if it's half-finished.'_

Sato was getting closer and Iida got into a runner's stance before sprinting towards Sato. The brown-haired teen was unprepared for the tactic Iida used, the armored hero trainee slipping between Sato's legs. Iida used his gauntlets to stop his momentum as he built up energy in his right muffler.

Blue flames ejected from the mufflers before releasing a ball of smoke a second later. Iida grimaced as he forced more energy into his muffler for the flames to come back. He then flew forward, a powerful kick aimed at Sato.

The bigger teen attempted to block the obvious attack, but Iida out sped him. Pasting by the arm raised in defense, a metal-encased shin smacked Sato's face. The yellow bodysuit wearing student was sent spiraling to the side before landing on his side. His body twitched as a kneeling and panting Iida watched.

"You were powerful Sato," Iida stated as he began to stand, "But in the end, you're too slow."

* * *

 **(With Kaminari)**

"He always got to go fast," Kaminari said to himself as he walked through the forest, keeping an eye out for any other students.

"So you have decided to come to me?" the voice of Tokoyami said, "In this den of darkness? How foolish of you."

"Dude, no one talks like that," Kaminari said, "You sound like an old farting samurai out of the Edo period."

"Don't you dare disrespect the honorable warriors of times past gone!" the bird-headed student shouted from the darkness.

"Make me, Edgelord!" Dark Shadow then struck from the darkness, hitting the blonde from the side.

Kaminari rolled onto his side from the hit delivered. "Ouch! How does a shadow even hurt me!"

" **I'm not a shadow! I'm my own person!"** the sentient quirk said as he rounded back to for a second attack.

"That's not what I meant!" Kaminairi shouted as he avoided the second attack. He slipped behind a tree to avoid the third attack sent his way. He gulped nervously when he heard the tree creak from the force of Dark Shadow's body.

" **You can't hide!"** Dark Shadow taunted as he came around the tree. It sent an elongated claw to strike at the teen.

Kaminari screamed as he ran away from the large claw that almost hit him. He turned around to see Dark Shadow had gotten its claw lodged into the tree. He took this chance to follow the long tendril that connected the quirk creature to its user.

Luckily, Tokoyami wasn't far away. The darkness appreciator was surprised to see Kaminari had gotten over to him so fast. "How?"

"Used to do track in Middle school. Would have gone Pro if I hadn't come here!" Kaminari joked(?) as he ran to punch his foe in the face. _'I got this! He probably never had to get in a fistfight because of his quirk!'_

His confidence turned into shock when Tokoyami smoothly sidestepped out the way. He heard a roar from behind and chuckled. "I'm in danger."

"Quite," Tokoyami said, before his quirk wrapped around Kaminari, "And now you are defeated."

The blonde fruitlessly tried to escape as Dark Shadow pulled him to its master. "I have to hit admit, Kaminari, I didn't expect your speed nor for you to figure out that you follow the physical binding of me and Dark Shadow to locate me."

"I'm not as dumb as I look!" Kaminari told his foe when he was within arm's reach. Both bird creatures stared at him strangely. "I mean I'm smarter than I look."

" **This guy is really stupid,"** Dark Shadow said.

"One does not belittle his comrades," Tokoyami scolded his quirk, "Even during training."

The bird-headed teen reached for Kaminari's wristband, who was now smirking. "You have activated my trap card!"

" **And he's a filthy memer,"** Dark Shadow said in disgust.

"Appreciate art!" The blonde roared as he activated his quirk, causing Tokoyami to jump back. The bird-headed teen also had to hide his face behind his hand because of the sudden breach of light. The streaks of lightning almost hit Tokoyami and shrunk Dark Shadow. Now free, Kaminari tackled his foe.

Kaminari sent another burst of electricity when they both hit the ground, paralyzing Tokoyami. The blonde then got up and removed his opponent's wristband happily. "One point for me."

"And another for me!" Was all Kaminari heard before he got hit in the back and blasted into a tree.

"I apologize for the underhanded attack, Kaminari, but this is a no hold barred competition!" the now revealed Iida apologized, "But are you okay?"

He got a whine in response. "I see. I will be taking your wristband now!"

One quick walk and swipe later, and Kaminari was out.

* * *

 **(Zone D)**

When Aizawa made the announcement, Izuku sweated nervously as his classmates' eyes were on him. He summoned Koda as Ojirou and Momo tried to attack him at the same time.

"Really guys?" Izuku asked sarcastically as the two stepped back away from the giant snake.

" **They recognize the greater threat, Young Master,"** Koda said, **"A pack has a better chance to take down a more powerful creature."**

"As much as I hate to agree, he is right," Ojiro said.

"Sorry Midoriya, but this is about winning and nothing else," Momo added.

Izuku couldn't reply because he was taken to the ground from behind. He felt arms wrap around his neck and barely had the time to slip his own arm between them. "Darn it!"

"Koda, keep the other two off me!" Izuku yelled as Toru continued to try to use an arm triangle to choke him, "Nice try, but you should have known that wouldn't work since I train with Himi-hime all the time!"

Seeing that she was getting nowhere, Toru jumped off before throwing her glove and shoes at Izuku. And sounding like she blew him a raspberry. "Hey! That's just rude!"

He then turned his attention to his other two opponents. He saw Ojiro in mid-air, smacking Koda across the face with his tail. The large snake stumbled back from the hit.

Izuku's eyes widened when he saw Momo holding a deadly weapon behind Ojiro. "Is that a fucking cannon you're holding?"

"Yes." Momo pulled the string on top of the cannon, which she held by tucking it underneath her arm. A large booming noise came from the weapon, causing Izuku to roll away from the net launched at him.

"You're getting predictable Yaoyorozu!" Izuku said as he got up, "You need to learn some new tricks!"

"You're still outnumbered!" Momo shouted back, placing her hand over the opening of the canon.

" **I'm still here though…"** the giant snake said after he recovered from the powerful blow Ojirio sent at him.

Momo then aimed at Koda, pulling the string once again. Being closer to Momo and larger than Izuku, Koda was unable to dodge the net. **"Well shit…"**

"Two can play at this game, Yaoyorozu," Izuku said as black tendril's escaped from underneath his right sleeve. At the same time, Koda had been transformed into strands of ink, which slipped through the net while heading back to Izuku, frustrating Momo.

A large fuzzy spider-like creature appeared in front of Izuku. It was dark brown with black patches scattered around its body. The eight legs, long and bulky, were alternating rings of black and brown. It had six eyes, all an emerald green, on the front of its head. Four small ones in a straight line right near the bottom and two much more large ones atop of those four.

On its abdomen, dots that were the same color as its eyes ran up and down in two rows. Its fangs were small, barely noticeable. A sparking Izuku walked up beside the creature, rubbing its abdomen affectionately. "Meet Ogumo. Go get them, girl."

Momo and Ojiro were unprepared for the large stream of web shots aimed at them. As the two students struggled to get free, Izuku stood triumphantly. "Two for one in one go. Much better than your track record, right Yaoyorozu!"

Ogumo turned around suddenly, swiping near Izuku. "Oh, dear gods!"

Izuku spun around with narrowed eyes. "So you retreating was a farce! You then tried to sneak attack me again!"

"And I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for that meddling hideous spider monster!" Toru yelled from somewhere nearby.

"Don't listen to her, Ogumo," Izukiui stage whispered to his summon, "You are beautiful."

"It's creepy!" Izuku ignored that remark, now focused on his next plan of action.

' _I can't keep my back turned to Toru. Ogumo can only pick up her location when's she close by,'_ Izuku thought to himself, taking a quick glance over to his still trapped opponents, _'And I don't know how long the web will hold them!'_

' _ **Go after Toru. For she is the most dangerous for now and will not give up this opportunity to constantly strike at you,'**_ Koda said.

' _She's just one person!'_ Izuku argued, _'What about when the other two get free?'_

' _ **Think of what she can do if you leave this place and entered a different area and got into another fight,'**_ Koda said, _**'Plus those two will end up fighting when they get free since no one else is around.'**_

' _Shoot! You're right! The forest gives her many more avenues of attack and I can't have Ogumo out all the time to detect her. I will probably need Oni sometime soon and she could sneak up on me and just take my wristband!'_ Izuku concluded. He then hopped on top of his giant spider and pulled out his notepad.

"Uh, Midoriya, what are you doing," Toru asked cautiously as Ogumo began to face her. Once it stopped, Izuku grinned devilishly as he began to scribble furiously on a piece of paper.

The invisible girl screamed when she saw a flood of ink comes toward her. She began to sprint away, not wanting to face a similar fate as in the battle trials. "After her Ogumo!"

The still trapped students looked on in shock as Izuku left, still mounted on the spider. "He just left us here!"

"Don't worry Ojiro, I will get us free," Momo said calmly.

"You know we will have to fight once we're out, right?" the blonde asked.

"That's fine."

* * *

 **(Zone E)**

Mina was walking through the taller than herself grass when she noticed a bright light shoot off into the sky. A pure beam. "Oh Aoyama, you must be pretty confident to bring attention to yourself like that."

A minute later, Mina had found the boy, standing in the middle of a clearing. Obviously made from the use of his quirk, if the scorch marks are anything to go by.

"Now all can witness my brilliance with no obstructions!" The glamorous student boasted as he struck a pose. The sound of giggling caught his attention. "Come out foe and be defeated by my splendorous quirk!"

The giggle turned into full-blown out laughter. Aoyama, not liking being laughed at, shoot off a beam at where he believed the person was. "Eep!"

Aoyama smiled smugly as he saw a head of pink hair. One that narrowly avoided his attack. "Ashido, I'm not one to be the source of your amusement. Now fall!"

Another beam was shot off, making the girl roll out into the opening. The blonde teen attacked once again, making Mina get to her feet.

After avoiding the second attack, the pink-skinned teen activated her quirk to send acid through the bottom of her feet. Her acid-proof shoes allowed the acid to go through the holes at the bottom with no difficulties. Mina used the secretion to slide around the clearing to avoid the beams of Aoyama's quirk.

Getting annoyed with her evasive maneuverers, Aoyama flung his cape out. Mina was, unfortunately, looking directly at him, getting her vision impaired by the move. She then lost balance and narrowly avoided falling in her own acid by tumbling right in front of Aoyama on her knees.

"No more will you dart around like a fly on the wall!" Aoyama declared triumphantly, "Now be inspired by this dazzling attack!"

The beam never hit Mina. She had performed a side split, the beam missing by a hair's breadth. The bubble gum-colored female was sure that her hair was now a few centimeters shorter.

"Hyah!" The strike caused Aoyama to fall his knees and then the ground due to the pain. His hands clutched his groin as he held in the groan of pain inside his mouth. He would not look weak in front of his opponent!

"Sorry dude. I know that was below the belt," Mina snickered, "But's all fair in love and war!"

She then ripped off his wristband, while he was still cuddling his self. She walked off into the grass once again, leaving poor Aoyama behind.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

"Finally out of there!" Uraraka said as she got out of the tall grass, "Couldn't find anyone in there!"

The brunette had spent probably around ten minutes aimlessly wandering around the grass after she landed. Unluckily for her, she had spotted no one she could fight. Only Aoyama on a stretcher being tended by robots.

"I wonder where Shoji was? He's so tall and big, I was sure I could at least spot him!" the brunette continued to talk to herself as she walked towards a new area. One with scattered trees and normal height grass.

As she passed by one of the streets, a set of bright yellow eyes followed her movements from the branches.

"Don't think too bad of yourself, you don't have a quirk suited for tracking!"She kept talking, "But I could have thought of a plan. I bet Midoriya-kun had one."

Uraraka found herself instinctively sidestepping to her right to avoid a knife being impaled into her shoulder. But the knife still nicked her, easily cutting through her costume. The brunette pressed a hand against the wound.

"I didn't expect you to dodge that!" she heard someone yell from above her, "I was trying to wait to attack you, but then you started talking about my dear Izu-kun!"

The gravity user slowly walked away from where she heard the voice. "Toga, get down here and face me!"

"Why should I?" the blood drinker asked rhetorically, "Maybe I will if you answer a question of mine truthfully."

"Do you like Izu-kun?" Uraraka's face turned beet red, a sight familiar on the face of Izuku to Toga. "You definitely do!"

"I-I do n-not!" Uraraka squeaked out, "And if I did, why does it matter? He's dating you anyway!"

Toga then jumped out the tree, still being a good distance away from Uraraka. "You're right. Izu-kun would never cheat on me."

A maniac grin appeared on the blonde's face. "But I'm very possessive and I don't like any person even seeming to be competition!"

Toga then dashed forward at incredible speeds, with Uraraka barely being able to react. The blonde was able to get a shallow cut against the brunette's cheek with her one edged knife.

Uraraka almost got gutted by the stab aimed at her stomach. She slightly trembled when the blade went skyward, leaning back to avoid the blade slicing her chest or face.

Toga gave the brunette respite when she jumped back and licked the blood off her blade. Uraraka held in a shiver from the creepy action. "You're blood's not so bad!"

"For a commoner…" Toga then went back on the assault, cranking up the speed. One cut across the arm, another across the abdomen. Uraraka dodged the next stab aimed at her face and finally went on the offensive.

The brunette had grabbed Toga's arm with both hands before twirling all the way around to throw Toga airborne, activating her quirk at the last second. The momentum of the throw kept Toga going forward rather than just higher in the air.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Toga yelled as she kept going airborne. As she went higher and higher, she felt this weird feeling in her stomach. Ignoring it, she pulled out some of her fiber wire and attached it to her knife, licking off the blood. The strange feeling in her stomach got stronger, but she had other things to be worried about. She threw the knife into the trunk of a nearby tree.

That stopped her descent and Toga began pulling herself to the knife. Uraraka watched on it shock before searching around the nearby area for a tool. A small fallen tree is what she found. "Jackpot!"

Toga looked over to Uraraka when she felt the anti-gravity effects were off. Her cat-like reflexes saved her from landing on her butt. She took a glance back at her foe to see the brunette rushing towards her with a whole tree! "What the fuck!"

Toga ducked to the ground to avoid the wild swing Uraraka sent her way. Tree versus tree. Tree won.

Uraraka lifted her makeshift weapon on her shoulders. "Looks like I have the upper hand now!"

Toga's eyebrows twitched before she snarled at her foe. "Don't get smug with me! I'll still beat your ass!"

"With that language, one would expect Bakugo to be your boyfriend," Uraraka sassed back.

Toga let out a screech before throwing a set of knives at the tree wielder. Uraraka simply used the trunk as a shield but had the effect of making her lose sight of Toga.

Uraraka looked around to find the blonde, having the tree at the ready. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Toga rushing towards. The gravity user swung hard, but Toga was prepared.

The blonde leaped over the tree, landing behind Uraraka. She slashed Uraraka across the back before the girl had a chance to counter-attack. Toga rolled underneath the swing, putting way her knives at the same time, getting in between the tree and the brunette.

Toga then placed her hands around Uraraka's neck, beginning to choke her. Uraraka dropped the tree and Toga pushed her to the ground. She was now straddling the gravity user. "You're pretty good. Got some nice instincts, but no formal training. Kind of like Bakugo, but nowhere as good as him."

Uraraka didn't respond, instead placing her hands around Toga's wrist. She activated her quirk and Toga could feel herself going airborne once again. Then the strange feeling came back in her stomach.

' _Go away dammit!'_ Toga thought as she focused on the feeling.

Uraraka's eyes went wide when she saw Toga go back down. _'I can feel my quirk working, but nothing's happening!'_

Uraraka did not find out the answer as her vision was filled with black dots. Finally, the pressure on her neck was gone. She vaguely recalled Toga saying something before she fell unconscious.

Toga looked down at her fallen foe, the ripped up wristband in her hand. "I'm going to have to keep an eye on you. You seem to be turning into something special."

With that and victory in hand, Toga went out hunting for her next prey. _'I wonder who's next? Maybe Boobzilla? She needs to be knocked down a peg or two.'_

* * *

 **AN: Short and sweet (hopefully) here.**

 **About Ogumo's sensing ability, it's an ability that most arachnids have. They use the hairs on their legs and body to detect airborne** **vibrations and currents, and electrical charge. Even though Toru is invisible, Ogumo can detect her movements.**

 **I looked up how much most trees weigh and they are right out of Uraraka's two ton range. We talk about 2.06 tons. The tree she is using a small tree, one that hasn't fully matured yet.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I do not own MHA.**

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **TheGreatBubbaJ- I'm glad you like Ogumo. It will be a sec until another one arrives.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds - Something like that. I'm slightly changing how blood absorption works at times.**

 **Dante Ouma: I try to make keep up with it. I know we are on break right now and yes, I have a plan around Stain arc on how she discovers her extra ability.**

 **Hellfire45: Spider-sense is OP, but luckily this Izuku doesn't have the same physical fitness as Canon Izuku. Or things would get out of hand. Their levels are close though and this Izuku is reaching that point!**

 **Tiguylerobot: Izuku isn't straight copy people quirks, more like integrate parts of them into his little collection of monster. Now ability copying Izuku was what other Izuku fic was going to be about. Like Seth from SF, but I went off the rails with that one. Good idea though!**

 **Skykitsune: I do love my memes, but I try not to overdo it. You will see more use of them during non-canon arcs.**

 **Shadow the Jedi: I'm glad you liked that fight. I thought might have gone overboard a little with it. Uraraka put a good fight, but this before she went to Gunhead. So she's lacking in the CQC department.**

 **Jdhodson: She will not be because this is not a harem fic. I do have her shipped with Izuku for another fic idea I have, but I'm waiting on a crucial detail to be confirmed about a certain someone in the League.**

 **Derpeon: That is something that will be referenced here and there in the story. Like how Iida called Izukua a troublemaker and possible delinquent in chapter 5.**

 **Vanke: Yes.**

 **FriggleBerry: I will keep her crazy, but not stab crazy.**

 **HighPaladinRin: I love me so Jojo. Trying to get my GF to watch it. And Sato is just the perfect person to reference the show.**

* * *

 **(Zone D)**

Two students stared each other down after getting out of their former prison. Momo stood proud and tall, with her staff in one hand pointing straight up from the ground. Ojiro was slightly hunched over, with knees bent and fists at chin level. He was coiled like a spring, ready to jump into action at any moment now.

Now how did these two get free from the spider webs? Simple. Momo created a handheld saw to cut them free.

"You know, you could have easily taken me out earlier," Ojiro said.

"This is true, but after the last failure, I believed we both deserved a fair chance at winning," Momo responded.

"Hmph. You didn't have the same tune with Midoriya."

"It's Midoriya. You don't fight fair against him because he sure won't." Ojiro nodded his head in agreement.

The tailed teen sprang into action, using his tail for the opening move. Momo stepped to the side to avoid that attack, slightly surprised when the tail left an imprint in the ground after that attack.

She sent out a cautionary poke with her staff towards his head. He simply ducked underneath it and spun to attack with his tail again.

' _His reach is almost as long as mine, but he's faster,'_ Momo thought to herself, after avoiding the attack, _'I can't fight him in melee combat. I don't have the destructive power of Bakugo, defense of Kirishima, or the speed of Iida to face him. I need to play this smart!'_

Ojiro didn't give her time to think, continuing his assault. This time he let out a series of swift punches that had her backpedaling as she blocked the attacks with her staff. He finished the assault with a swing of his tail, the attack sending her flying back even though she blocked the move.

The heiress was forced to roll to the side after she landed on her back, as Ojiro had run over to her and used his tail to do an earth-shattering attack.

"Maybe I should have been the bad guy this time," Momo said aloud.

"I think not. As Heroes, we must uphold some form of integrity if we want to show the public that we can be trusted," Ojiro told her, not moving from his spot, "If they can't trust our actions and words, then they can never trust us with their lives. The sworn duty we take as heroes."

"You really are an honorable person, Ojiro," Momo said as she got up, clenching her sides, "You're going to be a great hero one day."

Ojiro just nodded his head in thanks. He then continued his assault, but this time Momo was ready. The hand that was holding her side lashed out, revealing a stun gun.

The two prongs hit Ojiro's beefy tail, sending shocks through the blonde's body. He fell to the ground as he convulsed from the pain.

"But you have one major flaw. You are willing to fall to underhanded tactics due to your focus on honor," Momo told him as she walked over, "Don't let honor blind you or the villains will take advantage of you."

"I don't feel like this victory was well earned," she said as she ripped off his wristband, "But I couldn't take you on directly. You outclass me in close quarters."

* * *

 **(Zone B)**

Todoroki was walking slowly through the forest, alert for any more sneak attacks from Toga. The girl had only sent him a few knives to here and there as passing shots but had never confronted him directly again.

' _She's a coward. She knows she cannot defeat you, so she hides in the shadows.'_

' _I really do not have time for you old man!'_ The dual haired thought with disdain as he kept walking.

' _Boy, you will listen to me! I'm giving you advice on how to become more powerful,'_ Enji's voice said, _'You will heed my words one day.'_

' _Never!'_ The teen argued, _'When I use fire, it will be of my own volition. Not to please you!'_

' _So, you say…'_

Being distracted by this internal argument almost cost Todoroki, as he barely had heard the sounds of Iida's engines. He shot off the ice behind him in panic as the armored teen approached him.

Iida skidded to a stop before the ice could reach him. "As expected of you Todoroki, I should have known you would have heard me coming!"

' _I almost didn't,'_ Todoroki thought.

' _I thought I taught you better than boy!'_

Todoroki gritted his teeth as he ignored the annoying voice. He needed to focus on his opponent. One that could easily get close to him if he was distracted.

Todoroki placed his hand against the now frozen ground. The ice spread even further, forcing Iida to run back to avoid being a popsicle. _'Now I have the advantage in terrain!'_

' _You took his movement down by 3. Nice job bro!'_ Todoroki was now getting concerned that multiple family members' voices were now in his head.

Iida laughed. "Nice try, but this will not stop me or even slow me down!"

The taller teen then proceeded to jump on the ice, body leaning forward slightly and arms raised to the back.

' _Bad luck bro. He's got the ice-skating perk, negating the terrain change you made!'_

"You see Todoroki-san, I have five years of ice skating experience under my belt," Iida said, as he gracefully skated across the frozen forest. Pissing off Todoroki.

The dual haired teen shoots a barrage of ice at his foe, who deftly dodges it by twirling in the air. This angered Todoroki even more, who believed Iida was toying with him.

But Iida wouldn't do that. The jump and twirl were the most viable way to avoid the attack sent at him. He wasn't showing off. Honest.

"Stop being a ballerina!" Todoroki shouted as Iida avoided another wave of ice.

"This is ice skating, Todoroki!" Iida informed him as he twirled around another attack, "Ballet is an artistic dance form performed to music using precise and highly formalized set steps and gestures! I am merely putting my ice skating experience in the most optimal way to in this unpreceded environment."

"As my brother would say, even the most mundane skills can help in your hero career!" Iida told his foe, as he suddenly blasted forward with the use of his quirk.

Todoroki made a hasty barrier as Iida came towards him. One that Iida easily smashed through, due to barely any loss of speed due to less friction present on the ground.

Todoroki was hit in the chest and sent flying into a nearby tree from the kick Iida had hit him with. He lost his breath when his back collided with the trunk of the tree.

' _Really boy? Losing to a second rate hero family. For shame!'_

Todoroki nostrils flared as he ducked underneath the next kick Iida sent, the armored teen's shin crushing some of the trunk. He then grabbed one leg and freezing the mufflers. The dual haired teen let go and then sprawled to the ground to avoid the quirk enhanced kick from Iida's free leg.

Iida went flying forward back onto the ice, barely able to keep his balance as he slid forward. He bumped into a tree, with most of the impact absorbed by his armor. Before he could move again, Todoroki sent another wave of ice his way.

Iida was completely frozen, with only his hands and head free. Todoroki then walked over, slightly shivering. "You did well."

"But not well enough!" Iida stated, "But I commend for your skills. Blocking the exhaust pipes of my mufflers was a marvelous idea! A weakness exposed during a training exercise is much better than one exposed during a real scenario. So, I thank you!"

"You're welcome?" Todoroki questioned as he pulled off Iida's wristband. A small convoy of robots appeared out of the woodwork to free poor Iida.

* * *

 **(Outskirts of Zone E)**

Shoji was a patient person. A quality only reinforced by his quirk. Making multiple appendages at will usually makes many apprehensive to approach him. He had learned early that when someone seemed interested in talking, it was safer for them to approach him than him to approach them.

That's why after landing, he used his quirk to locate his fellow students. Or adversaries in this case. He had quickly found Mina and Aoyama, duking out west of him. He had found Uraraka east of him, but he didn't feel like chasing her down since she was so far away. And with all crazed laughter he heard later, recognizing it as Toga's, he believed he made the right decision.

Make no mistake, Shoji was no coward. He just chose his battles wisely. He might have naturally more muscle than most of his class, but his quirk didn't have too many combats uses. The best he had was multiplying his arms to increase his strength. But he did not want to be a bruiser. He was intelligent and found his quirk more useful in recon and information gathering. A skill that Japan's hero society overall was lacking. His home had enough fighters.

That's why he decided to head towards Mina after she defeated Aoyama. He didn't see the boy from the location he sensed him at, but he did remember picking up something that sounded mechanical heading that way earlier.

' _Must have taken him away already by the time I got there,'_ the masked teen thought as he kept trailing Mina. She was barely visible right now to him. He could easily catch up though.

' _But that would alert her and I would get sprayed with acid,'_ Shoji thought, _'I'm not good at stealth, unlike Toga or Toru.'_

It honestly scared him how stealthy the blonde blood drinker was. One would think the invisible person would be better, but he could sometimes pick up Toru when she was sneaking. Toga? That was no go.

' _It's probably because Toru is more reliant on her quirk, unlike Toga,'_ Shoji hypothesized as he saw Mina stop and scan the area for someone. Luckily he was still in the grass, while she had just got out. He might have to kneel to the ground because of his height, but he was still hidden.

' _Or maybe she has a more innate talent in the field than Toru.'_ Mina was now frowning. Shoji made an extra ear when he saw her mouth began to move.

"...sucks! I can't find anyone!" Mina pouted, "Maybe I should have teamed up with someone before backstabbing them to win this. Two sets of eyes are better than one!"

A dark shadow loomed over her and Mina looked back hesitantly to see her giant classmate's figure ominously darkened. She screamed as she dodged the hammer fist aimed at her.

"The proverb is two heads are better than one," the menacing giant said as he removed his fist from the crack in the ground. He picked a piece of the destroyed ground and chucked it at his pink classmate. "You will do well to remember that."

Mina did some considerable bending to avoid the attack. "What's with you guys throwing rocks at me?"

"It's a man thing. You wouldn't understand," Shoji said as he threw another rock.

Mina dodged this one and prepared to throw acid at her opponent. She wasn't ready for Shoji to rush her with a shield made from the Earth. Her acid dissolved the makeshift shied, with an insignificant amount touching the large teen.

Shoji ignored the slight burning sensation, shoulder tackling Mina. The girl was sent tumbling across the ground, her mask falling off.

She shakily got to her feet as Shoji approached her, his six arms out. He crushed the small mask on the walk towards her before preparing a powerful triple haymaker. He launched three fists towards Mina's smaller figure, believing he was about to defeat her.

One moment he was on the attack and the next Shoji found his two lowest pair of arms clutching his family jewels. Mina had performed a quick side split to avoid his attack and punch him in the gonads. Luckily, with no acid behind it.

Shoji was still reeling from the surprisingly powerful dirty attack when Mina tried to uppercut him. But he still had four other pair of arms to, using one pair to block the attack. He then used the other pair to grab her wrists and picked her up high in the air.

"Let me go, you creep!" Mina yelled, fruitlessly trying to kick Shoji in the chest.

The masked giant ignored the insult, now recovered, sure she was trying to a reaction of him to free herself. "No, I don't think I will."

"Then burn!" Mina started to fling acid from her hands. But since her range of motion was limited, only droplets hit Shoji, barely harming him.

Mina went into full panic mode as Shoji's free hands approached her wristband. "Take this!"

Mina flung her legs up and shot acid out of the soles of her shoes, the acid dissolving through her foe's shirt. Shoji hissed at the pain but soldiered through it. He ripped Mina's wristband and threw her to the side.

He clutched his chest, hearing Mina running hurriedly towards him. He turned to face her; worry etched on her face. "You okay, big guy?"

"Yes, you don't need to worry," he said as he removed his hand.

"You sure? I'm worried a put a little too much oomph into my acid this time," she asked, staring at his reddened skin.

"It burnt at first, but now it is only irritated," Shoji assured her, "It won't get in the way."

The larger teen then left Mina alone in the field, who was still not assured by his words. She had never shot so much off at someone. _'I'm going to make it up to, Shoji.'_

* * *

 **(With Izuku)**

The ninth successor had entered the deeper parts of the forest on top of Ogumo. The giant spider had kept track of Toru until they reached their current destination. _**'Keep your eyes peeled on the canopies, Young Master. She could appear from above and swoop you.'**_

Izuku nodded. _'Yes, swooping is bad.'_

Izuku commanded Ogumo to traverse a tree, to get a better view of the surrounding area. He didn't find his prey, but he did see Todoroki.

' _I really don't want to fight him right now,'_ Izuku grimaced, having Ogumo move to another tree to stay out of the dual haired teen's sight. _'It would be a big waste of time and too much a drag to do so.'_

' _ **I agree, Young Master. His power is hard to counter,'**_ Koda supplied, _**'We would waste valuable energy with Oni fighting him, as he is the only one right with the pure strength to face the boy.'**_

' _Right,'_ Izuku agreed, eyeing another classmate he just found, _'It is time to hunt for more suitable prey. I think you will enjoy this one, Koda.'_

Izuku pulled out his notebook and began to draw. He then dismissed Ogumo and replacing the spider with Koda. The large snake slithered down the trunk of the tree, heading towards its target.

Asui jumped out of the river for a short break. So far, she had not been spotted by anyone. Which suited her just fine since this was survival exercise. She would take down the last remaining people after they were tired and weak from numerous battles. _'This is the best way.'_

The frog girl stared at her reflection in the river, which saved her. She jumped to the side to avoid being devoured by Koda. She then jumped to the opposite bank to put distance between her and the snake.

" **You know I consider frogs a delicacy?"** Koda hissed questionably, staring eerily at the girl.

Asui croaked in response, jumping high into the air to avoid another dive from Koda. She then used her powerful legs to smash against the head of the snake. Using Koda as a bouncing board, she landed on a tree, clinging to it.

Koda rushed her, his body, curling around the tree to reach her. The girl jumped higher onto another limb to avoid the snapping snake. **"You will be devoured."**

"How about no?" Asui said finally, glancing around. She saw Izuku scribbling on a piece of paper. Her eyes narrowed; hostile intent directed at her distracted classmate.

Koda tightened his body's grip on the tree trunk, causing it to fall down. Asui was barely able to jump from one tree to another as the tree crashed to the ground. Izuku looked up, biting his thumb and spilling blood over the paper.

A trio of crow-like beings emerged from the paper, heading towards the frog girl. She used her tongue to capture one. She then used her tongue and captured crow as a wrecking ball to hit the other birds. The other two busted into ink, falling onto the downed tree before reforming.

Asui threw the captured bird at Koda, who was heading her way and not slowed by the projectile. She then leapt to the tree Izuku was on, about to attack.

She wasn't ready for Izuku's face to morph into the head of a spider. She almost got caught by the web that spat at her. She had landed on the ground, right before Koda coiled himself around her. "Ribbit."

Izuku jumped down from the branch he was on. Most of the spider's head was still on him, forming a hairy brown glob around his head, but his face was unobstructed from view. He was smirking as he walked towards her.

"Midoriya, that looks creepy on you," Asui said, stopping the boy in his tracks.

"Do I really?" he asked.

Asui nodded. "You like a villain. You should take it off."

"I don't want to come off as scary to the general population," Izuku muttered, as some of the spider's head began to recede. Suddenly he turned around, head fully spider mode again, and spewed a bunch of webs at thin air.

Or what was thin air, as the web laced itself around an obviously feminine figure. "What? How did you know I was there?"

"My spider-sense was tingling," was his answer. The reformed crows began to squawk loudly right before ice then burst through the forest, freezing all three current students.

"I got all of them," the monotonous voice of Todoroki announced. He walked over the now frozen river to his victims.

The ice around Izuku was shattered as the form of Oni formed beside the boy. Todoroki waved his hand for another attack, but the monster slammed his club into the ground. The shaking of the earth made the dual quirk user pause as he tried to keep his balance and swat away the birds nipping at him. He a quick wave of his hands and birds was frozen.

The ice around Koda shattered next, freeing the snake who freed the frog girl. Koda returned back to Izuku, who had a slight nosebleed now. "Damn it Todoroki, I had both of them! Stop kill stealing!"

"But we are not killing people," the ice user responded blankly, shooting off another barrage of ice. Oni grew bigger as his club slammed into the incoming frozen attack.

Todoroki's eyes narrowed on how easily his attack was stopped. _'He couldn't do that to your fire, boy.'_

' _I'm not one to agree with the old bastard, but I already told you fighting moves beat ice.'_

Todoroki was about to attack again, with more vigor, but Oni picking up Izuku and backing away confused him. "Why are you running?"

He saw Izuku look at both of his classmates. Toru was still frozen and Asui was shivering, with her eyes drooping heavily. "Let's take this battle elsewhere. I think that is a good idea. Do you agree?"

' _Attack him now! His monster is somewhat limited to his attacks with the damn boy on his shoulders!'_ Todoroki gritted his teeth, as his hands twitched involuntarily.

Izuku did not take his classmate's silence as a yes. Oni crouched down to his knees as green lightning crackled around it and its master. Todoroki launched another attack just as the giant jumped into the air, the ground shattering even more beneath its feet.

Todoroki looked in the direction and destruction of the canopy the monster had caused, figuring out which way they might land. He then glanced back at his classmates. Toru was still frozen and Asui had fallen asleep.

' _The robots will take care of them,'_ Todoroki thought, with a hint of guilt.

* * *

 **(Nearby)**

Momo was jogging towards the commotion she had heard and seen earlier. The loud booming noises and ice appearing let her know who and where a battle was going on. _'Todoroki is definitely there, but I wonder if he is fighting Bakugo or Midoriya? Those two are one of the few with the necessary brawn to directly fight Endeavor's son.'_

The sounds of explosions coming from behind at an alarming speed coming from her right caused her to drop down to the ground from what she saw. Bakugo was heading straight towards her with his Turbo Burst. Her ducking allowed her to avoid the clothesline he had attempted.

Using his explosions and the ground to stop himself, the blonde smiled deviously at his vice president. "Found you, Ponytail."

Momo quickly got up, pointing her staff at the blonde. He was hunched over, at half his height, a somewhat crazed grin on his face. He then bolted towards her.

The heiress swung at the speeding bomber, who swatted her bo staff away with his gauntlets. He then blasted her at point-blank range, sending the girl skidding back a few feet.

He growled when he saw she had made a circular shield to protect herself, which was now almost completely black. He launched forward for another attack, but she ducked underneath him. She hit him the stomach with her shield, making him fly backward.

Katsuki regained control of his flight by a set of explosions, just as he was lobbed across the head. Courtesy of Momo's shield.

The piece of armor had bounced back towards Momo, who jumped to grab it. She had a smile on her face. "Come Bakugo, I can do this all day."

Bakugo stared at her as she faced him confidently. "Did you just fucking Captain America me?"

The female's eyebrows scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "I do not know this Pro Hero."

"You lack culture!" Momo took a step back, highly offended.

"I have explored much of the world with my parents and learned much about different cultures during my travels," Momo announced her head high in the air.

"Who cares! If you don't shit about the Marvel and DC, and you're in the hero gig," he fired back, "Then you got no culture."

Momo wanted to argue but had to defend herself from Bakugo's assault. She found herself back on the defensive as she blocked explosion after explosion. _'Good thing I made this out impact resistance materials or else this thing would have been destroyed already!'_

She created a sword after one nasty blow that almost hit her. She swiped at Bakugo, forcing him to jump back. Her shield at the front and her sword at ready, she charged.

Bakugo ducked under the first swipe and then rolled back to avoid getting smacked in the face by the shield. He sidestepped a lunge and used his bracers to soften the blow from a shield bash. _'Fuck this shit. I'm not some defensive bitch!'_

When Momo made a vertical slash at Bakugo again, he raised his grenade gauntlets to defend himself. The blade was stopped and found itself stuck in the crevices of the gauntlet. The blonde then launched an explosion at Momo as he ripped the sword from her grip.

Momo was pushed back from the blocked attack. She was about to create another sword when she saw Bakugo flying towards her again. She raised her shield to defend herself, but her eyes widened when she saw him launch himself above her. _'No! He's about to do the same thing to me as he did Ojiro!'_

She was too slow to turn around and got blasted in the back. It was a powerful one, sending her crashing into the ground. She turned on her back as Bakugo pounced on her, using the shield to block his hands from grabbing her wrists.

Bakugo let out a series of explosions at the metal object. Momo felt her arms struggle to hold up the shield. Bkaugo slammed both his hands down, shattering the shield. With victory assured, he reached for the wristband. Only to get smacked across the face with a hastily made club.

He looked back down at Momo with a bloody mouth, spitting blood at her face as he grabbed her wrist. He then headbutted her, almost knocking her unconscious.

His hand was now covering her face as she let go of the club. "Don't fucking move!"

He then ripped her wristband gleefully. He got off her. "You put up a decent fight, better than most of the extras in our class."

He was about to soar odd in the distance, but he looked back at his fallen foe. Her nose was bleeding and she was obviously knocked out. He rolled her on her side. _'I'm only doing this so your ass doesn't fucking choke on your damn blood or spit.'_

Now satisfied, he headed towards his original destination. _'Half and Half, your ass is mine.'_

* * *

 **(Shoji)**

The multi-armed boy had been on high alert for the last few minutes. Especially after all the noise coming from the forest. He kept an extra pair of ears out to hopefully detect Toru or Toga. He didn't need the two stealth users sneaking upon him in his damaged state.

' _Ashido's last attack really did a number on me,'_ the masked teen thought, _'But I can't let this keep me down. I will face worse on the streets.'_

One of his tentacle ears perked up at a distant sound. "FuFuFu, looks who's all alone."

"Toga," Shoji said as he stopped, recognizing the hint of bloodthirst in her tone.

"And you're already hurt," the voice was getting closer, "This will be easy."

Shoji swung his right arm backward. Toga rolled underneath the attack, getting a light cut across his exposed abdomen. He retaliated with a punch, but the blonde skipped away.

Toga licked the blood off her knife, smacking her lips afterward. "Reminds me of sashimi."

Shoji was unaffected, unlike many others. He had seen worse in some of the books and novels he had read, ones that Fumikage had also seen. "Please don't start with the squid and octopus jokes."

The blood drinker tilted her head. "Huh? Your blood got the sweet flavor of squid, unlike octopus which is kind of bland. I thought you would taste like octopus though."

Toga found herself jumping back to avoid an impressively fast attack from her opponent. "Whoa! I thought you would be slow!"

"Maybe people think that too," Shoji said as he faced her, "Your first attack was lucky. You won't get another strike like that in."

Toga's body shivered as she felt invigorated by the new blood in her. "We will see, squid boy!"

She lunged at Shoji, who tried to intercept her trajectory with a powerful punch. In a display of skilled acrobatics, Toga used her free hand to push off one of duplicated arms, twirling above his attack. She aimed at kick at his hand, which he blocked.

She then threw her knife at his arm as she flew over him, which he caught by making another hand to catch it. When she landed, she threw out another pair of knives, with Shoji jumping out of the way.

"You're annoying," she said with a frown, before throwing out her smoke pellets. A cloud of smoke surrounded the masked teen.

"You know this won't help you, right," Shoji said, as heard traces of footsteps around him. "I can still hear you. And plus…"

Shoji swung his arms, creating small gusts of wind. "I can get rid of this!"

He heard the whizzing of knives flying through the air as he dispersed the fog behind him. A strong burst of wind sent them clattering to the ground when they got close enough.

He saw Toga approaching him again, one her fists clenched and a knife in the other. She aimed a sliced at his nearest arm, forcing him to pull it back. Just like she wanted.

Shoji felt fear creep in him at Toga's grin, canines out and her yellow eyes widened to the maximum. She threw whatever she had in her other hand at his face. When he blocked it with his other arm, green gas escaped, making his eyes water. And he would have started to cough if not for his mask.

He then felt his wristband being ripped off. His eyes, red and watery, widened in shock. "Tear gas, you like it?"

"Dirty move," he said as he sat down. The tear gas wasn't burning like Ashido's acid, more irritating than anything.

"Hey! I have to even the playing field. You had the strength, speed, and senses to counter me!" Toga explained, "Well, toot a loo. I got more victims to find!"

' _What is wrong with that girl,'_ Shoji thought as robots approached him, with bottles of water and burn cream.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. Got distracted with other fandoms and real life. One more chapter and this shall be over. And then back to canon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I do not own MHA.**

 **I did a little research. Izuku has O positive, which is the blood type that can be _almost_ transfused to anyone, which is related to One for All. Then in Japan, only about twenty percent of the population has this blood type, same as the quirkless rate in MHA. Horikoshi did some good damn research to line that up.**

* * *

 **TheGreatBubbaJ: They'll be fine! Canon seems to think so...**

 **Hellfire45: Bakugo has a tiny bit of consideration for his classmates this time around.**

 **tacktician: That would be a good omake idea! I'll let you know if I chose it since I want to do something for all the progress Inked made. Never stop giving me ideas. I can fine-tune some of them to fit the story more.**

 **Shadow the Jedi: I believe Bakugo is a super nerd, just like Izuku, but he hides it really well.**

 **Tonlor: DA is still one of my favorite series and Origins is still the best out of the three for me. Thanks man.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: As I said before, Bakugo is a secret super ned in my headcanon. When I had Momo first whip out the shield, it just came to me. You shall be surprised at how this battle is won.**

 **HighPaladinRin: Hm. A more humanoid summon? You got me thinking of changing something I have planned.**

* * *

 **(Control Room)**

Aizawa sat, no laid, in his chair watching multiple monitors as his students fought, all in his yellow sleeping bag. The sleeping bag was halfway open, the teacher's arms sticking out with a notebook in hand. The quick nullifier hero was taking notes on his students' fights and tactics.

In the beginning, a lot of things went as he expected. Like Bakugo bum-rushing the closest person to him. _'He was quick to take action and not haphazardly either. Something heroes need.'_

His face scrunched in displeasure at the next thought. _'But he needs to learn control. You cannot be so brutal all the time.'_

The fight between the bomber and Momo was on his mind. _'The same thing applies to Toga.'_

The girl's use of knives wasn't the problem. They were a few heroes that used bladed weaponry as their main tool of combat. Like the ninth-ranked Pro Hero, Yorai Mushi, who used a traditional katana. _'But he doesn't go cutting up villains. He uses the blunt end to defeat his foes, while using the blade to cut through armor or possibly destroy solid ranged attacks thrown at him. He also has the kanabo to avoid spilling unnecessary blood.'_

Aizawa made a note to look into blunt weapons for Toga to use. _'And some type of equipment for her to sanitarily retrieve blood.'_

 _'Some of these kids need some basic self-defense class,'_ Aizawa thought, _'As they are over-reliant on their quirks. And being a street brawler isn't going to cut in my class.'_

Most of his emitter quirk users came to mind, like Aoyama, Sero, Jirou, and Koda. All of them didn't seem to be able to throw a decent punch. Unlike Todoroki and Momo, who were obviously trained. Or Kirishima and Shoji, who used their quirks creatively to strengthen their blows tremendously. _'Hopefully, those emitters have seen their flaws. If not, the sports festival will open their eyes.'_

Next on his list of worries was Todoroki. While Aizawa's student was powerful and exceptionally trained, the dual quirk user focused on overwhelming displays of power with little to no regard for the safety of his foe's safety.

Yes, Todoroki was aspiring to be a hero, but heroes still had to have some form of restraint against the villains they fought. _'I would have expected Endeavor to have fixed this before his son even got to U.A. The man is a raging inferno, but he doesn't cause unnecessary environmental damage or uses too much force his foes. His quirk control is one of the best int he biz.'_

The teacher had a thoughtful expression on his face. _'Considering the fact he is a dual quirk user, his control is naturally not as refined as others. It's been a noticeable issue in other rare dual quirk users. But there is also the fact he is against using his fire, probably due to some negative family dynamics.'_

Endeavor was not a nice nor pleasant man, that Aizawa knew from his few personal interactions he had with the man. But that wasn't enough to accuse another heor of being a neglectful or bad parent. And definitely not abusive.

The first year Aizawa worked at U.A., Fuyumi, the eldest Todoroki sibling, and Natsu, the older son, seemed happy enough not to warrant any type of suspicion. _'Then again, children who are being abused are usually adept hiding the signs.'_

Aizawa tore himself away from the rabbit hole he was going down. He could already hear Hizashi teasing him, asking him where his tinfoil hat is and if he believed the government was putting chemicals in the water to frogs gay. _'I'm not a nutjob conspiracist theorist, you overgrown cuckoo! I'm just more suspicious of everything, comes with the territory of being an underground hero.'_

The teacher told himself he would talk to Todoroki about the boy using his full potential. Aizawa was here to push the students to their best. And beyond, like his alumni's motto. _'I will recommend a session with Hound Dog too. For good measure.'_

Aizawa sighed as he moved onto his next student, Izuku Midoriya. His problem child of the year, he just knew it. At first, he thought it was going to be Bakugo, for his overaggressive behavior and need to prove himself. Or Todoroki, for all the problems he mentioned already. Or even Toga, for her past condition.

 _'He seemed fine on the first day, using his quirk well enough to place highly on the placement exam,'_ the teacher mused, _'He seemed respectable, not overly confident, well mannered, and logical. A model student.'_

Then the trail battles happened. He had shown his crafty and mischievous side as he fought Mina and Toru, leading them into a well-placed trap that the two girls were unable to escape, reminding a bit of his boss. He showed his willingness to protect others, even at the cost of injuring himself. _'Something expected of heroes, but I have to make sure he knows the best way to do that. So he doesn't cause massive damage to himself. Sometimes it's unavoidable though.'_

Next was the hall incident, with Toga included. It confirmed what he already believed, that the mint and blonde student were in a relationship. It also showed he wasn't above breaking the rules or getting dangerously close to breaking them. _'Just like that damn rat.'_

And finally was the traumatic USJ villain attack. Izuku showed his leadership abilities, rallying his fellow students into a formation that could have easily done coordinated attacks to take down the mooks. Applaudable for one at such a young age.

 _'But when we were on our last legs, he lost his composure and relied on brute strength,'_ the teacher thought, _'Not unexpected with the strange dual quirk he has and his young age. But he seems to be more a tactician than a front line fighter. And if he's going to be one those rare heroes, he needs better mental fortitude, as if he becomes distraught, that will lead the heroes he leads into disarray.'_

 _'I'll just see if Nezu is willing to spend some time with the problem child,'_ Aizawa jotted down, not knowing this had already happened. _'Time for the final fights.'_

* * *

 **(With Todoroki)**

Class 1-A's ice user was heading towards the cloud of dust that Iuzku made when the green-haired student had landed with his monster summon. _You won't get away from me this time, Midoriya.'_

 _'Make sure he doesn't boy,'_ Todoroki was not going to acknowledge _him_ right now.

The dual haired teen turned around as heard the familiar sound of explosions. Creating an ice wall to protect himself, he prepared for a counterattack. He clicked his tongue in annoyance when Bakugo through the wall.

"Eat this, you half and half bastard!" the bomber yelled, aiming an attack straight at Todoroki's face.

The ice user stepped back to avoid the strike, letting the blonde said past him. He generated ice to strike his. Bakugo countered with a series of explosions, shattering the frozen spikes. The blonde was back into arms reach of Todoroki.

Shoto took another step back as Bakugo aimed a blast at him again. He responded with an open palm directed at Bakugo's chest to encase his foe in ice. The bomber swatted the hand away with a weak explosion and his free hand going towards Shoto's face. "Miss me with that weak shit!"

An explosion propelled punch to the face was too fast for Todoroki to avoid, resulting in him being pushed back with a bloody nose. His left hand went over his nose as he crouched to the ground, freezing the ground beneath him.

Bakugo slammed his hands to the ground, exploding the Earth to send dirt hurtling forward towards his foes. Todoroki's eyes narrowed as he went from flash freezing the ground to creating a hasty ice barrier to defend himself from the high-velocity fragments.

Unable to see Bakugo now, Shoto created an ice platform to get a bird's eye view. He didn't expect his foe to fly over the barrier he made and crashing into his new ice structure. "Fuck your shit!"

Bakugo's explosion hit the center of the platform, causing it to shatter. Todoroki found himself freefalling, about to catch himself with his quirk, when the bomber's back went barreling towards him, with an aid of explosion. The blonde had user a moved that Izuku, and a few others, would say was a New Hampshire Smash.

As back met back, Todoroki only made a grunt of pain as he smashed into the ground, used to worse. He only slightly shivered as he stood up, ice forming on his face.

In an impressive display of quirk use and acrobatics he picked up from Toga, Bakugp had angled his body to face Todoroki and propelled himself towards Todoroki.

 _'If you can ground him, you can beat him,'_ Todoroki reluctantly agreed.

 _'Man has high speed. I told you needed some moves with over 70 accuracy, like Ice Beam!'_ Todoroki ignored mental Natsu, generating ice spikes in his foe's pathway. Bakugo was able to alter his flight path to go up and under the first few spikes. His fist slammed into one of the frozen structures, breaking it into numerous pieces as the backlash from his attack propelled him back to avoid another ice spike.

When the blonde landed, he had to destroy a wave of ice aimed at him. Todoroki had taken his chance to slide forward on the ice, flash freezing the ground as the blonde was distracted.

"You sneaky piece of shit!" Bakugo raged, stuck in place now. His feet were frozen to the ground, with Todoroki sliding towards him with an ice-encased fist.

"Fuck off!" Bakugo yelled, slamming his arms together were his hands and palm faced towards, "Explosive shock wave!"

A short-range attack that resulted in a massive explosion in front of the blonde, The explosion was taller and wider than the blonde.

Todoroki skidded to a stop by making another barrier in front of him. As his foot crashed against the ice, his pseudo hammer expanded into a makeshift shield. The special move his foe had enough concussive force to destroy his barrier. He fell to the freezing ground as the force also broke his shield.

A quick set of explosions was heard as the dual haired teen fought off the shivers and struggled to get up. Slowed down by both physical and quirk exhaustion, Shoto was unable to stop Bakugo from grabbing his face and letting off an explosion on his scarred side. The heat of the attack sent the dual haired teen into a daze.

"You're fucking annoying, you bastard," Bakugo said, uncaring as his foe began to tremble.

 _'You're weak, boy.'_

 _'Brother, you can be nicer. We are family.'_

 _'Shoto, you're starting to remind me of the old man.'_

 _'You're right side looks just like him.'_

 _'Go away!'_ Shoto forcefully silenced the voice, trying to focus on Bakugo.

"You walk around here like you're hot shit, but you don't ever fucking try at anything! Doing shit half-assed!" Bakugo shouted, "What kind of shitty are you trying to be with only half of your power?"  
"You don't understand," Shoto said through clenched teeth, "I don't want to use his power!"

 _'But I will have to. There are too many downsides on relying on only her power,'_ He thought angrily, shivering slightly.

"His power? What kind of melodramatic shit are you spewing? If you're talking about your old man, then you're fucking stupid," Bakugo said, arms crossed, "It's your damn power, not his. You are the one who decides how it is fucking used, not him! You decide the hero you want to be!"

Todoroki's eyes were wide now. "My power..."

 _'Don't ever forget what kind of hero you want to be, baby brother,'_ a long-forgotten voice whispered, _'You don't have to be like Dad.'_

Shoto looked at his foe. "I want to be like All Might."

"Well, you can't fucking do that with only half your damn power! You think All Might holds back?"

A small fire appeared on Todoroki's left arm. "You're right, he doesn't."

Grey and blue met crimson red. "I warn you, Bakugo. I can't control my fire well. It's either all or nothing!"

The fire erupted into blazing flames as Bakugo held his arms out, excited at this new prospect. "Hit me with your best shot!"

Todoroki raised both of his arms, preparing a dual elemental attack, while Bakugo raised one arm, pulling the pin on his grenade bracelet. A conjoined stream of fire and ice flew from Todoroki as one giant fireball erupted from Bakugo's gauntlet.

The resulting clash of the two attacks led to one unnaturally large explosions, whose shockwave could be felt from far away. A large crater was left at the detonation site as dust flew in all directions, but neither boy was found in the center. They had been flung far away in opposite directions. Both unconscious.

* * *

 **(With Izuku)**

Izuku had to shield his eyes from the powerful dust storm that entered his vicinity when he had just got rid of the one he made. "The fuck was that?"

"I don't know babe," Izuku heard from behind him. He reflexively elbowed behind him, hitting nothing but air. "Fuck she's projecting her voice!"

He saw small metal marbles roll close to his. He ran away in alarm, not knowing if they were smoke pellets or tear gas. He mentally patted himself on the back when he smelt something similar to gunpowder. _'Close one.'_

 _ **'Be on guard, Young Master,'**_ Koda reminded him, _**'You do not know where she is.'**_

The sound of whizzing in the air caused him to drop to the ground, avoiding being showered by a pair of knives. "Aw! And here I thought I could get a snack."

Izuku chose not to reply, knowing she was trying to mess with him. _'The big open clearing would have put her at a disadvantage, but now it's filled with all this dust!'_

He ducked under another volley of knives. "Enough of this!"

The teen rose in the air as Ogumo formed underneath him. The spider raised one leg to block a set of knives aimed at its master. The ninth inheritor examined how deep the knives were in his spider summon's exoskeleton. _'Either Himi-hime's knives are ridiculously sharp or Ogumo's exoskeleton isn't as dense as I thought. Probably a combination of both.'_

He was slightly worried about the ink leaking ou. But he couldn't concern himself anymore with that, as Ogumo jumped to the side to avoid another volley. When she landed, Izuku's eyes widened as he saw a few familiar marbles approach his face.

His eyes watered as the gas was emitted from the pellets, he covered his mouth to not breath in the gas. _'Being this high makes me an easy target!'_

Elsewhere, Toga was smiling. _'Izu-kun, I know you're super smart and could outmaneuver almost anyone in the class.'_

Her fangs were bared. _'But I'm a hunter and hunter most know it's prey's mind. All the time I spent with you lets me know how you exactly think. You won't trap me!'_

As she sprinted towards her pet with a knife equipped, she saw the spider monster turn around to face her. She was surprised that the thing detected her, but the blonde wasn't deterred. She lept over the web aimed at her with her powerful legs.

The knife in her hand was thrown at Izuku's outstretched right hand, casing the emerging Koda to catch the blade with his mouth. The teenage girl sued her years in gymnastics to use Izuku's arm as a springboard with her hands, kicking him right in the face.

She felt a twinge of guilt for causing him to bleed from his mouth. She clamped down on the other dark feeling she felt from seeing his blood. _'Must be because I haven't had a drink a while. Momo's blood is the only that can compare to his.'_

Twirling backward in the air, she pulled out a knife as she landed on top of Ogumo's head while Izuku fell off his mount and onto the ground. She plunged the blade deep into the intersection of Ogumo's head and abdomen.

 _'Izuku's little pets can regenerate from most attacks, but they can be destroyed if you the weak points,'_ she thought as she dragged the knife to the left, beheading the spider, _'They still work like living creatures. You destroy the head or brain and then they got destroyed!'_

She jumped off the dissolving body of Ogumo, aiming at Izuku with her knife. He might have just gotten up, but he was still able to dodge.

And he had his own weapon, the knife blonde threw at him earlier. Now in his hands, he used the knife to deflect and block the slices Himiko sent his way.

The successor had some training, under Himiko's guidance, so he was able to hold off a few blows. He caught her in blade clash, sparks flying as the two edges struggled against one another. His superior strength allowed him to push her back some.

When he saw her using only one hand in their clash, he summoned a miniature Koda. Who was able to wrap around her free arm as she tried to pull out some tools to get an advantage. Or so Izuku thought, as Himiko smirked suddenly.

She let go of her knife, ducking underneath Izuku's blade as bent forward and pulled her encased arm back to pull him forward. The guy lost his breath as she elbowed him in the stomach.

Izuku recalled Koda, now off balance and wanted to get back on both feet. It proved to be a mistake, as Himiko used this chance to sweep his feet. Now on his back, the two began to grapple.

With Himiko being much more trained, even with Izuku's weight and strength advantage, she had performed an armbar on him. Not one the arm she wanted though.

"Give up!" she ordered, slowly increasing the pressure on his arm. She was sure he would, for it will become too painful. But she underestimated how much pain tolerance her boyfriend had. Especially when he had adrenaline running through him.

When she reached the breaking point, she eased her grip, not wanting to break Izuku's arm. But she confused and worried he had not surrendered yet. _'This isn't life or death.'_

Izuku was able to free himself as she loosened her grip and was momentarily distracted. Himiko wasn't able to react quick enough to put him in her guard, as green lightning crackled around the made, giving him a massive boost of speed. _'Stupid superstate.'_

Izuku was able to capture on are, the one without the band. Now he was trying to keep that one in his grasp as Himiko frantically kept the other way. "Damnit Himiko, stay still!"

"No!" she yelled childishly, a smile creeping on her face. After another failed grab, her hand went to the zipper of her costume, slowly pulling it down.

Izuku went slack as she pulled down halfway. His brain stopped working as he stared at the majestic sight before him, letting go of Himiko's arm.

"The battle is over. Winner, Himiko Toga," Aizawa's bored voice said in intercom, "Toga, if Midoriya is unconscious, could you please drag him out of the dustbowl you two are in? I don't want the robots wasting time finding you two."

That snapped Izuku out of his gaze. "What?"

Himiko pushed Izuku off her, making him fall on his rear. She sat in his lap, pulling his head into her bosom. "Sorry for the cheap trick, babe. I hope this is a good enough consolation prize. You like it, right?"

"Y-yeah," the red-faced male muttered.

* * *

 **(U.A. Medical Wing)**

"You idiots!" Recovery Girl shouted within her office at the two other occupants.

She whacked her syringe against the nearest one's head. "What the hell were you thinking? You have five students with concussions, three suffering from quirk exhaustion, four have minor freeze burns, six have major bruising, two have electrical burns, two suffering from chemical burns, and three from lacerations!"

"The training was necessary to show..." She interrupted the voice with another wack to the head before whacking the other across the head.

"And you! Just because you are former military, doesn't mean you have to treat your students like soldiers!"

"They are future paramilitary forces..."

Chiyo smacked that speaker across the head, again. "No excuses! You have seven students with concussions, eight suffering from overheating, nine from major bruising, and seven from lacerations! Just because your list of injuries is short doesn't mean you did any better!"

The two heroes, who were bowing the whole time, glanced at one another. A nonverbal conversation was held as the two stood up to their full height, nursing the bumps on their heads.

Aizawa cleared his throat. "The herp students are going to be in the sports festival, where they will be going all out against one another."

Kan nodded. "And as time has shown, a lot of them are going to suffer some serious injuries. Better them get used to the pain now than later."

The resident doctor sighed. "But that doesn't excuse anything. Be more careful from now on."

She spun in her chair, back facing the two heroes as she grumbled on about blood sports or something. The two heroes left, knowing she was done ripping them a new one.

As the two walked into the halls, Vlad Kinggrinned cockily at Eraserhead. "My kids worked harder than yours."

Aizawa rolled his eyes at his fellow teacher's antics. "You have more bumps on your head."

"Hey!"

* * *

 **(Later that day)**

"I can't believe Principal Nezu scheduled a surprise student council meeting," Izuku muttered as he walked to the specific classroom.

"I have heard our principal is full of surprises," Momo added as she walked beside Izuku.

 _'You can say that again,'_ Izuku thought.

 ** _'You should not expect any reprieve from your former teacher,'_** Koda said, _**'If anything, he more than likely arranged this in some small part to test you.'**_

 _'Sounds like him,'_ the green-haired teen agreed, coming to a stop when he saw someone standing by the door. Someone that brought a frown to his face.

"Well, well. Look who it is! The exalted Class 1-A council, all in shambles," Class 1-B's vice president shouted, dramatically pointing at Momo and Izuku. The two in question had a few bandages on them and some light bruises. Recovery Girl had only healed the most pressing wounds, letting minor ones heal naturally.

Class 1-B's class representative was in no better shape. He had a slightly swollen lip and bandages around his hands.

Izuku glared at the blonde. Momo bit her lip, not knowing what to do when her class president got so out of character. _'He seems to still hold a grudge. Maybe I should consult Toga about how to calm him down.'_

Kendo made her presence know, pulling Monoma to the side. "Sorry about him. He's still sore over his performance during training today."

"Get a muzzle for him," the clipped tone of Izuku replied.

Kendo's eyebrow twitched. She held in her annoyance at his words for she understood what Monoma said last time was out of line. "I assure there is no need for that."

"You four just going to stand in the way or let us in?" a bored voice from behind them asked.

The four hero students turned around them to see a purple-haired student with bags underneath his eyes. The male student raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Hurry up and get out the way," a nasally voice spoke up. The four looked down to see a very short boy with purple balls for hair, "We got training to do after this!"

"Training?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, you're not the only ones trying to be heroes this year," the taller boy sais, sizing Izuku up, "You're not what I expected. Aren't you a bit short for a hero student?"

"If a villain underestimates me, that makes it far easier for them to be defeated," Izuku replied, ignoring the insult.

Kendo felt a little agitated that Izuku let this guy slide, but still held something against Neito. _'It's been almost a week dude!'_

The taller boy was surprised by the lack of aggression. _'From what I've seen of the people he hangs around and the way he was acting earlier, I expected him to be an egotistical asshole.'_

He shrugged his soldiers. "Whatever."

Midoriya walked towards him, holding out his hand. "Izuku Midoriya, Class 1-A's president."

Shinso hesitantly shook his hand. "Hitoshi Shinso, Class 1-D's president."

The shorter guy jumped in between them. "And I'm Minoru Mineta! I'm going to be a super cool hero that all the ladies love!"

The two females grimaced at the exclamation, previously noticing where the ball haired boy's attention was aimed at. Shinso was doing his best to hide his frustration. _'I take my eyes off him for a few seconds and he does that. He still needs a lot of work.'_

Neito sported a face of disgust, while Midoriya kept a straight face and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Pleasantries were exchanged between the others before they went inside the classroom for the meeting.

* * *

 **AN: I wanted to thank all you guys for all the support you've given me. Inked has passed 100k views and 1k followers milestone! Thank you again for sticking with me, because I'm easily distracted, with like 6 other MHA ideas I have not uploaded yet, and very lazy. I can't stick to any kind of schedule. Never thought I would make it here.**


End file.
